El Voto de Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 4 libro Guerreros Zorn. Secuestrada de la Tierra y transportada al planeta Zorn para ser vendida como esclava sexual, Serena es una mujer enojada y asustada, lista para luchar contra cualquiera que intente tocarla. Hyvin Darien, el líder de los Zorn, cree que los seres humanos son indefensos y débiles. Serena decide enseñarle al extraordinario hombre que está equivocado. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**El Voto de Darien**

**Somos unas Sailor scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia somos Angelesoscuros13 y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna. Jajajaja (aplausos y una bulla.)**

**Hola mis niñas bellas estamos de vuelta en acción esperamos que les guste la adaptación. Este es el 4 y ultimo libro hasta el momento de los Guerreros Zorn, aquí os dejo los capis, lo prometido es deuda jejej. Disfruten y esperamos mucho pero muchos review, sin review no subo capis jajajaj… hasta mañana... **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor**

**N/A:** voy a especificar que como les dije en los review que cada libro que adapte de esta serie, cada hermano lo voy a intercambiar por Darién y el que era Darién en la otra novela pasa hacer su hermano Mamoru, Endymión, etc. y asi sucesivamente.

**Personajes:**

***** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba (Protagonistas)

***** Rei Hino Y Endymion Chiba (los del primer libro "La mujer de Darién" asi que **ojo**)

***** Lita Kino Y Mamoru Chiba (los del segundo libro "El secuestro de Serena" **ojo**)

*** **Diana y Armando Chiba (los del tercer libro "Tentando a Darien" **ojo**)

**PD:** Esto para que no allá confusiones, cualquier duda preguntarnos ;)

**Argumento**

Secuestrada de la Tierra y transportada al planeta Zorn para ser vendida como esclava sexual, Serena es una mujer enojada y asustada, lista para luchar contra cualquiera que intente tocarla. Criada en hogares adoptivos, no iba a ser esclava de ningún hombre alienígena, sin importar qué tan grandes, terribles o fuertes fueran. Antes de que pudiera ser vendida, es liberada por un enorme y atractivo guerrero Zorn... un guerrero con los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás había visto. Serena le suplica que la tome bajo su protección cuando se da cuenta que está atrapada en Zorn.

Hyvin Darien, el líder de los Zorn, cree que los seres humanos son indefensos y débiles. Serena decide enseñarle al extraordinario hombre que está equivocado golpeándolo en su espalda, el podría pensar que ella estaba jugando, pero Serena estaba tratando de darle una lección, no estaba muy segura si quería pelear en contra de sus sentimientos hacia el sexy alienígena, pero si una mujer tiene que perder una batalla, este podría ser el mejor momento para aceptarlo.

**Capítulo 1**

Serena, veía a los enormes y temibles alienígenas, que la rodeaban. Sus muñecas le dolían, pero ignoró el dolor que le provocaban al intentar soltarse de las esposas que la sujetaban. Cuando uno de los alienígenas se abalanzó, tratando de agarrarla, ella gritó de rabia, y giró la pierna derecha para patearlo. Le dio al hijo de puta en el muslo. Él gruñó, y su enorme mano se frotaba donde ella lo golpeó.

Suficiente, gruñó uno de ellos. Deja de pelear.

Vete al infierno, ella jadeó.

El del pelo negro, al que pateo gruño una vez más, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rubio alienígena al que Serena hacia totalmente responsable de su situación.

¿Llamas a esto sumiso? Dijiste que las hembras humanas eran dóciles, pero ella pelea.

Gohl, le gruñó a Serena. Sus dientes eran amarillentos y afilados, y sus obscuros ojos se veían furiosos, mientras la veía.

Estás haciendo que sea difícil venderte

No tienes ni idea de a quién diablos estás jodiendo, ella le grito.

Estaba aterrorizada, adolorida, y cansada, pero no iba a dejar de luchar hasta que o bien la mataran, o lograra liberarse.

Soy una persona, idiota. No una propiedad para ser vendida a algún imbécil, para ser su juguete sexual.

Gohl, era un alienígena de dos metros dos, con un largo y desaliñado cabello rubio, y orejas puntiagudas. Hace cinco días, Serena conducía a casa desde su trabajo a las 2:20 de la mañana, cuando algo había golpeado el neumático delantero del pasajero y se detuvo. Salió de su coche para después colocarse a un lado de la orilla de la carretera, para revisar el daño, tenía su teléfono celular en la mano para llamar a una grúa, pero al siguiente instante el estaba ahí, el imbécil alienígena la agarro sacándola inmediatamente de la carretera y le puso algo en su boca. Percibió un horrible olor mientras ella pataleaba y luchaba hasta que todo se obscureció durante unos largos segundos.

Cuando despertó, se encontró encerrada en una jaula con otras cinco mujeres humanas, que contaban la misma historia. Habían estado conduciendo a lo largo de un tramo solitario del camino, golpearon algo con el neumático, y después fueron secuestradas por alienígenas, dejándolas inconscientes con el olor de alguna droga, sólo para despertar en el infierno.

Serena, fue secuestrada por los mismos tres idiotas alienígenas quienes la estaban vendiendo a ella, y a las otras mujeres como esclavas sexuales en algún lejano planeta. Había visto como las otras cinco mujeres se derrumbaban por completo, cuando Gohl se presento ante ellas, explicándoles porque las habían secuestrado, y lo que tenía planeado para ellas. Serena no había llorado, claro estaba aterrorizada, pero sobre todo, estaba muy enojada.

Hacia horas que aterrizaron en un planeta de color rojo para ser subastadas, Serena vio con horror como las otras mujeres eran vendidas a enormes hombres de cabello largo que parecían del tipo de todo músculo y nada de cerebro, aquéllas mujeres lloraban y gritaba mientras eran examinadas y vendidas, una por una.

No Serena, estaba lo suficientemente segura de que esa era la razón por la que Gohl y sus hombres, esperaron hasta el final para venderla, porque sabían que era una luchadora, casi logro escaparse dos veces, cuando sus captores le llevaron comida a su jaula dentro de la nave que los llevo al planeta alienígena. Serena le fracturo la nariz a un hombre, y probablemente golpeo en las bolas a otro, de lo único que se arrepentía era que aun no tenía la oportunidad de golpear a Gohl. El estaba al mando y fue quien descaradamente le dijo que personalmente la había escogido para llevársela de la Tierra. En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad iba a destruir a ese fenómeno.

El mismísimo diablo le gruño nuevamente, —debes de ser obediente. —Le ordeno. —O aceptare mucho menos dinero con tal de deshacerme de ti

Me da igual, me importa un bledo si sacas provecho de la esclavitud. Espero hacerte perder dinero, idiota.

Sus ojos negros, ardían con rabia. Perfecto. Giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a los seis hombres en la habitación. Aceptare cuarenta _obbus_, de cada uno por montar a la hembra alienígena.

El alienígena, a quien había pateado gruñó, parecía enojado. Ella podría no sobrevivir, no dije que no la compraría. Solamente me opuse a tu falsa afirmación, de que era dócil.

Serena dejó de forcejear, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ella era rubia, pero nunca había sido estúpida, podía imaginarse qué significaba montar. El terror la impacto con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que el hijo de perra la estaba ofreciendo para prostituirla por cuarenta, quién sabe qué demonios era un obbus, a los seis tipos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los enormes hombres idiotas de la habitación, vio la lujuria en sus miradas desconfiadas. Eran unos enormes y musculosos bastardos alienígenas de unas doscientas cincuenta libras y probablemente de casi seis pies y medio de alto, del tamaño de un linebacker**1**alienígena.

Entonces, acepta el trato, exigió Gohl. Dame los 500 obbus por ella, o la venderé en la habitación. Quiero librarme de ella, y no me importa si sobrevive, pone a prueba mi control.

El alienígena al que había pateado, inclinó su cabeza, sus oscuros ojos la miraron fijamente, durante unos largos segundos, después fue bajando viéndola con atención, vagando por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Gohl, y sus dos estúpidos compañeros de tripulación le habían arrancado la ropa, dejándola en un sujetador **push-up****2** y sus pequeñas bragas a la cadera, dejando un poco, o nada a la imaginación. Su atención regreso a su rostro.

Muéstrame que vales el precio que piden por ti, arrodíllate y hazme una mamada.

_¿Esta bromeando? _Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. Por supuesto. Ven aquí, stud**3****.**

Frunció el ceño, pero se acercó más, acariciándose la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones. Tan pronto como estuvo al alcance de sus manos, enredo las cadenas que la sujetaban al suelo, y se puso de pie. Ella se preparó, sabiendo que las cadenas la impedirían que la lanzaran hacia atrás, ya que solamente tenía unos treinta centímetros para moverse. Su cuerpo se tensó, antes de que le diera una patada con todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos del alienígena, se abrieron al instante, pero sus reflejos no eran más rápidos que su pierna. Su talón descubierto hizo contacto con su entrepierna.

Dio un rugido como si fuera un león, un sonido fuerte y animal. Retrocedió agarrándose la parte delantera de su pantalón para caer sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose para envolverse como si fuera una pelota. Ella no iba a permitirles hacerle esto. Haría que esos idiotas la mataran, antes de someterse a tocar a alguno de ellos. Si él podía rugir, ella también podía. Jadeando, Serena gritó de terror y rabia, sin detenerse.

Las puertas traseras de repente se abrieron, para permitir la entrada a más de esos enormes alienígenas. Serena se asusto, mientras desaparecía toda esperanza de escapar, al ver como por lo menos veinte alienígenas más habían llegado para pujar por ella. Todos los recién llegados llevaban el mismo uniforme, todos en cuero negro, el tipo de ropa para motoristas que patean culos .Sabía que uno de estos alienígenas iba a comprarla, arrastrarla hasta su casa, y hacerle daño.

Gohl les gritó. No fueron invitados aquí.

Los hombres vestidos con uniforme negro, miraron a su alrededor con tanta hostilidad como podían, con sus párpados entrecerrados, y exponiendo sus afilados dientes en un gruñido silencioso. El movimiento del grupo, llamó la atención de Serena al ver a los hombres separarse para ver una cabeza más alta, de pelo negro, que avanzó y entonces dio un paso al frente, entre dos de los hombres.

Ella lo miró fijamente, no pudo evitarlo. El tipo era diferente de Gohl, y sus dos compañeros de tripulación con sus orejas redondeadas, los ojos realmente hermosos eran de un azul eléctrico impresionante, y su piel bronceada se veía más dorada que la de los hombres que estaban juntos a él. Los músculos se abultaban bajo su camisa, sus amplios hombros y el pecho enorme, haciendo que su cadera baja y el área de los muslos parecieran sólo un poco más pequeños, ya que él era grande por todas partes.

Intrusos Collis, ¿Cómo se atrevieron a venir a Zorn? Gruñó, ¿Creían que no sería informado de que su nave aterrizó en la superficie? La mirada furiosa del grandulón, se dirigió a Serena.

No había ninguna duda de que la sorpresa agrandó sus ojos, la forma en que sus cejas negras se levantaron, y el profundo gruñido que salió de su garganta, evidentemente, no sólo sorprendido por su presencia, sino que pareció súper furioso en cuestión de segundos. Su mirada se apartó de ella, para centrarse en Gohl.

¿Tienes a una humana?

Serena, vio el miedo en los rasgos de Gohl. En realidad, parecía un poco pálido y agonizante. Eso era decir mucho, ya que todos los hombres parecían naturalmente bronceados. No había visto a un alienígena de piel pálida, todavía. Su captor tragó fuerte, mientras daba un paso atrás.

Ella no es una mujer Zorn, por lo que no tienen autoridad para intervenir. He venido aquí para intercambiar mis posesiones con sus guerreros, y las hembras humanas tienen mucha demanda. Gohl miró al grandulón de ojos azules, era obvio que le temía. Tengo un permiso de vendedor, a menos que usted desee hacer una oferta por ella, váyase.

La furia brilló en los ojos azules del alienígena vestido de cuero. ¿Te atreves a hablarme de las leyes de mi propio planeta?

Incluso Hyvin Darien debe seguir la ley. Gohl parecía nervioso, mientras hablaba.

La trata de esclavos está en contra de mi ley.

Va en contra de la ley vender mujeres Zorn, o Collis, pero no hay ninguna ley sobre los seres humanos.

El enorme alienígena sonrió lentamente. Era una expresión fría y dura en sus labios, que no llegó a su mirada. Serena decidió, que en realidad, era una expresión que ponía los pelos de punta.

Yo hago las leyes, de modo que escucha con atención mis palabras. Para tu información, decreto una nueva ley, es una violación vender mujeres humanas a partir de este momento.

No puedes hacer eso, Hyvin, gruñó Gohl.

Acabo de hacerlo. Hyvin Darien, se volvió hacia los hombres de uniforme. Lleven a todos ellos ante un juez, los Collis por la venta de mujeres, y los Zorn presentes por el comercio ilegal.

Todo el infierno se desató un instante después, mientras Gohl giró y corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la sala, para escapar. Los alienígenas que no vestían trajes de cuero, trataron de luchar para abrirse camino a través de los uniformados. Los dos compañeros de Gohl, fueron los únicos hombres en la sala que no se resistieron, ya que pusieron sus manos en sus cabezas, permanecieron allí, y se dejaron caer de rodillas sumisamente. La lucha estalló y, de repente, el gigante llamado Hyvin Darien, apareció a la derecha de Serena. Ella lo miró fijamente, mientras él se acercaba, deteniéndose justo fuera del alcance de su cadena, de pie, el ceño seguía firmemente fruncido sobre su cara.

Estás a salvo. Te doy mi palabra de que no sufrirás ningún daño, humana. Yo soy…

¡Cuidado! detrás de ti, le gritó Serena, al ver que Gohl venia corriendo desde la parte posterior, por donde había tratado de escapar. Había agarrado un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, sujetándolo, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia el alienígena de brillantes ojos azules, que estaba de espaldas.

Hyvin Darien se giró justo a tiempo, para evitar el cuchillo de Gohl. Un feroz gruñido resonó por toda la sala, sobre los otros sonidos de lucha. Para ser un hombre enorme, el alienígena vestido de cuero, pudo moverse rápido. Esquivo el cuchillo que Gohl trató de clavarlo en su pecho. La mano de Hyvin Darien se movió más rápido, lanzando un duro golpe. Su puño se estrelló contra la garganta de Gohl, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, hasta caer al suelo tendido sobre su espalda, a unos buenos seis metros de distancia.

Serena, escuchó un sonido horrible proveniente del alienígena caído. Cuando Gohl se agarró la garganta, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar, y dar sacudidas. Dos hombres uniformados, caminaron lentamente hasta quedar de pie junto a él, mirando hacia abajo, y con el ceño fruncido, mientras observaban en silencio. Uno de ellos giró la cabeza, sus brillantes ojos verdes casi resplandecieron, mientras miraba tranquilamente al alienígena que había derribado a Gohl al suelo.

Le aplastó la garganta, Hyvin Darien. ¿Puedo acabar con esto? Está sufriendo.

Hyvin Darien negó con la cabeza, dando la espalda al hombre moribundo. Déjalo sufrir por su falta de honor. Los brillantes ojos azules, miraban fijamente a Serena. Él se interpuso entre ella y Gohl, quien ahora estaba literalmente rodando por el suelo, pateando con las piernas, mientras luchaba por conseguir el aire que nunca llegaría. Selló su destino, cuando llegó a nuestro planeta con esclavos.

Serena, se sobresaltó. Gohl se estaba muriendo en el suelo, pero nadie lo estaba ayudando, dándose cuenta de que simplemente iban a dejarlo morir. El enorme alienígena, que estaba de pie delante de ella, le aplasto la garganta, y ahora la estaba mirando. Su atención, se centró en él. _¿Aplastará mi garganta también?_

Lentamente dio un paso hacia delante, titubeando. Él parpadeó un par de veces, mirándola en silencio, haciendo que se fijara en sus negras y largas pestañas. Movió lentamente las manos hacia su cintura. Sorprendida, Serena vio como el alienígena agarro su camisa y de un tirón la abrió, mostrando un enorme pecho musculoso. Vio las rígidas líneas de cada músculo, ondeando desde las costillas hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Sus brazos estaban muy ejercitados, haciendo que sus bíceps parecieran simplemente enormes, cuando se quito la tela de sus brazos. Parecía que se tratara de un fisicoculturista con esteroides, sin las desagradables líneas en las venas que tienen la mayoría de ellos.

Él sostuvo su camisa en una mano, su mirada asombrosamente brillante, fija en ella.

Estás a salvo. Dejó caer la camisa por encima de su hombro, y para su sorpresa, se arrodilló ante ella, acercándose más. Te doy la libertad, y puedes usar mi camisa. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro, donde no serás vendida como esclava.

Serena, esperó realmente tranquila, mientras el hombre, de manera insegura, la agarraba por una de sus muñecas esposadas, decidiendo que no iba a luchar contra él. Él no era Gohl, afirmaba que quería liberarla, y ella estaba a favor de eso. Su mirada rápidamente recorrió su enorme pecho y sus musculosos brazos, tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra este hombre si él quería hacerle daño. Era mucho más grande de lo que habían sido Gohl, y sus dos matones.

Unas enormes y cálidas manos rozaron su piel, mientras agarraba el metal suavemente, examinándolo, y entonces lo separó, escuchándose un fuerte golpe seco y Serena se dio cuenta que la había partido solo con los dedos, en lugar de intentar abrirlas. _El hombre es fuerte_. Dejó caer las esposas destrozadas en el suelo, liberando su muñeca.

Serena, apartó la mirada de su rostro, para mirar fijamente a su brazo, ya libre. Su muñeca estaba enrojecida, y sangraba por donde ella había luchado, causando que el metal le produjera un rasguño a lo largo de su dedo pulgar. Le picaba, pero no era tan doloroso. Cuando el enorme alienígena le agarró la otra muñeca, se sobresalto, estaba demasiado concentrada en su muñeca liberada como para darse cuenta de lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Se quedó inmóvil, levanto la cabeza, y aquellos increíbles ojos la veían fijamente a los suyos, muy abiertos. Tranquila. No voy a lastimarte, pequeña humana. Te prometo que estarás a salvo conmigo.

Tenía una voz muy profunda, pero su tono era suave, casi relajante. Haciéndole un guiño, ella no se movió mientras procedía a abrir la otra esposa de un golpe. Dejó caer el metal roto y luego, lentamente, se puso de pie. Serena lo miró fijamente, cuando retrocedió un paso.

El hombre alienígena tenía que medir 1.98 cm. de altura. Serena medía 1.65 cm. y el hombre se elevaba por encima de ella por poco más de unos 30 cm. Ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro. Tragando saliva, miró hacia él sorprendida y un poco asustada. Era enorme, musculoso, y probablemente el hombre más grande que jamás había estado en su presencia. Se miraron el uno al otro.

¿Hyvin Darien? Interrumpió un hombre. Los tenemos a todos.

El varón hizo una mueca con sus labios. Hyvin Darien tomo la camisa que estaba sobre su hombro, y lentamente se la entregó a Serena. Dio media vuelta y la soltó, cuando sus manos agarraron la tela, aún caliente. Mirando esa espalda tan ancha, tiró de su camisa, colocándola sobre su cuerpo.

Ella sabía que se vería diminuta dentro de eso, mientras metía las manos en las mangas, y envolvió la tela alrededor de su torso para cubrir su sujetador, y las bragas. Sus manos se perdieron en las largas mangas, y la camisa le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, cubriéndola de la misma forma que lo haría un vestido muy holgado. Inhaló el aroma masculino procedente de la camisa, una maravillosa combinación de algún tipo de almizcle y madera. Era un gran aroma, admitió, mientras permanecía inmóvil mirando a la ancha espalda del propietario de la camisa.

Hyvin Darien, el hombre repitió. Yo no estoy vinculado, y me gustaría poder ofrecer por ella. Sería un buen proveedor, y protector. Sé lo que hay que hacer para mantener una mujer humana, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para tenerla.

No, gruñó de repente otro alienígena a medida que avanzaba. He estado en servicio más tiempo. Si la mujer está libre, quiero vincularme a ella.

Otro de los alienígenas uniformados avanzó desde la izquierda. He sido el que ha estado en servicio durante más tiempo. La quiero, si no está vinculada.

Gruñidos se escuchaban en la habitación. Atónita, Serena vio a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todos los hombres de uniforme la miraban fijamente, algunos de ellos acercándose, sus brillantes y obscuras miradas…dependiendo del alienígena… deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, su interés sexual en ella era muy evidente.

Hyvin. Un alienígena en la esquina de la habitación avanzó empujando a algunos machos apartándolos de su camino. Desearía reclamar a la humana, y también vincularme a ella.

Basta, gruñó Hyvin Darien.

Ella está sin reclamar, y necesita estar vinculada, gruñó uno de los hombres de nuevo. Sería justo si luchamos por ella. Todos somos dignos de la responsabilidad de una vinculación. Pido un reto, el ganador se la lleva.

De acuerdo, gruñó más de una voz masculina.

El miedo golpeó a Serena. _¿Ellos van a pelear por mí? ¿Es una broma?_ Su mirada recorrió por alrededor de la habitación, nuevamente hacia los alienígenas Ninguno de ellos estaba sonriendo por lo que se desanimó, ya que ellos realmente estaban dispuestos a llegar a los golpes para ganarla.

Por favor, no, dijo en voz baja.

El hombre frente a ella había dicho que estaba a salvo con él. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a su gran espalda, casi tropezando con él, cuando varios de los hombres alienígenas se acercaban. Levantó el brazo, y presionó su palma en la parte baja de su espalda. Inmediatamente, la temperatura de su caliente cuerpo la sorprendió, mientras se tocaban piel con piel.

La cabeza de Hyvin Darien dio media vuelta para mirarla por encima del hombro. Él inhalo, sus fosas nasales bufaron, y un gruñido suave salió de su garganta. Miró hacia delante con rabia, a los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Aléjense de la humana. Inhalen su miedo. Ella es de otro planeta, y no fue traída voluntariamente a Zorn para buscar una vinculación. Voy a resolver esto, y luego tomaré una decisión sobre lo que le aguarda en el futuro.

Serena rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la declaración, no les gusto todos los hombres de uniforme. Gruñidos de disgusto y quejas se escuchaban por toda la habitación, y mientras que algunos retrocedieron, otros no lo hicieron. Al menos doce hombres, comenzaron a quitarse las camisas. Con el corazón palpitando, Serena se acercó aún más al hombre delante de ella. Él era el más grande de los alienígenas que estaban en la habitación, y mientras avanzó hacia adelante hasta quedar casi presionada contra él, esperaba que él fuera capaz de mantener el control de hombres. Era obvio que estaba al mando, desde que tenía la facultad de dictar leyes al instante, tal como lo había hecho con Gohl sobre la esclavitud humana.

Ya se lo dije, Hyvin Darien gruñó, no habrá un desafío. Ella no es una mujer dispuesta a vincularse a uno de ustedes. Dispérsense inmediatamente.

Asomándose por encima de la ancha espalda donde estaba detrás escondida, Serena vio que los que tenían camisas tomaron posiciones, contra los que no tenían. Hubo una división entre los alienígenas sobre quien escuchaba al enorme tipo delante de ella. Algunos empujones comenzaron entre los hombres sin camisa y los hombres completamente uniformados, lo cual se transformó rápidamente en una pelea.

Mía, gruñó un alienígena sin camisa con los ojos negros, mientras trataba de pasar alrededor de Hyvin Darien.

Hyvin Darien se movió rápidamente, y lanzó un puñetazo que envió hacia atrás al hombre, volando hacia los otros hombres que luchaban. Serena sólo pudo jadear, cuando su protector se dio la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para envolver su gran brazo alrededor de su cintura, levantándola al instante, y golpeando su cuerpo más pequeño contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a correr con ella. Gruñidos, rugidos, y sonidos fuertes de carne golpeando carne, llenaban sus oídos.

Serena no lucho, cuando se estrelló contra un amplio y cálido pecho desnudo, mientras el hombre que la sujetaba, se movió rápidamente, corriendo hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Hizo una pausa, terminando con las sacudidas. Cambió su agarre sobre ella, para levantar una de sus piernas, y golpear con el talón una puerta cerrada. Se abrió estrellándose fuertemente. El aire frío la golpeó, mientras el alienígena cargaba con ella sacándola.

Caminó rápidamente por un callejón, con dos grandes edificios a cada lado de ellos. Una mirada hacia arriba, reveló que el cielo alienígena era de un color rojo pálido con manchas más oscuras y nubes de color rojo, similar a una hermosa puesta de sol de la Tierra. Serena apartó la mirada del cielo, para ver el rostro que estaba a centímetros del suyo. El veía por donde caminaba, sin voltear a verla, dejándola estudiar sus rasgos.

Era un chico guapo, para ser un alienígena. Tenía muchos de los rasgos humanos, excepto los pómulos, que eran más pronunciados, y su nariz más ancha, y más plana de lo que sería en un hombre humano. Labios carnosos escondían dientes afilados, lo sabía, a pesar de que tenía los labios presionados firmemente en una mueca. Dobló una esquina, y se detuvo, girando la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Él respiró profundamente, su pecho presionando contra el suyo, donde la sujetaba con fuerza contra él, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola en aún su sitio. Lentamente giró de nuevo la cabeza, y su increíble y resplandeciente mirada azul, se encontró con la suya.

Ahora estás a salvo. Ellos no nos siguen.

Ella se quedó sin habla, mientras solo miraba fijamente hacia sus ojos. Eran del color más brillante que jamás había visto, y no eran lentes de contacto. Trabajando en un bar, había visto muchísimos de esos en sus diez años como camarera, en especial en Halloween, o en noches góticas cuando algunos de los clientes freakier4 se disfrazaban como vampiros u hombres lobo, supo de inmediato que no estaba usando lentes de contacto, ni maquillaje, y que todo lo que estaba viendo era cien por cien real. Era realmente un extraterrestre de otro planeta.

Se puso tenso, su cuerpo estaba rígido contra el de ella, cuando dejó de mirarla, para ver por encima de su hombro de nuevo. Un profundo y aterrador rugido hizo vibrar su pecho contra sus aplastados senos, mientras daba media vuelta, presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra la pared detrás de ellos, casi aplastándola entre él, y la pared. Cuando vio el movimiento por encima del hombro de él, su atención se dirigió hasta allí, viendo a tres hombres alienígenas uniformados, que corrían hacia ellos.

Estamos aquí para ayudarle, Hyvin Darien. Los hombres siguen luchando, y no entienden a razones. He pedido un transporte para llevaros a ti, y a la mujer.

Otro gruñido escapó de Hyvin Darien. Parecía realmente enojado, mientras hizo un gesto con la cabeza en agradecimiento. Intenten separarlos, y recordarles que el ganador no consigue a la humana. Me desagradaría tener que matar a uno de ellos si no escucha.

Los tres hombres siguieron sus órdenes al instante, y se fueron por donde habían venido. Poco a poco, el hombre quien se llevó a Serena volvió la cabeza, colocando sus rostros separados por centímetros, ya que la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo, sus pies colgando unos buenos centímetros desde el suelo del callejón. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez.

Tengo el control total, así que no sientas miedo. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

Serena arqueó las cejas. ¿Tú tienes el control? ¿Llamas control a tener que escapar de tus propios compañeros? Porque son tuyos, ¿verdad? ¿Estás a cargo de los chicos de uniforme?

Él frunció el ceño, su cuerpo se movió contra el de ella, sujetándolo fuertemente entre la pared y su enorme figura, entonces los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. Podía sentir toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo, tanto que, si conseguía acercarse más, ella sería una parte de él. Cuando presionó cadera contra cadera, ella no pudo dejar de notar la sensación de un objeto definido y de gran tamaño, presionando contra la V de sus muslos. El tipo tenía una enorme erección, o llevaba un arma en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, supuso que no era un tronco.

El olor de tu miedo es muy excitante, el tono profundo de su voz, era engañosamente suave, para ser tan ensordecedor. Ahora que ya no estás allí para provocarlos con tu olor, se calmarán después de luchar. Me refería a mi propio cuerpo, lo tengo controlado.

Serena no pudo evitarlo, movió las piernas, frotándose contra la dura erección del hombre, firmemente colocada entre sus muslos. ¿Llamas a esto control?

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron. Si no lo tuviera, estaría dentro de ti ahora mismo. Sus ojos la estudiaban, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Nunca me di cuenta de por qué las mujeres humanas eran tan atractivas, hasta ahora. Tu aroma me está conduciendo al límite de mi control. Un suave gruñido salió de él, haciendo vibrar su pecho contra el suyo, una vez más. Su mano libre repentinamente alcanzó su mejilla, aparto su pelo rubio hacia atrás, para mostrar un lado de su rostro y cuello. Sus dedos sujetaron el pelo largo. Tu piel se ve tan suave, que siento curiosidad sobre cómo sería tocarla donde desearía. No te alarmes. Mantendré el control, y no te montaré.

Con el corazón palpitando, Serena se quedó mirándolo, y tragó saliva. Tenía que admitir que era atractivo, y con su cálido torso desnudo, mostraba un cuerpo muy masculino, incluso podría admitir que la atraía sexualmente. El hecho de que estuviera erecto y apretado contra sus muslos, también le hizo darse cuenta de que era grande en todo.

Darien cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente, y entonces bajó la su rostro, girando lo suficiente como para que su nariz le rozara el cuello. Él respiró profundamente, acariciando la piel suavemente con su nariz, desde su hombro hasta justo por debajo de su oreja, volvió a gruñir, y ajustó a sus caderas. Presionó más fuerte ese bulto inconfundible contra sus muslos, y se impulsó directamente en el espacio que había debajo de su hueso pélvico. Se movió algo más a ella, moviendo sus caderas, y frotó ese bulto firme, justo contra su clítoris.

La sensación sacudió a Serena, intento agarrarse a sus hombros, pero sus manos estaban atrapadas en la tela de las mangas de la camisa, así que era capaz de agarrarse, pero no era piel contra piel. Sus hombros eran tan amplios, que sus manos apenas se curvaban alrededor de la amplitud de los mismos. De repente, le lamió justo debajo de la oreja, y Serena jadeó por el gesto. Su lengua caliente y húmeda, tenía una textura un poco áspera. Abrió la boca, la besó allí, dejando los dientes afilados raspar suavemente el cuello, para darle la sensación más erótica que jamás había experimentado. Le puso la piel de gallina, cuando sus dientes, labios y lengua, exploraron su garganta.

Él gruñó más profundo, moviendo su cadera de nuevo, definitivamente rozando su clítoris, mientras presionaba lo suficiente para hacer a Serena lanzar un nuevo gemido por las placenteras sensaciones del roce en su clítoris, y la boca acariciando su garganta. Tenía que ser la adrenalina, pero de repente estaba muy excitada. Lo agarró más fuerte, y su respiración se aceleró, mientras él continuaba su lento balanceo moviendo su cadera, que definitivamente la hacía pensar en él como un ser de sexo masculino, quien la estaba haciendo pasar por un infierno con su libido. Si seguía haciéndolo, sabía que iba a correrse.

Un sonido irrumpió en su mente, un segundo antes de que el hombre que la sujetaba, apartara su talentosa boca de su cuello. Gruñó, casi la dejo caer por su prisa en soltarla y ponerla de pie, antes de soltarla completamente. Serena se encontró aún atrapada entre el gran hombre alienígena, y la pared, pero ahora él no la sostenía, y ella se enfrentaba a su morena y amplia espalda. Sus rodillas temblaban, y estaba sorprendida del encuentro sexual que acababan de compartir.

Yo la reclamo, jadeó un hombre. Gané el desafío, Hyvin Darien. Por favor entrégueme a mi mujer.

Un gruñido aterrador escapó de Hyvin Darien. Ella no es tu mujer. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con un reto, y por lo tanto no hay ganador.

El otro hombre gruñó como respuesta. Es mía.

El hombre frente a Serena, gruñó más profundo, más fuerte, su enorme cuerpo iba tensándose por completo, los músculos parecían aumentar mientras Serena se quedó mirando su espalda.

Es mía, prácticamente rugió Hyvin Darien.

La sorpresa hizo que cambiaran los rasgos del otro alienígena, mientras daba un paso atrás, pero luego la conmoción se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, curvando sus labios rápidamente hacia abajo. Él sacudió su obscura cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos oscuros.

No puedes reclamarla, Hyvin Darien. Ya estás vinculado.

El hombre frente a Serena pareció dejar de respirar, mientras su pecho detuvo todo movimiento y después dejo caer sus hombros. Tomo una profunda respiración, y suspiró ruidosamente. Llévatela, dijo suavemente. Tienes que vincularte a ella, y si la tratas mal, te mataré. De repente, se apartó alejándose de ella.

Sorprendida, Serena miró al nuevo alienígena con el torso desnudo, que se acercaba a ella. Mía , dijo suavemente con áspera voz, mientras la alcanzaba.

¡No me toques! Serena se movió con pies vacilantes hacia Hyvin Darien.

El hombre frunció el ceño. No voy a lastimarte. Te llevare a casa conmigo, donde te cuidare, te protegerte y me asegurare de que seas siempre feliz.

Su confusa mirada, se dirigió hacia Hyvin Darien, sólo para encontrar sus increíbles ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Se sorprendió al ver la tristeza reflejada en su mirada, ser una camarera la había hecho casi una experta en la lectura de las expresiones, y el lenguaje visual. El fiero hombre alienígena al que miraba, parecía deprimido y derrotado por alguna razón.

No quiero ir con él. Su voz tembló ligeramente

Los hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, parpadearon. Lo siento, pero ahora eres una ciudadana de Zorn, quien nunca podrá volver a la Tierra. Somos una raza de guerreros muy agresivos, los machos son dominantes, y todas las mujeres necesitan la protección de un hombre para sobrevivir aquí. Oval es un honorable y buen guerrero, quien entregará su vida por ti, pequeña humana. Te salvé de la esclavitud y los abusos, pero no puedo salvarte de necesitar a un guerrero que te proteja. Esto es lo mejor.

Serena vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, dándose cuenta de que el otro alienígena estaba nuevamente avanzando, hacia ella. Se resistía a apartar su mirada del gran alienígena, cuya camisa, aún llevaba puesta, el hombre que había estado besando su cuello, hacia menos de un minuto antes, y dejar que sus palabras la hundieran.

Serena Williams, tuvo una infancia difícil criada por dos padres alcohólicos, y saltando entre varios hogares de acogida en su adolescencia, después de que los tribunales consideraron que estaba mejor en el sistema, que en su casa. No había estado mejor, pero nadie le pregunto qué pensaba. Como adulta, juró que nadie le diría dónde vivir, o con quién, nunca más.

Una mano la tomo del brazo, agarrándola con cuidado del antebrazo, cubierto por la manga de la camisa. Serena apartó la mirada de Hyvin Darien, para mirar audazmente al tipo grande frente a ella. Él no era redondo como indicaba su nombre _Oval_, pero su nombre, probablemente, significaba algo completamente distinto en este planeta alienígena de cielo color rojo. Ella miró directamente a un par de ojos marrones oscuros, que casi rayaban en puro negro.

Quita tus manos de mí ahora mismo, idiota.

El hombre frunció el ceño, un gruñido suave salió de su garganta. ¿Me insultas?

Si no me quitas las manos de encima, haré algo más que insultarte. Volvió su mirada a esos hermosos ojos azules. Así que ¿estás diciendo que tengo que estar con un hombre para estar a salvo en tu planeta?

Hyvin Darien asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Debes ser protegida.

Quiero vincularme contigo, le informó Oval.

Miró a Oval, viendo la lujuria arder en sus ojos oscuros, mientras él miraba su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Negó con la cabeza, y se apartó de un salto fuera de su alcance. Caminó hacia Hyvin Darien. Había dicho que estaba a salvo con él, y le creía hasta ahora.

Entonces, llévame a tu casa. Tú me protegerás.

La sorpresa, atravesó los rasgos masculinos de Hyvin Darien. Ya estoy vinculado.

Serena tradujo que vinculado significaba casado, y que él ya tenía una mujer con quien tenía relaciones sexuales. Su mirada recorrió hacia abajo su enorme cuerpo. Es probable que la matara, si trataba de llevarla a la cama de todos modos. Él era tan grande, que las matemáticas no podían medirlo, asintió con la cabeza, su mirada fue subiendo hasta fijarla en la suya.

Perfecto. No te vinculas conmigo, pero puedes tomarme bajo tu protección, ¿no? Vamos, señor Hyvin Darien. Me voy a casa contigo.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: ya esta el 2 libro de la serie Wonderland Rey de espadas con los protagonistas Rey Hino Y Nicolás Kumada. Pero a ÉL lo buscan con su nombre en japonés que empieza por Y no me acuerdo bien como es jejejej.. saludos.**

1 Es una posición en el fútbol americano y fútbol, también conocido como Apoyador. Los linebackers son miembros del equipo defensivo. Se alinean aproximadamente de tres a cinco yardas por detrás de la línea de golpeo, en la línea secundaria, por detrás de la línea defensiva.

2 Este tipo de sujetadores, aumenta el pecho, y sobre todo es adaptado para las mujeres que tienen poco pecho.

3 Semental (animal conservado para la cría)

4 Raros.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor**

**N/A:** voy a especificar que como les dije en los review que cada libro que adapte de esta serie, cada hermano lo voy a intercambiar por Darién y el que era Darién en la otra novela pasa hacer su hermano Mamoru, Endymión, etc. y asi sucesivamente.

**Personajes:**

***** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba (Protagonistas)

***** Rei Hino Y Endymion Chiba (los del primer libro "La mujer de Darién" asi que **ojo**)

***** Lita Kino Y Mamoru Chiba (los del segundo libro "El secuestro de Serena" **ojo**)

*** **Diana y Armando Chiba (los del tercer libro "Tentando a Darien" **ojo**)

**PD:** Esto para que no allá confusiones, cualquier duda preguntarnos ;)

**Capítulo 2**

Hyvin Darien no era un extraterrestre feliz. Sus brillantes ojos azules brillaron sorprendidos cuando Serena demando regresar a casa con él. Oval había tomado su demanda como el infierno a algo mucho peor, rugió de rabia y trato de forzarla a irse con él. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tocarla cuando él se lanzó hacia adelante. Hyvin Darien se interpuso entre ellos gruñéndole al hombre extraterrestre ligeramente más pequeño.

Ella ha tomado una decisión afirmando que quiere vivir en mi casa. Retrocede ahora.

Tú ya estas vinculado, Oval gruño, obviamente furioso.

Serena observo como los dos hombres se enfrentaban. Apostaba que ganaría el alíen de ojos azules si luchaban. Ya que este había sido específicamente pulido en el departamento de músculos y era el más grande que cualquier otro alíen que había visto hasta ahora en altura y masa corporal. Oval finalmente bajo la vista al suelo, dejando caer su oscura cabeza y Serena se dio cuenta en ese momento que estos alienígenas eran algo similar a los animales en la forma en que mostró su sumisión al más grande y fuerte de su raza.

Hyvin Darien en ese momento se volvió hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos y la vio fijamente por un largo momento, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar la confusión que él estaba experimentando. Sus labios se habían torcido en una mueca.

Ya estoy unido a una mujer así que no puedo vincularme contigo. ¿Entiendes esto? Oval es un guerrero fuerte y sería un honor estar unido a él. Quiero asegurarme que comprendes la decisión que estas tomando. Solo puedo ofrecerte casa si tú vives conmigo y te pones bajo mi protección.

Lo entiendo completamente, fue la tranquila respuesta de ella. Había limpiado casas antes y seguro era mejor que ser el juguete sexual de un alíen. Si tengo que ir a casa con alguien, tú eres mi elección.

El parpadeo un par de veces, finalmente asintió. Como tú quieras. Juro que tú estarás a salvo en mi casa y estarás bien atendida.

Un sonido llego a los oídos de Serena, lo que la hizo girar la cabeza mientras un extraño vehículo negro venia de la calle con un uniformado alienígena detrás de los controles. Su alíen… ella estaba comenzando a pensar en Hyvin Darien de esa manera… respiro profundamente.

Vámonos, él señalo hacia el vehículo. Él nos llevara a mi casa y podrás instalarte.

Los alienígenas eran unos caballeros, por lo menos Hyvin Darien lo era, mientras le abría la puerta trasera para que subiera al coche. Observo el vehículo, comparándolo con uno de la tierra, había mucho más espacio entre los asientos y era más alto, vio al enorme hombre quien subió detrás de ella, pensando en que los interiores tenían que ser más grandes para que se ajustaran a los enormes chicos. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras el vehículo empezó a moverse.

Um, ¿Puedo simplemente llamarte Hyvin ahora que vamos a vivir juntos? Tengo unas cuantas preguntas.

El parpadeo, moviendo su enorme cuerpo en el asiento para enfrentarla con una expresión un poco sombría en su rostro. Puedes llamarme Darien. Haz tus preguntas.

¿Cómo diablos voy a volver a la tierra?

El frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos azules. No puedes. Pido disculpas pero sabes de nuestra existencia. Muchos de mis hombres desean visitar tu planeta para conocer mujeres y traerlas a casa para vincularse. Si tus líderes son conscientes de nuestras visitas a tu planeta, estamos seguros que los humanos se alarmaría lo suficiente como para iniciar una guerra que no queremos librar contra su pueblo. Podrías ponerlos sobre aviso y eso no puedo permitirlo así que ahora tú eres un ciudadano de Zorn.

Fui secuestrada de mi hogar, en contra de mi voluntad, ella lo miro y tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con mostrarle que estaba teniendo un momento de debilidad. _No voy a llorar maldita sea_, se ordeno a sí misma. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa por favor? No le diré a nadie y además de eso, nadie me crearía. ¿Estas bromeando? Pensarían que estoy loca y encerrarían mi culo en una celda acolchonada si digo que alienígenas me llevaron a otro planeta. No tienes de que preocuparte por mí, no le diré a nadie algo sobre de ti, así que soy totalmente inofensiva, ella miro sus hermosos ojos. ¿Por favor?

Lo siento, pero debes renunciar a esa esperanza. Tú has visto como mis hombres reaccionan ante ti. Si dejas mi protección para intentar buscar una nave que te lleve fuera de Zorn, los hombres trataran de reclamarte. Hizo una pausa. Ningún Zorn te llevara lejos de este planeta, lo que solo te quedaría que te acerques a las naves fuera de este mundo. Serian como los hombres que te trajeron aquí en primer lugar, solo que te capturarían, lastimarían y tratarían de venderte al mejor postor, el suavizo sus ojos en simpatía. Lo siento, pero tu vida ahora está aquí en Zorn como tu planeta natal y nunca te irás.

Su esperanza fue aplastada con sus palabras dado que fue honesto con ella hasta ahora. Respiro profundamente varias veces para relajarse, fortaleciendo sus emociones mas intimas, diciéndose a sí misma que era fuerte. Una sobreviviente, la vida la había hecho de esa manera y se adaptaría, era la única cosa de la que sentía orgullosa. Por ahora lo dejaría pasar pero se rehusaba a perder toda esperanza de que algún día regresaría a su vida en la tierra, a pesar de lo tan de mierda había sido, repitió las palabras que él le dijo en su mente.

¿Hay escasez de mujeres en este planeta o algo así? El negó con la cabeza, recostándose en el asiento cruzando los brazos sobre el amplio pecho.

Hay ventajas sexuales con las mujeres humanas que las mujeres de Zorn no poseen.

¿Cuáles serian esas? Ella cruzo los brazos, dándose vuelta para enfrentarse a él, imitándolo.

Su mirada brillo recorriendo su cuerpo, tomando su misma postura y sus labios ligeramente se curvearon hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su diversión. ¿Debo seguir adelante y decirte los detalles específicos?

Eso sería agradable.

Las mujeres Zorn están constituidas de forma diferente que una humana eso lo leí de los informes de nuestro médicos. Las mujeres Zorn tienen una _unis_ dentro de su cuerpo, mientras que las humanas tienen uno en frente afuera de su sexo. Sus _unis _pueden ser estimulados una cantidad ilimitada de veces, mientras que una mujer Zorn tendría una hinchazón incomoda, sintiendo dolor después de un par de veces en un día de tener a un hombre montado. Muchos de mis hombres desean montar varias veces así que las hembras humanas son muy deseadas por esa capacidad.

Mordiéndose el labio, Serena estudio al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, su mente trabajo durante varios segundos antes de hablar. No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. ¿Qué es una _unis_?

El hombre vacilo. Creo que el término que debí usar es coño.

¿Coño? Ella frunció el ceño y luego sus ojos se abrieron. ¿Quieres decir clítoris?

El asintió con la cabeza. Si ese término se refiere a la superficie carnosa, sexualmente estimulante entre tus muslos, entonces sí, el término seria clítoris. Me disculpo por la pronunciación. Aunque he leído informes no he tenido conocimiento de primera mano de la anatomía de una mujer humana o la experiencia de hablar con tus palabras traducidas, él se tocó las orejas. Los Collis que te raptaron obviamente, estaban usando tecnología obsoleta Zorn cuando implantaron los traductores de oído. Con el nuevo programa se tiene un mejor entendimiento entre nosotros ya que las pocas mujeres humanas en Zorn están siempre actualizando los diálogos. El programa más reciente traducirá el unis en tu término humano. Te voy a dar implantes traductores similares a este y actualizados por lo que tendrás menos dificultad para comunicarte.

Impresionada Serena se limitó a míralo durante largos segundos. Así que los chicos de allá atrás habían peleado por desearme sin estar seguros que demonios querían montar.

Hemos leído los informes y visto un video de un hombre Zorn con una hembra humana. Este fue muy excitante para todos los que fueron testigos de su unión. Nuestros hombres son muy sexuales y cualquiera que te vinculara habría descubierto la manera de complacerte así que tú querrías que te tocaran muy a menudo. Los guerreros son muy sexuales y necesitamos liberarnos muy seguido o podemos enfermar.

Entrecerrando los ojos otra vez Serena lo estudio. Déjame adivinar, ¿De otra manera tus bolas se volverán azules y tal vez tienes esas viejas historias de ama de casa alienígenas de que se te cae si no lo usas? Su atención se redujo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero negro donde las piernas estaban un poco separadas, mirando su entrepierna antes de levantar su mirada a su rostro. Entiendo la parte de los traductores. Esos idiotas quienes nos secuestraron, dijeron que pusieron un pequeño dispositivo en nuestros oídos cuando nos llevaron, porque todos hablaban diferentes idiomas y demonios, que lo que tú dices y lo que estoy escuchando no corresponde a los movimientos de tu boca. Es un poco molesto.

El asintió con la cabeza. Te adaptaras al movimiento de los labios y las variaciones de sonido. No entiendo lo de las bolas azules o lo demás que dijiste. ¿Por qué estas frunciendo el ceño?

Su mirada se levanto rápidamente al darse cuenta que ella estaba viendo su regazo de nuevo. No creo que tus chicos se enfermen sin no tienen sexo. He escuchado esa mierda de los hombres quienes intentaron meterse a mis pantalones durante toda mi vida.

¿Por qué los hombres querrían vestir tus pantalones?

De repente Serena sonrió, divertida. Ellos querían…uh, montarme, no usar mis pantalones.

El asintió, su mirada se deslizo sobre ella. Todo varón desearía montarte.

Ella lo miro levantando las cejas. Lo dijo como si esto fuera un hecho cierto. Le hizo preguntarse qué les parecería a las chicas Zorn si este chico pensaba que ella era tan ardiente que todo hombre la deseaba. Serena sabía que se veía bien para sus treinta y cuatro pero no podía competir con las conejitas de veintiuno que entraban en el bar los fines de semana mostrando sus pequeños cuerpos calientes. Serena disfrutaba demasiado de la comida, era muy blanca ya que dormía de día al trabajar todas las noches en el bar, por lo que tampoco tenía tiempo para ir al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo Serena volvió su atención por la ventana, un poco sorprendida por la vista. Estaban en medio de un bosque en rojo y negro…el color de los árboles y el pasto. Un enorme edificio de piedra con esquinas redondeadas estaba ahí. En realidad, parecía más similar a un edificio de biblioteca del tamaño de una casa, miro hacia otro lado para encontrar la atenta y desconfiada mirada de Darien.

¿Aquí es donde vives?

Asintió con la cabeza, alcanzando la manija de la puerta. Aquí es donde vivirás también. Salió del vehículo. El vacilo y después le tendió la mano, ofreciéndosela para ayudarla a salir.

Gracias. Serena puso su mano mucho más pequeña en la suya, permitiéndole apoyar su peso mientras lo seguía al salir, una vez más se dio cuenta cuan caliente era su piel comparada con la suya y los ásperos callos de la palma bajo la suya. La mirada de Serena nuevamente se dirigió al edificio. Este era elegante, blanco y redondeado con un largo tubo que casi lo recorría dándole forma y estilo, tenía unas enormes ventanas por todas partes y el techo debería ser alto, podía ver que era de un solo piso a través de las ventanas del coche. Es realmente grande.

Para mi posición social es en realidad muy pequeña. Esta es mi residencia más cercana de la ciudad y es mucho más conveniente para ir a trabajar.

Darien continúo sujetándole la mano y la llevo a la puerta principal. Debo advertirte que actualmente tengo seis empleadas domésticas en mi casa que me atienden.

Ella lanzo una mirada al tamaño de la casa de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Estoy segura de que necesitas a cada una de ellas. Debe ser un infierno mantener este lugar limpio.

Él hizo una pausa mientras volteaba la cabeza y la miraba. Te daré la mayoría de los deberes de ellas, ahora que estas aquí ya porque eres una humana.

Parpadeo y volteo a verlo, Serena frunció el ceño. _Grandioso_, pensó, _él es un racista porque soy un humano. Seguramente seré la chica de la casa de los viernes, si él va hacer que sus otros empleadas dejen sus trabajos ellas no me van a querer en el plato._ Aparto su mano de la de él, molesta ante la idea de que había sido amable con ella hasta el momento, solo para rociar su mierda en este momento, respiro profundamente. El ser la prostituta personal de algún alienígena, era como una paliza de muerte, además de la desventaja de recibir algún pago.

Inclinando su cabeza, Darien frunció el ceño. Pareces enojada. ¿Dije algo malo?

¿No crees que esto sea insultante? Estoy segura que las tareas que se me asignará me tendrán bastante ocupada, sin tener en cuenta de lo que ellas hacen para ti también.

El ceño de él se profundizo. Pero eres un humano.

¿Y qué? No estoy aquí porque quería estar de vacaciones. Fui secuestrada, lanzada en una jaula, trasportada por el espacio exterior y nada de eso es mi culpa. Quiero ser tratada igual que las otras mujeres Zorn, maldita sea. Quiero los mismos derechos.

¿Igualdad de derechos? El casi dijo las palabras sin aliento.

¿Que es tan confuso para ti, chico grande? Frunció el ceño hacia él. Dándose cuenta de su aturdida y desconcertada expresión. Quiero ser tratada justo de la misma manera que sus mujeres son tratadas, lo que ellas hacen, yo lo hago, nada más ni nada menos por aquí. ¿Es lo suficientemente claro? No les quites sus puestos de trabajo para dármelos todos a mí. Eso es ser racista y está mal así que exijo que me trates como cualquier otra mujer de este planeta. Tú dijiste que soy ciudadana Zorn, así que no quiero ser tratada de manera diferente. Eso es igualdad de derechos.

Pero estaba diciendo que las mujeres humanas…

No quiero escucharlo, ella lo interrumpió. Quiero ser tratada igual que todas las ayudantes de tu casa. Así es como las llaman, ¿no? Pues bien, las tareas domesticas que ellas hacen se pueden quedar justo así y me limito a hacer lo que ellas hacen eso es justo para todos. No sé qué humanos has conocido que hayan traído aquí, pero no soy como ellos. No voy a tomar ninguna mierda.

La sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro. Está bien. No quería hacerte enojar, pequeña humana.

Mi nombre es Serena así que úsalo.

Quiero decir sin ánimo de ofenderte o enojarte, Serena. Estaba tratando de hacer lo contrario, ofreciéndote darte todos los deberes de las otras ayudantes de la casa…

Bueno, pues no me hagas ningún favor, Darien. Lo interrumpió. En serio, solo llévame adentro, muéstrame donde dormiré y espero sea un cuarto para mi sola y después que tus ayudantes de casa me muestren lo que tengo que hacer por aquí. Si veo lo que hacen puedo aprender. Eso es todo lo que pido.

El seguía con el ceño fruncido. Si eso es lo que deseas.

Lo quiero, así que muéstrame el camino.

Darien parecía aturdido, pero se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par y luego entro. Serena lo siguió por la enorme sala de estar, mirando con sincero asombro el área con grandes altos techos. El área tenía el piso de piedra blanca, los techos y las paredes eran de piedra lisa color rojo, negro y morada. Los muebles en su mayoría eran color púrpura oscuro y negro. El contraste con el blanco era impactante y elegante en alguna forma extraña. Un movimiento le llamo la atención mientras dos mujeres se apresuraron desde una habitación al otro lado del camino.

La boca de Serena se abrió mientras veía embobada a las altas y musculosas mujeres, con el pelo largo y negro cayendo por sus espaldas hasta las rodillas. Ambas mujeres vestían trajes que a Serena le recordaban a un saco de papas que llegaba a medio muslo. Sus ojos eran tan cafés oscuros que parecían negros mientras Serena se sorprendió de sus miradas, ambos ojos brillaron antes de salir corriendo hacia adelante. Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo, bajaron las cabezas y se inclinaron ante Darien.

_¿Qué demonios?_ La mirada de Serena se dirigió a Darien. El frunció el ceño a las mujeres y luego su azul mirada se deslizo hacia la suya, estudiándola y luego suspiro ruidosamente.

Viluy y Kaoli, pónganse de pie. Esta es la humana Serena.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron de inmediato a su mandato, una vez que estuvieron de nuevo de pie bajaron su mirada, boquiabiertas hacia la pequeña Serena, Mientras las mujeres se movían con sus ligeros vestidos, sacos sueltos se hizo evidente para Serena que ninguna de las dos llevaban un sujetador. La más alta de las dos frunció el ceño, su concentración únicamente estaba fija en Darien.

¿Ha adquirido una mujer humana, Hyvin? ¿Le hemos disgustado? Su voz era suave, vacilante y triste sin duda. Podemos atenderte bien. Nosotros no necesitamos una humana en nuestro hogar.

_Grandioso_, Serena pensó. _Toda la casa es intolerante a los humanos_. Ella no estaba en este planeta por que quisiera estar allí. Eran tan extraños para ella como ella para ellos. No estaba siendo grosera y señalando que las mujeres le recordaban a unas amazonas con sus musculosas extremidades. Y que ninguna de ellas jamás se había afeitado las piernas lo que Serena pudo darse cuenta por el rápido vistazo hacia abajo, pensando que una rasuradora les haría mucho bien.

Serena ni muerta estaría en los sacos de papas ni tampoco sería tan atlética. Si esa era la moda en Zorn era patético, ni siquiera iba a tocar el tema de ponerse sobre sus rodillas y manos, casi arrastrándose por un hombre, algo que Serena consideraba degradante. Frunciendo el ceño, miró fijamente a Darien, esperando a ver qué haría_. Si alguna vez espera que me ponga en mis manos y rodillas le esperaba una gran decepción._

Ella era prisionera de los Collis y fue liberada, ahora está bajo mi protección y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. La harán sentirse bienvenida y la trataran con respeto. Su voz era profunda. Esta es mi casa y ustedes mis ayudantes domésticos. No tengo que rendir cuentas a ustedes sobre a quién traigo a mi casa, ¿entendido?

Ambas mujeres palidecieron un poco y bajaron la cabeza dócilmente. La que lo había cuestionado asintió con la cabeza, su cabeza realmente mucho más baja, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda agarrándoselas ahí.

Lo siento, Hyvin.

Serena quería retroceder asustada. Él le había dicho que lo llamara Darien pero esas trabajadoras lo llamaban con su nombre de pila. Solo era una forma más de que el hombre alienígena le mostraba cual era su lugar al ser un alienígena de otro planta. Ella pensó que le gustaba a él, probablemente desde ese pequeño intercambio físico que habían compartido en el callejón, pero obviamente estaba equivocada puesto que le dijo que tenía que llamarlo por su apellido. Él les estaba diciendo a las demás empleadas que la tratarán con respeto, pero que desde luego no le estaba dando mucho a ella, estaba tratando no sentirse extrañada por cómo eran las mujeres sumisas. _Hombre, si él pensaba que yo voy a bajar la cabeza y hacer reverencia…_ Ella suspiro. ¡_Eso_ _no iba a pasar!_

La más alta levanto la mirada, viendo de nuevo fijamente a Darien. ¿Estas deshaciéndote de nosotras para tenerla a ella únicamente como ayudante de casa?

El sacudió la cabeza. Ella no quiere eso. Todas tus tareas son las mismas Kaoli.

La sorpresa impacto en el rostro de la mujer, pero un segundo después fue de alivio también. En realidad ella sonrió, lo que hizo que su aspecto mejorara considerablemente. Bien. ¿Tienes hambre o necesitas asistencia personal?

El dudo. Prepara la comida mientras le muestro su habitación privada.

La más baja tenía quien debía tener unos seis pies de alto frunció el ceño. ¿Ella recibe una habitación privada?

Darien gruño. Es mi casa.

Ambas mujeres bajaron la cabeza humildemente de nuevo, mientras retrocedían unos metros y después huyeron en la dirección por donde habían venido. Serena tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando a las mujeres desaparecer rápidamente. Frunciendo el ceño regreso atención a Darien quien la estaba mirando en silencio. El levanto su brazo, haciendo un movimiento indicándole hacia otra parte de la casa.

Déjame mostrarte tu dormitorio privado.

¿Las otras ayudantes de casa comparten habitación? Ella no quería un trato especial tampoco. Esa era la manera más rápida de hacer enemigos en el trabajo, sabia eso de primera mano, una vez se casó con su jefe, su ahora ex marido. Si ellas comparten habitación entonces yo también.

El dudo. Eres una rareza en Zorn, así que no estoy seguro de que las otras mujeres te responderán bien hasta que se ajusten, ya que no estuvieron contentas de verte. Lo mejor será esperar a que las conozcas si tienes un espacio personal.

Ella lo siguió a través de un largo pasillo con algunas puertas hasta la última habitación a la izquierda. Darien hizo una pausa, mirando a la puerta unos segundos, frunció el ceño en el lugar antes de girar el picaporte y la empujo de par en par.

Serena miro la habitación sorprendida. Realmente era un espacio muy grande, obviamente decorado para una mujer, desde la gran cama con encajes y cuatro grandes doseles con suaves colores femeninos y alfombra en el suelo. Una chimenea dominaba la esquina de la habitación y las puertas dobles estaban abiertas para revelar una enorme bañera, así que ella supo que era un cuarto privado.

Wow.

Darien entro en la habitación después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos para mirar alrededor con disgusto. No he estado aquí en años, pero los ayudantes de casa han limpiado la habitación y la ropa de cama debe estar recién cambiada. Siempre mantienen esta habitación lista no importa cuántas veces le diga que no hay razón para eso. Estuvo bien que ellas no escucharan así tienes la habitación lista.

Dándose la vuelta, Serena se quedó mirando al hombre alto con el ceño fruncido. ¿Lista para qué? ¿Invitados? ¿No tienes compañía que se quede aquí?

Su mirada azul se cerró con la suya, levanto sus cruzándolos en su amplio pecho. Esta habitación perteneció a mi vinculada, Beryl.

Ahora fue Serena la que frunció el ceño, inclino su cabeza viéndolo. ¿Pertenecía? ¿En pasado? Escuche a Oval decir que estas vinculado. Es en tiempo presente, así que no entiendo.

El respiro profundamente, sin verla mientras su mirada vagaba lentamente por la habitación. Todavía estamos vinculados, pero no vivimos juntos. Ya han pasado diez años desde que rechazo estar bajo mi protección y se fue a vivir a otro lugar, pero esta era su habitación cuando estábamos vinculados, quería su propio espacio y se negó a compartir la cama donde dormíamos, por lo que esta habitación fue construida para sus necesidades. Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en Serena de nuevo. Beryl nunca regresara aquí por mí así que esta habitación ahora te pertenece.

Aturdida Serena se limitó a mirarlo.

El respiro hondo. ¿Esto no se hace en la tierra? también aquí es raro. Por lo general, las parejas viven juntas pero Beryl no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo y nunca lo quiso. Tan pronto como nuestros hijos estuvieron fuera del hogar y tenían sus propios espacios donde vivir empaco sus pertenencias y me dejo.

Serena no estaba segura de que fue lo que más la sorprendió. _¿Tenía hijos mayores?_ lo miro al rostro y a juzgar por lo que veía, él estaría a finales de sus treinta, tal vez a principio de los cuarenta por las pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca. Del cuello hacia abajo él estaba en perfecta forma. Ella trago. _Tal vez se había casado muy joven_.

Si entiendo esto correctamente vincular es lo equivalente al matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Él dudo y después asintió con la cabeza. Creo que esa es la palabra, en tu mundo significa lo mismo.

¿Porque no te divorcias de ella si no está contigo? En la tierra si una pareja se separa obtiene el divorcio. Demonios, yo me divorcie de mi esposo, uh vinculado.

¿Estas vinculada? Él no parecía muy contento.

Ya no más.

La ira brillo en los ojos de Darien. ¿Por qué dejaste a tu vinculado?

Dando un paso atrás del enfadado hombre, Serena le frunció el ceño.

Porque era un abusador y un borracho, por eso. Debí haber adivinado que la bebida era parte importante en su vida cuando me dijo que no solo tenía un bar si no que vivía de él.

Darien la fulmino con la mirada, aun con el ceño fruncido aun parecía un poco desconcertado.

Un abusador es un hombre quien golpea a las mujeres, a mí me golpeo dos veces. La primera vez estaba borracho así que cuando lloro y me suplico que lo perdonara fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para darle otra oportunidad. La segunda vez que lo hizo me fui lo más lejos posible y me divorcie de él. Bebía alcohol, uh, una bebida que lo hizo realmente estúpido y no quería dejar de beber todo el tiempo, era un verdadero perdedor. ¿Has entendido eso?

La ira se fundía en su rostro. Él no estaba en condiciones de vincularse si te hizo daño. Nosotros tenemos bebidas que hacen a nuestros guerreros estúpidos por lo que comprendo tus palabras.

Serena se relajó. ¿Porque se separaron tú y Beryl?

El pecho de Darien se elevó mientras daba una profunda respiración. Nuestros padres acordaron nuestro vínculo cuando éramos jóvenes, no estaba feliz de entrar a mi casa o en mi cama, pero no me dijo nada hasta que nuestros cuatro hijos tuvieron la madurez, fue cuando la deje irse con otro. Su mandíbula se flexiono con el rostro tenso de ira mientras miraba lejos de Serena. Beryl quería dejarme para irse con él, dijo que había cumplido con sus deberes de proveer una familia con al menos dos hijos así que nuestro linaje nos contactaba a través de ellos, me dio dos hijas y dos hijos en aquel entonces.

Oh, qué locura, eso estuvo mal. ¿Nunca te lo dijo?

El negó con la cabeza. Fingió que yo le importaba mientras se daba el tiempo de darles a nuestros padres los hijos querían que procreáramos juntos. Ellos son de clase acomodada y deseaban que el linaje fuera compartido a través de Beryl y yo.

¿Clase acomodada?

El dudo. Amigos de toda la vida dedicados a la amistad como un vínculo de sangre sin las líneas de sangre. ¿Entiendes? Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

Si lo entiendo. ¿Así que ella te abandono?

Negó con la cabeza. Mi orgullo no lo permitió al principio. Me preocupaba por ella y no quería dejarla ir, independientemente de su deseo por otro, era mi vinculada y era la madre de mis hijos quienes la necesitaban. No hay manera en Zorn de prevenir el embarazo entre las parejas vinculadas. Tuvimos dos hijos y una hija después de que me hablo de su deseo de marcharse y el odio crecía hacia mí con cada nueva vida que yo depositaba con mi semilla. Ella finalmente amenazo con agredirme si la dejaba embarazada de nuevo.

En silencio, Serena se limitó a mirarlo mientras evitaba sus ojos, viendo a cualquier parte menos a ella. Un centenar de preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el volvió a hablar.

Pensé que podría recuperar su atención hacia mí si le prestaba más atención, pero eso no funciono. Mi plan para hacerla feliz fallo así que hicimos un trato después de que nuestro último hijo respiro a la vida. Ella se comprometió a quedarse en la casa hasta que el último de nuestros hijos hiciera su propia vida si le juraba que nunca más la tocaría de nuevo para evitar más descendencia que no quería tener conmigo. También tuve que aceptar que yo siempre seria su dueño una petición no podía rechazar. Estuve de acuerdo por el bien de nuestros hijos para que no perdieran a su madre.

¿Así que eventualmente se fue a buscar al otro tipo?

Darien miro hacia el suelo. La deje en libertad de nuestro vinculo cuando nuestro hijo menor se fue, quería estar con otro hombre y ella se vinculó con él.

Confundida Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Así que ya no estás más vinculado a ella?

El dudo. La libere de nuestro vínculo, entregándosela a él, aunque me fue difícil hacerlo. Es una gran deshonra que una mujer te deje por otro hombre, pero yo prometí liberarla y así lo hice. Siempre mantengo mi palabra, se fue con él pero él no estaba bien de su mente. Darien finalmente miro a Serena. El decidió no solo tomar mi vínculo si no también quería mi vida. Entro en la casa que tengo en las montañas lejos de aquí para atacarme. Estaba oscuro y yo no sabía quien había llegado a matarme a mi cama. Me defendí y lo mate en defensa propia. Beryl estaba histérica y quería que sufriera, así que me exigió vincularse nuevamente conmigo como castigo por tomar al hombre que ella quería. Nunca podré vincularme a otra mujer para encontrar la felicidad en sus brazos puesto que mate a su vínculo elegido.

¿Y lo hiciste? ¿Estas vinculado a ella de nuevo? ¿Porque?

La barbilla de él se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados. Siempre mantengo mis promesas y le había dado mi palabra de darle lo que ella pidiera. Tengo honor. Soy Hyvin Darien.

Serena se quedó atónita mientras se quedaba viendo al gran alienígena Había cumplido su palabra y era una locura, se casó por segunda vez con su ex esposa sabiendo que era una manera de vengarse de él, pero aun así lo había hecho. _Hablando de un masoquista_, ella pensó, guardando silencio para no insultarlo. La nariz de él olfateo el aire, un gesto torció sus labios hacia abajo, mientras su mirada bajo por el cuerpo de ella. En un instante se arrodillo delante de ella. Sorprendida, Serena se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras la olfateaba de nuevo. Un suave gruñido salió su garganta y ella vio su enojo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Huelo a sangre en ti. Quítate la camisa y muéstrame tus heridas así puedo curarlas. Por todo lo que ha pasado me había olvidado que fuiste lastimada. Te pido profundamente disculpas.

Solo son mis muñecas por las esposas de metal, rasparon mi piel. Estoy bien.

Darien se puso de pie frunciéndole el ceño.

Quítate la camisa o lo haré por ti, así puedo atender tus lesiones. Tú te pusiste a mi cuidado y me tomo en serio mi deber.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Leer por favor**

**N/A:** voy a especificar que como les dije en los review que cada libro que adapte de esta serie, cada hermano lo voy a intercambiar por Darién y el que era Darién en la otra novela pasa hacer su hermano Mamoru, Endymión, etc. y asi sucesivamente.

**Personajes:**

***** Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba (Protagonistas)

***** Rei Hino Y Endymion Chiba (los del primer libro "La mujer de Darién" asi que **ojo**)

***** Lita Kino Y Mamoru Chiba (los del segundo libro "El secuestro de Serena" **ojo**)

*** **Diana y Armando Chiba (los del tercer libro "Tentando a Darien" **ojo**)

**PD:** Esto para que no allá confusiones, cualquier duda preguntarnos ;)

**Capítulo 3**

Puedo hacerlo yo misma. Serena estaba molesta mientras el enorme hombre la tomaba del brazo y casi la arrastro al baño.

Es mi deber cuidar de ti y voy a hacer justamente eso, gruño él.

Jadeando, Serena se encontró que estaba siendo volteada y levantada por Darien, quien la había agarrado por sus caderas y la sentó suavemente en el largo mostrador del baño. El alcanzo la camiseta antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, sintiendo que esta fue abierta de golpe para mostrar su cuerpo. El tiro con fuerza, casi tumbándola del mostrador mientras le arrancaba la camisa bajándosela por sus brazos.

Deja de hacer eso, le dijo Serena enojada, dándole una palmada en la mano que sujetaba su muñeca, fallo ya que él tenía muy buenos reflejos y él le jalo su mano hacia atrás, le gruño, sus brillantes ojos azules se entrecerraron mientras mostraba sus dientes afilados cuando sus labios se abrieron. Él la miro.

Deja de resistirte.

Deja de manosearme. No podía evitar sentirse desnuda y expuesta en sujetador y bragas, por no mencionar del frió en el cuarto de baño que tenía que ser de al menos 15 grados centígrados. Su curiosidad vago por la habitación de buen tamaño y vio otra chimenea más pequeña en la esquina al intentar distraer su malestar. Sus cejas se levantaron. ¿Otra chimenea?

Darien giro su cabeza siguiendo hacia donde veía. Beryl decía que siempre tenía frió viviendo conmigo, así que quiso calor en cada habitación donde yo no estaba.

Estremeciéndose por dentro, Serena volvió su atención al hombre que se mecía frente a ella. Ya sea que Beryl era una perra o Darien tenía unos graves fallos como marido que hacía que su-no-tan-ex esposa realmente lo odiara, no lo conocía lo suficiente bien para decidir quién era el malo de la película en la relación al juzgar solo una parte, había un montón de niños, así que tal vez la mujer se había resentido por sacar tantos bebes para él.

Él se apartó de ella y se dirigió a un armario empotrado en la pared, tiro para abrirlo y sacar una caja. Serena acertó al pensar que se trataba de un botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando Darien se colocó a su lado en el mostrador y lo abrió para revelar el contenido. Ella respiro profundamente y observaba, mientras el hombre sacaba cosas de la caja.

De verdad puedo hacerlo sola, dijo en voz baja. No tienes que hacerlo.

Él se arrodillo delante de ella, pero incluso así era anormalmente alto mientras veía a Serena directamente a los ojos a nivel de su rostro. El frunció el ceño, miro hacia otro lado y tomo una de sus manos.

Es un honor, un deber y un privilegio cuidar de ti cuando estás lastimada, Serena. Esa es la costumbre Zorn y tú exigiste ser tratada así como una de nuestras mujeres así que permíteme hacer eso. Nunca te lastimaría así que quédate quieta y no pelees conmigo.

Eso hizo que ella arqueara una ceja. _¿Habla en serio?_ Su ex marido nunca había limpiado nada, sobre todo, la sangre en su piel, pero eso es exactamente lo que Darien procedió a hacer. Tuvo cuidado de no lastimarla mientras tocaba alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió el grifo del agua y delicadamente procedió a dar unos pequeños golpecitos sobre los rasguños de cada muñeca. Serena aparto la atención de su rostro para ver como sus grandes manos tocaban suavemente sus muñecas mientras utilizaba una toalla de mano para secarlas. El examino los pequeños rasguños durante largo rato antes de alcanzar la caja nuevamente.

Realmente no tienes que hacer esto. Darien.

Una mirada increíblemente azul se levantó, fijándose en la de Serena. No deberías de haber sido herida en absoluto. Los Collis son nuestros aliados, pero últimamente hemos tenido problemas con ellos, atacaron nuestras naves y ahora se atreven a venir a mi plantea con esclavos tratando de venderlos a mis guerreros, tentándolos con las mujeres humanas rompiendo mis leyes.

Yo tampoco estoy muy emocionada acerca de eso tampoco. Tenía una vida en la Tierra, ya sabes, estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando estaba en camino del trabajo y de repente ¡bam! soy atacada, me despierto en una jaula y después me desnudan para venderme a tus…ah…guerreros. ¿Qué sucedió con las otras mujeres que secuestraron junto conmigo?

El frunció el ceño. Alguien nos alertó de la subasta así que mis guerreros están cazándolos pero pensábamos que habían traído a sus mujeres Collis para vender. Si las mujeres se han vinculado a los guerreros quienes las compraron se quedaran dónde están. Mis guerreros serán castigados con severidad y si estos las han hecho esclavas, serán liberadas y como tu estarán bajo protección.

¿Así que van a terminar quedándose en tu casa también?

El sacudió la cabeza, Darien unto suavemente sobre las cortadas una blanca crema aromática, después vio como suave y cuidadosamente le envolvía cada una de sus muñecas con una fina gasa de material similar a la cinta adhesiva para mantenerlas en su lugar. Era un poco exagerado, pero no iba a quejarse de las vendas del tamaño de las bandas en cada muñeca. Cuando termino, cerró la caja y lentamente se levantó.

No habrá más seres humanos en mi casa. Él parecía molesto al decirlo. Uno es más que suficiente.

El temperamento de Serena exploto. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con los humanos?

Las cejas negras se arquearon mientras la miraba frunciéndole el ceño. No tengo tratos con los seres humanos.

¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué demonios tienes contra nosotros? Eso es lo que estoy preguntando. En primer lugar te molesta de que alguien se atreva a vendernos, lo que me hizo pensar que te agradaban los humanos y de seguro encontraste mí cuello fascinante. Te ha gustado eso de mí muchísimo y más por la sensación de ello, pero desde que llegue a esta casa me mostraste lo que realmente piensas acerca de mi especie. Has tratado de dejar caer sobre mí todas las tareas de los ayudantes de casa y no me dejas llamarte ni siquiera por tu nombre. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Soy un ciudadano de segunda? ¿Es eso? Deberías de haber visto el disgusto de tu cara cuando te dije que si ibas a traer otras mujeres aquí. No te gustan los humanos, ¿verdad? Frunciendo el ceño, Darien suavemente gruño.

No tengo ningún problema y no me desagradan los humanos, no eres un ciudadano de segunda clase aun cuando no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Ahora eres una ciudadana de Zorn de este planeta como cualquier otro Zorn. El tomo una respiración profunda. Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre. ¿Es un insulto en la tierra permitirme un gesto tan íntimo? Levanto la vista para mirarlo fijamente, la confusión de Serena creció.

¿Gesto íntimo?

Te ofrecí que me llamaras por mi nombre en lugar de mi título cuando unos cuantos tienen ese privilegio. Ella comenzaba a comprender.

Mierda. Hyvin no es tu primer nombre, ¿verdad? Eres como un general o algo así por eso todo mundo te llama por ese término Hyvin.

Hyvin es mi título.

Pensé que estabas haciendo que te llamara por tu nombre formal, pero Darien es tu primer nombre, maldición. De verdad lamento haberme enojado por eso, pero pensé que estabas siendo grosero conmigo. Un poco de culpabilidad la consumía por haber pensado que él estaba siendo un snob con ella cuando en realidad había sido todo lo contrario, estudió sus preciosos ojos brillantes.

Aunque, no te gustan los humanos, de eso estaba segura. ¿Que tienes contra mi especie? El suspiro mirándola.

Tres de mis cuatro hijos se han vinculado con mujeres humanas y han dado un mal ejemplo a mi pueblo. Soy el líder y mis guerreros querrán seguir mi ejemplo y el de mis hijos. Su mirada descendió lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Serena, captando cada centímetro, antes de levantarla de nuevo. Los seres humanos son pequeños y aún así mis hijos están teniendo niños con sus mujeres. Me preocupa que no tengan hijos fuertes que sean capaces de mantener la línea de sangre Zorn como líderes. Nuestra familia es una de las más fuertes pero mis hijos han optado por mujeres más débiles, sus parpados se redujeron mientras sus labios se apretaron en una firme línea de ira. Admito que no estoy contento al sentir atracción por ti pero lo hago. Ella se sorprendió por su confesión, al decirle que se sentía atraído sexualmente hacia ella, sabía a lo que se refería, pero también estaba enojada.

Me molesta que digas que soy débil. Empujándose se quito del mostrador, ella se puso de pie, mirándolo. Ustedes son unos alienígenas raramente grandes pero no soy una pelele. Me crié entrando y saliendo de casas hogar, después de que viví con dos alcohólicos en algunos barrios bastantes patéticos. Se judo, kickboxing y he tenido que luchar muchas veces en mi vida simplemente para que no me dieran una patada en el culo porque la gente pensaba que podían aprovecharse de mí porque no era una mujer alta. Nunca confundas que el ser pequeño significa que sea débil Darien. Me las arregle para evitar que tus chicos guerreros abusaran de mí en esa subasta, mientras estaba encadenada al piso como un maldito perro.

Él cruzo sus brazos en su pecho. Creo que he entendido la mayoría de lo que has dicho, pero eres débil. Todas las mujeres lo son y necesitan protección de los hombres pero las mujeres humanas son aún más débiles que las mujeres Zorn. Serena casi podía sentir el vapor que salía de sus orejas. Él la estaba enfureciendo a lo grande y en serio pensaba que ella era una patética perra quien necesitaba de alguien que peleara sus batallas como si fuera una inútil. Su mirada recorrió su enorme y musculoso cuerpo, y entonces, se movió si darle aviso sabiendo que era la única ventaja que tenía. _Voy a demostrarle quien es débil_.

Darien se tambaleo retrocediendo unos buenos cuatro pies cuando el pie descalzo de Serena hizo contacto con su estómago, arrancándole un gruñido mientras se doblaba por el golpe. Serena giro, pateándolo de nuevo, lo alcanzo en el hombro con una patada giratoria. Esto hizo que el enorme tipo golpeara el suelo del baño con su trasero. Ella retrocedió, poniendo sus brazos contra su pecho, apretándolos, observándolo cautelosamente mientras el levantaba su cabeza. Sus impresionantes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos por algunos instantes antes de que el suavemente le gruñera.

Esto es Kickboxing, Darien. Mi pequeña patada es temible y dañina, lo suficientemente fuerte como para patear tu enorme trasero. ¿Qué es lo que decías de la debilidad de las mujeres humanas? Ella arqueo las cejas y después estiro su mano haciéndole señas con sus dedos. ¿Estás listo para retractarte o quieres que te lance sobre tu trasero cada vez que te levantes hasta que estés dispuesto a admitir que estabas equivocado?

Él puso sus manos en el suelo, poniéndose de manos y rodillas mirándola fijamente mientras otro suave gruñido salía de sus carnosos labios entreabiertos. ¿Quieres jugar?

No estoy jugando

La sorpresa impacto en su rostro. ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Frunciéndole el ceño, ella se encogió de hombros. Si eso es lo que necesitas para convencerte de que los seres humanos no son débiles, maldita sea y solo porque tengo pechos no significa que no puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras lentamente se levanto hasta sus seis pies de alto, del musculoso hombre. Serena admitió sentirse un poco atemorizada al darse cuenta de que realmente podría hacerle daño si él le ponía las manos encima. _Voy a tener que mantenerlo atrás y en su culo_ pensó, durante años había tomado de lecciones de defensa personal cuando era una adolescente en la casa hogar cuando unos niños más grandes la intimidaban y comenzaron a golpearla. Los voluntarios del centro de la comunidad se habían ofrecido a enseñarle clases de defensa personal. Después de que dejo la casa hogar se había inscrito a un gimnasio y tomo clases para seguir aprendiendo habilidades de combate, las había dejado algunos años atrás, pero era "como andar en bicicleta" o ella así lo esperaba.

Quieres jugar

Te voy a dar una lección, no estoy jugando. Riéndose él se agacho para quitarse las botas una a la vez y las tiro en la esquina, revelando que no usaba calcetines. Serena trago saliva. El gran bastardo parecía divertido cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Nunca había tenido un oponente en el ring tan malditamente grande, pero "entre más grande son, más fuerte es la caída" el dicho cruzo por su mente. Ella retrocedió hasta que salió del baño a la habitación mucho más grande, miro rápidamente alrededor de la zona para conocer el entorno y esperaba que entre más espacio hubiera le ayudaría evitar sus manos. Darien lentamente la siguió, con los parpados entrecerrados mientras otro suave gruñido salía de el.

Deberías dejarte caer de rodillas, bajar la cabeza y mostrarme obediencia, Serena. Eso es lo que una mujer Zorn haría y dijiste que querías ser tratada igual que ellas, pero no estás actuando como una.

Vi a esas mujeres arrodillarse ante ti. Ella le frunció el ceño, mirándolo furiosamente. No soy del tipo sumisa con el que estas acostumbrado a tratar. Tampoco soy débil ni patética y no voy a tomar nada de tu mierda. Ella vacilo. Sin embargo tal vez tú podrías dejarte caer de rodillas, bajar la cabeza y mostrarme obediencia.

El inclino ligeramente la cabeza mientras la observaba con sus brillantes ojos divertidos. Sus brazos se abrieron de par en par, como si quisiera abrazarla un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia adelante en un intento de agarrarla. Serena dio un salto atrás, apenas escapando de sus manos cuando se abalanzo a ella…se agacho y dio un giro, lanzando una patada con su pierna, golpeándolo primero en su estómago. Ella intencionalmente golpeaba alto porque no quería golpearlo en la entrepierna. Él había sido amable con ella hasta entonces y no jugaba sucio a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Darien retrocedió unos metros tambaleándose, pero sin doblarse esta vez, pero frunció el ceño mientras que con una mano se frotaba el punto donde lo había golpeado, todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro. La mirada de Serena reviso alrededor de la habitación en busca de vías de escape y objetos que pudiera usar para colocarlos entre ellos si nuevamente se abalanzaba sobre ella. Un suave gruñido hizo que su atención regresara a Darien.

No puedes ganar, Serena.

No tengo que ganar. Solo tengo que demostrar mi punto, de que no soy patética o débil. Yo soy muchísimo más fuerte de lo que son tus mujeres Darien. No me veras caer de manos y rodillas viendo hacia el piso porque diga algo que no te gusta y que haga que me gruñas. No me importa si no te gusta lo que digo.

Él no quería escuchar esa burla y lo demostró en sus labios fuertemente apretados y la expresión sombría en su rostro, sin embargo esta vez no le gruño. Respiro profundamente, aspirando el aire fuertemente, haciendo que su amplio pecho desnudo se expandiera antes de que nuevamente se abalanzara hacia ella. Serena se lanzo sobre la cama y apenas escapo mientras aterrizaba en ella rodando saliendo de su camino.

Las sabanas de la cama donde aterrizo Serena fueron tiradas con fuerza, era una cama grande, más grande que una King size y su cuerpo fue arrastrado hacia el alienígena quien la había agarrado con su puño, tirándola hacia sí, más rápido de lo que ella podía rodar. Él la iba agarrar y ella lo sabía así que tiro de sus rodillas hacia su pecho haciéndose una bola. Justo cuando el soltaba la sabanas para agarrarla, ella lo pateo fuertemente con los pies y estos se estrellaron contra la parte superior de su pecho.

Darien fue lanzado hacia atrás y se tambaleo, pero logro mantenerse de pie. La sorpresa se mostró en sus facciones mientras Serena se daba la vuelta gateando frenéticamente a través de la cama para llegar al otro lado. Escucho un rugido detrás de ella que lleno la habitación, lo que hizo que se volteara para ver que era Darien quien lucía las dos huellas rojas de las marcas de sus pies en su pecho. Una de sus manos frotaba una de las marcas con dolor evidente, mientras la miraba.

Serena se bajó del otro lado de la cama, feliz de tenerla entre ellos mientras lo miraba, respiraba con dificultad, sin aliento y trataba de ignorar que sus dos tobillos latían de lo fuerte que lo había pateado. No le sorprendería si cojeaba cuando intentara caminar, pero no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla todavía.

Eso dolió.

No soy débil, maldita sea. ¿Te retractas? Quiero una disculpa por toda esa mierda que dijiste de las mujeres humanas.

Los dientes afilados brillaron, la única advertencia que ella recibió, antes de que Berrr saltara, literalmente hasta la parte superior de la cama. Sorprendida hasta la medula, Serena se le quedo mirando. Le sorprendió que fuera capaz de brincar cuatro metros hacia arriba desde esa posición, aun de pie. Él ataco repentinamente cruzando a través del colchón con los pies descalzos. Él bajo su mirada viéndola, recordándole que él estaba a punto de atraparla. Así que ella retrocedió rápidamente, su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

Cuidado, gruño él.

Su advertencia llego demasiado tarde mientras Serena chocaba contra una mesa, había calculado mal en donde estaba colocada detrás de ella. Se había movido demasiado rápido para detener su impulso y perdió el equilibrio, no pudo evitar su caída. Nunca llego al suelo, cuando unos fuertes brazos la agarraron y tiraron de ella hacia un pecho fuerte, sólido y caliente. Serena se quedó viendo con asombro a Darien, que pudiera moverse tan rápido mientras ella oyó la mesa caer al suelo detrás de ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, Darien la miro fijamente. ¿No te lastimaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron. La piel de él estaba caliente y presionaba firmemente contra la suya mientras la abrazaba, la había salvado de tener una mala caída si hubiera aterrizado en la parte de arriba de la mesa, volteo su cabeza para ver detrás de ella, casi asustada al ver la mesa rota a su lado donde se había estrellado sobre el impecable suelo de baldosas.

Necesitas ser más cuidadosa para no lastimarte cuando juegues conmigo.

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente, entrecerró los ojos mientas levantaba la vista hacia él. No estoy jugando contigo, maldita sea.

Los Labios de Darien temblaban mientras una carcajada hacia que se iluminaran sus ya brillantes ojos y una sonrisa aparecía en su boca. Te tengo, ¿así que admites que soy más fuerte que tú, más rápido y que necesitas mi protección? Si eres una mujer guerrera entonces has que te suelte.

La ira estallo rápida y ardiente en Serena. El bastardo parecía petulante pero el si la tenía y sabía que con sus fuertes brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura no tenía ninguna posibilidad de liberarse a menos que le diera un rodillazo. Estaba tentada, pero cuando miro a sus hermosos ojos no quiso lastimarlo de esa manera.

No es ninguna vergüenza admitir que necesitas a un guerrero que cuide de ti. Es la costumbre Zorn y tú eres Zorn ahora.

Escenas corrieron por su cabeza de cómo podría salir de su control, mientras ella y Darien se miraban el uno al otro, paso su lengua por sus labios porque estaban secos. La respuesta inmediata que recibió de Darien la lleno de asombro mientras la atención de el descendió a su boca, su enorme cuerpo se tensó. Ella no pudo ignorar el calor del deseo que ardía en su mirada que despertó únicamente con el inocente movimiento de mojar sus labios. Darien creció en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cuero contra su estómago, el duro bulto en cuestión de segundos era notable mientras su cuerpo respondía al suyo.

El haber trabajado durante diez años en un bar le había enseñado bastante a Serena y una lección que aprendió fue la capacidad de saber cómo coquetear para controlar a los hombres, al haber conocido a un sinfín de hombres borrachos que se pasaban de manos largas y se sobrepasaban con ella, había aprendido que la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos cuando la acorralaban, era conseguir que bajaran la guardia. También se despertó la curiosidad en ella sobre el enorme alienígena, sabiendo que él no podía follarla, pero obviamente se sentía atraído a ella.

Serena abrió sus manos sobre sus pecho y las deslizo sobre su musculoso estomago hasta sus hombros. La mirada de ella se cerró sobre la de él para ver qué clase de efecto tenía al tocarlo. La respuesta fue instantánea cuando él cerro sus ojos, la inconfundible mirada de placer, mientras él de hecho se inclinaba un poco para que su cuerpo fuera más accesible a sus exploradoras manos.

Darien tenía la piel cálida y tersa esta era suave al tacto hasta que ella presiono sus manos un poco más fuerte contra él, capaz de sentir la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus dedos. Su mano se detuvo sobre su corazón, donde realmente pudo sentir que este palpitaba en forma errática. Ella miro su rostro y vio sus labios un poco abiertos, lo suficiente para mostrar sus dientes afilados que asomaban mordiendo su labio inferior donde dejaban marca, sus Las manos se deslizaron más alto hasta que se detuvieron en la curva de sus fuertes hombros.

Los increíbles ojos azules se abrieron, luciendo aún más de un brillante neón que antes, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. Eran los ojos más peculiares que nunca había visto, fascinantes y mirando fijamente a los suyos. Estos se entrecerraron mientras un suave sonido salía de él, haciendo que su pecho vibrara un poco. Las cejas de Serena se elevaron.

¿Acabas de ronronear?

¿Que es un ronroneo?

Riendo ella le sonrió. Ese sonido que acabas de hacer.

Tus manos son tan suaves como el más suave _galtis_ que he sentido.

¿Qué es eso?

El dudo. Un tipo de sabanas que muy común, además de cara, la compras para tenerla contra la piel mientras duermes.

No era una mala comparación, ella decidió, adivinando que él la estaba comparando con la seda o el algodón egipcio, se río por su pensamiento.

¿Te divierte que te haga un cumplido? El frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco irritado. Yo no entiendo a las mujeres humanas.

¿Entiendes a las mujeres Zorn?

El asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto.

Este planeta definitivamente es muy diferente a mi mundo donde los hombres y las mujeres siguen sin entender los conceptos básicos de cada uno.

¿Hay alguna dificultad en el lenguaje en el dialecto humano?

Se podría decir que sí. Sus manos se movieron de nuevo, recorriendo a lo largo de su clavícula y localizando la curva de su espalda con las uñas. Los hombres y mujeres piensan una cosa, pero suelen decir algo más el uno del otro de donde yo vengo. En realidad no son realmente honestos o sinceros como para llegar a conocer muy bien cómo actúa el otro.

Yo nunca te mentiría y siempre te diré lo que pienso. Tu mundo parece engañoso.

Darien se estremeció ligeramente y ella vio como sus pezones reaccionaban, arrugándose por sus uñas que ligeramente los raspaban de arriba hacia abajo desde los costados de su garganta. Nunca había tenido a un hombre que respondiera tan fácilmente a su toque. Era una forma de gran poder e increíble, mantuvo su mirada centrada en él.

¿Te importa que te toque? Soy curiosa

Él negó con la cabeza. Tengo curiosidad por ti. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Serena no esperaba esa respuesta mientras lo miraba, recordándose a sí misma que él estaba vinculado así que no podía ir muy lejos. Era solo curiosidad y ¡demonios!, ella también tenía una buena dosis de esta así que asintió, preguntándose qué era lo que el haría. Un jadeo salió de su garganta mientras caía sobre la cama, donde él suavemente la había lanzado sobre su espalda. En un instante tenía a un enorme hombre con solo unos pantalones de cuero sujetándola hacia bajo con su cuerpo aprisionándola con cuidado para que su peso no la aplastara, estaban casi nariz con nariz, el cuerpo de él flotando encima de ella, con las piernas hacia afuera para sujetarle las piernas.

¿Que estás haciendo?

Estate quieta.

Ella levanto sus cejas. ¿Estate quieta?

Él se levantó un poco alejándose de ella y bajo por su cuerpo para que su rostro quedara a la altura de sus pechos. Su mirada de aparto de la de ella hacia sus pechos, los cuales casi salían desbordados de su sujetador. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras el inhalaba profundamente por su nariz, otro ronroneo suave salió de él.

Hueles tan bien.

No debería. Esos idiotas que me secuestraron solo me dejaron lavarme con agua antes de que intentaran venderme, ni siquiera tenían Shampoo ni jabón.

Los ojos azules se levantaron, encontrándose con los de Serena. Tu olor es dulce y agradable.

Ella lo inhalo, su olor era masculino con un suave olor a almizcle y a madera se había dado cuenta en cuanto se puso su camisa. _Cualquier colonia que usara vale la pena su precio._ Conseguir estar en su casa era una pista para ella de que Darien tenía prestigio en su planeta por lo que probablemente tenía lo mejor de todo que Zorn podía ofrecer.

El bajaba su rostro hacia el valle de sus pechos, haciendo que Serena jadeara. Sus dedos se apoderaron de su cabeza, para después deslizarlos por su oscuro cabello agarrándolos y darles un fuerte tirón. El respondió haciendo lo contrario de lo que ella quería, realmente presionando fuerte contra su piel. El volteo su cara hacia la derecha y le acaricio el costado de su pecho. Una caliente y húmeda legua, humedeció su piel de repente, haciéndola que se sacudiera debajo de el.

Hey, deja de hacer eso.

Darien le gruño fuerte ignorando su orden, solo para volver su rostro al lado izquierdo de su pecho donde lamió la piel una vez más antes de abrir la boca más grande. Sus dientes rasparon suavemente el área entre sus pechos y luego tiro con fuerza del material. Su pecho se desbordo libre después de que utilizara sus dientes para rasgar el material que sostenían las copas del sujetador completamente separándolas.

Él se negó a mover su rostro aun mientras que los dedos de Serena agarraban su cabello apretándolo fuertemente, para después tomarlo con ambas manos sacudiéndolo frenéticamente para obligarlo a retirarse. Él la ignoro, como si no le estirara el cabello. Su boca era boca cálida y húmeda mientras la cerraba sobre un pezón para tomar una cantidad generosa dentro de su boca aún más caliente, chupándolo fuertemente.

La sorpresa atravesó a Serena, no le estaba haciendo daño, pero nunca antes tuvo a un hombre que le hubiera hecho eso. Por supuesto, que hubo hombres que la chuparon pero no tan fuerte, no de la forma en que él lo hacía devorándola, succionándola como Darien lo hacía. Peor aún, la sensación era tan maravillosa que dejo de resistirse y en su lugar se retorció debajo de él mientras su boca tiraba más fuerte de su pezón y sus dientes raspaban sobre su sensible carne.

Experimentaba una sensación intensa todo el camino desde su pecho bajando hasta su clítoris como si estuvieran conectados entre sí. Lo que uno sentía el otro también. La imagen de él usando su boca más abajo en su cuerpo hizo que las paredes de su vagina se apretaran e hizo que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

De repente el libero su pecho, levanto la cabeza para mirar su cuerpo, inhalando por su nariz una vez mas y el sonido que salió de él casi asusto a Serena. Se escucho primitivo, similar al de un animal salvaje que advertía a un depredador, sufrió un destello de miedo junto con el deseo.

Él la besaba bajando, húmedas caricias, en la parte baja de sus costillas al centro de ellas y centímetros más abajo. Su larga cabellera le hacía cosquillas a sus costados donde caía hacia adelante. El apoyo su peso sobre una mano para liberar la otra y tocarla. La áspera y callosa palma de su mano le acariciaba sus caderas y después la parte superior de sus muslos hasta que sus grandes dedos se deslizaron entre sus bragas y su piel.

Hijo de perra, exclamo Serena cuando Darien dio un tirón fuerte encima de sus caderas y muslos.

El sonido de tela desgarrándose penetro en su cerebro el mismo instante que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el tirón, aire la golpeo donde su ropa interior estaba. Darien arrojo lejos la pieza destruida, tirando con fuerza sacándola fácilmente debajo de ella, dejando a Serena totalmente expuesta.

Desesperadamente se aferró a su pelo y su hombro, tratando de tirar la cabeza hacia arriba y apartarla de donde ahora su nariz estaba presionando. Darien le gruño, negándose apartarse de la V de sus muslos. Él le acaricio el costado de una pierna con la barbilla, empujando su muslo, obviamente tratando de hacer que se abrieran para él.

¡Basta!

Darien levanto la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos azules se centraron sobre los ojos sorprendidos de Serena, sus ojos se entrecerraron y la mirada en su rostro la asusto por la intensidad de la pasión que ahí vio reflejada.

¿Que estás haciendo? Tú no puedes hacer eso, maldita sea. Eso es grosero. Quita tu cara de ahí y solo déjame ir.

Muéstrame todo, le dijo él con voz profundamente ronca. Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros y flexiona las rodillas para que pueda verte.

Serena se quedó sin habla cuando comprendió lo que él quería hacer, que ella abriera sus malditas piernas y le mostrara los bienes de una chica. Honestamente, estaba más que excitada pero también un poco asustada, sin saber cual emoción era más fuerte.

No voy a hacerte daño, Serena. Tu olor me llama y quiero ver tu clítoris. Las mujeres de Zorn no lo tienen en el exterior de sus cuerpos. Te mostrare mi cuerpo después de que yo acabe de explorar el tuyo. Ábrete para mí.

_En este momento podría tomarme algunos de tragos de bourbon_, ella pensó, mordiéndose el labio mientras forcejeaba. Él estaba vinculado así que no podía follarla, se preguntaba qué tan diferentes lucían los hombres de Zorn sin pantalones comparados con los humanos, tenía curiosidad, pero le estaba pidiendo que fuera completamente vulnerable a él, mostrándole su coño. Ella no era del tipo que andaba mostrándolo por ahí y diciéndolo…nunca, solo se quedó mirando a sus hermosos ojos mientras sus miradas se centraron.

Muéstrame Serena, el suavizo su tono de voz. Ya no tengo tus piernas atrapadas entre las mía. Ábrete y deja que te explore.

Ella tomo un par de respiraciones profundas. ¿Así que si yo te muestro la mía, tú me vas a mostrar el tuyo? Este es un juego al que nunca jugué mientras crecía.

Un gesto torció sus labios hacia abajo. No estoy jugando. Te mostrare cualquier cosa que quieras ver de mi cuerpo.

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ella hizo algunas decisiones en fracción de segundos, la había salvado de la esclavitud, mato al bastardo de Gohl quien la había secuestrado de la tierra y cuando lo había pateado en el trasero, había reaccionado divertido en lugar de prenderse como fusible. Era un buen tipo y confiaba que no la lastimaría o se convertiría en una especie de monstruo que le haría algo horrible.

Está bien, pero no me siento cómoda con esto.

¿La cama no es lo suficientemente suave?

La cama está bien, es solo que yo no permito que los hombres me vean, no dejo que los hombres me vean por ahí. Darien. Es una cosa muy personal mostrarle a un hombre mis partes de chica.

La diversión brillo en sus ojos. Entonces me siento honrado. Muéstrame.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

_¿Darien se siente honrado? ¿Realmente dijo eso?_ Serena sabía que sí. Aparto la vista de su expresión sincera, centrando su atención en el techo ligeramente curvo de piedra blanca mientras sus mejillas se calentaban un poco. Era fuerte, pero no era una puta. No iba por ahí haciendo locuras, podía contar a los tipos con los que había dormido a lo largo de su vida con los dedos de una sola mano. La mayoría de sus ex novios no habían estado muy dispuestos a practicar sexo oral. Sólo uno de ellos había tratado de poner su cara entre sus muslos para ver su coño de cerca de una manera más intima y personal. No había sido una gran experiencia para ella.

No pudo ver a Darien mientras extendía sus muslos, diciéndose a sí misma que ella no era de esa manera y puesto que Darien solo quería examinarla, así que se imagino que era un doctor revisándola, algo que ella había hecho incontables veces en sus chequeos médicos, miro hacia abajo para ver dónde ponía los pies, dándose cuenta que la completa atención de Darien, estaba concentrada en el área entre sus muslos mientras esperaba atento.

Demonios, ella murmuro y abrió sus muslos completamente, descansando sus pies en los omoplatos de Darien.

El gruñó suavemente, sorprendiendo a Serena lo suficiente como para hacerla saltar un poco. Su mirada bajó hacia su cuerpo pero Darien estaba absorto en la visión de su sexo expuesto, así que no levantó la vista hacia ella. Él apoyó los brazos sobre la cama, extendiendo los labios de su sexo con los pulgares, y se inclinó más cerca. Él estaba tomándose este asunto del examen en serio mientas la abría completamente para verla, avergonzando a Serena hasta enrojecerle las mejillas.

Un suave sonido provino de ese enorme hombre, otro suave ronroneo, y ella lo escuchó como la olfateaba. Deseó que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara, si hubiera adivinado que estaría de acuerdo en hacer estas locuras, le habría pedido que le permitiera tomar una ducha primero, pero ahora era muy tarde. El enorme alienígena se movió en la cama, haciendo que esta se moviera, mientras se acomodaba la sostenía así que una de sus manos la cubría la otra sostenía sus partes femeninas visiblemente abiertas.

Serena se sacudió un poco, sorprendida cuando él tocó su clítoris con el dedo, lo frotó ligeramente con la yema de su dedo pulgar sobre esta para explorar aquel nudo sensible. Agarrada a la cama, Serena se forzó a si misma a permanecer quieta después de que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

Bueno, ahora ya has visto uno ¿Puedo cerrar mis piernas?

Él le gruñó suavemente. No te muevas.

Su pulgar se deslizó más hacia abajo para trazar su hendidura. Serena se dio cuenta que estaba mojada cuando Darien frotó un círculo alrededor de la entrada de su coño. Respiró despacio y con calma en un intento de regularizar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Su dedo dudó, y entonces para la sorpresa de Serena, suavemente lo introdujo hacia dentro de ella.

Serena se agarro más fuerte a la cama, el sentir el dedo de Darien presionando dentro de su vagina hizo que se pusiera tensa, el se detuvo y después comenzó suavemente a mover el dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Serena se mordió fuertemente el labio. Las sensaciones eran buenas, cercanas a una tortura placentera, sintiendo su gruesa intrusión, recordándole que había pasado un buen tiempo desde que alguien la toco. Hasta ahora nunca tuvo tiempo y después de su desagradable divorcio no tuvo fuerzas suficientes para tener citas con otro potencial idiota.

Eres tan estrecha y pequeña, Darien más que decirlas, gruñó las palabras, lo que hizo que fuera difícil entenderlo. Hueles tan condenadamente bien y haces que me duela de necesidad. Eres tan suave y maravillosa por dentro.

Él cambió de posición su pulgar, frotando un poco más rápido y encontró su punto G. Serena dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, un gemido rompiendo por entre sus dientes fundiéndose en su labio superior. El dedo dejó de moverse dentro de ella.

¿Te lastimé?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Tienes que parar. Eso se siente… tan bien. Detente. Estas vinculado.

Quiero que te dejes ir para mí, Serena. Su voz disminuyo hasta escucharse áspera. Quiero sentirte cuando esto suceda, dime que hago para aumentar tu placer.

Soltó su labio inferior antes de que le saliera sangre, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, quería hacerla disfrutar y a la vez ella lo también lo deseaba, no era una persona fácil de complacer. Lo había aprendido ya de alguno de los tipos con los que estuvo, no pudieron hacer que terminara a menos que usaran un vibrador con ella. Al final de las relaciones sexuales, los hombres la dejaban dolorida, ninguno de ellos tuvo la paciencia para aprender a darle placer. Darien le estaba preguntando cómo exactamente hacerlo y obviamente estaba bien dispuesto a hacerlo.

Libraba una batalla moral en su interior sobre si debía o no decirle, Darien lo arregló por ella. Vi hacer esto en la VID. Los humanos parecen disfrutar esto realmente. Dime cómo se siente esto Serena.

Él se movió en la cama y le arrancó un gritito de asombro a Serena cuando enterró su rostro entre sus muslos abiertos. Su boca se cerró sobre su clítoris, sus labios sellados alrededor de él y su lengua comenzó a hacer estragos en ese nudo sensible frotándola con el músculo firme.

Oh Dios, gritó Serena.

Sus dedos se enterraron más profundamente en la cama y su espalda se arqueó, presionando su coño, apretándolo contra su boca. El éxtasis fluyó por ella hasta el punto de dolor. Darien despiadadamente manipulaba su clítoris con sus labios y su lengua. Nada había estado mejor, ni los vibradores que compró, ni siquiera su propio dedo cuando se daba placer a sí misma, ni de cerca. La ruda y áspera lengua de Darien, recorrió de arriba a abajo contra el pequeño capullo, y sus labios sellados alrededor de ella le daban a él la capacidad de mamarla todo el tiempo.

Su dedo estaba todavía dentro de ella y sabía que las paredes de su vagina estaban tensándose, mientras que su cuerpo frenéticamente alcanzaba el clímax. Gemidos salían de su garganta y ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlos. Lo que Darien le estaba haciendo sentir era demasiado bueno como para preocuparse por nada más que las sensaciones que disparaba en su cuerpo, ni siquiera le importaba un comino quien escuchara sus gritos.

Él comenzó a follarla con su dedo al que empujaba profundamente adentro y después casi lo retiraba por completo mientras su boca trabajaba en su clítoris. Serena empujó sus caderas, sus talones se clavaban en la espalda de Darien cuando se apoyó con fuerza. El placer se tornó tan intenso que sintió la urgencia de cerrar de golpe sus piernas antes de que se volviera casi insoportable, insegura de que pudiera sobrevivir a tan salvaje éxtasis.

El dedo de Darien se movió más rápido, entrando y saliendo más profundamente de ella, mientras que sus músculos luchaban contra la intrusión, su coño apretaba más fuerte, listo para correrse, Serena se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a solo un instante de que sucediera. Ella gritó, sacudiendo las caderas, su espalda arqueándose por encima de la cama mientras que lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el clímax la golpeó brutalmente, invadiéndola completamente e inundando su interior.

Serena se relajó después de eso, se dio cuenta que Darien la había liberado de su boca pero su lengua había ido a parar donde su dedo estuvo después que lo retiro de su cuerpo, comenzó a lamer su abertura. Era una sensación extraña pero no desagradable para su aturdido estado mental, abrió sus ojos para observar hacia el techo blanco, liso y ligeramente curvo. Darien dejó de lamerla. Cuando la cama se movió al mismo tiempo que Darien, Serena se obligó a mirarlo. Los ojos de Darien estaban definitivamente encendidos, estaban asombrosamente más azules de lo usual.

Su boca estaba abierta, sus labios parecían ligeramente más hinchados, y se veía increíblemente sexy con el cabello que ella había alborotado hacia poco con las manos.

No estaba siendo imparcial, admitió silenciosamente para sí misma, ya que el tipo había hecho volar su mente y cuerpo con su devastadora boca.

Él se subió a la cama por completo y se apoyó en sus rodillas. Los ojos de Serena bajaron hacia su amplio pecho, los músculos marcados de su abdomen, hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones de piel que él alcanzó con sus dos enormes manos.

Ella parpadeo, sabiendo instantáneamente que él iba a mostrarse en ese momento. Él no la hizo esperar mucho ya que casi desgarró sus pantalones. Su boca se abrió cuando él los empujó por sus musculosos muslos hasta debajo de sus rodillas, observando que Hyvin Darien era grande en todo.

Vio asombrada hacia el grueso y magnifico sexo que sobresalía, ella ni siquiera pestañeo incapaz de apartar la mirada de la cabeza redondeada de su polla, la base era ligeramente más delgada debajo de la misma, y descendiendo mas se engrosaba de nuevo cerca de la base, donde un par de pesados y lampiños testículos colgaban._ Si alguien alguna dijera que Hyvin Darien tiene unas grandes bolas, sería la declaración más acertada_, pensó Serena.

Se obligó a si misma a moverse aunque era lo último que quería hacer, su cuerpo se sentía aletargado después de su clímax estelar, se sentó. Levanto su mirada y vio los brillantes ojos de Darien observándola con una intensidad que ella entendió completamente después de que él hiciera a su cuerpo pasar por todo eso. Ahora el estaba dolorido por el deseo de liberarse y seriamente excitado. La atención de Serena descendió a las partes más impresionantes del cuerpo de Darien.

¿Podrías hacerme una mamada? Su voz gravemente más baja, áspera, casi discordante.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. No creo que eso vaya a entrar. Un millón de veces he mencionado que tengo una enorme boca, pero me refería a las cosas poco inteligentes que digo. Maldición, nadie nunca te ha dado una mierda en los vestidores, ¿verdad?

La confusión cruzó su cara: No entiendo que es un vestidor y no necesito estar en tu boca.

Por supuesto que no comprendía el comentario que hizo sobre los vestidores, Serena frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a su rebosante rostro. ¿Quieres que tome tu cabeza, no?, ¿que use mi boca para que te corras?

Él asintió, la pasión resplandecía en sus ojos. No puedo montarte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabía que él estaba vinculado a la miserable perra quien se volvió loca con la muerte de su ex vinculado.

Recuéstate sobre tu espalda para mí.

Él no dudó. En segundos Darien estaba tumbado sobre su espalda sobre la cama, sus brillantes ojos fijos en ella mientras esperaba a ver qué haría mientras que de una patada se quitaba los pantalones. Serena estaba asombrada de sí misma mientras su mirada se movía nerviosamente sobre su polla. La cabeza de esta era la parte más gruesa, le recordó a un hongo, solo que en comparación su eje no era delgado. Se deslizo hacia adelante, dándole un codazo a sus muslos, y el los extendió más ampliamente atendiendo su petición, se movió en medio de ellos hasta que su cabeza quedó solo pulgadas por encima de la enrojecida y pulsante punta de su sexo.

¿Hay algo que debería saber? Su mirada se dirigió hacia Darien.

No entiendo.

Físicamente no eres muy diferente de los humanos, así que dime, si hago esto, tú eyaculas, ¿cierto? ¿Te corres desde la punta? Tú semen no es ácido o algo así, ¿verdad?

El frunció el ceño. No quiero lastimarte Serena. No entiendo lo de ácido o eyacular.

_Bueno, demonios. Tal vez he visto demasiadas películas de horror y ciencia ficción. _Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su Mirada descendió sobre el hombre más grande que jamás había visto en su vida, había navegado en la Internet y había visto tan grandes como Darien pero algo real era impresionante, se lamió los labios para humedecerlos, bajando se acerco un poco.

De repente una mano le tomo su rostro. Serena levanto la vista hasta la intensa mirada de Darien Hay un lugar duro en la parte superior de la punta que es muy sensible y que me traerá mucho placer si la lames una y otra vez.

Su mano tembló un poco mientras la envolvía alrededor del grueso eje cerca de la base de su polla, agarrándolo firmemente. Instantáneamente el cuerpo de Darien se tensó, sus muslos se separaron más y un suave gruñido retumbó desde lo profundo de su pecho. Serena lo miró, viendo placer en lugar de dolor en sus ojos abiertos de par en par, haciéndole saber que no lo estaba lastimando. Ella abrió ampliamente su boca, dándole a su polla su completa atención. En una inspección cercana de su cabeza, pudo ver el punto duro ligeramente inclinado que él había mencionado.

El perlado líquido pre seminal salía de la punta así que Serena se acerco, curiosa de probar su sabor, su lengua se deslizó sobre la pequeña abertura humedecida de su polla y la sorpresa la traspaso hasta que sus papilas gustativas entraron en acción, retrocedió, viéndolo mientras movía su lengua en su boca, tragándolo. Él tenía buen sabor, parecido a la miel de sirope que se pone en los panecillos, así que bajó su cabeza de nuevo, lamiendo más del fluido que casi se derrama, realmente sabía bien, definitivamente dulce, y ella disfrutó del sabor.

Darien ronroneó suavemente. Movió su cuerpo ligeramente, casi retorciéndose. Serena sabía que estaba muy excitado porque estaba duro como una roca, hinchado hasta el punto que parecía dolorosamente rojizo, y decidió no atormentarlo.

El punto duro tenía el tamaño de la yema de un dedo apenas creciendo sobre la suave superficie de la corona de su polla, deslizó su lengua por encima de esta y en respuesta Darien gruñó una palabra que ella no pudo entender pero no le pidió que la repitiera, abrió más ampliamente su boca inclinando la cabeza en el ángulo correcto para que su lengua pudiera rozarse contra la creciente sección, y después bajó su cara, tomando las primeras pulgadas de Darien dentro de su boca.

Él apenas cabía, envolvió sus labios alrededor de él y arremolinó su lengua alrededor de su punta. Darien rugió de nuevo pero no se movió ni empujó dentro de su boca, lo que probablemente hubiese ocasionado que se atragantara o se lastimara, empezó a succionar y a atender solo las primeras pulgadas con él, dentro de su boca, sabiendo que no habría manera de que pudiera tomarlo todo dentro de ella. Sus habilidades no eran tan grandiosas respecto a las mamadas pero por la manera en como Darien jadeó y ronroneó mientras lentamente se ocupaba de él con su boca, parecía no tener ninguna queja.

Más de ese cremoso líquido broto de él y sabía bien, dulce pero no era empalagoso como el azúcar, moviéndose a lo largo y ancho de él, una de sus manos levantó su eje en sintonía con el ritmo de su boca mientras ella sostenía su peso agarrando el hueso de su cadera con la otra mano. Escuchó a Darien jadeando con fuerza, como si estuviera corriendo y él deslizó una de sus manos hacia su cabello, cerrándolo en un puño en la nuca, no trató de controlarla o empujarla hacia abajo para que tomara más de él.

Él se sacudió debajo de ella, un sonido parecido a un gemido salió de él, un segundo antes de que la mano en su cabello la tomara y jalara de su cabeza apartándola, así que ella se vio obligada a retirar su boca, jadeo cuando Darien le jaló el cabello para moverla. No le dolió pero no fue una sensación placentera la ser controlada por alguien que estira de tu cabello. Su mirada se dirigió a su rostro.

Él tenía la boca abierta, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor tensaba sus rasgos. Su cuerpo se agitó mientras lentamente ella bajaba hacia su polla, vio como el movía su otra mano para envolverla junto con la de ella, la cual estaba puesta en su polla, él empezó a bombear. Hizo tres movimientos y un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras Serena lo veía correrse. El disparo un sólido y blanco chorro de semen brotando de él, imitando a una fuente. Ella solo miraba aturdida en silencio. El tipo se sacudió y tembló mientras continuaba derramando su esperma hasta que la liberación terminó.

La mano que estaba sobre la de ella se retiró. Serena dudó y entonces lo liberó. Los ojos de Darien se abrieron y levantó la cabeza de la cama. Su resplandeciente y brillante mirada se dirigió hacia ella, y ambos se miraron fijamente, se veía un poco sudoroso y enrojecido pero sonreía mostrando algunos de sus afilados dientes.

Siento haberte jalado el cabello pero me iba a correr y no quería derramar mi semilla en tu boca.

Él era el primer tipo que conocía que no quería que tragara su semen. Ella arqueó una ceja. Está bien. No me lastimaste.

Darien se sentó en lo alto de la cama, mirando fijamente los ojos de Serena, sonrió ampliamente y entonces la sorprendió tomándola por la cadera levantando su cuerpo fácilmente para acomodarla suavemente sobre su regazo. Sus piernas se movieron y Serena giró la cabeza para verlo quitarse los pantalones que seguían atorados en una de sus piernas de una patada. Ella se sacudió sobre él, aun era muy alto que aun sentada en su regazo, tenía que levantar la vista para verlo.

Me honras con lo que has hecho.

Serena abrió la boca y después la cerró, frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente_. ¿Lo honré?_ ¿Cómo diablos hice eso?

Riendo, la envolvió entre sus brazo a su alrededor, estrechándola más cerca entre sus brazos. Nunca tuve una mujer que hiciera lo que tú hiciste al ponerme dentro de su boca.

¿Ustedes no tienen mamadas en este planeta?

Él encogió sus hombres. Las mujeres lamen la punta, solo lamiéndonos.

Mirándolo fijamente, se preguntó en que más sería diferente, había escuchado la expresión montar pero le hacía preguntarse si se refería a lo mismo que en la tierra. ¿Cuando tú montas a una mujer se refiere a que pones tu polla dentro de ella?

El asintió con la cabeza. Conozco el término follar y joder. Mi hijo se vinculó con una humana y ella me enseñó algunas palabras y sus traducciones. Nosotros follamos igual que en tu mundo. De eso estoy seguro, pero la mamada es diferente.

Serena tomó una nota mental, _es bueno saberlo_.

Nosotros no tenemos sexo anal. Mi hijo me platico sobre esa costumbre terrestre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Serena se sonrojó. Es bueno saberlo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Mi hijo dijo que lo intentaría si su pareja vinculada lo deseaba, hará cualquier cosa por complacerla pero ella dijo que él era muy grande.

Si el hijo era parecido al padre, podía totalmente simpatizar con la mujer que se casó con el hijo de Darien. Ella no intentaría sexo anal con Darien tampoco. Era demasiado grueso y no disfrutaría tenerlo ahí. Lo había intentado un par de veces con su ex -esposo pero él realmente también era inepto, en eso o es que realmente no era para ella porque había sido realmente incómodo y doloroso.

Desearía no estar vinculado. La mano de Darien se movió, deslizándose hacia arriba de su espalda, agarrando el sujetador roto, el cual todavía colgaba inútil sobre los hombros de Serena cruzando su espalda, se lo quitó con su ayuda mientras ellas se sacaba los tirantes por los brazos. Me encantaría sentirme dentro de ti y correrme ahí. Entornó sus ojos azules y estudio los de ella. Creo que sería lo mejor que hubiese sentido jamás. Si no estuviera vinculado, haría eso contigo Serena. Te ofrecería todo lo que tengo.

La idea de Darien dentro de ella hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estomago, estaba sentada sobre sus muslos desnudos, su polla semidura descansando entre su estómago y su cadera, y su pecho contra el hombro de Serena, del lado de donde estaba sentada sobre su regazo, se sorprendió cuando él la abrazó, los hombres no se acurrucaban con Serena después del sexo a no ser que estuvieran muy cansados pero Darien se veía tan despierto como podía estar.

Levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Escuché a tu estomago gruñir de hambre. Traeré algo de ropa de Beryl para que la uses hasta que mande a alguien a comprarte algo de tu talla. Daré la orden para que lo hagan hoy mismo y no tengas que usar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella. Me pondré los pantalones e iré a traerte comida. ¿Te gustaría comer aquí en privado o quieres comer con los otros sirvientes? Quiero que seas feliz Serena. Tú me has hecho muy feliz.

Dudando, lo considero. Probablemente sería bueno conocer a la otra mujer e intentar hacerse amigas. Entonces de nuevo, en ese momento, sus emociones se volvieron tan inestables como correr diez millas en una mala carretera, vio fijamente a los ojos de Darien, viendo cómo se suavizaban. Él le sonrió, su enorme mano deslizándose por su rostro, bajando por su hombro, hasta su cadera que frotó gentilmente.

Te traeré comida aquí y comeremos juntos a solas. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y quiero saber más de ti Serena. ¿Está bien? ¿Me permitirías compartir la comida contigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Me encantaría.

Bien. Esta hecho.

Darien la levantó de sus piernas y la puso en la cama junto a él, se movió alejándose desnudo saliendo de la enorme y alta cama. Serena miró su ancha espalda, su grandioso y musculoso trasero, sonrió cuando él recogió del piso los pantalones que había pateado fuera de la cama para liberar su pierna. _Demonios, el hombre tenía un buen trasero,_ vio como se movían sus músculos al ponerse sus pantalones y entonces se volvió despacio, su mirada encontró la de ella. Te traeré algo para que lo uses.

¿Puedo solamente usar tu camisa otra vez?

El parpadeo y después asintió. Te daría cualquier cosa Serena. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo así que siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte sonreír.

Él desapareció dentro del baño mientras Serena salía de la cama. Había hecho un desastre el edredón que trató de arreglar con sus manos. Ella se percato de el más que escucharlo cuando Darien caminó detrás de ella, estaba totalmente desnuda cuando lo encaró para ver cómo él recorría con atención como su mirada paseaba por su cuerpo y un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. La mirada de Serena voló hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones y miró sorprendida como el hombre parecía endurecerse mientras ella lo observaba. Sus pantalones de piel eran ajustados y no escondían el bulto que incrementaba su tamaño, mostrándole a ella, que Darien lo tenía aprisionado y a la izquierda.

Iré por comida. Debes comer.

Alejando su atención de su bulto, ella lo miró. Gracias. Estoy hambrienta.

Darien le sostuvo la camisa abierta. Póntela. Tu cuerpo me tienta a ponerte de nuevo en la cama y tú tienes que comer primero. Después de alimentarte, podremos repetir lo que hicimos el uno al otro.

Se escuchaba tan seguro de sí mismo, estudio su rostro, reparando en la sonrisa que él le brindaba mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse la enorme camisa. Él dudó.

Me daré prisa en volver.

Gracias.

Dándole un guiño, Darien caminó descalzo por el piso, abrió la puerta, y la dejó sola.

Suspirando fuertemente, Serena observo el enorme cuarto en el que estaba y que pertenecía a la esposa de Darien, acababa de tontear con un tipo casado, aún si técnicamente ya no estaba casado, era más como un arreglo solo de nombre.

Caminó hacia el baño y se quitó la camisa que no se había molestado en cerrar puesto que Darien ya la había visto desnuda, ya no le importaba más si le daba un vistazo de su frente. Se movió sobre la bañera y miró fijamente abajo, hacia la enorme máquina redonda. Al lado estaba una ducha del tamaño de cuatro juntas de las que había en la Tierra, estudio la enorme barra de metal que estaba arriba, pero no vio ningún grifo. Frunció el ceño y pasó sobre el borde del recinto que no tenía puertas. _Tal vez no es una ducha_, se estiró hasta tocar la barra.

El agua la empapó desde arriba. Se rió, y permaneció ahí mientras una versión de una ducha Zorn la empapaba con una lluvia de agua tibia, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y usó sus manos para lavar su cuerpo pues no sabía dónde estaba el jabón, toalla, ni siquiera el shampoo. Finalmente caminó hasta la orilla del agua y se giró para mirarlo, preguntándose como apagarlo.

Ella alcanzó la cosa y esta se giró así en lo que la alcanzó de nuevo, el agua dejó de caer instantáneamente. Arqueó las cejas. Levantó los brazos de nuevo sobre su cabeza y entonces el agua corrió a lo largo de la barra, bajó y levantó de nuevo sus brazos para hacer que el agua se detuviera.

Bastante bien, musitó. Sensor de movimientos.

Girando, miró alrededor del baño y encontró toallas enormes dobladas debajo del gabinete del lavamanos, se secó rápidamente y solo envolvió la toalla alrededor de ella. Darien parecía convencido que iban a tontear de nuevo y diablos, no iba a engañarse a sí misma. Quería repetir lo que habían hecho juntos. El hombre tenía una boca asombrosa. El hecho de que nunca le había hecho a una mujer lo que le hizo a ella le hacía sonreír de regocijo, pensando sobre como él era mejor en eso que ella. Pensando como él era mucho mejor en esto que el "mujeriego" de su ex marido.

Observo el cuarto, se dirigió a las ventanas sin cortinas para mirar a través del vidrio el cielo de Zorn. Era hermoso y extraño con sus tonos de rojo y rosa, sus nubes rayadas eran un poco más oscuras que un rojizo rosa claro, mezclándose con el color del cielo. De verdad era muy hermoso y vio una luna gris oscuro a pesar de que la luz del día estaba lejos de extinguirse.

Los árboles eran como los de la Tierra, excepto por sus colores. El bosque que estaba enfrente era exuberante, con árboles rojos, morados y negros. La base de los troncos eran todos de color oscuro con las copas en un tono más claro que las ramas y los troncos. La tierra era negra y roja mientras que el pasto era de color rojo ladrillo brillante. Le iba a costar algo acostumbrarse a vivir en este planeta.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, haciendo que Serena se girara. No pudo más que sonreír ante la visión del musculoso Darien sin camisa llevando una bandeja realmente grande cargada de comida y una jarra o algo encima en ella. Se adelantó para ayudarle.

Estas mojada.

Riendo, Serena movió las cosas de una mesa con sillas que no estaba muy lejos de la ventana, así Darien podía colocar la bandeja. Descubrí tu ducha. Toqué la barra para ver que era y quede empapada cuando comenzó a cáeme agua encima. Hablando de sorpresas.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En su lugar frunció los labios y sus brillantes ojos azules se estrecharon. No sabes nada sobre mi mundo. Puedes herirte accidentalmente si no sabes cómo funcionan algunas cosas. Pudiste haberte resbalado cuando te sorprendió el agua.

Pero no me resbalé.

Te mostraré toda la casa y te enseñaré lo que necesites saber, así no te harás daño Serena. Nunca debes salir sin mí o alguno de los guardias quienes te protegerán mientras yo esté fuera.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. ¿Soy una prisionera?

Darien frunció el ceño. Eres libre pero no estás segura sin los guardias y la protección de mi hogar. Las mujeres humanas son muy deseadas en Zorn así que no será seguro para ti estar en presencia de otros machos. Su Mirada bajó hacia el vestido que se había hecho con la toalla y que envolvía su cuerpo. Ellos querrán tocarte y montarte. Su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba, su rostro mostraba su malestar. Si un hombre trata de acercarse a ti dile que perteneces a Hyvin Darien. Ningún hombre será lo suficientemente tonto como para herirte si saben que eres mía. Mataré a cualquier guerrero que considera siquiera tocarte.

Aturdida, Serena lo miró. Wow, así que eres posesivo, ¿huh?

Él inclino su cabeza. No entiendo.

Realmente no mataras a nadie por tocarme, ¿verdad?

Él se movió rápidamente y agarró a Serena por las caderas para de un tirón acercarla contra su cuerpo. La ira endureció sus facciones. Mataré a cualquiera que intente dañarte o alejarte de mí. Un gruñido se formó en lo profundo de su garganta. Tú elegiste ser mía y soy posesivo si eso significa que nunca te dejaré ir.

Mirando en sus ojos, Serena tragó saliva. La intensidad de su mirada a la altura de los ojos de ella, no mentía cuando dijo que mataría para protegerla y conservarla. Ella levantó las manos por encima de sus costillas para acariciarlo y calmar la ira que vio en sus ojos, instintivamente supo que no era dirigida a ella debajo de sus dedos él tenía la piel ardiendo y los músculos que no eran visibles pero pudo sentirlos por encima de su bien formado cuerpo, era simplemente hermoso, todo, desde sus ojos, su largo cabello negro hasta su pulido cuerpo. Más que eso, era un gran hombre en verdad, por todo lo que había aprendido de él.

Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo una perra, Serena decidió, aun mirándolo a los ojos. Este era un tipo del que podía enamorarse intensamente. Ningún hombre la había mirado como lo hacia él y ningún hombre había estado dispuesto a matar por ella. Tomó un profundo respiro.

Estoy hambrienta, Darien. Esos idiotas que me secuestraron apenas nos alimentaban. Lo que sea que hayas traído huele realmente bien.

El cuerpo de Darien se relajó y le sonrió. Entonces te alimentaré. Creo que disfrutarás la comida de Zorn.

**Capítulo 5**

Serena sabía que era tarde, se río mirando dentro de los increíbles ojos de Darien mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su cintura, con sólo una sábana separando sus cuerpos desnudos. El fuego en la chimenea que había encendido horas antes ardía tenue, de modo que la habitación se encontrara en penumbras, pero muy romántica.

Darien era un hombre increíble, extraterrestre o no, la había alimentado bien, con su mano, dándole a probar de todo, y la hizo reír todo el tiempo tratando de explicarle como era todo, su ingenio era ágil al describirle los animales de Zorn de los cuales provenían las tiras de carne que había probado. Incluso, compartió algunos de sus historias de pesca cuando probó dos tipos diferentes de pescado. La comida de Zorn era deliciosa.

Mi hijo Endymion es el que más se parece a mí, admitió con una sonrisa. Él es mi hijo mayor y un día va a tomar mi lugar cuando tenga que dimitir como Hyvin. Mi segundo hijo es Mamoru, también es como yo. Mi tercer hijo es Armando, él es más apasionado de lo que yo soy. Luego está mi hijo menor. Suspiró en voz alta. Todavía es joven y rebelde, pero estoy seguro de que algún día Zafiro madurará.

Sin embargo eso no será por mucho tiempo, antes de que tú te jubiles. Dijo ella con su mirada recorriéndolo sobre su pecho y sus brazos Te ves tan joven que yo no puedo creer que tengas hijos mayores.

Él sonrió. Soy un guerrero que siempre me he mantenido en forma, nunca he sido perezoso.

Inclinándose, ella se aferró a su pecho para acariciarle con sus dedos su largo y sedoso cabello negro. ¿Será tu cabello de otro color, cuando seas mayor? En la Tierra, cuando llegamos a cierta edad el cabello se vuelve blanco o gris. Como mi cabello es rubio se convertirá en blanco en unos pocos años. Me sorprende que todavía no tenga ninguno.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. El mío se convertirá en blanco también, ya tengo algunas, pero Setsuna siempre los quita de mi cabeza.

¿Quién es Setsuna? ¿La persona que cuida tu cabello? ¿Tienes a alguien para cortarte el pelo? En la Tierra tenemos barberos que cortan el cabello de los hombres.

Ella es una de los ayudantes de mi casa y procura cortar mi pelo, sí.

Wow. Eso está bien, tienes un personal de servicio completo. Sonriendo, ella se echó hacia atrás, soltándole su cabello.

Yo misma me corto el cabello. En casa, soy camarera, eso significa que preparo y sirvo bebidas a personas en un edificio donde la gente sale a divertirse, explicó. No gano mucho dinero por lo que nunca puedo darme el lujo de pagar a otras personas para hacer cosas para mí. Ella volvió la cabeza, mirando alrededor de la gran sala en sombras. Esta es la habitación más grande que he visto en mi vida. Mi casa entera podría caber aquí.

Unas grandes y cálidas manos se deslizaron hasta el interior de sus muslos, atrayendo de regreso la atención de Serena hacia Darien. Su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, mientras sus manos se detenían a centímetros de donde la sábana se agrupaba entre sus muslos. Su pulgar frotó en círculos sobre la piel, haciéndola estremecer con el recuerdo de lo que ese hombre podía hacer en su cuerpo.

Después de la cena Darien le quito la toalla desnudándola, la levantó y la puso sobre la cama. Le ordenó que extendiera sus muslos y de nuevo descendió acercándose a ella, enseñándole que con sus dedos y su boca, podía llegar al clímax otra vez.

Con gusto ella le devolvió el favor mediante el uso de las manos y la boca sobre él. Para su sorpresa él la había volteado cuando se corrió y comenzó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo. Dos rondas más tarde se acurrucaron en la cama para hablar y esta fue una gran manera de pasar la noche.

Te deseo de nuevo. Bajó su voz hasta un profundo tono el cual ella encontró increíblemente sexy. ¿Estas adolorida? no quiero agotarte ni causarte daño, Serena. Me dirás si te hago daño, ¿no?

No estoy dolorida. Tengo que decirte que tienes mucha resistencia. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ir por otra ronda?

Él asintió Los hombres Zorn son muy sexuales.

No es broma. ¿Has estado guardándote durante un tiempo? Ella sonrió. Para mí ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejé que alguien me tocara.

Su boca se abrió, y después la cerró, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente a medida de que él se sentaba sus miradas se encontraron entre sí. ¿Guardándome de qué?

Es sólo un dicho. ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviste relaciones sexuales con alguien? ¿Estás tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido conmigo?

No sonrió, de hecho, frunció el ceño lo suficiente como para que aparecieran unas líneas en su rostro.

No ha sido durante mucho tiempo en absoluto

Eso hizo que el buen humor de Serena se desplomara y desapareciera casi al instante. El pensar que él estuviera con alguien mas no le sentaba nada bien a ella, sólo suponiendo que desde que él estaba vinculado no tuvo citas o realizo la cosa del sexo oral como ellos lo hicieron, pero era evidente que se había equivocado. Una parte de ella pensó que tal vez estaba tan atraído a ella que rompió alguna regla de Zorn de normas de etiqueta de los vinculados para ser infiel con ella en primer lugar.

Su mirada azul vio hacia la izquierda para echar un vistazo al fuego antes de que él le devolviera la mirada.

Yo…

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir. Serena se sobresalto al escuchar el ruido, nunca espero que alguien viniera a su puerta. Peor aún, la puerta se abrió sin que nadie le diera permiso de entrar. Serena se tensó y frenéticamente miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que estaban cubiertos, vio que una sábana escondía su cuerpo y la cintura de Darien desde donde estaban sentados.

La mujer que entró llevaba uno de esos deformes vestidos de sacos de patatas. Ésta tenía el pelo rojo cobrizo que caía por su cuerpo hasta la cintura con unos ojos oscuros, casi de aspecto negro. Ella inclino la cabeza, sin mirar ni una vez a Serena, o Darien cuando se detuvo en la puerta.

Hemos terminado por el día y nos retiramos a dormir, Hyvin.

Dando un suspiro fuerte, Darien asintió. Gracias, Mimet.

La mujer salió de la habitación, pero no antes de que su obscura mirada se levantara, y le dirigiera una mirada llena de odio a Serena. Cerró detrás de ella la puerta suavemente, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Serena sabía que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza de haber sido sorprendida en la cama con Serena por una desconocida, se imagino que probablemente ahora la mujer estaría corriendo por toda la casa para contarle a todo el personal que Darien y Serena estaban juntos y desnudos en la cama.

Ellas me van a odiar, ¿no es cierto? Serena casi dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos. Volvió la cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con la de Darien. Ella suspiró. Se veía demasiado enojada por encontrarnos juntos en la cama.

Darien se encogió de sus enormes hombros. Ellas se están ajustando al hecho de que estás en mi vida ahora, Serena. No tiene que gustarles, viven bajo mi techo y están bajo mi protección, pero lo que hago en mi casa eso es algo que no lo deciden ellas, les guste o lo aprueben. Tienes tu propia habitación para que no te molesten.

Ella asintió. Supongo que nadie le enseño a no sólo entrar en una habitación sin ser invitados .

Él inclinó la cabeza. Nosotros tocamos la puerta, así que se avisa y luego se abre la puerta.

Ella asintió. Ya lo tengo. Zorn es un planeta diferente para vivir con un conjunto de diferentes reglas para convivir por ahora.

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Puedo limitarte a ciertos deberes por lo que no tendrás ningún contacto con ellas si lo deseas. Entornó sus ojos azules. Te ofrezco esto, Serena. ¿Deseas hacerte cargo de sus deberes?

Estoy seguro de que se van a acostumbrar a mí, e infiernos no. Por la mañana, una de ellas tendrá que mostrarme lo que hacen por aquí, así me pondré a trabajar y ayudarles. Esta casa es enorme, así que estoy segura de que hay un montón de cosas que hacer.

Darien asintió estando de acuerdo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de nuevo. Darien hizo un suave gruñido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Serena espero esta vez mientras volvía su cabeza, viendo como las puertas del dormitorio se abrían para permitir que una rubia mujer alta y musculosa, con el cabello hasta los muslos entrara en el dormitorio en esta ocasión. Su cabeza no hizo ninguna reverencia mientras veía a Serena con el ceño fruncido antes de que su oscura mirada se dirigiera a Darien.

Nosotras nos vamos ahora a la cama, Hyvin.

Él parecía irritado. Ya fui informado por Mimet.

La mujer frunció el ceño. ¿Vas a dormir aquí esta noche con ella?

Darien gruñó, parecía que se había enfadado al instante. Puede ser.

La ira hizo que la boca de la mujer se torciera hacia abajo. Las ayudantes de la casa están molestas y preocupadas porque ella es humana y no aprueban su presencia aquí. No quiero que se cree un caos en la casa y como la principal, es mi deber hacerle saber que lo van a resentir si se queda la noche en su cama. Creo que hay que darles tiempo para adaptarse a que usted pase las noches enteras a solas con ella.

Yo no te pedí tu opinión, Setsuna. Esta es mi casa y no voy a permitir que mis ayudantes me digan dónde puedo dormir.

_Esta era la mujer quien le corta el cabello a Darien_, Serena pensó, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de que Darien y la mujer estuvieran discutiendo. Por lo que había visto, esta era una versión Zorn de las otras mujeres que justo había conocido solo hizo una reverencia y aparto de la vista de Darien cuando él se enojó. Serena dirigió su mirada hacia él, vio como miraba fijamente a Setsuna, obviamente, de muy mala forma a la mujer que lo llamaba tapete por jugar con Serena. Setsuna menciono que era la principal de la casa de modo que debía significar que estaba a cargo del personal.

Él se estaba retirando, dijo Serena rápidamente mientras se encontró con los enfadados ojos de Darien y continúo hablando. Debes dormir en tu habitación. No quiero causar una guerra con tu personal y es probable que tengan razón. Acabo de llegar de otro planeta y probablemente se necesitará un tiempo para que me conozcan, y para que no se preocupen que vaya a hacer sus vidas miserables.

Se notaba que Darien no era feliz, ni un poco, por como él frunció el ceño ante Serena. ¿No deseas dormir conmigo?

Plenamente consciente de que la otra mujer estaba parada en el dormitorio viendo y escuchando todo lo que decían, Serena se mordió el labio, y luego lo soltó.

No es eso, pero creo que será mejor si vas a tu propia habitación esta noche. Mañana voy a verte a primera hora, si estás en casa. ¿Trabajas mañana?

Él respiró hondo. Tengo reuniones a primera hora del día, pero luego regresare.

Te veré entonces.

La puerta se cerró. Serena volvió la cabeza. Aliviada se dio cuenta de que la mujer Zorn había dejado la habitación, mientras se movía se alejó de Darien para sentarse en la cama, lo vio de nuevo. No quiero que me odien. Dijiste que nunca voy a volver a la Tierra, así que estaré aquí por en largo tiempo. No quiero hacer enemigos. Me encanta dormir contigo pero no quiero que en tu casa se forme un escándalo sobre esto tampoco.

Mi habitación está justo a tu izquierda. Darien rodó de la cama y se inclinó para recoger los pantalones del suelo. Si me gritas, te escucharé. Parecía furioso mientras se subía los pantalones se dio la vuelta cuando el frente de estos estaba cerrados. Sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecían en la habitación en penumbras. Te veré después, cuando regrese de mis reuniones. Espérame para el almuerzo.

Serena vio como Darien salía con furia de su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él. Lo echo de menos de inmediato mientras su mirada deambulo alrededor de la gran habitación llena de sombras. La habitación parecía más grande, incluso daba un poco de miedo, y por un infierno, era mucho más fría sin Darien.

La depresión golpeó a Serena fuertemente. La vida como ella la conocía se había ido, estaba en un planeta distante, lejos, y no tenía forma de regresar al suyo. Tenía que admitir que tampoco tenía mucho por el que regresar. Su trabajo era una mierda, su vida era francamente triste, y realmente no tenía mucho que echar de menos, además de un apartamento de porquería con muebles viejos que estaría como en casa en un basurero de la ciudad, un coche que necesita cientos de dólares en reparaciones, y un montón de borrachos pervertidos que la acosaban en el trabajo. Estaban también los cobradores que todavía la había estado rondando, tratando conseguir que pagara todas las deudas que sus padres habían acumulado antes de que murieran hace tan sólo dos años antes, por enfermedades relacionadas con el abuso de alcohol. En otras palabras, no se perdía de mucho.

Oh, a la mierda con todo, suspiró Serena.

Si sentara a pensar en eso, todo lo que conseguiría sería realmente afligirse. ¿Qué importa si el maldito personal de Darien tenía un problema con su estadía ahí? Preferiría lidiar mañana con algunas de sus miradas hostiles que pasar una noche sin dormir y en un lugar extraño sola. Darien estaba justo al lado y el tipo era lo mejor que probablemente nunca le había sucedido.

Ningún hombre nunca la había hecho reír como él, o alguna vez logro que se corriera repetidamente, era divertido, dulce, sexy y quería estar con él. Salió de la cama envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo una sabana sujetándola firmemente. Mirando el fuego, se dio cuenta que era seguro dejarlo encendido, así que no se preocupo por apagarlo. Incluso si una brasa saltaba no había nada ni remotamente cerca de él para que provocara un incendio, ya que el suelo era de baldosas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para mirar por el pasillo oscuro. Entró en él, dejando la puerta entreabierta para ver por la oscuridad nocturna, ya que no habían dejado nada encendido, sonrió cuando vio la luz bajo la puerta de la izquierda, dándose cuenta de que la puerta de Darien realmente estaba muy cerca a la de ella, pensó que tal vez nadie se daría cuenta si entraba y salía de su habitación. Si se levantaba temprano, podría volver a su habitación y el personal no podría saber que durmieron juntos.

Se acercó a su puerta y vaciló. Tomo una profunda respiración, golpeó la puerta y agarró el picaporte, abriendo la misma. _Como la costumbre en Zorn_… Sonrió. Ellos solo tocaban y entraban, así que ella hizo esto, entro a una bien iluminada habitación que era mucho más grande que la suya, pero muy parecidas

Ahí había un fuego que ardía en la chimenea justo a su derecha, obviamente iluminándola y su mirada recorrió alrededor de la gran sala. La cama estaba a su izquierda, casi detrás de la puerta abierta a la que estaba agarrada así que tuvo que asomarse detrás de esta, la cama era incluso más grande que la que estaba en su cuarto, y después sus ojos vieron todo lo que estaba en la cama.

La sorpresa golpeo a Serena tan fuerte que sus piernas temblaron, y si no se hubiese aferrado a la puerta, estaba segura que habría terminado sobre su trasero. Su mano se apretó dolorosamente contra el picaporte, se aferro a esta en un agarre mortal. Darien estaba desnudo, sentado en la cabecera con un montón de almohadas detrás de él y seis mujeres desnudas de Zorn se encontraban sentadas o acostadas en la enorme cama cerca de él.

La mirada azul de Darien se encontró con la de Serena y lentamente le frunció el ceño, mirando, hasta que ella apartó la mirada horrorizada de la suya, se encontró con la mirada de cada una de las mujeres que había conocido hasta el momento y echó un vistazo a algunas caras nuevas, sabiendo en su interior que todas estas eran de los ayudantes de la casa, todas estaban desnudas, en la cama con Darien, y mientras su mirada se deslizaba por encima de su cuerpo, ella se pudo asegurar de que si, que también estaba totalmente desnudo.

¿Serena? Darien se movió en la cama, con un gesto firme en su lugar mientras avanzo alrededor de una mujer que plácidamente dormía a su lado junto a él. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Se había olvidado de respirar, Serena se dio cuenta, ya que se quedó sin aliento, tuvo que hacer varias inhalaciones profundas sólo para no desmayarse. Su mirada horrorizada se nuevamente se dirigió a Darién mientras él, literalmente, tuvo que levantar un cuerpo desnudo de su camino para llegar hasta el lado de la cama y bajar de ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

¿Estas enferma? Estas tan pálida. ¿Necesitas que llame a un sanador? Él se acercó, parecía alarmado y totalmente con el culo al aire desnudo.

Su mirada se levantó de su semi erecta polla, hasta su bronceado pecho, y después a sus hermosos ojos azules que brillan intensamente. No hacia ni cinco minutos antes había estado en su cama, diciéndole que la quería, y ahora parecía listo para tener una orgía con seis mujeres en la habitación al lado de ella. La sorpresa se transformó en ira cuando Darien quiso alcanzarla para intentar tocarla con su mano, ese movimiento finalmente la sacudió sacándola del desconcierto por la sorpresa.

Serena dio un salto atrás fuera de su alcance, casi tropezando con la orilla de la sabana que envolvía su cuerpo. Su mano se movió sin pensarlo, bloqueo su mano y después la golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le doliera su muñeca, que había golpeando su mano para apartarla. Ella lo miró a los ojos, viendo como cambio su expresión de alarma a confusión.

¿Serena?

Eres un hijo de perra.

Dio un paso atrás, mirándola aun confundido. Sé que este término es un insulto.

Serena se dio la vuelta, saliendo a toda prisa de su habitación, estaba tan enfadada que se fue dando tumbos hacia el marco de la puerta abierta, desviándose de la salida y maldijo a sus codos ya que los golpeó muy fuerte con la puerta entreabierta, se dio la vuelta con la intención de cerrarla una vez que estuviera adentro en la habitación, pero Darien estaba detrás de ella en el pasillo, como una gran sombra obscura. Serena miró hacia él, sujetando la puerta.

Quiero ser llevada con Oval mañana. No quiero vivir más contigo.

Le cerró la puerta en su cara y se dio la vuelta, yendo furiosa hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. _Ninguna cantidad de agua va a lograr que me sienta limpia, pero tan seguro como el infierno voy a intentarlo. Ese pervertido hijo de puta estaba haciéndolo con todas las ayudantes de su casa. No sólo se lo hacía a ellas sino que probablemente estaban haciéndoselo unos a otro, ya que estaban todos desnudos y juntos en la cama._ Escucho que se abría la puerta detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para mirar sorprendida que el bastardo se había atrevido a ir tras ella.

Darien irrumpió en su habitación, mirando a la cama en primer lugar no viéndola en la obscurecida sala, hasta que su mirada recorrió alrededor hasta fijarse en ella por la puerta del baño. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta con una fulmínate expresión en su rostro mientras que ambas manos las tenia apretadas en puños a sus costados.

¿Qué he hecho para enojarte?

Su boca se abrió y después se cerró de golpe. Se dio la vuelta y regreso furiosa al cuarto de baño, trato de encontrar una luz, pero esta automáticamente se encendió cuando entró en la habitación. Arrancó la sabana de su cuerpo en su prisa y se dirigió a la cabina de ducha. Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y levanto los brazos. El agua cayó sobre ella.

¿Ahora eliges limpiarte? Darien estaba en el baño detrás de ella y estaba gruñendo cuando hablaba. ¿Necesitas un sanador?

Lo que necesito, Serena casi gritó, es que salgas de mi habitación, vete al infierno y dejarme en paz hasta que llegue Oval para llevarme a casa con él.

Me elegiste a mí.

Serena frotaba su piel, tratando de lavar el recuerdo de los labios de Darien en su cuerpo, sus manos y todo él en general. Él gruñó desde la puerta del cuarto de baño ya que estaba haciendo lo imposible para que no lo ignorara. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que el agua se vertiese por su rostro, abrió la boca, llenándola con agua para después escupirla cuando bajó la cabeza, levanto los brazos para indicar que el agua se detuviera.

Limpiándose los ojos, se dio la vuelta, ignorando a propósito al enorme idiota desnudo en la puerta del baño. Se inclinó, agarró la sábana y furiosamente se seco la piel. Se inclinó de nuevo y usó la sabana para exprimir su rubia cabellera secándosela.

¿Serena? ¿Por qué no me hablas?

Se enderezó y miró directamente a Darien. Aquí esta una Terrícola diciéndote algo que debes aprender. Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada en absoluto. No tengo nada que decirle a un enfermo, pervertido, idiota asqueroso. Ahora apártate de mi camino, demonios. Voy a tomar prestada un algo de la ropa de tu esposa y a primera hora de la mañana estaré esperando en la puerta principal a Oval para venga a buscarme.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Darien resplandecían de furia. Me escogiste a mí así que no te vincularas a Oval, Serena. Tú eres mía.

Tú no eres de nadie, Darien. Lo siento, Hyvin. No volveré a llamarte Darien nunca más.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, él la miró. Estás enojada.

¿Eso crees? Ella lo miró. ¡Gua, punto para el gran simio! Ahora vete al infierno fuera de mi camino.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro. ¿Qué es pervertido?

Tú lo eres. Eres un enfermo, retorcido, pervertido hijo de perra.

No estoy enfermo y mi madre no era un animal así que no soy lo que dices.

Oh, confía en mí, lo eres. No puedo creer que deje que me tocaras. Eso fue un enorme maldito error y nunca volverá a suceder .

Él la miró y entonces su boca se abrió mientras sus facciones se relajaron. Esto es por Fueron las mujeres.

Ella sólo lo miró boquiabierta.

Te enfadaste por verme con las ayudantes de la casa.

Santo Infierno. ¿Eres tan vulgar? ¿Un Hyvin? hombre, tu planeta esta jodido si se supone que tú debes de ser uno de los mejores y más brillantes del mundo.

Un gruñido salió de sus labios, sus brazos fueron a sus costados y apretó los puños los suficientemente fuerte como para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Eres afortunada de ser mujer o te haría pagar por ese gran insulto. Me ofrecí a darte sus deberes, pero tú me dijiste que no los quería tomar, que querías que todo siguiera igual. Duermen en mi cama conmigo todas las noches. Me ofrecí a dormir en la tuya, pero me dijiste que me fuera a mi cama. Ahora no te enojes conmigo si no te gusta la opción que escogiste, si el verme con ellas te molesto. Él tomó una respiración profunda. Tú me enviaste con ellas ¿por qué estás tan enojada ahora? ¿Qué cosa mala piensas que te he hecho?

Las palabras fueron más allá por unos largos segundos, mientras que todo lo que decía la destrozaba, respiro profundamente y lo vio fijamente. Sabes, si me hubieras dicho que dormías con ellas, no habría dejado que me tocaras. Su voz se elevó. ¡No sabía que entre las tareas que ellas tenían y que me ofreciste, incluían el tocarte! Pensé que un ayudante de la casa era alguien que preparaba tus comidas, limpiaba tu casa y solo trabajaba para ti.

Su postura rígida al instante se relajo y ligeramente palideció. Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo y entonces los abrió. Lo siento, Serena. Creía que sabias lo que era un ayudante de casa y cuáles son sus deberes hacia mí como su protector. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones. No las voy a tocar nunca más. Eso era lo que te ofrecía hoy, pero te lo ofrezco de nuevo. Si estás de acuerdo en hacerte cargo de sus deberes para atender mis necesidades personales ya no las necesitare en mi cama.

Moviendo la cabeza, Serena solo lo miraba. Wow. Y yo que pensé que mi ex marido era un idiota engreído, ¡vaya que te llevas el premio especial! si piensas que quiero tocarte otra vez, piénsalo de nuevo si crees que voy a dejar que me toques después de esto. Puedes llevarte tu oferta y metértela por el culo.

Te estoy ofreciendo acceso exclusivo a mi cuerpo. Él estaba atónito.

Qué suerte tengo, pero paso. Quiero ir a vivir con Oval. Él no va a joder con otras mujeres si estoy vinculada a él, ¿verdad?

Un gruñido salió de Darien. Eres mía.

No, tienes a seis malditas mujeres que son tuyas. Tu cama está demasiado llena para agregar otra más. No sabía que al decirte que quería ir a casa contigo que eras un prostituto, sino me hubiera ido con gusto con Oval.

No vas a vincularte con Oval, y ¿qué es un prostituto?

Es un hombre quien toca un montón de mujeres, es una cosa mala, y me da asco. No puedes impedir que me vaya, Hyvin. Si no es con Oval entrégame a otro hombre quien no tenga empleadas domésticas, y que sólo me toque a mí.

Te ofrezco eso.

Caramba, gracias, pero no.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Darien finalmente le gruñó. No dejare que te vayas.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Si no te comunicas con Oval entonces yo misma encontraré a otra persona, cualquiera, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

Ella bajo la mirada hacia el suelo entre ellos. _¿Por qué estoy tan malditamente enojada? No debería importarme si tiene tantas mujeres que no sabe qué hacer con ellas._ Sin embargo estaba furiosa y era porque tenía que admitir que había conocido a un hombre con el que creía haber congeniado un tipo quien realmente le gustaba y alguien por el que comenzaba a enamorarse_. Ese hombre realmente no existe_. Eso le dolía y la enfurecía. El dolor inducido por la ira era totalmente aceptable para ella, ya sentía palpitar de las lagrimas querían salir ya que el idiota era un hombre prostituto.

Ella lo miró.

Quiero ir a vivir con Oval. Cometí un error y no comprendía que lo que querías decir con ayudante de casa significaba mujer del harem. Ella levantó el brazo para detenerlo cuando su boca se abrió. Mujer de harem significa una de las muchas mujeres que se acuestan con un hombre. Este lugar es un circo y me voy de aquí. Ella dejó caer el brazo. Te voy a dejar, Hyvin. Fue un enorme error estar contigo en primer lugar.

Sus furiosos ojos brillantes se posaron en ella y un peligroso gruñido broto de su garganta. No voy a dejarte ir, Serena. Tú eres mía.

Serena le devolvió la mirada. No puedes evitar que me vaya.

Puedo Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Tú me perteneces.

Levantando su barbilla, Serena apretó los dientes por un segundo. Ya veremos.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:** **Hola mis niñas esperamos que os haya gustado estos 5 capítulos jejej esperamos sus review con ansias… saludos… **** hasta la próxima. **


	5. Chapter 5

**El Voto de Darien**

**Os dejo 3 capis mas ;) esperamos sus review**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Serena iba a matar a Hyvin Darien, de eso no cabía duda, dio un tiró a su brazo, pero no pudo soltarlo de la cabecera mientras veía al material blando atado a sus muñecas de cada brazo y quiso gritar... otra vez. El hombre era un cerdo, un imbécil, un chovinista, y maldita sea, realmente fuerte.

Ayer por la noche se había negado a salir de su habitación por lo que ella tuvo que lentamente rodearlo para poder salir del cuarto de baño. La siguió alrededor del cuarto hasta el armario que había revisado, lo único que encontró fueron unos vestidos anchos y sin forma. Los mendigos no pueden escoger por lo que ella agarro el más suave, empujándolo sobre su cabeza, sólo para estar cubierta. Se dio la vuelta y casi golpeó directamente contra el alienígena desnudo, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

¿Por qué te vistes? Es hora de dormir y me gusta dormir sin ropa.

Bien por ti. ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer eso? Tienes seis mujeres que esperan por ti.

Darien le frunció ceño profundamente. Estas molesta conmigo por las mujeres, así que no voy a dormir más con ellas. Ya están acomodadas en mi cama para pasar la noche, así que voy a dormir aquí contigo.

Se quedo con la boca abierta mientras volteaba a verlo, y después la cerro de golpe. No vas a dormir conmigo jamás. En la mañana me voy de aquí, Hyvin.

Él gruñó. Debes de llamarme Darien.

Y tú debes mantenerte lo más lejos posible de mí, Hyvin. Deja que tú harem te llame por tu nombre.

Sólo le permito a una ayudante de casa llamarme Darien y esa eres tú, eres especial para mí, Serena. Yo no quería dejar tu cama, pero me pediste que fuera a la mía.

Y te lo vuelvo a pedir nuevamente. Déjame, Hyvin.

Él sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Las otras mujeres te molestan, así que cambiare sus deberes en la mañana. No tengo ningún deseo de compartir sexo con ellas. Nosotros dormimos sin ropa puesta. Yo ya había rechazado su oferta de lamerme.

No te molestes. Ella se movió rodeándolo, dirigiéndose a la cama. La enorme prenda que usaba era tan grande que parecía más un muumuu1 que un vestido. Beryl, la ex o lo que sea de Darien, debe de ser una mujer enorme. No es necesario que hagas ningún cambio porque no me voy a quedar.

Tú vas a quedarte. Él la siguió. Me elegiste a mí, Serena, y estoy honrado. Entiendo por qué mis hijos están vinculados a humanos. Ahora que te conozco me niego a dejar que me dejes por otro guerrero.

Girando, ella lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Te niegas? Bueno, me niego a quedarme contigo, maldita sea. Eres un prostituto y yo no lo hago con prostitutos.

Su boca se tensó. De ahora en adelante, no voy a tocara a ninguna mujer. Ese es mi ofrecimiento para ti y esta es generosa deberías de apreciarla profundamente, Serena. Tengo un gran apetito sexual y estoy muy limitado contigo porque no te puedo montar. Todavía estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte esto porque encuentro un inmenso placer al tocarte y que me toques.

Ella ladeó su cabeza, mirando hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Fue la manera en que dijo esto que no le cayó nada bien, algo que hacía que su alarma interna se apagara. Hizo clic.

Tampoco puedes montar a tus ayudantes de casa así que ¿por qué lo mencionas?

Él parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. Yo las monte.

Mirando hacia él, tratando de entenderlo, pero se perdió. Tal vez estamos logrando que nuestros cables se crucen. Montar significa follar, ¿verdad? El acto literal donde pones tú... Su mirada bajó a su polla y luego subió a su rostro. Dentro de una mujer, ¿verdad? ¿Eso es montar? Pensé que habías dicho que era...

Él asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Eso es montar.

El desconcierto la desgarro atravesándola. Tú las montas a ellas pero dijiste que no podías montarme a mí. Pensé que en realidad no podías entrar en una mujer de esa manera debido a que estabas vinculado con alguien.

—El castigo de Beryl consiste en que no puedo liberar mi semilla dentro de una mujer a la que no estoy vinculado, nunca tendré el placer de derramar mi semilla en el cuerpo de una mujer y traer vida en su cuerpo con más hijos o hijas. Todo se derrumbo. Berrr follaba con las ayudantes de su casa, pero no había follado con ella y eso la hirió. Se dio la vuelta, caminando el resto del camino a la cama. Vete, Hyvin. Vete a montar tus ayudantes de la casa y ¡con un demonio déjame sola!

¿Otra vez estás enojada conmigo otra vez, por no te monte? Se escuchaba sorprendido.

Ella se negó a aun mirarlo mientras arrancaba el edredón y se metía en la cama. Déjame, Hyvin. Estoy agotada y mañana será un día largo para mí. Me voy a casar con Oval o algún otro alienígena quien no tenga ayudantes de casa.

Un fuerte gruñido se escucho en la habitación. Ella lo ignoró mientras se acomodaba en la cama bajo las sábanas. Había aprendido este ingenioso truco de su ex maridó, como era prácticamente imposible discutir con alguien quien se negaba a hablar y quien justo se acababa de acostar, el se lo había hecho a ella un montón de veces. Cerrando los ojos, tomó incesantes y profundas respiraciones tratando de calmarse. _Darien no merece que este así de molesta. Él puede tomar a las seis mujeres que tiene en su harem y follarlas hasta caer muerto, yo me voy mañana. _

Escucho que se abría la puerta y el alivio se extendió por ella, sabía que iba a regresar con sus mujeres, pero el dolor la golpeo demasiado, realmente se había sentido atraída por Darien, pero esperaba encontrarse mejor con Oval, lamentó no haberle dado una oportunidad a Oval, estaba asustada, enojada, y se aferró a Darien porque él la había protegido y la hacía sentir segura.

Las lágrimas ardían detrás de sus párpados mientras que el dolor la desgarraba, e intentaba contenerlas. _¡Y qué más da!, ¿qué si me hubiera enamorado del tipo? Los hombres son idiotas, lo debería saber a estas alturas. Fui una estúpida al bajar la guardia, estúpida al pensar que él era diferente, estúpida por permitirme enamorarme de él_, se dijo a sí misma.

La puerta se abrió, sorprendiendo a Serena lo suficiente como para hacer que levantara la cabeza y mirara hacia la puerta. Hyvin Darien irrumpió desnudo en el dormitorio, cerró la puerta detrás de él, entro sosteniendo algo en sus manos que se parecía un poco a un cinturón de finos materiales, rápidamente se dirigió directo a su cama, Serena solo se quedó viendo hacia el furioso Zorn.

Les dije que no vinieran aquí y que en la mañana se cambiaran a otra habitación así que está hecho. Él se subió a la cama. Sé que estás enojada, pero conseguirás olvidarlo, una vez te des cuenta que solo estaré contigo como lo exigen los códigos humanos de honor para un hombre y ese seré yo. Voy a dormir solo contigo todas las noches.

Al diablo contigo. Se sentó Serena. Si vas a dormir en la cama, entonces yo dormiré en el suelo. Me niego a…

Serena gritó con furia, cuando Darien se abalanzó, la agarro, y la giro para aplastarla sobre su espalda mientras levantaba su pierna, bajándola por el otro lado de su cadera. Se sentó en ella, sin apoyar todo su peso, sólo lo suficiente para sujetarla, y se apodero de uno de sus brazos justo debajo de la venda que él le había puesto anteriormente.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Con un demonio, quítate de encima y déjame ir!

Darien levantó la mano que no estaba agarrándola, tomo con su boca una de las cintas para cerrarla y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para apartarla del camino. El sonido que hacia al gruñirle se escuchaba fuertemente en la habitación mientras ella seguía luchando.

Serena intento quitarse de encima al gran bastardo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer pero la tenía atrapada, su culo arriba de ella mientras que sus muslos sostenían sus piernas aprisionándolas para que no pudiera utilizarlas para pelear mientras él comenzaba a atarle las muñecas a la cabecera.

¡Déjame ir, tu alienígena bastardo!

Darien descendió sobre ella, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que unas cuantas pulgadas separaban sus rostros. Él gruñía, mostrándole sus blancos dientes afilados mientras le gruñía.

No te monte, porque eres muy pequeña y yo no, Serena. Apenas puedo lograr que mi pulgar este dentro de tu ajustado cuerpo, sin sentir como me aprietas, así que no quiero lastimarte. Espero que con el tiempo pueda lograr que te acostumbres a unos cuantos de mis dedos para que eventualmente puedas tomarme sin dolor, ya que no te dejaré ir. Sabré lo que es estar profundamente enterrado dentro de tu cuerpo, lo que se siente el montarte y completamente disfrutar de tu cuerpo con el mío.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo sorprendida. Eso nunca va a pasar porque me voy, Hyvin.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca. No me dejaras, Serena. Tome la decisión de que tú eres mía y seguirás siendo mía.

Puedes irte a la mierda.

Sus cejas se arquearon. Estás enfadada por lo que te permitiré dormir, pero mañana después de que regrese de mis reuniones comenzaremos a preparar a tu cuerpo para que tome el mío. La única cosa que deseo es follarte, Serena. Bajo su rostro hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz. Me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo haré.

Entonces él se movió, se levanto quitándose de su cuerpo para acostarse junto a ella. Serena volvió la cabeza, sacudiendo las cintas que la ataban a la cabecera, pero no pudo soltarse. Darien estaba de su lado, dándole la espalda. El se movió hasta que encontró una posición cómoda encima del edredón, y luego se quedó dónde estaba.

Tú no dormirás conmigo, maldita sea. Déjame ir, gran matón.

Él tuvo la osadía de reírse. Descansa, Serena. Lo vas a necesitar.

Ella apretó los dientes fuertemente para retener de nuevo el grito de rabia que se estaba construyendo. El engreído idiota pensaba que podía obligarla a que se quedara y hacer que ella lo deseara, tendría que pensar en otra cosa si creía que podía asustarla. Se había criado en un ambiente difícil y tuvo que lidiar con todo tipo de matones en su vida.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su ancha espalda y descendieron a su bonito culo desnudo. _Por supuesto, los matones que he tratado no tenían un increíble sexy culo_. El recuerdo de él en la cama con esas mujeres rápidamente enfrió sus calientes pensamientos. Él solo era un idiota que se acuesta con seis mujeres al mismo tiempo

Ella se dio cuenta el momento en que él se quedo dormido, podría patearlo ahora que no estaba sujetándola, pero prefería que durmiera a que intentara tocarla, cerró sus ojos resignada de estar atrapada por ahora pero tendría que dejarla en algún momento.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos. Este no era Darien que regresaba de sus reuniones, sino que era una de las ayudantes de la casa de ojos negros y cabello rubio. Serena olvido el nombre de la mujer, pero sabía que era la quien se hacía llamar la principal de la casa y quien se encargaba del cuidado del cabello de Darien.

La mujer debía de medir unos seis pies de altura, tal vez seis pies y dos de altura. No parecía muy feliz de estar de pie junto a la puerta mientras se examinaban mutuamente. La mujer se humedeció lo labios y respiro profundamente.

No estoy feliz de que tú estés aquí humano, pero esa es una decisión que no puedo tomar. Hyvin nos ordeno que te aceptemos incondicionalmente y te tratemos con todo respeto. Se le estaba haciendo tarde así que me ordeno que te preguntara si ya tienes hambre. Me dijo que te negaste a desayunar así, que vengo a ofrecerte de comer.

¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre?

Ella dudó. Yo soy Setsuna. Su boca se tensó y sus dedos se apretaron a los costados. Yo era la principal de la casa hasta que tú llegaste, pero Hyvin me ha quitado ese cargo hasta que aceptes el honor que él te ha dado.

Si me sueltas, podré irme de aquí. ¿Por qué no lo haces? Serena forzó una sonrisa. ¿No te encantaría ver que me voy? Ella se sacudió sus muñecas. Sólo libérame y puedes recuperar tu trabajo el cual yo ni siquiera quiero.

La mujer extraterrestre suspiró. No creas que no estoy tentada, pero Hyvin nos ha advertido que habrá graves consecuencias si se te permite escapar, es un hombre muy inteligente, después de todo él es Hyvin, ya había pensado en esto. Si escapas todas nosotras pagaremos un alto precio y no hay ningún lugar al que vayas donde él no pueda encontrarte.

Serena rodó los ojos. Es sólo un hombre. Confía en mí, ocultarme en cualquier lugar aun en un planeta alienígena ¿conoces a un tipo llamado Oval? El se ofreció a vincularse conmigo ¿tal vez puedas encontrar alguna manera de comunicarte con él y pedirle que venga a recogerme? Apuesto a que llegara rápidamente por mí ya que ayer realmente parecía que me quería.

Setsuna se acercó a la cama. Hyvin mataría a Oval, si viniera por ti, aun cuando tú se lo hayas pedido, eres una ayudante de casa, pero él está actuando como si tú fueras su vinculada. La mujer parecía malditamente infeliz mientras hablaba. Él le dijo a los guardias que te vigilen y si intentas escapar te detengan pero que si te tocan los va a matar, el nunca antes ha amenazado a los guardias por tocarnos a nosotras. Su mirada brillo extrañamente sobre Serena. Él nos ha compartido con sus invitados y algunos de sus guardias de honor, pero ahora se supone que los guardias están para que en caso de que logres soltarte te escapes, y eso tienen que hacerlo sin acercarse lo suficiente como para siquiera rozar tu cuerpo. No tiene ningún sentido, pero esas son sus órdenes.

EL desconcierto a travesó a Serena. ¿Él las ha compartido con otros hombres? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza. —Somos ayudantes de casa y orgullosamente servimos a Hyvin en todos los sentidos, así como igualmente servimos en especial a sus invitados de honor y amigos, es la costumbre Zorn que los hombres compartan a sus ayudantes de casa, el ofrecer compañía es un símbolo de cortesía en Zorn. Hyvin es un hombre importante y tiene muchos invitados de honor que vienen de lejos para reunirse con él.

El estómago de Serena se encogió mientras luchaba contra las náuseas. ¿Quieres decir que podría invitar a sus malditos amigos y entonces ofrecerme a ellos? Estamos hablando de montar, ¿verdad?

Setsuna pareció furiosa otra vez mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y asentía con su cabeza Si eres una ayudante de casa él podría y lo haría, pero tú solo lo eres de titulo, sin ninguna de las responsabilidades. Esas fueron las palabras que Hyvin nos dijo esta mañana mientras dormías.

Moviéndose, Serena se las arregló para sentarse, se tuvo que sentar de lado en la cama, dado de que tenía las muñecas atadas sólo tenía unos cuantos centímetros para moverse. Estoy tan confundida. Dijo que yo era una ayudante de casa.

Setsuna caminó hasta el extremo de la cama, sus manos agarraban las sabanas de la cama con sus blancos nudillos, sacudió la cabeza, extendiendo su rubia cabellera sobre sus hombros mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Serena.

Es el título que debes utilizar, ya que es incapaz de vincularse contigo, pero tú no eres una ayudante de casa. Fue muy claro acerca de tu lugar con él cuando se reunió con todas nosotras para hacernos saber que él nunca te entregara.

Serena odio como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la frustración, parpadeo para intentar contenerlas, pero se dio cuenta que la otra mujer las vio Sólo quiero regresar a la Tierra.

El rostro de Setsuna se suavizó. Estoy tratando de no odiarte, humano. Sé que a la fuerza fuiste traída a nuestro planeta del tuyo e intento sentir empatía por ti Ella tragó. Hyvin ya está vinculado a Beryl pero no comparten casa o sus cuerpos. Dejó muy claro que tienes el estatus de vinculada, sin el título en su casa, matará a cualquier hombre que te toque como si fueras su vinculada, te buscara y te traerá de regreso a casa si escapas y por mucho que todas odiemos esto, estas aquí para quedarte.

Mirando fijamente a la otra mujer, Serena suspiró. Solo porque Hyvin Darien lo haya dicho no significa que va a ser de esa manera. ¿Quién es su jefe? ¿Puedes conseguir que pueda ponerme en contacto con él? Apuesto a que su superior podría hacer que Hyvin me entregue a otra persona .

Los ojos de Setsuna se abrieron ampliamente. ¿No lo sabes?

¿Saber qué?

No hay nadie más fuerte, más sabio o más poderoso que Hyvin. Él es el líder de todos los Zorn.

Serena miró a la mujer Zorn mientras que la sangre desaparecía de su rostro. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado bien. ¿Qué?

Asintiendo, la mujer Zorn parecía sombría. Hyvin Darien es el líder de todos los Zorn, es el guerrero más poderoso del planeta. Si tú fueras a abandonarlo él simplemente le pediría a todos sus guerreros que te buscaran. No habría ninguna parte donde pudieras esconderte de él, porque ningún hombre quien desee vivir te escondería de Hyvin. La compasión lleno los oscuros ojos de la mujer, suavizando un poco el aspecto de estos. No hay escape de Hyvin si crees que puedes huir. Ni siquiera te daría un par de horas antes de que te regresaran, sería una muy mala idea enojar a Hyvin y haría que todos sufriéramos si él se siente infeliz por tus acciones.

Muda del asombro, Serena se quedó mirando a la mujer Zorn. Setsuna realmente ahora parecía compasiva mientras dejaba la cama, aproximándose al lado de esta mientras se acercaba a Serena, dándole una inclinación de cabeza.

Tú estás vinculada a Hyvin para todas las funciones, excepto que en el titulo en sí, el no podrá liberar su semilla dentro de tu cuerpo para que le des descendencia. Ha sido muy claro que no quiere que ninguna de las ayudantes de la casa lo toquemos de nuevo por miedo a que tú nunca desees que te toque de nuevo. El rostro de Setsuna se puso rígido con rabia. Eso es muy egoísta de tu parte y quiero que retires tus peticiones de que Hyvin solo tiene que estar en tu cama.

Serena se enfureció al instante mientras miraba a la mujer Zorn. ¿Cómo dices?

Setsuna detuvo los pies de Serena al lado de la cama. Nosotras debemos respetarte, pero no puede pedirnos que nos agrades o que seamos amables contigo si vas a hacer que nuestras vidas sean infelices. Tú eres una mujer muy pequeña y será mejor que recuerdes que nosotras somos seis. Queremos seguir compartiendo la cama con Hyvin y también queremos acceso a su cuerpo. Sentimos lástima por ti al ser siendo tomada por la fuerza de tu mundo, pero nosotras no vamos a sufrir por tus extrañas costumbres en la relación de hombre y mujer. Esta es egoísta y cruel para todas las ayudantes de la casa, el no tener más el tacto de Hyvin sólo porque te hace enojar. Cuando Hyvin regrese de sus reuniones le dirás que él continuara durmiendo en nuestra cama y montara a cada una de nosotras todos los días como lo hacía antes de vinieras. ¿Comprendes, humana?

Serena entendió perfectamente. ¿Me está amenazando, Setsuna?

Setsuna parpadeó un par de veces. Yo nunca pondría en peligro el liderazgo de la casa, humana. Su boca se tensó. Es una advertencia.

_Definitivamente, la perra me está amenazando_, Serena pensó, mirando a la mujer. Peor aún, estaba atada a la maldita cama de manera que si las Zorn atacaban no sería capaz de defenderse mucho. Setsuna media unos seis pies, una mujer musculosa quien probablemente pesaba cerca de 200 libras, incluyendo los huesos del cuerpo fornido y grueso.

¿Quieres que te alimente? Se me ordenó que te ofreciera el alimento.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Serena se negó. Por todo lo que le había dicho la otra mujer, esta podría envenenarla o alimentarla con algo horrible. De ninguna manera iba confiar en ninguna de las ayudantes de la casa de Darien, ahora que Setsuna había dejado malditamente claro que ninguna de ellas estaban felices de tener a un ser humano en sus vidas.

Setsuna sonrió fríamente. Nos entendemos, ¿no es así, humana? Hyvin sale muy a menudo y tú estarás aquí con nosotras, a veces por días y días cuando viaja a distancias muy lejos en Zorn. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de Serena. ¿Sabes que hay muchas maneras de infligir dolor sin dejar marcas en la piel incluso en una piel tan pálida como la tuya?

Lo entiendo. Serena se aparto tan lejos como pudo con sus muñecas atadas. Ahora puedes detenerte has dejado bien claro tu maldito punto. No hay forma de que escape y si no sigo con el plan… el tuyo… vas hacerme sufrir un infierno mucho después por ello.

No conozco algunas de tus palabras, pero sí, te haré sufrir mucho si no le dices a Hyvin que mantenga las cosas como estaban antes de que vinieras y no te alimentare, te atrapare en pequeños espacios en la oscuridad, mientras que Hyvin no este y no dejare marcas en tu cuerpo para que las vea. Sería una lástima si le cuentas cualquier cosa, tu cabello se podría incendiar por acercarse demasiado a las llama o tendrías un accidente preparando una comida. Tus dedos son tan pequeños que un cuchillo podría rebanarlo con demasiada facilidad, pero parece que eres inteligente humana, por lo que no tienes que decirle nada a Hyvin de mi o de las otras ayudantes de casa que pidiera hacerlo infeliz, ¿verdad?

El horror le hacia un hoyo en el estomago a Serena mientras veía fijamente los fríos ojos de la mujer. Todos los rasgos de su compasión que antes mostraron se habían ido, dejando a Serena preguntándose si todo había sido una farsa en primer lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Setsuna sonrió fríamente y después se volvió, caminando a través de la habitación con paso determinado. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrima al segundo de que se cerró la puerta y una vez más se quedo sola. Era como si de nuevo estuviera en los hogares temporales, como la primera vez cuando fue enviada hacia el sistema.

En el pasado, los niños más grandes la habían aterrorizado y amenazado sobre lo que le sucedería si los acusaba con cualquier persona. Afortunadamente creció y había tomado todas aquellas clases para aprender defensa personal así que aprendió como defenderse, ahora se enfrentaba a seis matones con una mentalidad de pandilla y Serena no podría crecer tan grande comparada con aquellas mujeres amazónicas, estaba en un mundo de mierda sin salida.

La humedad caliente se deslizaba por sus mejillas a medida que más lágrimas cayeron, sólo quería regresar a casa, pero aun si se las arreglaba para escapar de la casa, no habría lugar donde pudiera ir donde Darien no la encontrara y no había manera de salir del planeta gobernado por Darien para volver a casa a la Tierra.

Serena levantó sus rodillas y se acurrucó, poniendo su rostro contra sus piernas, y solo dejo salir sus emociones. Nunca fue de las que recurrían a las inútiles lágrimas, pero a veces un buen llanto era la mejor manera de que sacarlo de su sistema, utilizo sus rodillas para silenciar sus sollozos cuando se apoderaron de ella. Su futuro iba a ser un infierno viviente y ella lo sabía. Había pasado muchos años de su vida tratando de sobrevivir a su infancia para así poder controlar su propio futuro y ahora todo se lo arrebataban.

Un rato después, una mano que la toco asustó a Serena lo suficiente como para que diera un brinco. Su rostro se levantó bruscamente, para mirar con miedo a un par de ojos azules tristes y brillantes, mientras Darien la observaba en silencio. Estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la cama, con el rostro cerca del suyo, su enorme mano tocando su pantorrilla. Su boca se entreabrió ligeramente para revelar sus afilados dientes y mientras Serena lo veía fijamente él se acerco levantando la rodilla, haciendo que la cama se hundiera mientras se subía para estar junto con ella.

Por favor, Serena, no derrames más lágrimas. Su voz era profunda, pero su tono era suave, dulce y reconfortante. Lo siento, tarde más de lo que dije que seria, pero quería hablar con mi hijo Mamoru y su vinculada humana, así que los visite después de mis reuniones.

Serena se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado y bajar la cabeza, usó el vestido holgado para limpiar sus lágrimas, sorbió un poco por las narices y se sintió avergonzada de que la sorprendió llorando. La cama se movió más cuando Darien se coloco a su lado para sentarse de espaldas a la cabecera. Ella vio como movía su mano hacia el otro lado de su muslo y lo observo en silencio mientras él sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero ajustados, vio el afilado cuchillo un segundo antes de que cortara las correas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Tiró el cuchillo, el cual hizo un sonido fuerte mientras caía a través de suelo de mosaico.

Serena jadeo, pero no peleo cuando Darien de repente la levantó, poniéndola sobre sus piernas así que su culo quedo firmemente entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Dos grandes y musculosos brazos, la envolvieron apretándose alrededor de ella mientras la tiraba con fuerza contra su pecho. La abrazó a su cuerpo, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras él la sostenía.

Sé que esto es difícil para ti y sé que debes de tener miedo. No debería haberte atado a la cama, pero tenía miedo de que trataras de huir mientras yo no estaba y eso hubiera sido peligroso. Los guerreros Zorn son muy sexuales y tú eres humana, lo que hace que seas muy deseada. Si tú les dijeras que eras mía nunca te tocarían, pero me doy cuenta de que estás enojada conmigo, así que no sé si les darías mi nombre cuando fueras capturada. Hizo una pausa. Serias capturada.

Serena se relajó en sus brazos, en realidad sintiéndose reconfortada y segura en su cálido abrazo. Sabía que debía pelear con él, decirle que se fuera al infierno, y sólo para comenzar, maldecirlo por lo que le había hecho por atarla a la maldita cama, pero no lo hizo. Ella se enterró mas apretándose contra su enorme pecho. Olía realmente muy bien con la esencia de cuero, hombre y bosque. Necesitaba consuelo así que lo tomo donde ella pudo obtenerlo en ese momento.

Hablé con la vinculada humana de mi hijo, ella no quería estar con él cuando llegó a Zorn, se sintió ofendida porque Mamoru tenía tres ayudantes de casa en su hogar, me contó la manera en que eso a ella le había lastimado, estoy muy apenado por el dolor que debes de sentir, mi Serena. Él le frotó su espalda, sujetándola con más fuerza todavía. Quiero que sepas que nunca habrá otras mujeres que yo toque ni permitiré que me toquen. Desde el momento en que te vi no hubo otra mujer que yo deseara. ¿Entiendes?

Ella vaciló y luego levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con su sincera mirada y no dijo una palabra.

Darien respiró profundamente, su pecho expandiéndose contra su cuerpo, mientras continuaba acariciándola suavemente. Me vincularía a ti si pudiera y te daría todo lo que tengo, pero no lo puedo hacer por las razones que te he dicho. No puedo darte mi semilla o descendencia, pero te daré todo lo que tengo. Su mano se deslizó de su espalda por encima de su brazo y entonces tomo suavemente su rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos. Haré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

¿Puedo volver a casa a la Tierra? Ella sabía que por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Los ojos de Darien se cerraron. Su cuerpo se tensó y luego negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se relajó de nuevo. Nunca te dejaré ir, Serena. Pídeme cualquier cosa que te pueda hacer feliz.

Mirando dentro de sus hermosos ojos, Serena se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a encontrar la manera de regresar a su antigua vida. Este hombre no era responsable de haber sido secuestrada por Gohl y sus dos secuaces de modo que odiarlo o culparlo de lo sucedido no sería justo, la había salvado de ser vendida como esclava sexual de algún imbécil, y cuando le dijo que quería ir a casa con él, no se había negado. De hecho, intento en repetidas ocasiones concederle todos los deberes sexuales a ella, aun si en ese momento no había entendido que demonios significaba, quería volcar todas las tareas de las ayudantes de la casa a ella.

Entiendo lo que la palabra monogamia significa y puedo darte eso, Serena. Él le acarició su mejilla. Mi hijo vinculado, dijo que tú deseas amor. Sé lo que esto significa, pero nunca lo he experimentado. Alguna vez pensé que Beryl alegraba mi corazón, pero me lastimo con sus palabras y su rechazo hacia mí. He sufrido el dolor y la vergüenza de sus acciones que hirieron mi orgullo. Juré no permitiría que otra mujer significara tanto para mí como para que me importara si ella me quería rechazarme o no. Hizo una pausa, la palma de su mano dejo su rostro, y sus dedos recorrían su pelo. Tu rechazo me lastima.

Serena observaba sus ojos tristes y ¡maldita sea! si ella no veía que era sincero y esto la hacía querer maldecir en voz alta porque sabía que su corazón se derritió un poco por su confesión. Había sido herido antes, ella lo podía ver claramente, y eso la atraía aún más al tipo por abrirse con ella sobre eso. El mismo desnudo su alma, muy pocos hombres lo hacían, y ella también lo sabía. Esta no era una línea para llevársela a la cama o de un hombre diciéndole una historia triste tratando de conseguir una segunda cita. El hombre era dueño de su culo, no tenía que decirle una cosa, y no vio engaño en sus ojos.

Dame un tiempo sin pelear, te demostrare que podemos ser felices juntos y que voy a ser el mejor protector para ti, mi Serena. Me comprometo a no tocar a otra mujer y tener tiempo para ti siempre. Me dijeron que esto podría hacer que tú te des cuenta de que verdaderamente estoy dispuesto a hacerte entender cuan serio soy y que estoy decidido a conservarte. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos durante un largo minuto. Dame la oportunidad de ver si podemos resolver las cosas entre nosotros. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Cerrando los ojos para no ver dentro de esos increíbles ojos más, trató de calmar su corazón que palpitaba con fuerza. Darien solo la abrazaba, esperando pacientemente, mientras ella estaba sentada y entre sus brazos. Estaba cansada y asustada, en un mundo extraño y la única cosa que conocía era al hombre que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Podría ser un infierno mucho peor y ella lo sabía, podría haber sido vendida a uno de esos hombres en la subasta y dudaba de que jurarían su fidelidad o prometerían tratar de hacerla feliz. A otra persona no le importaría si estaba herida, asustada, y no quería ni siquiera considerar la clase de infierno que iba a enfrentar en las manos de un hombre decidido a utilizar sólo su cuerpo sin importar si lo disfrutaba, o no.

¿Serena? Por favor, mírame. ¿Me darás la oportunidad de tratar de hacerte feliz?

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con su intensa mirada. Sus hermosos ojos la miraron en silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta. Serena respiró profundamente y asintió.

**Capítulo 7**

El alivio fue de inmediato y evidente en el rostro de Darien mientras lentamente le sonreía a Serena.

Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darte una vida buena y feliz conmigo.

Asintiendo nuevamente, Serena dirigió su mirada hacia él.

¿Puedes deshacerte de todas las ayudantes de tu casa?

Los labios de Darien cambiaron descendieron sorprendido, ante sus palabras, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Claramente estaba pensándolo, mientras las emociones se reflejaban por su rostro mientras reflexionaba, pero un buen minuto más tarde, negó con la cabeza.

Es mí deber protegerlas, incluso si nunca les toco nuevamente. Sería una crueldad despojarlas de su posición enviándolas a hogares que tienen menos de lo que están acostumbradas. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero sería un duro castigo si yo les hiciera eso, no se lo merecen.

El no tenía ni una maldita idea de lo que aquellas mujeres se merecían y Serena estaba considerando si debía decirle que ellas la habían amenazado. Él no la conocía bien y ella no lo conocía bien. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo Darien y sus ayudantes de la casa habían vivido juntos, por lo que no estaba segura si iba a creerle.

Se acostumbraran a esta nueva forma de vida. Se escuchaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Esto funcionara para ellas. A partir de mañana tengo una reunión con muchos invitados los cuales llegaran para hospedarse en nuestra casa en la mañana. Esos guerreros mantendrán a las ayudantes de la casa muy ocupadas.

El terror golpeó a Serena. Vas a ofrecer sus cuerpos a esos hombres, ¿no es cierto?

Inclinando su cabeza, Darien la observaba entrecerrando los ojos. A ellas no les importa, puedes preguntarles sobre de esto si dudas de mi palabra, me disculpo si esto ofende tus costumbres humanas pero esta es una forma de vida de la cultura Zorn y las mujeres necesitan del contacto masculino. Y si no es mi cuerpo, entonces van a querer a otro hombre que las monte.

El miedo subió a través de su columna vertebral. ¿Y yo qué? ¿Me vas a ofrecer también? Te lo advierto desde ahora, ni siquiera intentes hacer eso conmigo, o alguien va a morir.

Levanto sus cejas. Tienes razón, Serena. Si algún guerrero intenta tocarte entonces alguien va a morir. Matare a cualquier hombre quien se acerque demasiado a ti. Eres mía y sólo yo puedo tocarte, nunca permitiré que otro guerrero ponga las manos sobre ti.

Se relajó en sus brazos. Así que estamos en la misma página. Bien.

¿La misma página?

Es un dicho que significa que estamos de acuerdo y estamos pensando las mismas cosas.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Estamos en la misma página. Si algún guerrero te toca habrá una muerte.

Asustada se dio cuenta mientras lo miraba fijamente, que estaba hablando muy en serio. No hubo ni un destello en su mirada que indicara que estaba bromeando. — ¿En serio matarías a un hombre solo por tocarme? ¿Realmente lo matarías?

Un suave gruñido retumbo desde su garganta. ¿No es así en tu mundo? ¿Sus hombres no matan a otros para proteger a sus mujeres?

A veces, pero generalmente no.

Darien movió su cabeza, definitivamente parecía disgustado mientras se movía para levantar a Serena de sus piernas. Es bueno que ya no estés en un planeta en el que no estás protegida. Les he ordenado a las mujeres que preparen una comida para nosotros, ya que me dijeron que no has comido. Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Es tu responsabilidad el ayudarme a cuidar de ti y quiero tu palabra de que vas a comer más. Examino cuidadosamente su cuerpo. Necesitamos que seas más grande, así serás más resistente.

Las cejas de Serena se arquearon mientas veía fijamente hacia él cuando se alejaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Hablaba en serio y eso le sorprendió. ¿_Él quiere que sea más grande? _Su mirada se dirigió hasta su estómago ligeramente redondeado con las **quince libras** que tenía de sobrepeso. Pasó saliva, y rápidamente levanto la cabeza para dirigir su atención hasta Darien cuando se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio.

Ven conmigo, Serena. Las ayudantes de casa han sacado sus pertenencias de mi habitación y ahora vivirás allí conmigo. Su boca se torció en una mueca mientras su mirada recorría la habitación. Esta habitación tiene demasiados malos recuerdos, así que estoy contento de que ya no tengamos que volver aquí.

Ella se arrastro lentamente saliendo de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia él. ¿Debería tomar prestado algo de ropa del armario? Pasó sus manos sobre el enorme vestido holgado. Esto es todo lo que tengo.

Le ordene a una de las mujeres que fuera hoy a comprarte algo nuevo, así que la ropa que mejor te queda debe de estar en mi armario. Con una ardiente mirada, levanto la mano, poniendo su palma hacia arriba le ofreció su mano. Ven, Serena. Los alimentos deben estar esperándonos.

La habitación era casi dos veces más grande que la habitación que acababa de dejar, se dijo, mientras entraba en la habitación de Darien. Hoy, su cama estaba vacía, no había otras mujeres en la habitación, y estaba bien iluminada por muchas ventanas con la luz del sol de color rojo brillando a través de cada una ya que no estaban cubiertas por cortinas.

¿Ustedes no utilizan revestimientos para tener privacidad?

La mirada de Darien siguió la suya al vidrio transparente. ¿Por qué desearíamos esconder el exterior de nuestra vista?

¿Qué pasa con la privacidad? Cualquier persona en la noche podría quedarse ahí y observar todo lo que haces .

Una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones mientras Darien se dio la vuelta completamente para estar frente a ella, agarro su mano mientras miraba hacia ella.

**Quince libras: 6.90 KG**

¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

Podrían ser pervertidos. ¿Quién sabe?

Con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada respondió. Recuerdo que la palabra es mala en tu dialecto y lo entiendo, pero no sería honorable espiar mi habitación o atacarme furtivamente. Los guerreros son entrenados para ser honorables, Serena.

¿Y qué pasa con aquellos quienes fallan en esa lección? Le dijo frunciéndole el ceño El tipo quien está vinculado a Beryl no fue honorable cuando trató de matarte, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa desapareció en los labios de Darien. No. No tenía honor. Si te molesta tanto le diré a las mujeres que las cubran. ¿Qué es lo que más sugieres, para hacerte sentir más cómoda aquí?

Ella se impresionó al instante con su oferta, sabiendo que él no tenía por qué impórtale un comino lo que quería. Respirando profundamente, ella le explicó lo que eran las barras para cortina y las cortinas. El escuchó con atención, asintiendo un par de veces y le apretó la mano.

Se hará por ti. ¿Hay algo más en la habitación que te gustaría cambiar? Quiero que seas feliz aquí.

No... Eso es todo.

El se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a una mesa junto a las puertas de doble cristal que se abría en el rincón más alejado. El olor de la comida hizo que sus estomago se quejara al instante en respuesta. Darien gruñó suavemente mientras se sentaba, tirando de una sorprendida Serena, encima de sus piernas, en donde aterrizó sobre su culo.

Pasaste demasiado tiempo sin comer por tu rebeldía y enojo conmigo. Con un gesto la coloco firmemente en su lugar, acerco una de los platos colocados sobre la mesa y tomó una tira de carne, sosteniéndola frente a su boca. Ahora come.

La carne olía similar al tocino y era realmente buena. Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron, mientras veía a Darien. Voy a comer, pero ¿qué me harías si me niego a hacerlo?

Las cejas negras del hombre se arquearon. ¿Me estas poniendo a prueba a propósito, Serena?

Abriendo su boca, ella le dio un mordisco y se encogió de hombros. La comida era deliciosa y no sólo olía igual al tocino, sino que también sabia igual, lo que a ella le encanto. Masticando y tragando, nunca aparto su vista de él, estiro su mano para quitárselo, pero el rápido la retiro hacia atrás y continúo sosteniendo el pedazo de carne entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Lentamente lo acerco nuevamente a la boca de Serena evidentemente su intención era alimentarla.

Tengo curiosidad. Nosotros nunca tuvimos exactamente una cita y no pudimos llegar a conocernos el uno a otro, por eso estoy intentando tratar de conocerte. ¿Qué harías si me negara a comer?

Una expresión confusa tenía sus labios girando ligeramente hacia abajo. ¿Qué es una cita? ¿Es algún tipo de ritual de apareamiento alienígena extraño que se hace para conducir a ambos a un sexo loco?

Una carcajada brotó de Serena. No tienes ni idea de que tan cerca es eso exactamente. Un hombre y una mujer salen a ver eventos de entretenimiento y comen juntos para hablar y llegar a conocerse uno a otro antes de llegar a la parte de la relación sexual.

Darien puso una cara de aversión provocando que Serena se riera otra vez. Él le sonreía mientras ella abría la boca, para tomar un bocado más. Metió el brazo rodeándola para alcanzar con su mano una pieza de fruta para después alimentarla con esta.

En Zorn las familias suelen ofrecer a sus mujeres a los hombres que conocen y desean ser parte de su núcleo familiar. Que hombres y mujeres no hablen mucho entre sí para llegar a conocerse no es relevante. Si existe el deseo de montar entre ambos, eso es todo lo que importa después de la capacidad de cuidarnos unos a otros. Los guerreros son juzgados por sus habilidades de lucha y los hogares que puedan proporcionar. Las mujeres son juzgadas por sus habilidades en la casa y algunos consideran también su belleza.

Ella lo miró fijamente asombrada. Eso era tan endemoniadamente sexista, pero se tragó sus palabras, puesto que ya nunca más iba a regresar a la Tierra. Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente completando lo que él no le estaba diciendo.

¿Así que tienes tus ayudantes de casa porque sus familias se contactaron contigo porque las mujeres estaban interesadas en vivir contigo?

Él asintió con la cabeza, dándole de comer un bocado a la vez, ocasionalmente tomando una para sí mismo. Eso es exactamente lo que sucede y es así como yo las obtuve en los últimos años. Todavía me ofrecen más, pero seis es mi límite. Como Hyvin tengo más mujeres que la mayoría, porque tengo muchos invitados que viajan largas distancias para asistir a reuniones conmigo. El solo hecho de tener dos o tres empleadas domésticas al igual que muchos en los altos cargos no sería una presión para sus funciones y sus cuerpos.

Dejó a un lado su indignación por los derechos sexuales, ya que en este momento esas mujeres eran cualquier cosa menos sus amigas. ¿Qué tipo de reuniones tienes?

Es mi deber asegurarme de que mi pueblo está feliz y protegido de esa manera la vida es buena para todos nosotros. El planeta es grande, así que Vartas de todos los distritos vienen a reunirse conmigo para decirme lo que puedo hacer para mejorar sus distritos.

Ella lo miró y después asintió, pensando,_ bien, el planeta debe dividirse en distritos y los Vartas son probablemente similares al gobernador de un Estado por lo que representan cada uno de ellos. La política Zorn no es tan complicada._

¿Y mañana? ¿De qué trata esa reunión?

El rostro de Darien se puso rígido. Tenemos áreas salvajes en Zorn, donde algunos de nuestros hombres Zorn que no están civilizados viven sin reglas y sin honor. Cada año nos adueñamos de más tierras y los integramos a nuestra sociedad, pero últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas con hombres salvajes tratando de traspasar las zonas civilizadas buscando robar a nuestras mujeres. Estamos llevando a cabo reuniones de los distritos donde tienen estos problemas y enviare a más de mis guerreros a estas áreas problemáticas para que persigan a estos peligrosos hombres. O bien cumplen las leyes Zorn o morirán después de ser capturados .

Serena se quedó sin habla. ¿_Darien es un dictador?_ Ella esperaba que no, se le quedo mirando fijamente sorprendida.

Frunciendo el ceño Darien, vio dentro de sus ojos estudiándola. ¿No estás de acuerdo con mi decisión? sus cejas se arquearon. Tú no comprendes lo peligroso que son estos hombres salvajes o de lo que le harían a cualquier mujer que es capturada y que se llevaran consigo, Serena. No uses tu criterio extraterrestre para condenarme por desear la muerte a nuestros enemigos. Hizo una pausa. Mataran a las mujeres que son capturadas por qué abusaran demasiado de sus cuerpos y en primer lugar les causaran un gran daño y sufrimiento. Los hombres salvajes son infractores de la ley, toman la vida sin tener en cuenta el honor, la rectitud, son hombres muy malos. ¿Comprendes?

Estaba comenzando a comprenderlo. Se escuchaba como si los hombres salvajes merecían estar en la cárcel, lo peor de lo peor de la población de Zorn si fueran asesinos y violadores. Darien no lo tuvo que decir, pero ella se imagino que era lo que quería decir sobre el severo abuso a las mujeres que como resultado serian sus muertes, ella le asintió indicándole que comprendía lo que decía.

Su tenso cuerpo se relajó mientras terminaba de alimentarla con el almuerzo. Terminamos aquí.

Darien de repente puso su brazo debajo de las rodillas de Serena mientras ponía su otro brazo alrededor de su espalda. Se puso de pie, levantándola en sus brazos, y se dirigió a la cama con una Serena sorprendida sostenida entre sus brazos. Él la puso suavemente en el borde de la cama antes de dar un paso atrás, mientras que sus miradas se encontraron.

Desnúdate para mí, mi Serena. Recuéstate sobre tu espalda en el centro de la cama y déjame ver todo de ti.

No hay juegos previos, ¿eh?

Las botas de Darien hicieron un estruendoso ruido en el azulejo cuando él las quito y aventó lejos. Después sus grandes manos alcanzaron su camisa y en un santiamén se la quito por la cabeza para mostrar su torso desnudo. Serena se quedo mirando fijamente su perfecto pecho, hombros anchos y su mirada recorrió lentamente por su abdomen musculoso. Sus dedos se doblaron justo antes de que empezara a abrir sus pantalones de cuero.

Desnúdate para mí, Serena. Su voz bajo de tono hasta que se escucho profunda y áspera. Te deseo.

Tragando saliva, Serena se movió de rodillas sobre la cama. Se movió un poco para bajarse el holgado vestido mientras observaba a Darien como se quitaba sus pantalones. Estaba duro como una roca, su erección ya estaba rígida sin ni siquiera aun estar desnudo y su rodilla golpeó la cama mientras se subía a la cama con ella.

Serena se paralizo mientras agarraba su vestido. Vio cómo la mirada de Darien viajaba por su cuerpo, ya que ambos estaban sobre sus rodillas. Se acercó más, sus brillantes ojos ardiendo con pasión, y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Ella lo deseaba, pero no estaba tan excitada como él en ese momento. Sin embargo, al ver su grandioso cuerpo y recordar las cosas que le había hecho, la calentó poniéndola de humor para desear besarlo en unos cuantos lugares.

¿Te asuste? Darien frunció el ceño ligeramente. No te has quitado el vestido por encima de tu cabeza. ¿No deseas que te toque?

Lo deseo. Es sólo que no esperaba pasar de estar hablando de sexo a practicarlo con tanta rapidez.

Darien llego a ella, se apoderó de su vestido el cual de un tirón se lo saco por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojo de la cama. Nunca tengas miedo de mí porque yo nunca te haría daño, Serena. Mi apetito sexual es muy alto y a menudo te deseare y será varias veces al día. Paseo sus ojos por su cuerpo y un suave salió de su garganta. Muchas, muchas veces.

La expresión en los ojos de Serena era de asombro. Ningún hombre antes la había visto jamás con esa necesidad y pasión. Los ojos de Darien brillaron intensamente de pura lujuria mientras estudiaba cada centímetro de ella hasta que finalmente se encontró con su mirada.

Sobre tu espalda ahora.

Sabía lo que quería y no dudó. Ella retrocedió y se sentó, sujetando sus rodillas las levanto mientras se acostaba sobre su espalda. Darien no se había movido ni un centímetro, pero su atención estaba fija en sus muslos, los cuales lentamente separo para mostrarle sus partes intimas, que él encontró realmente fascinantes. Sea cual sea lo que sostenía a Darien desapareció al instante, al segundo que ella se abrió a él. Con ensordecedor gruñido, el gran hombre salto, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Darien se tendió sobre su estómago, la parte superior del cuerpo apoyada sobre sus codos, usó sus manos para separar sus labios inferiores para exponer su coño a él. Sin pausa bajo su cabeza para poder deslizar su caliente y húmeda lengua a través de su clítoris. La sorpresa recorrió a través de Serena, junto con sensaciones de instantáneo placer mientras él cerraba sus labios alrededor de su protuberancia. Sus dedos se clavaron en las sabanas cuando la boca Darien comenzó a jugar como el infierno con su cuerpo.

Ella no intento detener los gemidos que liberó mientras Darien usaba su boca para tirar y lamer su clítoris. Sus afilados dientes eran malditamente delicados, mientras raspaban contra la sensible carne que sostenía en su boca. Su fuerte lengua levantaba la capucha de su clítoris, frotando de ida y vuelta con la suficiente presión como para tenerla jadeando y arqueando sus caderas contra su maravillosa y talentosa boca. Sus paredes vaginales se apretaron, cerrándose con fuerza y se estremeció con la necesidad de un poco más de Darien.

Por favor, suavemente le gritó.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, sus labios y boca liberando su clítoris. ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Serena? Su voz era áspera, cruda y tan profunda que era más bien un gruñido que palabras reales. ¿Necesitas la liberación?

Levantando la cabeza, Serena bajo la vista hacia su cuerpo y a la ardiente mirada de Darien, quien estaba respirando con dificultad y tan excitado como ella, respiro profundamente. Te necesito en mí cuando me tocas allí. Me duele por dentro.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la veía y luego, lentamente, la soltó. Apoyó las manos sobre la cama empujándola hasta sus manos y rodillas. Al instante la atención llamo a Serena hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo a la enorme erección que Darien lucía. Ella quería que él la tomara, pero mientras miraba lo ancho que era, se preguntó si podría lastimarla, nunca antes había sido tomada por algo tan grande. No era un monstruo, pero él era más grande que el del idiota de su ex marido y más grande que de los pocos los novios con los que había tenido relaciones sexuales.

Date la vuelta. Darien ordenó en un tono áspero.

Apartando la atención de su polla, Serena se movió. Se dio la vuelta y supo de inmediato lo que él quería sin necesidad de preguntar mientras se levantaba y se ponía sobre sus manos y rodillas. Había escuchado suficiente el término montar, desde que había llegado a Zorn ya podía adivinar que era su versión normal de sexo en Zorn era al estilo perrito. En sus manos y rodillas, Serena vio sobre su hombro al enorme hombre quien se quedó mirando su cuerpo.

El rígido cuerpo de Serena se relajó mientras veía a Darien, se dio cuenta que confiaba en el, que no la lastimaría. Era un hombre malditamente grande, por encima de más de cien libras más pesado que ella, y ¡demonios! Mucho más fuerte, así que podría lastimarla si no era cuidadoso. Comprobó su idea de que a pesar de todo no la lastimaría se acerco mas descendiendo lentamente sobre ella para que su pecho y espalda se tocaran. Una de sus manos la apoyo en la cama junto a la suya cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Su otra mano se fue entre sus cuerpos, los cuales estaban a unas cuantas pulgadas de distancia de su culo a sus caderas porque él se había detenido allí.

Eres tan pequeña que me preocupa hacerte daño. ¿Estás segura de esto, mi Serena? Deseo montarte tanto que me duele por la necesidad, pero nunca te forzaría a mi deseo en ti si con este te causo dolor.

_Maldición, realmente es un gran tipo,_ ella lo sabía mientras mantenía su mirada fijamente en la suya. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que hubiese detenido en este punto para asegurarse de que estaba dispuesta y lista. Ella asintió.

Sólo tienes que ir condenadamente lento.

No necesito que me digas eso. Hizo una pausa. Si te causo cualquier tipo de dolor debes de decírmelo para que me detenga de inmediato.

Serena asintió y bajó los codos a la cama para apoyarse en ella, levantando su culo para darle un mejor acceso a Darien. Él se movió detrás de así sus piernas pudieron abrirse para acomodarse a las de ella y bajar sus caderas hasta el mismo nivel que las de Serena. Ella se preguntó si sería incómodo para él follarla en esa posición con sus piernas tan abiertas; pero al siguiente minuto dejo de pensar.

Los dedos de Darien acariciaban su abertura, deslizándolos lentamente en la humedad de su clítoris. Si pensaba que simplemente iba a entrar en ella, al instante se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada. Ella movió sus caderas, atormentada mientras jugaba con su clítoris con su dedo. La sensación era buena, pero mantuvo la presión suficientemente suave para no hacerla llegar de inmediato. Alternaba entre, la lenta exploración alrededor de la hinchada protuberancia y después lo hacía girar un poco en su contra.

Por favor, jadeó Serena. Ahora me estás atormentando.

El dedo de Darien dejo su clítoris. Ella abrió la boca en protesta, pero la repentina sensación de un dedo trabajando lentamente en su empapado coño necesitado la hizo agarrarse a la cama, gimiendo en voz alta.

Un profundo y ensordecedor gruñido salió de Darien. Eres tan apretada, Serena.

Por favor. Casi gimió, la sensación de sentirlo casi dentro cuando estaba adolorida por desearlo era un tormento. Se empujo hacia atrás con sus caderas obligando a su dedo a profundizar más dentro de su cuerpo y gimió mas fuerte

Necesito que te muevas.

Su dedo se retiró. Serena quería llorar de frustración y abrió la boca para animarlo cuando de repente empujó dentro de ella dos dedos. La enorme sensación de ser estirada, pero no dolorosamente fue maravillosa, golpeando las terminales nerviosas que estaban rogando su atención, y Serena gimió su nombre en voz alta.

Tan caliente y apretada, gruñó Darien detrás de ella. Eres la cosa más suave que jamás he sentido. Señor de las Lunas, mi Serena. Deseo estar dentro de ti lo suficiente como para dar mi vida en este momento por conocer esa sensación.

Él lentamente, la follaba con sus dedos. Serena movió sus caderas, encontrando los suaves empujes de sus dos dedos. El placer se volvió agobiante y sabía que se iba a venir si él solo frotaba su clítoris. El éxtasis se cernía fuera de su alcance.

Era casi imposible pensar, pero Serena sabía que había algo que quería decirle, luchó contra el placer tratando de despejar su mente y entonces emergió a través de su cerebro lleno de éxtasis.

¿Darien?

Él dejó de mover los dedos. ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Estás dolorida?

Te voy a matar si te detienes. No puedo quedar embarazada así que no te preocupes por eso. Tengo una I.U.D2.

¿Es una enfermedad que impide que te embaraces? No parecía feliz. ¿Los humanos transmiten enfermedades a través del sexo?

Ella volvió la cabeza para ver su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

No tengo ninguna enfermedad. Me realice exámenes de todo después de descubrir que mi ex marido no solo era un idiota, sino que también era infiel. No, es un pequeño dispositivo implantado dentro de mi cuerpo que previene el embarazo, te puedes correr en mí y no puedo quedar embarazada sin que un médico primero lo retire

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron enormemente, su miraba bajo sobre su espalda encorvada y salió un gruñido de su garganta. Este fue un sonido aterrador que instantáneamente hizo que Serena se asustara lo suficiente como para saltar. La mirada de Darien se dirigió de nueva a ella.

No fue mi intención asustarte, Serena. Lo siento.

¿Decirte que no puedo quedar embarazada te molesto?

Él negó con la cabeza. Me excita más allá de las palabras que pueda derramar mi semilla dentro de ti.

Sus ojos brillantes parecieron oscurecerse mucho cuando Serena lo miro con asombro. Su mano se deslizó sobre la curva de su culo y entonces se deslizó alrededor de la cadera en la parte de enfrente. Ahora mantenía clavada su mirada en la suya, no aparto su mirada mientras tenía su mano doblada sobre estomago descendió hasta que con encontró su clítoris frotándolo con dos de sus dedos.

Ella estaba húmeda del deseo por Darien así que sus dedos utilizaban esa humedad para estimular su hinchada carne, suavemente pellizco su clítoris entre sus dos dedos para darle un ligero tirón una y otra vez. Serena se agarró de la cama y luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Tenía la intención de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Darien, aunque consiguiera torcerse el cuello viéndolo por encima de su hombro.

Él movió su cuerpo acercándose más a ella mientras presionaba su enorme y gruesa polla rozándola contra su culo. El entusiasmo la inundó ante la idea de Darien entrando en ella… grande o no deseaba sentirlo en su interior, no tuvo que guiar su erección puesto que estaba tan duro que todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover sus caderas para posicionarse en contra de su apertura. Sus miradas se encontraron, sin parpadear.

Darien presiono suavemente contra Serena. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse a pesar de que era algo difícil de conseguir estando tan cerca del orgasmo y ella lo sabía, lo sentía, y el persistente tirón en su clítoris sólo estaba llevándola más cerca. Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron ligeramente y entonces presionó más contra ella.

Su cuerpo resistió, pero entonces se empujó más, obligando a su cuerpo a tomarlo. Serena quedó sin aliento cuando su coño empezó a estirarse por la intrusión, pero no sintió dolor mientras que Darien muy lentamente comenzó a penetrar su cuerpo. Era grande, grueso y tan increíblemente fuerte que ella gritó por la sensación.

Darien se paralizo. Serena cerró la boca de golpe, apretando los dientes, y le asintió con la cabeza para que siguiera adelante, estaba confundiendo su placer con el dolor y ella lo sabía por lo que se ordenó a sí misma guardar silencio. Él parpadeó y luego empujó más. Una lenta pulgada a la vez se hundió aún más profundo, estirando su coño alrededor de su gruesa polla hasta cerca del punto de dolor, pero era del tipo agradable. Serena jadeo por aire, al darse cuenta que sus dientes ya no estaban apretando más.

Oh Dios, eres tan grande, gimió. Sin embargo, no te detengas. Por favor. No estás lastimándome.

Darien empujó más adentro y Serena agarro frenéticamente las sabanas de la cama mientras que cada maldito centímetro de él la extendía golpeando las terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Estaba tan cerca de llegar, tan cerca, pero no le pidió que soltara su clítoris, el éxtasis puro que estaba experimentando era tan bueno que preferiría morir antes que hacer que se detuviera.

Señor de las Lunas, gruñó Darien.

Esta vez no tuvo miedo de áspero y duro sonido de su voz. Él estaba realmente excitado y ahora entendía la diferencia entre la intensa pasión y la ira. Darien continuaba todavía dentro de ella y luego se retiró un poco. Serena vio gotas de sudor que se reunían en la frente causada por como intentaba controlarse a sí mismo. Su boca se puso tensa, casi hasta el punto de un ceño fruncido, y entonces se empujo dentro de ella.

Serena volvió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se sintió abrumada por el éxtasis de sentir a Darien dentro de ella. Voy a correrme, se quejó ella, jadeante. No puedo esperar.

Empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella, sus dedos frotaban su clítoris más rápido mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápidamente. La sensación de él tocando su sensible e inflamado nudo y la sensación de su gruesa polla, dura como el acero dentro de ella era demasiado para que Serena lo tomara . El clímax la golpeó fuertemente, enviando al placer a través de ella despedazándola, mientras sus paredes vaginales se volvieron locas con las contracciones, apretando fuertemente y moviéndose, mientras se escuchaba a si misma gritar mientras se corría.

Darien se estremeció en su interior, el fuerte latido de su polla golpeando fuertemente en lo más profundo de su coño y después el caliente calor se vertió en ella cuando Darien se corría. Darien rugió su placer, escuchándose como un león. Sus dedos soltaron su clítoris y su brazo se envolvió fuertemente alrededor de sus caderas, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo inclinándose sobre ella mientras seguía sacudiéndose dentro de ella, contra ella y más caliente calor se disparó en su interior mientras continuaba corriéndose.

El rugido ceso y el fuerte agarre de Darien, su cuerpo rígido se quedó inerte sobre el de ella. Los dos estaban con la respiración entrecortada, respirando fuertemente y Serena podía sentir como ambos aun continuaban experimentando los efectos de su clímax. Sus paredes vaginales y la polla de Darien palpitaron con un latido tan fuerte que podían haber tomado su pulso con este.

Serena, dijo con voz áspera Darien.

Estoy bien, jadeó. Mejor que genial.

Nunca te dejaré ir.

El sexo ha sido malditamente increíble y alucinante, quizás fue porque nunca tuvo a ningún hombre la había hecho gritar Serena sonrió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. La idea abandonar ahora a Darién no era algo en lo que estaba dispuesta a pensar. El hombre acababa de hacer que se corriera tan fuerte, que probablemente estaría ronca después, quizás incluso perdería su voz totalmente. Con su mente aturdida, pero con su cuerpo totalmente saciado no quería pensar en nada.

Mía, Darien acariciaba su cuello, besando la piel sensible detrás de su oreja. Su húmeda y caliente lengua la acariciaba provocativamente. Siempre mía, Serena.

Ella se echó a reír. Si puedes hacer esto en mí todo el tiempo Darien, voy a permitir que me conserves.

**Continuara…**

1 Es un vestido que suelen usar las mujeres de Hawái. Con la llegada de los colonizadores europeos y norteamericanos hasta el año 1800, éstos pensaban que las mujeres estaban muy poco vestidas así que inventaron el muumuu para cubrirlas.

2 En español DIU: Dispositivo intrauterino; es un dispositivo pequeño, plástico y en forma de T que tiene un cordón pegado en el extremo, con el objeto de que usted pueda verificar si el DIU todavía está en su lugar. El DIU se coloca dentro del útero para prevenir el embarazo.


	6. Chapter 6

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Serena decidió que Darien era como una estufa que exudaba calor, mientras se tumbaba en la parte superior de su desnudo cuerpo, dos horas después. Era un hombre enorme quien al parecer no le importaba que estuviera encima de el o pensara que era demasiado pesada, ya que él mismo la había puesto ahí. Sus manos acariciaban su culo, la parte posterior de sus muslos y después subían por su espalda. Parecía que realmente disfrutaba tocarla.

Cuando me dijiste que tenías un gran apetito sexual no tenía idea de que lo decías en serio. Los hombres humanos alardean de ese tipo de cosas, pero tú eres es el hombre, Darien. ¾

Se rió entre dientes. ¿Es ser el hombre es otro dicho humano para decir que soy obviamente, mas hombre que la mayoría? ¾

Sí. Es un buen dicho, también significa que eres como el líder de todos los otros hombres. ¾

Su risa era profunda.

Yo soy el líder de los Zorn, así que es una declaración correcta.

Levantando la cabeza, Serena se acomodo de manera que las palmas de sus manos estuvieran en su pecho para que pudiera poner su barbilla en su mano para mirar fijamente a Darien. Él era el hombre más sexy que jamás había visto con un brillo en su mirada y su desordenada cabellera. Él había decidido que estimular sus pechos, había sido una buena idea hasta que casi le suplicó que la follara de nuevo, lo cual había hecho en tres ocasiones en las últimas horas y cada vez había sido increíble. A Darien le encantaba estimular y excitar su cuerpo hasta que estaba lista para llegar al orgasmo antes de que él la penetrara. Había logrado que siempre llegara al orgasmo, lo que la sorprendió. Los hombres siempre terminaban y la dejaban excitada y agotada al final del sexo, pero Darien no era cualquier hombre, ¡con un infierno! era mucho más y mucho mejor que cualquier otro que jamás había conocido.

¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos, mi Serena? ¾

Mirando dentro de sus ojos, casi estaba temerosa de compartirlos, pero hasta ahora él había sido muy honesto y directo con ella. Se preguntó si una relación totalmente sincera entre un hombre y una mujer realmente era posible. Se quedó mirando a un hombre que no se andaba con rodeos por lo que se podría decir, quien habló del asunto con una brutal sinceridad, y realmente le agradaba. Después del grandioso sexo que habían compartido estaba incluso dispuesta a ir tan lejos como para admitir que se estaba profundamente enamorando de él._ ¿Quién podría resistirse a Darien? No estoy haciendo el trabajo tan ardiente, eso es seguro,_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Si me lastimas voy a tener que matarte por ello porque quiero confiar en ti. Tú preguntaste, te estoy diciendo la verdad, y eso es lo que estoy pensando. ¾

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño. Nunca te lastimaría, Serena, así que puedes dejar salir ahora mismo tus pensamientos.

Hay muchas maneras de lastimar a una mujer y no estoy hablando de que me golpees o lastimes de esa manera. Estoy hablando de tocar a otra mujer o dejar que te toque una. Estoy hablando del tipo de dolor que no deja marcas. Me estás ofreciendo algo realmente grandioso y de donde yo vengo hay un refrán para esto. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¾

Darien frunció el ceño.

Eso significa que si alguien te ofrece algo que es demasiado perfecto, entonces por lo general no es perfecto del todo y pensar que puedes tenerlo es ponerte a ti misma en una posición vulnerable, en la cual puedes ser engañada y seriamente lastimada. ¾

Tengo muchos, muchos defectos, así que no soy perfecto de ninguna manera así que no tengas miedo de que lo que te ofrezco es la perfección. Te haré enfadar con las cosas que a veces digo porque mis hijos están vinculados a humanos. Me han dicho que sus vinculadas humanas piensan que somos demasiado controladores a veces, pero nunca voy a faltar a mi palabra contigo y tienes mi promesa sobre lo de la monogamia, sé que esto significa, que el único contacto sexual que tendré será contigo. Sus ojos la estudiaron intensamente. ¿Después de lo que acabamos de compartir realmente tienes alguna duda de que tú eres la única a quien yo deseo? Si piensas que alguna vez he experimentado este tipo de placer antes de mi encuentro con tu cuerpo estas equivocada. Tu cuerpo es tan suave y firme, gruñó en voz baja. Tú puedes tomarme una y otra vez en tantas posiciones. Nunca he sentido tanta felicidad sexual, Serena. Y tú lo hiciste, así que no tengo ningún interés en montar a cualquier otra mujer que no seas tú.

La polla de Darien creció más llena y más gruesa, más dura, contra su suave vientre donde yacía encima de él. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente con la comprensión de que él estaba listo para otra ronda. _Me animo para otra ronda, pero maldita sea voy a estar adolorida mañana_, pensó, ya podía sentir los músculos en sus piernas quemaban de la última ronda cuando ella había estado encima.

Me gusta escuchar tu opinión y disfruto hablar contigo. Él frunció el ceño diciendo esas palabras, mirando un poco confundido. Quiero pasar todo mi tiempo para saber cómo piensas y cómo te sientes. ¾

Serena se echó a reír. No tienes que parecer tan malditamente confundido al respecto. ¿Es eso algo malo? ¾

Darien de repente rodó junto con ella en la cama grande, inmovilizando a Serena debajo de él, con sus muslos, le abrió las piernas para extenderlas bien separadas, mientras que con sus manos se apoderó de sus brazos para inmovilizarla. Su larga cabellera cayo como cortina alrededor de su cara mientras él la miro cara a cara, frunciendo sus labios. Serena lo miraba fijamente, sin sentir ni un ápice de miedo ante el repentino cambio de posición o el hecho de que él la había inmovilizado. Descubrió que confiaba totalmente en Darien, que no la lastimaría.

Estoy confundido, admitió en voz baja. La gente Zorn no tiene este tipo de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. ¾

No entiendo. ¾

Él respiró profundamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. La interacción entre los hombres y las mujeres es limitada, Serena. Hablo con mi familia y mis hijos y otros hombres Zorn libremente y me interesa saber lo que piensan y sienten sobre los diferentes asuntos. Puedo hablar con las ayudantes de mi casa, pero no se trata de nuestros sentimientos y nuestros pensamientos a menos que sea relevante para el momento en cuestión.

¿Te refieres a que no hablas con la mujer, que acabas de follar...uh... montar? ¾

Vacilando, asintió lentamente. Traté de hablar de cosas con Beryl como mi vinculada, pero me dijo que no tenía ningún interés en escuchar nada que no era relevante para el momento en cuestión. Esa es la costumbre entre los Zorn. A ti te gusta hablar conmigo y me gusta hablar contigo acerca de todo. Me siento muy animado por esto y me gusta. Él le sonrió.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa. Soy muy extrovertida y disfruto escuchándote, Darien. Te juro que voy a hablar contigo hasta que tú desees cerrar mi boca con cinta adhesiva.

Sus negras cejas se elevaron. ¿Cinta en la boca? Frunció el ceño. Yo nunca haría eso y si alguien intenta hacerte eso lo golpeare. ¾

Ella se rió. Ya creo que lo harías. ¾

Lentamente, sonrió. Nadie va hacerte daño de ninguna manera, mi Serena, o me aseguraré de que sufran mucho por ello. ¾

Serena jadeó y después gimió cuando de repente Darien ajusto sus caderas y la penetró lentamente, la sorprendente sensación envió placer a través de su cuerpo. Se empujó hasta el fondo, llenándola, y después, lentamente, casi totalmente se retiró para impulsarse de nuevo dentro de ella. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, se frotó contra él para recibir cada empuje cuando él aumento el ritmo.

Trató de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero él mantuvo sus brazos inmovilizados. Esto la excitaba más cuando él tenía el control en el sexo, era mucho más fuerte que ella, y tenerlo montándola para ella era la mejor maldita sensación que nunca había sentido. Su mirada se encontró con la suya y entonces Darien bajó su rostro para besarla, contuvo la respiración por un segundo y después abrió su boca para el justo antes de sus labios rozaran los suyos. Cerró los ojos de placer.

Él nunca antes intento besarla en la boca, le había dado algunos besos terriblemente perversos en su clítoris con esa maravillosa boca, dejándole saber que el hombre podía dar un muy buen beso francés si esa había sido un ejemplo. Excito a su cuerpo en varias partes, también besándola, pero solo dio por hecho de que los Zorn no besaban en la boca, y nunca pensó en preguntarle sobre de esto tampoco.

Serena se sorprendió de lo tierno que comenzó el beso. Sus carnosos labios eran suaves como una pluma mientras rozaban con los suyos, después entro en su boca , saboreándola y estimulándola con su hambriento ataque, ella gimió en su boca mientras el imitaba los impulsos de su polla con su lengua, igualando los ritmos enviándole una sensación de descarga cuando Darien tocaba su cuerpo. El clímax a través de su cuerpo fue impactante y desgarrador, ocasionando que gritara dentro de la boca que estaba sobre la suya. Darien aparto su boca de un tirón unos centímetros de la suya y rugió su propia liberación.

Serena se relajó, sintiéndose fusionada con el enorme hombre que la inmovilizaba desde sus pechos a donde sus piernas aún estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura, abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, descubrió que le estaba sonriéndole, sus ojos resplandecían con felicidad. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Eres la perfección, mi Serena, Darien dijo con voz áspera. Tal vez tú eres demasiado buena para ser verdad en tus palabras de la Tierra. ¾

Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y te aseguro que tengo un montón de defectos. Yo…¾

Un fuerte golpe se escucho e interrumpió a Serena seguido inmediatamente por la puerta que se abrió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se golpeara contra la pared. Los reflejos de Darien fueron extraordinariamente rápidos mientras con un gruñido separaba sus cuerpos. Prácticamente saltó de encima de Serena al mismo instante en que arrojo sobre Serena algunas sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo e ir al encuentro de quien se atrevió a irrumpir en su habitación. Darien se puso de pie desnudo, su cuerpo se tensó con sus puños en alto, listo para la batalla.

Setsuna se detuvo dentro de la habitación a solo unos pocos metros de la puerta. Ella palideció al oír el sonido y ver a un Darien desnudo muy cabreado, listo para atacarla, se tambaleó retrocediendo, su mirada se dirigió a la cama donde Serena luchaba por aferrarse a la manta para mantener su cuerpo cubierto y sentarse al mismo tiempo para obtener una mejor visión de la mujer quien se precipitó dentro de la habitación.

Te dije que nunca entraras en mi habitación otra vez, gruñó Darien con dureza, su tono de voz era profunda y ronca apenas era capaz de entenderse sus palabras.

La atención de Setsuna se volvió a Darien. Pido disculpas, pero el centro médico acaba de llamar para informarle que Endymion y su vinculada han llegado, es hora ya de que la descendencia nazca, pero hay problemas. Endymion ha perdido todo el control y necesitan que vaya inmediatamente para calmarlo antes de que mate a los guardias o destruya el edificio. ¾

El cuerpo de Darien se movió tan pronto como Setsuna dejó de hablar mientras se dirigía al armario. Dime lo que te dijeron gruñó. ¿La humana está muriendo? ¾

La mirada de Setsuna volvió a Serena, volviéndose fría y dura mientras sus obscuros ojos se entrecerraron No dieron más detalles, Hyvin, sólo que él estaba fuera de control y que lo necesitan de inmediato. Un guardia lo está esperando afuera para llevarlo tan pronto como este vestido. ¾

Voy a ducharme rápidamente. Darien casi corrió hacia el baño con un conjunto de ropa que saco de un tirón del armario agarrándola con sus dedos Diles que estoy en camino. ¾

La mujer Zorn no se movió hasta que se escucho el sonido del agua que corría. Entro rápidamente acercándose a la cama para mirar a Serena. ¿Hiciste lo que te ordene?

Serena miró de nuevo a la mujer. ¿Te refieres a que si le dije que quería que te montara a ti y a las otras mujeres? Eso no va a suceder, Setsuna. ¾

Hyvin se va y nosotras seguiremos hablando de esto cuando él se haya ido. La amenaza fue clara mientras la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación para cumplir las órdenes de Darien. ¾

Apesta, suspiró Serena, tirando de la manta mientras salía de la cama a toda prisa.

Corrió hacia el armario, rápidamente buscando algo para vestirse, ignorando las bolsas que probablemente eran su ropa nueva, encontró una de las camisas Darien de jersey suave y lo que parecían ser unos pantalones doblados, rápidamente se vistió con ellos, sin importarle lo anchos y grandes que eran. La cintura tenía un lazo así que lo apretó lo suficiente como para que permanecieran en sus caderas, tuvo que agacharse y doblar hacia arriba las piernas del pantalón ya que el hombre era casi un pie más alto. El agua en el baño se cerró y en un minuto un Darien con el pelo mojado, pero vestido irrumpió de nuevo en el dormitorio, se detuvo cuando vio vestida a Serena.

Yo voy contigo. ¾

Él le frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía por sus botas y entonces se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta. Mi hijo me necesita así que vamos a ir ahora. ¾

Ambos iban descalzos, mientras salían de la habitación. Darien sujeto la mano de Serena y ella tuvo que correr para seguir el paso de las largas y rápidas zancadas. Pasaron junto a una sorprendida Setsuna y algunas de las ayudantes de casa quienes estaban esperando en el pasillo. Darien ni siquiera les echó un vistazo, pero Serena cometió el error de hacerlo, viendo a cuatro mujeres que la fulminaron con la mirada mientras corría por delante de ellas en el ancho pasillo. Darien la llevó fuera al exterior hacia casi cegadora la luz solar donde él maldito prácticamente la arrojo en la parte posterior del vehículo que los esperaba.

El edificio médico no estaba muy lejos de la casa y el hecho de que el conductor de Darien tuvo que haber roto todas las leyes de velocidad en el planeta para llegar rápidamente hizo el recorrido pareciera muy corto. Darien estaba fuera del coche, casi antes de que se detuviera, sólo hizo una pausa para regresar su mano metiéndola en el coche para ayudar a salir a Serena. Una vez que se apoderó de su mano, corrió hacia el edificio, arrastrándola detrás de él.

Adentro el infierno se había desatado. Serena lo escuchó antes de que viera el alboroto. Un hombre rugía de rabia, cristales rotos, y el hombre gritó algo que Serena no pudo entender antes de que se escuchara otro desplome. Darién le soltó la mano para correr bajando por el pasillo, dejando a Serena a correr tras él a su paso.

Cálmate, Argis Endymion, gritó una mujer. Por favor, lo que haces no es bueno para tu vinculada. ¾

No la alejaran de mi, espetó una voz masculina. Estaré con ella en todo momento. ¾

Por favor, Endymion, dijo suavemente una voz muy femenina Amy no permitiría que algo me sucediera. Tú sabes que es mi amiga y hará todo lo posible para asegurarse de que el bebé y yo estamos bien. Confiamos completamente en ella. ¾

No me voy apartar de tu lado, gruñó la voz masculina. No voy a dejarte cuando me necesitas, Rei. ¾

¿Qué está pasando? Darien doblo una esquina y se detuvo abruptamente.

Serena se topó tan malditamente cerca con la espalda del enorme hombre, que apenas tuvo tiempo detenerse, avanzó vacilante alrededor de Darien para ver la escena que tenía delante. Cuatro hombres Zorn vestidos con uniformes de cuero se estaban levantando del piso mientras que una mujer Zorn se enfrentaba ante un hombre Zorn casi desnudo que sólo llevaba un par de calzoncillos bóxer. Había una mujer rubia…una muy embarazada humana… usando solo una enorme camiseta, sentada en una silla a pocos metros del molesto y casi desnudo hombre.

¿Endymion? Mírame, hijo, exigió Darien. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¾

El tipo se dio la vuelta y Serena quedo impactada con la impresión. Endymion y Darien eran muy parecidos y era seguro que no parecía que tuvieran mucha diferencia de edad para ser padre e hijo, más bien parecían hermanos, tal vez de diferencia de edad de entre cinco a diez años entre ellos, levanto las cejas, su mirada se dirigió a Darien quien estaba de pie junto a ella mientras avanzó adelantándose un poco más para verlo como le fruncía el ceño a su hijo.

Rei está teniendo dolores los que le indican que el bebé está preparado para nacer, pero Amy dijo que el bebé es demasiado grande para el cuerpo de Rei, quieren llevarla a cirugía y no me permiten que vaya con ella, no escucha mi punto de vista. El hombre se estremeció, apretando los puños a los costados, mientras miraba fijamente a su padre. Necesito estar ella. ¾

La alta mujer Zorn suspiró, su atención se centró en Darien. Es muy sensible sobre su vinculada, Hyvin Darien. Tengo temor en llevarlo a cirugía y como en esta ocasión pierda el control, como ahora se encuentra en un estado elevado de protección. En cada viaje a la Tierra que han hecho nuestros guerreros han recopilado información médica de los seres humanos los cuales he estudiado con atención sabiendo que yo soy la responsable de su cuidado. Estoy segura de que tanto Rei y su descendencia van a estar bien, pero yo no necesito agregar mas estrés en mi primera cirugía a un ser humano con un malhumorado hombre gruñendo sobre mi hombro.

Darien gruño suavemente. Explíquele exactamente lo que hay que hacer a su vinculada y tal vez eso lo calme. ¾

La mujer asintió. Vamos a la sala de exploración y te mostrare un video. ¾

Darien se movió adelantándose, agarro por el brazo a su hijo y lo arrastro a través de la puerta hacia el siguiente cuarto. La mujer Zorn rodó sus ojos, le dio un guiño a la Morena sentada en la silla y después fue detrás de los dos hombres. Dejando a Serena sola con la mujer embarazada y cuatro silenciosos hombres uniformados quienes estaban de pie mirando como si estuvieran haciendo una guardia permanente en el pasillo.

Serena miró a la rubia quien le devolvió la mirada. La mujer le dio una sonrisa y levantó una de sus manos de su muy abultado vientre haciéndole señas para que Serena se acercara. Serena vaciló y luego se acerco hacia la otra mujer.

Hola, dijo la rubia en voz baja. Soy Rei y cómo puedes ver, voy a tener un bebé.

Definitivamente lo veo. Serena se arrodillo al lado de la muy embarazada mujer ya que no había sillas en el pasillo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¾

La Morena negó con la cabeza. Mi Endymion está realmente alterado de que necesite un parto por cesárea. He aquí un consejo para ti, los bebés Zorn son demasiado grandes para dar a luz de forma natural si no eres una mujer de huesos grandes en el área de la cadera. La doctora, Amy, y yo sabíamos lo que se venía, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a Endymion. Realmente le molesta la idea de que alguien tenga que cortarme por cualquier maldita razón. Tenía miedo de que me pusiera en una nave y me llevara a la Tierra para hacer que me operaran allí. Él podría hacer algo por el estilo, sin importarle lo que pudieran hacerle a él mientras yo fuera a estar bien. ¾

Serena se quedó mirando el estómago de Rei, sintiéndose impresionada, mientras se daba cuenta por primera vez que la mujer estaba embarazada del hijo de Darien. ¿Así que realmente podemos tener bebés con ellos? ¾

Oh sí, Rei jadeo de repente, agarrándose su estómago. Lo siento. Estoy en trabajo de parto. Maldita sea, duele. ¾

¿Qué puedo hacer? El temor sobresalto a Serena, ya que no sabía mucho sobre el trabajo de parto o el nacimiento, nunca había tenido hijos propios o incluso amigos quienes hayan tenido ¿Debería de traer de regreso a la doctora? ¾

Rei se relajó un momento más tarde. No... Estoy bien. Amy y yo hemos leído un libro tras otro sobre el trabajo de parto y alumbramiento que los guerreros tomaron de la Tierra en sus viajes a ahí. El trabajo de parto aun no es tan malo, considerando que pensé que estaría gritando de dolor. No es que me este riendo sobre esto, pero hasta ahora lo estoy soportando Rei respiro profundamente, mirando con completa atención a Serena por primera vez.

Tú viniste con el padre de Endymion, ¿no es cierto? ¾

Sí. Estoy aquí con Darien. ¾

Sus morenas cejas se elevaron. Darien, ¿eh? ¾

Estudiando a la otra mujer, Serena asintió Fui secuestrada por esos idiotas alienígenas conocidos como Collis quienes me trajeron aquí para subastarme a los hombres Zorn, pero Darien y sus hombres Zorn me rescataron. Quise ir a su casa ya que pensé que estaba vinculado así que supuse que significaba que no podía tener sexo conmigo.

Rei abrió la boca y luego la cerró, casi luciendo divertida. Él podrá estar vinculado, pero están separados y ha sido por algunos años. Hizo una pausa y luego su rostro palideció. Mierda, sólo podía hacerte una ayudante de casa, ¿él lo hizo? Ese hijo de perra. Eres un humano. No puede tratarte de esa manera. Él…¾

Está bien, dijo Serena suavemente. Ha renunciado a su harén. ¾

Rei se relajo y sus facciones se suavizaron. Así que Hyvin Darien tiene un humano. Que me condenen, pensé que nunca lo haría. Él es amable conmigo y las otras mujeres vinculadas a sus hijos, pero realmente no es amigable. No es ningún secreto que sería endemoniadamente feliz si hubieran escogido a una mujer Zorn. Lo intento, hablando con Endymion para que renunciara a mí desde el principio.

Lo he escuchado hablar de eso, tiene miedo de que sus hijos no sean lo suficientemente fuerte o algo así. ¾

Los rasgos de Rei se fruncieron en un ceño. Creo que es una posibilidad. Bien, es bueno saber que no es nada personal. Ella abrió la boca en un jadeo. Mierda. Aquí viene otra contracción. ¾

Serena agarro su mano, sosteniéndola con la siguiente contracción. Cuando esta duró más tiempo y cuando la embarazada rubia se puso muy pálida, Serena se alarmó.

Aguanta, cuidadosamente soltó la mano de la otra mujer y se puso de pie para lanzarse a la puerta abierta. ¾

Hey, llamó Serena, viendo a Darien, su hijo y la mujer Zorn mirando a una pantalla donde un video de una cirugía estaba siendo mostrada. Creo que el tiempo de la discusión ha terminado, creo que el bebé quiere nacer más pronto que tarde. ¡Ayuda!

Serena apenas se movió apartándose del camino a tiempo cuando Endymion corrió hasta llegar a su esposa. Se arrodillo tomando las manos de Rei entre las suyas. Incluso desde el otro lado de la sala de Serena vio el terror puro en las facciones del hombre por la mujer que obviamente amaba mientras ella jadeaba por el dolor de una fuerte contracción. De repente el pasillo se lleno de una intensa actividad seguido con otros Zorn vestidos en trajes blancos similares al de la doctora. Dos de ellos se precipitaron por el pasillo con una camilla.

Amy, deja que Endymion vaya con ella, nunca se tranquilizara si no sabe lo que le está pasando. Yo nunca sería capaz de esperar tranquilamente noticias sobre su salud si mi humana estuviera en el quirófano. A medida que Darien hablaba veía fijamente a Serena. Estará más tranquilo a su lado que lejos de ella. ¾

Amy gruñó suavemente, pero asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto, Hyvin Darien, como usted desee. La mujer giró, dando órdenes al personal médico a su alrededor.

Darien se movió al lado de Serena mientras veía como Endymion levantaba suavemente el pequeño cuerpo de Rei dentro de sus brazos y colocaba en la camilla. Le tomó la mano, levantándola a sus labios para depositar un beso en la palma de su mano, sus miradas se encontraron.

Estoy contigo, Rei. ¾

Su contracción había pasado. Solo sostén mi mano y mantén la calma por mi ¿está bien? ¾

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te amo. ¾

Rei sonrió. Yo también te amo Su atención se dirigió a Amy. Comencemos con el espectáculo. Creo que este bebé es tan impaciente como generalmente es Endymion.

Todos desaparecieron excepto los cuatro guardias, Darien y Serena. Ella volvió a dirigir toda su atención en Darien y se dio cuenta de las tensas líneas en su rostro, revelando que estaba realmente preocupado, se acercó más a él, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y la otra en su estómago. Darien bajó su cabeza mientras su azul mirada se encontraba con la suya.

Este tipo de cirugía se realiza a los humanos con bastante frecuencia y por lo general los doctores las realizan muy bien. ¾

Nosotros no somos humanos y esta será la primera cirugía mayor de Amy en uno de tu especie. Mi hijo estará inconsolable si algo le sucede a su vinculada. Me temo que las tres vidas se perderán si Amy no puede salvar la vida de su vinculada y su descendencia ya que él moriría en su dolor por ambos. Darien parecía triste. Ella es la razón por la cual respira todos los días. ¾

Serena podría decir que Darien realmente estaba preocupado así que se acercó más a él, hundiéndose en su pecho, deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo. Él vaciló un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

Todo va a salir bien. Sólo quería consolarlo.

Él bajó la barbilla hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, asintiendo con la cabeza contra ella, sosteniéndola un poco más la abrazo con más fuerza. Gracias, Serena. Necesito ponerme en contacto con mis otros dos hijos para decirles lo que está pasando. Ellos estarán enormemente preocupados, ya que ambos tienen a sus vinculadas llevando su descendencia. ¾

Soltándolo, ella lo dejó ir y dio un paso atrás levanto su vista para verlo, estaba preocupado y deseo que hubiera más que ella pidiera hacer. Él se encontró con su mirada y la vio fijamente y después aparto la vista para observar a los cuatro guardias.

Protéjanla con su vida hasta que yo vuelva en breve. Denle cualquier cosa que quiera. Mostró los dientes. No permitan que otros hombres hablen o se acerquen a ella, o incluso la miren. Darien miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con su mirada sorprendida. Sólo voy a estar en la habitación de al lado para contactarme con mis hijos, para que escuchen esta noticia de mí. Toma asiento y ellos están a tu mando hasta que yo regrese. ¾

Serena observo como Darien regresaba a la habitación en la que había estado unos minutos antes, pero sintió como sus hombres la observaban. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con cuatro hombres confundidos y aturdidos quienes la veían. Ella les dio una sonrisa forzada antes de que se acercara a la silla en la que Rei había estado sentada, nuevamente contemplo a los hombres y sonrió, nunca antes había tenido a hombres vestidos de cuero bajo su mando.

¿Necesita algo? Le dijo uno de ellos arqueado una ceja.

Estoy un poco sedienta. ¾

El volvió la cabeza, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a uno de los hombres, y Serena se sorprendió, cuando el hombre echó a correr por el pasillo fuera de su vista. Minutos más tarde él regresó con una bandeja que llevaba una bebida y aperitivos. El hombre se acercó a ella lentamente y después coloco la bandeja en los brazos de la silla, haciendo una mesa para ella donde estaba sentada. Él inclinó la cabeza y retrocedió.

Serena miró hacia la comida, levanto la mirada y les sonrió a los cuatro guardias. Maldición, esto es genial. Muchas gracias. ¾

Ellos le devolvieron la mirada, sin hablar, hasta que finalmente apartó la vista. _Bueno, tal vez no piensan que sea tan genial, _se comió la fruta y lo que sospechaba era queso. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba bueno. Su mirada continuaba dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Darien, preocupada de que le estaba tomando más tiempo del que pensaba que iba a hablar con sus hijos, y espero que todo estuviera bien. Finalmente salió de la habitación.

Serena puso la bandeja a un lado y se puso de pie, al instante que vio a Darien. Observo que todavía se veía tenso. ¿Cómo te fue? ¾

Hable con ellos les dije que se que se quedaran en casa y prometí que les dejaría saber que sucede tan pronto como yo sepa algo. ¾

Siéntate Darien, y trata de relajarte. Estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dejando que lo llevara a la silla que había dejado desocupada. Se sentó y después para su sorpresa, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo sentándola en sus piernas. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola para apretarla fuertemente contra su pecho, donde solo continuo sosteniéndola. Serena se relajó dentro de sus brazos. Si no le importaba que cuatro hombres estuvieran viéndolos abrazarse entonces seguro ella no iba a permitir que eso la molestara.

Los seres humanos son demasiado frágiles, suspiró.

Somos un infierno mucho más resistentes de lo que tú nos da crédito. ¾

Sólo espero que todo salga bien. ¾

Así será. En silencio, dijo una pequeña oración.

Se sentaron allí por lo que parecieron horas, Serena en las piernas de Darien, sosteniéndose entre sí. Finalmente, se movió, levantándola hasta ponerse de pie. Serena se dio la vuelta, siguiendo la mirada Darien hacia donde se dirigía, vio a Amy que venía sola por el pasillo. La mujer parecía agotada, pero sonrió. Junto a Serena, Darien suspiró con alivio.

Es una niña y ambas están muy bien, Hyvin Darien. Puede venir conmigo a inspeccionar al miembro más reciente de su sangre. Amy rió.

Darien asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de Serena. ¿Es la hembra humana o Zorn? ¾

Amy vaciló, mirando Darien con el ceño fruncido. Ella es ambos, por supuesto, pero se ve mayormente Zorn, tiene la anatomía sexual humana de su madre humana y aunque dudo que sea tan alta como nuestras mujeres, no va a ser tan baja como Rei. Es saludable y pesa doce libras y aunque no tanto como nuestra típica descendencia, no es tan pequeña como nos temíamos que el niño podría ser. Amy miró a Serena antes de volver su atención a Darien de nuevo. Sus rasgos faciales son Zorn y es muy similar a su padre, está sana y es fuerte, así que me parece que la cría de su descendencia fue muy exitosa, Hyvin. Es una ocasión feliz es muy saludable, sin defectos. ¾

Todo el cuerpo de Darien se relajó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Llévame a ellos. ¾

Serena esperaba que la dejara atrás pero él continúo sosteniéndole la mano, tirando de ella detrás de él. Caminaron por un pasillo, dieron un par de vueltas, y entonces Amy los llevo a una habitación grande. Endymion estaba sentado en una silla al lado de una cama donde estaba Rei de apariencia pálida pero feliz. Rei les sonrió a ambos antes de que su atención regresara a su marido. Endymion giro un poco la silla para orgullosamente mostrar al pequeño bulto envuelto en sus grandes y musculosos brazos.

La hemos llamado Destiny, dijo en voz baja Endymion, volteo a ver amorosamente a su esposa. Pensamos que era adecuado para nuestra hija. ¾

Darien soltó la mano de Serena para moverse lentamente al lado de su hijo para mirar fijamente al bebé. Sólo vaciló un segundo antes de que tomara al bebé con las dos manos para levantar suavemente el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, sonriendo hacia abajo al pequeño rostro arrugado. Serena se acercó un poco más, para ver a un bebé recién nacido con mucho e impactante pelo negro y se encontró sonriendo. La imagen de ver a Darien sosteniendo a su nieta en sus brazos fue increíble para ella, era un tipo de aspecto muy duro así que era casi extraño ver a un bebé tan pequeño en sus brazos, pero muy conmovedor.

Ella es hermosa, dijo Darien suavemente. Bienvenida a la vida, pequeña. Yo soy tu segundo padre y siempre te protegeré y cuidare de ti. ¾

Serena inclino la cabeza, sintiéndose confundida.

Rei se echó a reír. Ellos no dicen abuelos o nietos. Dicen que es su segundo hijo, ya que es un hijo de su hijo y un segundo padre que significa el padre del padre. ¾

Gracias. Serena le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a Rei.

Asintiendo, Rei se echó a reír. Se escucha un poco gracioso, ¿eh? ¾

Endymion le frunció el ceño a su esposa. ¿Por qué se escucha gracioso? ¾

Rei se acercó y le tomo la mano. La traducción más cercana a un segundo padre en la Tierra sería si te dejase y viviera con otro guerrero, que lo convertiría en el segundo padre de nuestra hija. ¾

Endymion gruñó. Nunca me dejaras por otro guerrero. ¾

Riéndose, ella tiro de el acercándolo. Malditamente correcto. Nunca. ¾

Serena aparto su atención alejándose del tierno momento mientras el enorme hombre Zorn se inclinó para plantar un beso en los labios de su esposa. Serena miró Darien y lo descubrió viendo fijamente a su nieta con una expresión muy triste. Parecía que percibió que lo observaban y volvió la cabeza para encontrase son su mirada.

Todavía te vez muy joven para ser un segundo padre, Darien. No debes deprimirte.

Darien negó con la cabeza. Me siento muy honrado de tener la edad suficiente para ser un segundo padre. Su mirada triste, regresó a la bebé que sostenía. Estoy de luto porque nunca conoceré de nuevo esto, el sostener a mi propio hijo, el sentir la alegría de traer vida a este mundo. ¾

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas esperamos que les halla gustado mucho estos 3 capis hasta mañana... Jejejej saludos y espero sus review ya saben sin review no hay capis jajaj ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Voto de Darien**

**Hola mis niñas hoy solo pude subir 1 capi por que llegue tarde pero para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia aquí tiene este capi muy interesante por cierto que lo disfruten algo es mejor que nada besos y Review.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

_Darien quiere tener más hijos_. Serena lo veía por encima de la mesa donde habían comido en el enorme comedor horas antes, ignorando las miradas furiosas de las otras seis mujeres que estaban alrededor de la mesa con ellos. Sus ayudantes de casa la odiaban, lo sabía y a propósito no las veía, manteniendo su atención únicamente en Darien.

El bebé mitad humano y mitad Zorn era tan linda como el infierno y Darien insistió que ella cargara a la pequeña Destiny. Le había afectado un poco a Serena más de lo que quería admitir cuando sostuvo al pequeño y tierno envoltorio, siempre había querido tener un bebé, pero nunca tuvo una relación lo suficientemente estable como para tener uno. La primera y única vez que había estado casada esta fue tan inestable desde el principio y al paso del tiempo solo le demostró como su matrimonio no podía durar.

Darien estaba vinculado, técnicamente, por lo que no podía tener más hijos. Era contra la ley Zorn el tener hijos a menos que la pareja estuviera vinculada. El enorme guerrero Zorn había permanecido en silencio, malhumorado y deprimido desde que salieron del centro médico.

Kolo la ayudante de casa de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se aclaró la garganta. Debe de estar tan orgulloso de tener un segundo niño, Hyvin Tal vez nos permita ir a visitar a Argis Endymion y a su vinculada para conocer a su descendencia.

Asintiendo, Darien termino su cena. Como desees. Estoy seguro que Endymion y Rei les darán la bienvenida por su compañía. Ella debe permanecer en la clínica durante varios días para sanar.

Setsuna respiro profundamente. Será un honor, Hyvin, le daremos tus respetos orgullosamente y llevaremos regalos preparados a su segundo hijo. Iremos a primera hora de la mañana, así regresaremos a tiempo para prepararnos para sus invitados. Los ojos de Setsuna destellaron hacia Serena, entrecerrándose. Por supuesto llevaremos a Serena con nosotros para que también presente tus respetos.

El pavor invadió a Serena fuerte y rápidamente ante la idea de ir alguna parte con las ayudantes de casa. Ellas probablemente la tirarían del coche en movimiento. Está bien. Cargue al bebé hoy así que voy a quedarme aquí.

No seas imprudente. Dijo una ayudante de casa rubia en voz baja, sus brillantes ojos verdes destellaron con malicia. Insistimos en que vaya con nosotras. Como principal de la casa de Hyvin debe estar presente para mostrar sus respetos apropiadamente.

Darien arrojo su servilleta, su mirada se dirigió a Serena mientras se paraba. Vas a ir con ellas, Serena. Saldrás de la casa y disfrutaras el salir de compras. Su atención se dirigió a Setsuna. Mientras estén en el mercado quiero que ayudes a Serena a encontrar ropa más adecuada a sus gustos humanos. Su mirada se detuvo en Serena. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con algunos guerreros con respecto a mañana así que te veré en nuestra habitación en un par de horas.

Lo vio salir de la habitación y supo que estaba en un mundo de mierda. El hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo la odiaban sus ayudantes de casa respiro profundamente, se puso tensa mientras su atención se dirigió a Setsuna a sabiendo que era la mujer a la cabeza de ese peligroso grupo. Setsuna la estaba mirando fijamente.

No hiciste lo que te ordene, humana. Hyvin no nos ha invitado de nuevo a su cama. ¿No fueron mis órdenes lo suficientemente claras?

Lentamente se levanto, Serena miro a la otra mujer. Tú fuiste lo perfectamente clara así que permíteme ser igual de clara. Parece que has olvidado lo que te dije antes en la recamara así que aquí está de nuevo, eso no va a suceder, Setsuna, puedes enojarte tanto como quieras pero el infierno se congelara antes de que yo le diga a Darien que quiero que te folle.

Setsuna se puso de pie y lo mismo hizo una de las otras mujeres que Serena no conocía él nombre. Poniéndose tensa, Serena mantuvo su atención en todas ellas, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera fuera de su vista para que pudiera ponerse detrás de ella.

¿Que vas hacer? Si me tocas, Darien tendrá tu culo y no de la forma sensual que deseas. Si piensas que voy a permitir que hagas de mi vida un infierno sin decirle a él lo que estás haciendo entonces reconsidera la idea. No soy estúpida y se lo diré en un santiamén. Las dos sabemos con quién va a enojarse y esa no seré yo.

No entiendo algunas cosas de lo que dices, pero entérate, humana, gruño Setsuna en voz baja. Tú nunca vas a gobernar esta casa. Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa y las otras cinco pueden jurar que tú no estás siendo fiel y que tú eres una _ovolion_.

¿Una qué? Serena levanto sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Una persona quien dice mentiras para causar problemas, gruño una de las mujeres suavemente. Todas juraremos que eres una y Hyvin no te querrá más. La mujer que hablo miro a Setsuna. ¿No podemos solo decirle que es una mala mujer? El debería creernos.

Un gruñido salió de una ayudante de casa de cabello oscuro, Viluy, mientras la mujer se ponía de pie miraba a Serena. Nos regresaras a nuestro Hyvin o una mañana de estas no despertaras.

Lo bueno es que duermo con Darien, entonces dudo que pudieran escabullirse en nuestra habitación para llegar a mí sin que él lo supiera. Serena estaba muy enojada y más un poco asustada. Ahora me voy a mi habitación. Si intentan detenerme le gritare a Darien.

Las mujeres la vieron atentamente mientras Serena dejaba cuidadosamente el comedor, estuvo volteando hacia atrás durante todo el camino hacia la habitación de Darién de modo que no la siguieran sin que ella se diera cuenta. Necesitaba hablar con él o esas mujeres se iban a poner realmente feas y desagradables.

Ellas la tenían en desventaja y si no eran controladas, se volverían más intrépidas. Las luces automáticamente se encendieron a través de la habitación cuando entro en el dormitorio. Serena cerró la puerta firmemente y busco, inmediatamente descubrió que no había ninguna cerradura en esta. Esa sería otra cosa que le preguntaría a Darién, quería una forma de mantener a las otras mujeres lejos de ella cuando el no estuviera en la casa para protegerla.

La leña había sido colocada en la rejilla de la chimenea. Le costó varios intentos averiguar cuál era su versión de encendedor, pero cuando las chispas salieron del encendedor, se las arregló para prender el fuego. Serena regreso el encendedor a la parte superior de la repisa y se volvió para estudiar el cuarto.

Alguien había recogido el vestido que se quito y la ropa de Darien del piso donde la habían arrojado cuando subieron a la cama después del almuerzo. La cama estaba hecha también. Suspirando, se movió hasta esta. _El lado bueno de las ayudantes de casa es que cocinan bien y mantiene la casa ordenada. El lado malo es que todas quieren que me vaya,_ se quedó con su ropa puesta y se subió a la cama, diciendo que era más inteligente quedarse vestida en caso de que las otras mujeres fueran tras ella al dormitorio.

Serena no tuvo que esperar mucho. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente y ella se tensó, sabiendo que intentaban escabullirse adentro. Su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho cuando Setsuna y Viluy entraron al dormitorio. Una grande y desagradable apareció en el rostro de Setsuna y sus ojos negros se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Se me ordeno que viniera a decirte que Hyvin tuvo que salir por unas horas. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, encerrando a las dos mujeres con Serena. Más Collis fueron vistos aterrizando en Zorn así que Hyvin y sus hombres fueron a su encuentro para asegurarse de que no haya traído a más esclavos humanos a nuestro planeta para tratar de venderlos a nuestros guerreros.

Viluy inclino la cabeza y entonces para el completo asombro de Serena ella se agarro su holgado vestido y se lo saco por la cabeza para tirarlo en el suelo. La mujer desnuda y musculosa se puso las manos en las caderas, mirando fijamente a Serena. _¿Qué demonios?_ Los ojos de Serena se dirigieron hacia Setsuna para ver completamente aturdida mientras la otra mujer se desnudaba.

Mierda, yo no voy por ese camino. Serena se levanto en la cama y se agarro uno de los postes para mantener el equilibrio. Yo no te encuentro atractiva y no voy a tener relaciones sexuales contigo.

Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño, mirándose la una a la otra y finalmente fue Setsuna la quien volvió a mirar a Serena. Nosotras nos quitamos la ropa para que el olor de tu miedo no se adhiera a nuestra ropa y que Hyvin la pueda oler en nosotras.

El alivio golpeo a Serena una fracción de segundo antes de que se diera cuenta de que tenían un motivo peor para venir tras ella. _Bueno, quizás no_, decidió. _Prefería tener el culo pateado a tener dos mujeres musculosas queriendo jugar a una escena de una mala película de mujeres en prisión a sus expensas._

Realmente ustedes no quieren hacer esto.

Ellas se separaron, dirigiéndose a la cama. Serena retrocedió caminando sobre la cama y mantuvo su atención en ambas, deseo que no fueran más de seis pies de alto del tipo mujer amazónica. Iba hacer como si estuviera luchando contra dos hombres y sabía que sus posibilidades no eran realmente muy grandes.

No le dejes hematomas, ordeno Setsuna a la otra. Si vas a hacerla sangrar asegúrate que no sea un lugar que deje marca.

Viluy asintió con la cabeza al oírla. Su nariz y boca son buenas.

Mierda. Maldijo Serena, decidiéndose que Setsuna era la más mala de las dos por su enorme tamaño.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Serena supo que su tiempo había terminado, ya que cada mujer avanzo a lo largo de los costados de la cama hacia ella. Se lanzo sobre Setsuna, viendo como la sorpresa aparecía en las facciones de la mujer un segundo antes de que Serena se estrellara contra ella, enviando a la mujer hacia atrás desplomándose junto con Serena tratando de aterrizar arriba de la mujer desnuda para suavizar su caída.

Incluso el aterrizaje sobre la mujer dejo sin aliento a Serena, mientras se estrellaban contra el duro suelo de las baldosas. Ella escucho un fuerte crujido y la mujer de abajo grito de dolor. Setsuna no se levantó, pero Serena si lo hizo mientras rodaba para quitarse y se obligo a si misma a moverse aun cuando su cuerpo le dolía el duro impacto, se puso de pie, miro a Setsuna, quien parecía aturdida en el suelo sobre su espalda. Serena no lo dudo en absoluto, simplemente regreso y con su pie desnudo y le tiro una patada en el costado para mantenerla abajo.

Setsuna grito, rodando alejándose por el dolor que Serena le provoco en las costillas. Un gruñido de mujer hizo que Serena se diera la vuelta cuando un destello de piel bronceada llego a su alrededor desde el otro extremo de la cama. Viluy parecía muy molesta cuando salto por Serena. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, algo que no podía darse el lujo de hacer, Serena se volteo de lado y lanzo una patada con la intención de detener a la mujer. Su pie golpeo la carne y Viluy siseo de dolor donde Serena había golpeado con su muslo. Viluy se tambaleo hacia atrás.

Serena retrocedió y sabía que no quería terminar arrinconada, miro a Viluy y por el rabillo del ojo continuo observando a Setsuna quien todavía estaba en el suelo. Agito sus manos hacia Viluy.

¿Crees que soy fácil de vencer? Piensa de nuevo y mientras estás en ello, me gustaría replantear todo el plan de atacarme.

Viluy decidió no escucharla, se abalanzo hacia Serena. La mujer abrió los brazos como lo haría un luchador y Serena reacciono, lanzando su mano mientras la otra mujer se abalanzaba, ni siquiera intento evitar que los brazos la envolvieran alrededor. La palma de la mano de Serena choco contra la garganta de la mujer justo debajo de la barbilla con la fuerza suficiente para hacer retroceder la cabeza de la mujer violentamente. La mujer soltó la cintura de Serena, mareada y se tambaleándose hacia atrás. Serena no lo dudo simplemente lanzo una patada, golpeando a la mujer aturdida en el estómago con el pie.

Haciendo una ligera mueca, Serena observaba mientras la mujer se dio la vuelta, se agacho y vomito mientras le daban arcadas y se atragantaba, intentando conseguir aire, mientras la cena caía al suelo por el fuerte golpe en el estómago. _Ellas me atacaron_, Serena se recordó cuando empezó a sentirse mal por la otra mujer que cayó de manos y rodillas, sintiéndose enferma y luchando por respirar.

La lástima que Serena sintió no duro cuando dos brazos la envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo y descubrió que sus brazos estaban pegados a sus costados sostenidos por la persona que estaba a su espalda. Setsuna se había levantado, se deslizo atrás de Setsuna y la ataco. Setsuna alcanzo con la mano agarrando el brazo de la otra mujer detrás del codo y se agarró de la muñeca sobre su estómago. Serena tomo aliento, sosteniéndose en sus piernas y doblándose tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, levanto a Setsuna arrojándola de golpe fuertemente hasta que su peso se deslizo sobre su cuerpo.

La mujer grito sorprendida mientras era lanzada por encima de serena para azotar fuertemente sobre el duro piso de baldosas de nuevo en su espalda. Serena salto apartándose del camino y vio a ambas mujeres mientras la adrenalina bombeaba a través de su cuerpo. Ambas mujeres se quedaron abajo y Serena se empezó a relajar hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar una ayudante de casa de pelo negro que dirigió sus ojos a sus amigas caídas, gruño y se fue a la carga hacia Serena. Un segundo más tarde otra más llego corriendo a través de la puerta. Serena sabía que estaba en un mundo lleno de mierda cuando las últimas dos entraron a la habitación. Seis contra uno, incluso con dos de ellos caídas, no había probabilidades, Serena apostaba a eso.

Totalmente fregada, suspiro y luego se tensó para patear a la mujer que se puso en marcha hacia Serena, pero la mujer esquivo el pie.

Tres de ellas agarraron a Serena mientras ella pateaba a la cuarta mujer que llegaba por delante, dándole en su entrepierna. Serena estaba peleando sucio y no iba a pedir disculpas por ello si incluso ayudaba a sus probabilidades en su contra. La mujer que pateo grito, tropezando en su prisa por huir y se derrumbó en el suelo como una pelota, sollozando. Dos de las mujeres agarraron a Serena de los brazos mientras la tercera agarro un mechón de pelo y le dio un fuerte tirón. Serena grito de dolor mientras era lanzada al suelo por la mujer más alta. Sus pies pateaban al aire sin darle a nada.

Vamos a matarla, gruño una de ellas. Animal humano.

Serena respiro profundamente, tratando de no gritar de nuevo por el dolor de ser sujetada por los brazos y el cabello, tenía la sensación de que todo su pelo estaba siendo arrancado de su cabeza, necesitaba aire en sus pulmones para luchar. La que estaba detrás de ella cometió el error de moverse más cerca para agarrarla de la cintura, dejando suelto un puñado de pelo de Serena por lo que tuvo espacio para mover un poco la cabeza.

Serena bajo la cabeza y después la lanzo hacia atrás con fuerza, el dolor retumbo a través de su cráneo cuando se estrelló contra la barbilla de la mujer rubia. Escucho algo crujir, no estuvo muy segura si ella se rompió su cráneo o la mandíbula de la otra mujer, pero supo que se habían lastimado mucho ambas cuando la otra mujer grito fuerte al igual que Serena lo hizo. El brazo alrededor de su cintura se soltó y la otra mano en el pelo la soltó completamente.

Serena se retorció en sus brazos, sus pies fueron a una de las rodillas de la otra mujer y estrello su talón con fuerza. El agarre de la otra mujer se aflojo de su brazo lo suficiente para que el peso de Serena cayera y saliera libre de su agarre. Cayó de forma rara, Serena se giro para hacer enfrentarse a la quien todavía le agarraba el otro brazo. Serena lanzo un puñetazo a la otra mujer, sorprendiéndola e esto hizo que la mujer se ahogara. Desafortunadamente, ella no soltó a Serena cuando se tambaleo para atrás, cayendo en su frenética batalla para tomar aire por el golpe y amabas cayeron al suelo.

Algo golpeo a Serena en la espalda antes de que pudiera recuperarse de que le sacaran el aire de sus pulmones por el aterrizaje forzoso, con los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor supo que un pie desnudo la había pateado muy fuerte, aplastando su pecho más en el suelo. El siguiente golpe fue de costado, fue enviada rodando por el suelo por la fuerza de la patada, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones y después otra patada llego a su cadera.

Serena rodó debajo de la cama y siguió rodando. Se detuvo un segundo, jadeando y frenéticamente se asomó para ver dónde diablos estaban. Tres de ellas habían caído, pero ella vio tres pares de pies moverse hacia el otro lado de la cama donde ella estaba. Serena rodó hacia el otro lado, aun sabiendo que iba a tener que subir prácticamente sobre una de las mujeres ya que estaba abajo la mujer rubia que seguía tocando su mandíbula y sollozando.

Serena se pudo poner de pie antes de que una de las mujeres subiera a la cama para atravesarla e ir por ella. Serena tomo la decisión en una fracción de segundos y corrió hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto. A toda velocidad por el terror, corrió saltando por encima de Setsuna que todavía estaba en el suelo y casi se resbala hacia el marco de la puerta cuando ella dio la vuelta. Corrió por el pasillo a la oscura sala de estar. La puerta principal estaba a la vista cuando alguien se estrelló contra su espalda, haciéndola caer fuerte por el ataque.

El dolor a travesó a Serena cuando cayó en el implacable y duro suelo, se ordenó a si misma a luchar, por levantarse, pero el gran peso sobre su espalda se movió, causándole más dolor mientras era aplastada. La mujer le agarro el pelo, tirando de el fuertemente y todo lo que Serena pudo hacer fue poner sus manos en la cara, sabiendo lo que venía. Su cabeza golpeo con fuerza hacia el suelo, pero aplasto sus manos por la parte suave en las baldosas.

Un gruñido se escucho en algún lugar por encima de ella desde otra dirección. Eso significaba que dos más de ellas la tenían y ardientes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante la idea de que la iban a matar. Darien sabría lo que habían hecho, pero no iba a salvarle el culo ya que estaría muerta, estaba demasiado lastimada para luchar y la perra en su espalda era muy pesada para ella incluso para respirar, vio unos puntos nadando en su visión que le decía que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia por falta de aire.

Repentinamente el peso se quito de encima de ella. Serena jadeo por aire, sus pulmones quemaban por él y se quedó allí con la frente en las manos palpitantes porque aun dolían por su cabeza que fue aplastada. Jadeante, ella tomo aire y espero que otra patada se clavara de lado o en su cabeza, quería levantar sus manos heridas para tratar de proteger sus orejas y rostro, pero estaba aterrada de que si lo hacía iban a tratar de aplastar su cara en el azulejo de nuevo.

Una mano le agarro el brazo y comenzó a darle la vuelta. Serena aspiro por aire otra vez, sabiendo que al menos tenía que intentarlo, ella iba a morir. _Yo no soy una cobarde y he tenido que luchar toda mi vida para sobrevivir. Que me cuelguen si me doy por vencida ahora, pero estoy cansada y me duele por todas partes._ A medida que su cuerpo se daba la vuelta, Serena utilizo lo último de sus fuerzas para meter sus rodillas hasta su pecho, pateando a la persona quien la agarraba mientras levantaba bruscamente la cabeza para ver a donde pateaba.

No era una mujer, ella se dio cuenta un instante antes de que rápidamente una enorme mano atrapara su pie a solo a unas pulgadas de su rodilla. Él se inclinó sobre ella, un enorme tipo del tamaño de Darien solo que más joven y mientras ella se le quedaba viendo a sus ojos azules brillantes se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a un hijo de Darien.

El hombre estaba agarrando su brazo y su pie. Su cabeza se levantó, la rabia salía de sus brillantes ojos azules, justo mientras daba un fuerte rugido que lastimo los oídos de Serena. _Demonios, el muchacho era ruidoso cuando se enojaba_, ella pensó, la rabia casi salía de él, siguió su mirada y vio a dos ayudantes de casa retroceder con el semblante aterrorizado en sus facciones. La cabeza del hombre bajo a mirar a Serena.

No voy a lastimarte, estas gravemente herida. No te voy a atacar, humana. Soy Armando, el hijo de Darien. Te voy a levantar con mucho cuidado para que no te duela más. El parpadeo. ¿Me dejas hacer eso?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que el hijo de Darien no le haría daño, solo sus ayudantes lo harían. Lentamente el hombre le soltó el brazo y el pie y se arrodillo frente a ella. Ella se levantó un poco mientras el deslizaba sus brazos por debajo de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y hombros, se sorprendió cuando el hombre la levanto y se ponía de pie con ella en brazos a partir de estar arrodillado. Él la miro una vez y después camino regresando por el pasillo por donde que acababa de escapar.

El dormitorio estaba vacío cuando él la llevo ahí, pero se detuvo, su furiosa mirada recorrió toda la habitación y olfateo ruidosamente. Un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta mientras la boca se torcía en una mueca, camino de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la cama donde gentilmente acostó a Serena. Sus brazos se deslizaron debajo de ella y después sus miradas se cruzaron.

Voy a llamar a un sanador y a mi padre.

Asintiendo, Serena se relajó. Creo que necesito a un sanador. Su mano toco la parte posterior de su cabeza, aún le dolía mucho, mientras que con su otra mano se froto un costado donde la habían pateado. Gracias.

Todavía parecía furioso mientras la observaba y olfateo la habitación de nuevo. Todas fueron detrás de ti, ¿no? Conozco sus olores y huelo a cada una aquí.

_¿Podía olerlas?_ No estaba segura que decir acerca de eso así que asintió. Setsuna es la líder de la pandilla. Me ordenaron que le dijera a tu padre que yo quería que se las follara pero me rehusé.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente por la puerta. Ellas no regresaran, pero volveré en menos de un minuto. Quédate acostada y no te muevas.

Tan pronto como el salió de la habitación Serena ignoro su orden y se sentó lentamente. Le dolía el cuerpo y sabía que iba a tener un montón de malditos moretones en los brazos, la espalda y los tobillos lastimados por algunos de los fuertes golpes que ella repartió. Mientras movía las extremidades e inspeccionaba con la vista los tobillos, se dio cuenta que estaba mejor estado de lo que había temido en primer momento, ahora que el shock había pasado.

Uno de sus tobillos estaba un poco hinchado pero no se fracturo, miro alrededor de la habitación, al ver los dos vestidos que Setsuna y Viluy se quitaron y habían dejado en su prisa por escapar para que no las encontraran en el dormitorio.

Lo única cosa que podía oler en el cuarto fue donde Viluy se había vomitado y había dejado la cena en el suelo al final de la cama. Serena se bajó cuidadosamente del colchón para poner a prueba su peso en ambos tobillos. La sostuvieron y dio unos pasos para asegurarse de que todavía podía caminar, podía aunque con un poco de dolor. De nuevo levanto su mano para tocarse la cabeza, donde todavía le latía, pero su mano no se mojó, lo que confirmo que no sangraba. Algo se movió lo que hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a la puerta abierta para ver como Armando repentinamente regresaba a la habitación, y seguía enojado.

Te dije que te quedaras en la cama, el gruño.

Lo siento yo no acato órdenes muy bien que digamos. Quería ver si podía caminar. Voy a estar bien, creo que no me he roto nada. Estoy mallugada hasta el infierno pero no tan mal como yo temía.

El hombre se acercó a ella. Mi padre y el sanador del centro médico están en camino. Él se detuvo a unos metros de ella para mirar hacia abajo. Por favor regresa a la cama de mi padre antes de que te caigas. Tu eres humana y estas más lastimada de lo que crees. Estas en estado de shock por el ataque y no evaluaste tus heridas adecuadamente. Aun nuestras mujeres necesitan protección de los hombres, y ellas son más fuertes de lo que tú eres y fuiste superada en número. Tuvieron que haberte lastimado gravemente.

Creo que a ellas les fue muchísimo peor de lo que me hicieron. Tal vez deberías verlas a ellas.

Sus cejas negras subieron repentinamente por la sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

En serio, ve a verlas, Creo que a la que mas lastime fue a Viluy, se quedó tirada después de que le di un puñetazo en la garganta. La rubia de ojos verdes brillantes podría tener la mandíbula fracturada. Serena se froto la parte posterior de su cabeza donde aun le dolía. Por supuesto, mejor su mandíbula que mi cráneo.

A Serena esto le resulto semi divertido que él estuviera tan aturdido que no pudiera hablar, pero la miraba fijamente, obviamente no estaba seguro de que pensar. Ella dejo caer su mano y lo miro hacia arriba, forzando una sonrisa que no sentía.

Yo sé que tú y todos los hombres de este planeta piensan que las mujeres humanas son totalmente indefensas, pero me crié siendo una persona ruda en la tierra, sé cómo defenderme y lastime a las ayudantes de la casa así que deberías ir a revisarlas...

No me importa si están lastimadas. Atacaron a un ser humano que mi padre trajo a su casa y si tú te las arreglaste para hacerles daño, se lo merecían.

Serena se sintió aliviada al escuchar sus palabras, lo que demostraba que obviamente él era pro humanos. Entonces él se dio la vuelta, revisando la habitación y se dio cuenta de los vestidos que estaban tirados, de la cena de Viluy y un poco de sangre en el blanco azulejo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

Vine a hablar con mi padre sobre mi hermano Endymion y Rei. Mi vinculada también está embarazada y es humana, así que estoy preocupado porque mi hijo sea demasiado grande para que ella dé a luz, así que quería pedirle a mi padre que tengamos más sanadores capacitados para tratar humanos. Se pasó la mano por su pelo negro. En este momento Amy es la única que cuida a nuestra familia pero si algo le pasa a ella o no está disponible, podría poner a nuestras vinculadas en peligro. Mi hermano Mamoru también está vinculado a una humana la cual también está embarazada.

¡Wow! ¿Ustedes ralamente son potentes, no?

El negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. No entiendo.

Tienen espermatozoides muy buenos.

El asintió con la cabeza. Todos los hombres Zorn fácilmente consiguen embarazar a sus mujeres. Es por eso que solo se nos permite compartir nuestra semilla con nuestro vínculo femenino. De lo contrario el planeta estaría sobre poblado, nosotros no podríamos respaldar por lo que se convirtió en ley mucho antes de que mi padre se convirtiera en Hyvin. Estoy seguro que mi padre te explico porque nunca te podrá dar su semilla. La boca del hombre se tensó. Mi madre fue cruel por obligarlo a vincularse con ella, pero no quiso escuchar a sus hijos sobre esa cuestión.

No puedo embarazarme, así nosotros no platicamos mucho acerca de porque existe esa norma.

Armando miro la región de su estómago y luego frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ¿Tuviste algún accidente que daño tus órganos internos femeninos por lo que no puedes tener hijos?

Tengo un implante médico de la tierra en mi cuerpo que me impide quedar embarazada hasta que lo retire un médico.

Debes de decirle a Amy esto. En Zorn no hemos podido encontrar una manera eficaz de controlar que una mujer no se embarace. Nuestra semilla es muy resistente y supera todos los medicamentos de nuestros sanadores para evitarlo, estará muy interesada en esa cosa que tienes en tu cuerpo.

¿Serena?

El rugido de su nombre hizo que Serena saltara por la sorpresa. Su atención se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y en unos segundos Darien entro muy rápido, sin aliento y dando una buena impresión de un nubarrón oscuro de su rabia. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de furia mientras él llegaba abruptamente, sudando obviamente por la carrera. Sus miradas se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo antes de que Darien se moviera otra vez. Armando se quitó del camino de su padre.

Darien fue rápidamente hacia Serena, solo aparto su mirada de ella para ver la sangre en el piso la cual paso por encima y entonces él la tuvo en sus brazos, levantándola de sus pies y apretándola a su sobrecalentado cuerpo.

Estoy bien, murmuro en su camisa, donde su rostro termino hundiéndose con Darien sosteniéndola con demasiada fuerza. En serio.

No la tritures, Armando declaro en voz baja. Ella dijo que solo esta golpeada pero bien, estaba caminando y hablando cuando regrese de informarte.

Darien cambio la posición de su abrazo en Serena, un brazo envolvió con fuerza su cintura elevándola con cuidado un poco más arriba, la otra mano le agarro la parte trasera de la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara, que era el nivel que ella estaba sujeta lejos del suelo. Su expresión era de furia contenida, pero demasiado preocupado mientras estudiaba su rostro y sostuvo su mirada.

De verdad estoy bien.

Darien gruño y volteo la cabeza, mirando a su hijo. ¿Dónde están?

Probablemente escondidas, suspiro Armando Fueron sorprendidas atacando a una humana y sabían que ibas a estar molesto. Necesitas tranquilizarte antes de acercarte a ellas, padre, entiendo tu rabia, pero son mujeres. Si hubieran atacado a mi Diana las mataría pero no puedes hacer eso.

Volteado su cabeza, Darien miro los ojos de Serena. ¿Que paso y quien te ataco? Quiero todos los nombres.

Setsuna me ordeno que te dijera que las montaras a todas y cuando me negué todas me atacaron.

Fueron todas las seis dijo Armando en voz baja. Yo olí a cada una de ellas aquí cuando la traje aquí primero.

Un feroz gruñido salió de Darien mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en Serena.

¿Las seis te atacaron?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo acaricio para calmarlo, porque parecía que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Le dije a tu hijo que fuera a verlas porque realmente creo que lastime algunas de ellas. No esperaban que fuera capaz de defenderme tan bien como lo hice, pero tu hijo me salvo el culo. Me tenían en el piso de la sala de estar y no podía escapar. Él las asusto.

Darien gruño profundamente en su pecho, el cual literalmente vibro y volteo la cabeza para mirar a su hijo. Sácalas de mi casa ahora. Que se vayan así como están y que no tomen nada de lo que yo les he dado. Él se movió a medida que hablaba, suavemente sentó a Serena en el borde de la cama. No me importa a donde vayan o en qué tipo de casa acaban. Las quiero fuera y quiero guardias apostados para proteger a Serena en caso que traten de volver por venganza. Hazlo ahora hijo .

Armando asintió. Yo haría lo mismo.

Voy a matarlas si las vuelvo a ver, gruño Darien.

Me asegurare que lo sepan. Armando camino alejándose, dejando rápidamente la habitación.

Serena se quedó mirando a Darien asombrada de que él se deshiciera de las ayudantes de casa por ella y sabía que era por lo que habían hecho con ella, que él las estaba expulsando de su casa. El volteo la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Serena y levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Nadie nunca te hará daño otra vez, mi Serena. Deja quitarte la ropa para que pueda ver donde te han hecho daño. Un sanador viene en camino.

Un pensamiento le surgió a ella. ¿Que pasara con los huéspedes que llegan mañana? Si te deshaces de todas las ayudantes de casa…

Darien gruño, interrumpiéndola. Tú eres lo único que importa. Voy a tratar con ese lió más tarde. Mi preocupación ahora es asegurarme de que tú no estás gravemente herida, su pulgar rozo la curva de su mejilla suavemente. ¿Realmente estás segura de que estas bien?

_Maldita sea_ pensó Serena, sintiendo que su corazón se derretía incluso aun más. _Estoy enamorada de ti, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo no amarte? Eres increíble_. Sonriendo a pesar de que estaba experimentando un poco de miedo por estar enamorada, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Estoy mucho mejor ahora que estás conmigo, Darien.

Entonces no te dejare sola otra vez.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas esas mal&%"as Setsuna, Viluy y las otras están para que las matemos hahahah quien me apoya.. Eso no es justo 6 para 1 sola que Mierda es..¬¬ están pasadas que bueno que llego Armando al rescate \^.^/ viva… bueno chicas saludos y espero sus Review hoy solo pude subir este capi ya que no tuve tiempo cuando llegue pero mañana si les subo sus 4 capis ^.^ prometido :) besos :***


	8. Chapter 8

**El Voto de Darién**

**Holis mis niñas os dejo 3 capis mas como yo os prometí, que lo disfruten y espero sus review.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Darien, realmente, no planeaba apartarse su lado. Serena forzó una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba de pie en la sala de estar, con la mano de Darien suavemente curvada alrededor de su espalda. Trató de no bostezar, ante los cuatro enormes hombres Zorn, quienes caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada. Estos eran los Vartas, y no se parecían en lo más mínimo a como los había imaginado. Esperaba que fueran de aspecto más solemne, quizás con trajes de cuero tipo militar, pero nunca a del tipo de hombres que caminaban por la puerta principal.

Uno de ellos, tenía la edad suficiente para ser el abuelo de Darien, y fue impresionante ver a un enorme hombre canoso, quién, evidentemente, una vez fue un guerrero pateador de culos, encorvado por la avanzada edad. El hombre apenas usaba ropa, sólo un taparrabos envuelto alrededor de su cintura, y todo el vello de su cuerpo era tan blanco como el de su cabeza. Él se acercó primero a saludar a Darien, su brillante mirada de color verde se fijó en Serena, quien bajó la vista hacia el suelo, justo como Darien le había dicho que hiciera. Las mujeres Zorn, no miraban directamente a los ojos de los hombres, o esto se considera una invitación para tener relaciones sexuales.

Hyvin Darien, rugió el viejo guerrero cuando habló, con su profunda y áspera voz ¿Es esta un ser humano de la Tierra?

La mano en la espalda de Serena se tensó, antes de que se deslizara a su lado, poniéndose Darien más adelante de ella, que a su lado, miró hacia arriba, y vio que el otro hombre había levantado su mano para tocarla, pero ahora estaba fuera de su alcance. Darien, emitió un suave gruñido.

Sí, y no la toques. Respiro profundamente. Serena, es un honor presentarte a Vartas Taiki. Es el vigilante del Bosque del Este.

Levantando los ojos, Serena asintió con la cabeza al hombre quien la miraba con atención. El vello, se le erizó al instante, y apartó la vista, ya que el tipo abiertamente la veía maliciosamente. Podría ser por su avanzada edad, pero se inclinaba mas a pensar que, la baba en la comisura de la boca era más por mirarla, que un signo de problemas de salud.

Nadie dijo que habías traído a un humano a tu hogar. ¿Hay más de ellos?

No, gruñó Darien suavemente. Serena es la única.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, por lo que Serena volvió la cabeza, para ver a una de las nuevas ayudantes de la casa de Darien, se movió adelantándose para dar la bienvenida al viejo libidinoso, y mostrarle su habitación. Las seis nuevas ayudantes de la casa quienes habían llegado después del amanecer, eran un poco mayores de lo que lo habían sido las anteriores, y Serena fue a conocerlas, cuando Darien insistió en que estuviera ahí cuando les explicó cuáles eran sus deberes en su casa. El tocar y dormir con Darien, no estaban en su lista de tareas. También les dijo el motivo por qué se deshizo de sus últimas ayudantes, mostrando claramente su enojo por el incidente, mientras que les advertía que nunca lastimaran a Serena, de ninguna manera.

El siguiente hombre avanzo, este era diferente de cualquiera que Serena hubiera visto antes en el planeta y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma no mirarlo fijamente. El tipo tenía un brillante pelo color rojo, las cejas y el vello corporal del mismo color, y tenía unos increíbles y brillantes ojos azules. Nunca había visto un Zorn pelirrojo, y el hecho de que su piel fuera de color oscuro, realmente resaltaba sus ojos y el color de su pelo. Si algún tipo pudiera ser musculoso y realmente hermoso, este era el hombre, a pesar de su extraña vestimenta, era un ajustado top negro el cual mostraba mucha piel y un súper- ajustado pantalón de cuero a juego.

Es bueno verte, Rubeus. Darien sonrió, parecía sinceramente feliz de ver al hombre. Te presento a Serena, de la Tierra.

Serena, levanto la vista hacia los ojos del hombre. Era realmente impresionante, claramente contrastaba enormemente con su tono, y el top de la camisa ajustada, que revelaba un montón de esa piel obscura y seductora, y grandes cantidades de músculos. Realmente él era muy guapo, y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma apartar la mirada de esos penetrantes y grandiosos ojos.

Ella lo saludo con la cabeza antes de que bajara su mirada y se enfocara a sus botas negras. Es un placer conocerte. Se sintió orgullosa de mantener el tono de su voz calmada.

¿Una humana, Darien? El hombre hablo en voz baja. Pensé que no estaba permitido tener una como ayudante. ¿Me he perdido algún cambio de política?

Un suave gruñido salió de Darien. A Serena no se le escapó que este hombre lo había llamado a Darien por su nombre, algo que no había visto a nadie hacer todavía, salvo a ella. Todo el mundo lo llamaba Hyvin, o Hyvin Darien, a menos de que fuera alguno de sus hijos, quienes lo llamaban Padre. El brazo de Darien se tensó a su alrededor, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo.

Ella puede tener el título, pero no los deberes. ¿Me entiendes, Rubeus? Mis circunstancias son únicas. Mientras seas un invitado en mi casa, ella no está disponible para ti, ni para ningún otro hombre.

La risa del hombre fue profunda, cuando se echó a reír. Ya sabía eso por la manera tan posesiva de mantenerla a tu lado. Aunque tengo que admitir que tenía esperanzas.

Serena levanto su mirada hacia él, encontrándose con un par de hermosos ojos que miraban fijamente a los suyos, y el hombre repentinamente le hizo un guiño antes de regresar su atención hacia Darien. Él sonrió ampliamente, y levanto la mano del otro lado para agarrar por el hombro a Darien.

Me alegro de que ya no estés solo, y que tengas lo que mereces, amigo mío. Deberías vigilar a tus otros invitados, y mantener a tu mujer cerca de ti, mientras estén aquí, es demasiada tentación y no tendrás a la ley de tu lado si asesinas alguno de ellos por tocarla. Si tienes que ir a algún lado sin ella, ven a buscarme para protegerla en tu ausencia. Sabes que honrare tu petición de no tocar a tu tesoro humano.

Gracias, amigo mío. Puede ser que te tome la palabra.

El hombre asintió, antes de girar sus ojos hacia las cinco ayudantes de la casa que estaban esperando. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Las has cambiado? Tenía muchas ganase pasar tiempo con Viluy, era mi favorita de las ayudantes de tu casa.

Darien gruñó bajo y profundamente. Ayer por la noche ellas atacaron a mi Serena, con la intención de hacerle daño por su condición humana, así que las eché a todas. Si tanto deseas a Viluy, puedo preguntar dónde se la llevaron, y enviarla a tu casa, para que puedas quedarte con ella.

Rubeus pareció sorprendido mientras veía a Serena, y luego desvió su atención hacia Darien. ¿Ellas la atacaron? ¿Qué estaban pensando?

Pensaron que al intimidarme conseguirían que le dijera a Darien que las follara dijo Serena antes de poder detenerse.

Las pelirrojas cejas se arquearon sobre esos grandiosos ojos azules, los cuales veían fijamente a Serena, se encontró con su mirada y no la aparto , al parecer no lo había hecho bien al no permanecer en silencio y ser prudente, también arqueo sus cejas, ignorando el pequeño gruñido de Darien. _Este tipo, Rubeus es amigo de Darien, y realmente parece ser genial_, pensó, obviamente, también era fiel a Darien.

No estoy interesada en ti de ninguna manera, pero tampoco soy el tipo del que baja la mirada. De donde yo vengo, es de mala educación no ver a la persona a los ojos Serena vaciló y luego le extendió la mano. Estrechemos nuestra mano como amigos, ya que obviamente tú y Darien son amigos cercanos.

El pelirrojo sonrió mirando hacia Darien, pidiendo su permiso primero quien le asintió, antes de que el hombre tomara cuidadosamente su pequeña mano. No la sacudió tanto como para sentirlo. Se rió profundamente, su pulgar rozo la muñeca y el dorso de su mano. Se volvió hacia Darien con una mirada divertida mientras la soltaba.

Me gusta, y es muy suave. Rubeus vaciló. ¿No crees que pudieras enviarme a la Tierra para encontrar una para mí?

Darien vacilo. Sería un largo viaje.

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del pelirrojo y su rostro se puso serio Supongo que no, de todas maneras nunca puedo estar ausente por más de unos cuantos días. Suspiró. Sólo fue una idea que tuve.

Tal vez, si me encuentro con alguna que necesite de una casa, pueda enviártela, si creo que pueda ser de tu agrado.

La sonrisa regreso a las facciones del hombre. Quiero una como la tuya, con espíritu.

¿Tendré que enviar a Viluy a tu casa?

Rubeus negó con la cabeza. No quiero en mi casa a una mujer que no pueda seguir órdenes.

Serena se echó a reír, llamando la atención de los hombres, encontrándose con la mirada de Rubeus. Entonces no pidas una humana, porque vivimos para romper las reglas, y resistir a los hombres mandones.

Rubeus echó atrás la cabeza, una profunda y sonora carcajada se escucho por toda la sala, antes de que le sonriera a Darien. Será un placer tener a alguna de ellas en mi casa, así que definitivamente, envíamela si te cruzas con alguna que esté perdida.

Una ayudante de casa se adelantó, sonriéndole a Rubeus discretamente con la cabeza baja, para acompañarlo fuera. Vartas, si quiere venir conmigo, cuidaré de todas sus necesidades después de tan largo viaje.

El tercero, era un oso de hombre, literalmente, y Serena tuvo que evitar mirar fijamente al hombre más peludo que había visto en su vida. El tipo sólo vestía pantalones cortos, sin zapatos ni camisa, y donde debería estar la piel un grueso y enmarañado cabello oscuro, la cubría desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Cuando habló esto hizo que Serena se sobresaltara, literalmente dio un pequeño salto.

Hyvin Darien, saludó el hombre en voz alta. Me alegro de verte, viejo amigo.

Nicolás, siempre es bueno verte. Darien, no parecía contento con eso en absoluto. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a nuestra reunión.

El otro hombre gruñó suavemente. Últimamente hemos tenido bastante actividad de los salvajes en nuestros dominios y hay que hacer algo al respecto. El hombre hizo una pausa. ¿Qué es esto?

El cuerpo entero de Darien se puso rígido contra el de Serena Ella es una humana de la Tierra.

El otro hombre volvió a gruñir. Serena lo miró y al instante se arrepintió, al ver un par de ojos que eran aterradores, negros y los que francamente a ella le parecían malignos, una imagen que se podría comparar a vislumbrar dos grandes esferas de la nada.

Me la llevaré. Mujer de la Tierra, llévame a mi habitación, desnúdate y entonces voy a montarte.

La sorpresa, y el horror recorrieron a Serena, lo que literalmente la hizo que jadeara y diera un paso atrás, poniendo a Darien entre ella y el hombre peludo.

Ella no, elige a otra ayudante gruñó Darien.

¿No me honras como huésped de tu casa? ¿Qué paso con tu hospitalidad, Hyvin Darien? ¿Ella es una ayudante de casa, no es así?

Ella es humana, y es distinta de cualquier sirviente, no está para ser ofrecida a mis invitados.

Nicolás gruñó. ¿Me insultas de esta manera? ¡Cómo te atreves!

Nicolás, una voz profunda gruño Estoy seguro de que no ha sido la intención de Hyvin insultarte. Mira a la frágil criatura alienígena, no es lo suficientemente resistente como para satisfacer nuestra lujuria guerrera. La nueva voz soltó una carcajada. Romperíamos a la pequeña mujer, incluso antes de que el placer comenzara.

Darien miro a su alrededor, Serena echó un vistazo al último de los cuatro hombres. Esté era un hombre rubio, con un corte de pelo hasta los hombros, con ojos oscuros, casi negros, pero no de mirada-maligna, nunca miró a Serena, mientras mantenía su completa atención en el hombre que agarraba.

Andrew, es bueno verte, y estás en lo cierto, las humanas no son tan resistentes como nuestras mujeres Zorn.

Darien, estaba realmente tenso, su cuerpo se movió de nuevo, tocando a Serena manteniéndola detrás de él, mientras su mano la agarraba de la cadera indicándole que permaneciera en ese lugar. Te ofrezco a mis ayudantes, pero la humana no está disponible debido a su frágil salud.

Un profundo gruñido salió de Nicolás. ¿Así que, tú no la montas? ¿Cuál es su propósito, entonces? ¿Por qué está en tu casa y bajo tu protección, Hyvin? No montar a una mujer no es natural.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Darien suavemente gruño. Ella es humana, y son una especie que sólo se llevan a un hombre a su cama, un hombre cuidadoso, y yo soy ese hombre.

Seré cuidadoso entonces. Envíala a mi habitación para montarla. Intentare no romperla, pero tengo curiosidad.

Darien gruñó, soltando a Serena. Te he dicho que no está disponible debido a su frágil salud. Sé un buen invitado en mi casa, y no me pongas a prueba.

Andrew, el rubio, se hizo cargo agarrando al hombre peludo y arrastrándolo se lo llevo. Nos sentimos honrados de ser tus huéspedes, Hyvin Darien, y nos has proporcionado excelentes ayudantes, tan bellas como siempre. Mira la selección, Nicolás. Haz tu elección de entre estas bellas mujeres Zorn para que encuentres tu placer con ellas.

Serena, observó a los hombres escoger a dos hembras de las ayudantes de casa, y se alejaron con ellas. La lástima golpeó a Serena por la morena mujer Zorn que tenía un aspecto infeliz, cuando fue agarrada por el hombre peludo quien era un idiota, y un bruto. Serena, se mostró comprensiva sobre lo que sería para la mujer acostarse con él, si sus habilidades de conversación eran un ejemplo de lo que sería como amante.

Darien los observo marcharse, y después se volvió, bajando la vista hacia Serena. Te enviaré a casa de uno de mis hijos, mientras los huéspedes estén aquí, cinco más llegaran dentro de unas horas y no creo que estés a salvo, mi Serena. Te enviaré a casa de Armando, ya que lo conociste ayer por la noche. Armando es muy leal a su pareja, por lo que no tendrá ningún deseo de tocarte, mientras estás segura bajo su protección.

Pero… atreves de ella recorrió la sorpresa. _¿Me está enviando lejos?_

Repentinamente Darien la agarro, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo para mirarla intensamente. No puedo darte el estatus de vinculada, por lo que en los términos de la ley eres una ayudante, y por lo tanto, puedo protegerte contra los hombre que quieran lastimarte, pero no puedo protegerte e impedir que los invitados de mi casa te toquen, siempre y cuando no te lastimen. ¿Me entiendes?

Saldría lastimada si alguno de esos idiotas intentara violarme y seria en contra de mi voluntad. Tengo el derecho a pedir que no me toquen, ¿no es cierto?

Él respiró profundamente, sus manos agarraron sus caderas acariciándolas Esto no es tan sencillo, y me disculpo. Debes pensar que somos un mundo muy bruto, con leyes insultantes para las mujeres, pero como ayudante, esos hombres tienen derecho a tocarte, ya que son mis invitados de honor. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera un problema, pero sé que Nicolás, definitivamente, no va a dejar pasar esto. No voy a ponerte en riesgo, mi Serena, así que te envío allí por seguridad. Por favor, confía en mí en esto.

Ella no quería dejar a Darien. Había conocido a Armando y parecía lo suficientemente agradable, sabía que Darien no la enviaría allí a menos que estuviera a salvo, pero después de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Darien, no quería apartarse de él. Sin embargo, Serena asintió con pesar, aceptando ir.

Te voy a echar de menos. Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó. Solo porque no estoy aquí no significa que vas a tocar a otras mujeres, ¿verdad? Lo miró a los ojos. Porque si es así, no te molestes en ir a recogerme cuando esos tipos se hayan ido.

Frunció el ceño, y en voz baja Darien le gruñó. Sé lo qué es la monogamia, y te di mi palabra sobre eso. Esa promesa sigue vigente, tanto si estás a mi lado en la cama o no. ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

Este era un hombre quien estaba vinculado con una mujer quien lo odiaba, sabiendo la razón por la que ella, sólo para castigarlo, pero aun así lo hizo para mantener su palabra a la zorra. Confío en tu palabra, Darien. Sé que es sólida como una roca.

Sus rasgos se relajaron en una sonrisa. ¿Sólida como una roca? entiendo la definición. ¿Supongo que este es otro refrán de la Tierra?

Sí. Levantó sus manos, acariciando su pecho, deseando poder tocar su piel en lugar de la camisa de cuero. Realmente voy a extrañarte Se mordió el labio, y le sonrió. ¿Cuándo llegan el resto de los huéspedes?

En unas cuantas horas.

¿Quieres aprender otro dicho de la Tierra?

Él sonrió. Sí. Algunas de sus cosas me parecen divertidas.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Tengamos un rapidito, antes de que me envíes lejos.

Sus cejas se arquearon. ¿Es esto una forma de tener un aperitivo para comer?

Riendo, Serena, retrocedió girando lentamente con Darien, quien aún la sostenía, avanzando con él por el pasillo. A ti te gusta usar tu boca sobre mí, así que supongo que podría considerarse como un aperitivo. Sus ojos bajaron a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Y me encanta usar mi boca en ti. Sabes tan dulce. Su mirada subió. ¿Quieres tener uno rapidito conmigo, antes de que me envíes a la casa de tu hijo?

Darien gruñó suavemente. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama rápidamente, cierto?

Puedes apostar tu sexy culo a que sí.

Serena jadeo, cuando él se abalanzó, la agarró por la cintura, levantándola y colocándola suavemente sobre su hombro, sujetándola con su caliente y enorme mano sobre la curva de su culo, para sostenerla firmemente en su lugar, mientras Darien irrumpió en su habitación. Ella se echó a reír, relajándose para que fuera más fácil para su guerrero llevarla a la cama, adorando que él fuera tan grande, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

La puerta del dormitorio, se cerró de un portazo tras ellos, y segundos después, Darien, dejo caer a Serena suavemente en la cama. Fue a la parte delantera de sus pantalones, abriéndolos de un tirón, su mirada hambrienta recorrió el cuerpo de Serena.

Me gustan los rapiditos. Quítate el vestido, y muéstrame lo que quiero ver.

Sin dudarlo, Serena se inclinó, agarrando el holgado vestido, subiéndoselo hasta la cintura, extendiendo ampliamente sus muslos, moviéndose para lograr que el vestido subiera mas, esperando poder quitárselo por completo. Darien tenía otra idea, cuando liberó su polla y se inclinó sobre la cama. Se agachó para agarrar el interior de sus muslos, apartándolos más, y entonces hundió el rostro entre ellos. Moviendo sus pulgares, extendiendo abriéndola más ampliamente, un segundo antes de que su lengua caliente y su boca se cerraran sobre su clítoris.

Joder, exclamó Serena.

Darien soltó su clítoris para hablar. Pronto. Su boca, sujeto de nuevo su sensible centro.

Serena gimió fuertemente, enterró sus uñas en la cama, mientras Darien seguía manipulando su cuerpo con sus labios y lengua. No tuvo piedad, mientras la chupaba y lamía, gruñendo lo suficientemente alto como para que las vibraciones la golpearan sobre todas esas maravillosas sensaciones. Sus manos, separaron sus labios, mientras presionaba más fuertemente su boca contra su clítoris, y entonces hizo algo que la llevó hasta el clímax. Sus dientes inferiores, rozaron la carne demasiado sensible, mientras también usaba su lengua simultáneamente.

El éxtasis, desgarró a Serena recorriéndola completamente, mientras se retorcía bajo su boca, gritando su nombre fuertemente y sacudió sus caderas, pero él la retuvo en su lugar, presionando firmemente sobre ella.

Entonces apartó su boca, gruñendo fuertemente y la cama se movió.

Serena, jadeaba, mientras repentinamente la volteo, nunca espero el súbito movimiento, y Darien puso su brazo bajo su estómago, subiendo sus rodillas hasta dejar su culo en el aire. Aún estaba recuperándose de su liberación, cuando él entró en ella, impulsando lentamente su gruesa polla dentro, con un lento y profundo empuje, enterrándose a sí mismo, hasta que sus testículos descansaron sobre su clítoris.

Serena, él jadeó.

Ella abrió sus ojos, su cara presionaba la cama, justo volvió la cabeza cuando Darien comenzó a moverse, retirándose y volviendo a golpear contra ella, grito de nuevo, sintiendo cómo su apretado centro luchaba por tomar su gruesa polla. Su brazo se tensó alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola en su lugar, mientras él la follaba rápidamente.

Serena, obligó a sus brazos a moverse, para levantar el peso de su cuerpo, se agarró a la cama con sus dedos, y se movió, presionando la espalda contra él, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban hasta que obtuvieron un ritmo constante. El placer era tan intenso, que estaba casi sollozando cuando Darien, cambió el ángulo para tomarla golpeando justo en su punto G. Serena gritó minutos después, corriéndose tan intensamente de nuevo, y Darien rugió detrás de ella, mientras la seguía a través del umbral de su propia liberación. Se sacudió tan fuertemente contra su duro culo, derramando todo lo que tenía en sus acogedoras profundidades, inundándola.

Serena se desplomó, y Darien suavemente la bajó hasta la cama, manteniendo sus cuerpos enlazados mientras la mantenía inmovilizada debajo él. Movió sus brazos de alrededor de su cintura, para ponerlos al lado, ambos brazos sostenían la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo, para no aplastarla en la cama. A ambos les resultaba difícil respirar. Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió, adoraba la sensación de estar atrapada debajo de Darien.

Su cálida boca le rozó el hombro con un beso, y después su lengua trazó la línea de su hombro hasta el cuello. Él le hizo cosquillas al respirar en su oído. Riendo, Serena abrió los ojos, y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para encontrarse con su mirada feliz.

Estoy tan feliz de que seas mía, mi Serena.

Su mano se movió para agarrar sus dedos entrelazándolos. Estoy feliz de ser tuya.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Serena se tensó, esperando que alguien entrara en la habitación y la encontraran atrapada debajo de Darien, sus cuerpos aún estaban íntimamente unidos, ya que aún no se había retirado de ella, todavía estaba dentro, duro y palpitante como el latido de un corazón.

No van a entrar, se rió Darien. Les ordené que nunca entraran en mi habitación.

Entonces suspiro, se movió cuidadosamente apartándose de ella, lamentó el movimiento que separó sus cuerpos. Se sentía casi fundida con Darien, y al instante perdió esa sensación de ser uno, cuando su caliente cuerpo abandonó el suyo, cuando por completo se dio la vuelta.

Ella suspiró, y se obligó a moverse, sólo para darse cuenta que aún tenía el vestido puesto, aunque estaba arrugado alrededor de su cintura. Se sentó, bajándose el vestido para cubrirse, y vio a Darien subiéndose los pantalones que nunca se había quitado. Parecía sombrío mientras iba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo allí, dio la vuelta hacia a Serena un momento antes para asegurarse de que estaba vestida, antes de abrirla puerta, dándole toda su atención a la persona quien les había interrumpido.

Pido disculpas, Hyvin Darien, dijo una voz femenina lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Serena la escuchara. Escuche que estabas montando a tu humana, y he esperado, pero no podía esperar más.

Darien parecía irritado. ¿Qué es tan importante para que tengas que interrumpirnos?

La mujer vaciló. Tienes una invitada, y está siendo muy desagradable. Trató de venir a tu habitación, pero nos negamos a permitirle dejar la entrada principal, está siendo muy brusca y grosera.

Darien, gruñó negando con la cabeza. En este momento no estoy esperando a ningún invitado. ¿Quién es esta mujer?

Dice que es tu vinculada, Hyvin Darien. Afirma ser Beryl, vinculada a Hyvin Darien. Nunca la había conocido, a penas fui enviada a esta área desde muy lejos y ninguna de las otras ayudantes de casa ha visto alguna vez a su vinculada, por lo que no estaban seguros de su identidad como para confirmar que ella es quién dice ser. Espero haber hecho bien, Hyvin. Si insulté a su vinculada pido disculpas.

La sorpresa atravesó a Serena, y vio a Darien más pálido de lo normal. La sorpresa era un eufemismo para la reacción en su rostro, incluso su boca se abrió, pero no dijo una palabra.

Está causando grandes problemas, continuó la mujer en la puerta. Está exigiendo verte en este momento, y empujó a Circonia, agarrándola del pelo cuando trató de evitar que llegara hasta tu habitación. Los guardias masculinos tuvieron que ayudar a detenerla.

Darien gruñó, parecía furioso, mientras se recuperaba de la conmoción. Voy para allá. Cerró la puerta y luego se volvió, allí de pie, parecía sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Serena se encontró con su mirada furiosa. Pensé que nunca venia aquí.

Él gruñó, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Ella no ha estado en esta casa desde que me abandono. Sus manos se volvieron en puños a su lado, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que vino, es solo para causarme problemas y hacer daño.

Serena, no sabía qué decir. Darien gruñó una vez más, volviéndose hacia su armario, Serena se sentó en su cama, sin saber qué hacer. Él abrió la puerta del armario de un tirón y salió de la vista, sabía que se estaba vistiendo mientras lo escuchaba a través de este.

La preocupación se apodero de ella._ ¿Qué pasa si__ su __vinculadlo lo quiere de vuelta__? _Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente ante la idea. Como su esposa Beryl probablemente podría obligar a Darien a que la aceptara de nuevo, y que se deshiciera de Serena. Las leyes de los Zorn eran inverosímiles, y Serena ni siquiera conocía la mayoría de ellas. Cualquier ley, que impidiera que Darien no pudiera volver a casarse formar otra familia, estaba definitivamente equivocada. Darien salió del armario sujetando la ropa nueva. Parecía aún más furioso, cuándo se encontró con los ojos de Serena.

Te enviaré de inmediato con Armando, Serena. No confío en Beryl, y no quiero que ella te vea. Vístete rápido, te sacare por la puerta trasera con uno de los guardias de seguridad, qué ahora te escoltara hasta allí.

Ella no se movió, mirando fijamente a Darien mientras se quitaba los pantalones para ponerse otros nuevos. Cuando comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, el se dio cuenta de que ella no se había movido para hacerlo que él había ordenado, frunció el ceño cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Date prisa, Serena. Tengo que sacarte rápidamente de aquí.

El dolor la desgarro por dentro ¿Quieres que ella regrese? ¿Es por eso que estas apresurándote a sacarme de aquí, para que ella no sepa que existo? Pensé que habías terminado con ella, Darien. Pensé que realmente había algo entre nosotros.

La confusión apareció en su rostro. No la quiero de regreso, y no quiero que se entere de que existes, porque Beryl es despiadada, estoy intentando protegerte. ¿Por qué cuestionas lo que significas para mí? sabes la respuesta a eso. Ahora no es momento para discutir y ser terca, mi Serena. Tenemos que apresurarnos por tu seguridad.

¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Tu ex esposa sabe que ahora tienes a alguien en tu vida?

Gruñendo, el ceño fruncido se profundizó en su rostro. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora tienes que marcharte. Confía en mí y no me mires como si te hubiera lastimado. Té estoy protegiendo del peligro.

Serena entonces se movió, apartando su mirada de la de Darien. Está bien, sácame rápidamente antes de que tú esposa me vea. Lo entiendo.

Ella fue hacia el armario, y agarro un cambio de ropa, había pedido que le comprara pantalones, y se los consiguieron las nuevas ayudantes de casa que fueron de compras con anterioridad. El dolor estaba oprimiendo su pecho, ya que Darien no quería que su, sea lo que sea, supiera sobre Serena_. __Si él no quiere que regrese su esposa no debería importarle tanto__._

Se vistió rápidamente, y luego agarro un poco de ropa para cambiarse después Darien estaba vestido, cuándo ella salió del armario con la ropa colgada de su brazo. Camino para ir por el par zapatos que habían comprado para ella, pero Darien se lo impidió agarrándola por el brazo y la obligó a ir hacia las puertas dobles del patio.

Volvió su cabeza levantándola para ver a Darien, pero le permitió que la sacara del dormitorio. La pared del patio tenía sólo unos cuantos pies de altura, así que esta no tapaba la vista de los bosques a Darien. Fácilmente paso por encima de esta, pero Serena tuvo que levantar la pierna un poco más alto, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Darien la sostuvo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la casa, para llegar hasta la primera guardia.

Lleva a mi humana a casa de Argis Armando ahora. Darien gruñó, mostrándole los dientes al guardia Zorn vestido de cuero. Protégela con tu vida, es muy valiosa para mí, nadie debe tocarla, y si algo le pasa a Serena, tu muerte será dolorosa.

El guardia palideció, pero asintió, sus brillantes ojos verdes parpadearon por un instante con miedo. Por supuesto, Hyvin Darien. Yo la protegeré, como si fuera de mi sangre.

Darien soltó a Serena. Iré a verte esta noche, cuando mis obligaciones me lo permitan y entonces hablaremos, yo no deseo que regrese a mi vida, y esto es por tu seguridad.

Luchando contra las lágrimas, Serena dejo de verlo para mirar hacia el suelo. Sí, señor.

¿Señor? El gruñó ¿Qué significa eso?

Serena levanto la mirada. Es un término de la Tierra con el cual identificamos a alguien que los controla a ellos y a sus vidas.

Su ceño se profundizó. No lo entiendo, pero hablaremos de todo esto más tarde. Estarás a salvo con este guardia, él te llevará a casa de Armando, donde estarás a salvo bajo la protección de mi hijo. Estaré allí tan pronto como me sea posible.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, el verlo la lastimaba así que cambió su atención al guardia.

Vámonos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y la agarro del brazo.

Darien gruñó. Nunca la toques. Ella es mía.

El guardia rápidamente apartó su mano hacia atrás. Yo sólo estaba ofreciéndole ayuda.

Ella puede caminar por sí misma.

Serena miró a Darien, mientras él la miraba fijamente. Adiós, Darien.

Te veré pronto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y le dio la espalda. Claro.

El guardia se la llevó, sintió que la observaba, pero se negó a mirar hacia atrás para comprobar si Darien realmente estaba todavía allí. Le dolió que él la apresurara para que saliera de su casa. Él era un hombre casado, y se había olvidado de eso. Los hombres casados siempre escondían sus pequeños y sucios secretos, y al parecer, eso era exactamente lo que era Serena.

Darien había dicho que Beryl, alguna vez le había importado, negándose a renunciar a ella hasta que no había tenido más remedio que dejarla ir. _Tal vez la aceptara de nuevo como su vinculada._ El dolor quemaba en el pecho de Serena, ante la idea de que Darien todavía estuviera enamorado de la mujer quien había dado a luz a tres hijas y cuatro hijos, tanto si ella hubiera estado feliz de hacerlo, o no. Tenía aun que amarla, después de todos los años que habían estado juntos, y ahora Beryl había regresado a él.

Sabía que él era demasiado bueno, para ser verdad.

El guardia abrió una de las puertas del vehículo, ayudando a Serena a subir al interior. Él frunció el ceño.

No entiendo.

Serena se encontró con sus brillantes ojos verdes y parpadeo para contener las lagrimas. Desafortunadamente, yo sí, vámonos. Llévame a casa de Armando, por favor.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

La alta mujer Zorn de pelo blanco le sonreía ampliamente a Serena a través de la mesa, se empujo un mechón de pelo a su espalda. Y dijo, Come. ¾

Me temo que no tengo mucho apetito Mina. Serena admitió suavemente.

Mina el ayudante de casa de Armando frunció el ceño. ¿Estás triste porque extrañas a Argis Armando y Diana? Volverán esta noche como ayer te dije cuando llegaste aquí, no esperaban un invitado pero eres muy bienvenida, Serena, debes de comer tu desayuno. Apenas tocaste la cena que preparé anoche.

Suspirando fuertemente Serena levantó un tenedor y movió la comida alrededor de su plato. Está realmente bueno, Mina. Gracias. Es solo que… No tengo mucha hambre.

Hyvin Darien no vino anoche, pero envió un mensaje diciendo que vendrá hoy.

El dolor a travesó a Serena. Darien no vino a hablar con ella, en lugar de eso envió a un mensajero diciendo que sus reuniones iban a durar más tiempo del que pensaba, porque otro distrito fue atacado y no quería que lo esperara despierta tan tarde. Quiso llorar pero en lugar de eso lucho para contener las lágrimas. Tal vez estaba en esas reuniones o tal vez estaba tan ocupado con su Beryl que finalmente cuando llegara iba a decirle a ella que iba a aceptar de regreso a esa perra.

Yo soy la mejor amiga de Diana. Mina dijo suavemente. Amo a los seres humanos. Estás triste. Puedes hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa y no seré chismosa. Diana confía en mí entonces tú también puedes confiar.

Levantando la vista se encontró con la preocupada mirada de la otra mujer, Serena dudó. Le había dicho que Diana era humana pero no conoció a la mujer ya que Armando repentinamente se llevo a su vinculada a un viaje para distraerla de lo que sucedió con Rei. Diana estaba embarazada y ahora ambos estaban preocupados de que ella también pudiera tener un parto difícil. Su viaje había sido imprevisto y repentino, Mina se lo había explicado.

¿Esto es sobre Hyvin Darien? Los hombres en Zorn son muy diferentes de los hombres de la tierra a los que estas acostumbrada, Brenda me ha dicho todo sobre los seres humanos. ¾

Su vinculada regresó ayer. Dijo Serena. Él no podía sacarme de allí lo suficientemente rápido. Pensé que había terminado con ella pero obviamente no es así y me enamoré de él. ¾

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron enormemente. ¿Ella regreso? ¾

Sintiéndose miserable, Serena movió su comida alrededor en el plato una vez más acumulando algo verde que era similar al puré de patatas en el fondo con una substancia. Sí. Supongo que tal vez esta lista para regresar a su vida. ¾

Sacudiendo su blanca cabeza, Mina gruño suavemente. No esa. Si Bratha Beryl viene es para hacer que Hyvin Darien se sienta miserable. Esa mujer vive para lastimar a nuestro Hyvin, ya no está en sus cabales y el pueblo Zorn no la soporta.

El me saco apresuradamente por la puerta de atrás de su casa antes de que ella me viera, me empujo a uno de los guardias y me prometió que vendría a verme ayer por la anoche, pero se olvido de mi. ¾

Frunciendo el ceño profundamente Mina inclino un poco su cabeza mirando fijamente a Serena durante unos largos segundos. Bratha Beryl es conocida por su crueldad en Zorn. Quizás estaba intentando salvarte de ella. ¾

Encogiéndose de hombros, Serena se obligó a sí misma tomar un bocado de comida. Morirse de hambre no sería nada bueno para sanar a su corazón roto. Creo que todavía la ama. ¾

Nadie ama a su peor enemigo. ¾

Esta vez fue el turno de Serena de fruncirle el ceño a Mina cuando levantó su mirada. Están vinculados y tienen hijos juntos. ¾

Sí, pero públicamente lo ha humillado y después lo obligo a vincularse con ella, como castigo. Es un castigo muy eficaz, aunque injustificado en este caso, obligar a un guerrero a sufrir este tipo de castigo es una gran vergüenza. Toda la población sabe cómo está la situación entre ellos. Siempre esperábamos que encontrara a otra mujer Zorn quien pudiera desafiar a Bratha Beryl pero sus ayudantes de casa eran demasiado débiles o estaban demasiado asustadas para hacer lo que se tiene que hacer. Ellas eran las únicas quienes tenían el derecho a desafiar a su vinculada. ¾

¿Desafiar? ¾

Es una pena que seas humana y no tengas una constitución fuerte como nuestras mujeres. Mina se levantó para servirse otra bebida antes de regresar a sentarse. Sólo una mujer bajo su protección puede emitir un reto para incapacitar a una vinculada con el permiso del guerrero. Esa es ley de Zorn. ¾

Serena se mordió un poco su labio. No entiendo, así que explícame esa ley específicamente. ¾

Si una pareja vinculada es inestable o incapacitada, una ayudante de casa puede pedir al guerrero su permiso para desafiar el status de vinculada. Si el está de acuerdo, la ayudante de casa puede desafiar a la vinculada a una pelea. Es una ley raramente usada pero ocurren en circunstancias extremas. Pueden luchar hasta la muerte o hasta que uno reconoce a la ganadora y después la ganadora tiene el derecho a ser la vinculada del Guerrero. Esto tiene que ser aprobado por un juez y la pelea debe ser pública así todo el mundo podrá ver que es justa e imparcial. Yo deseaba que Diana hubiera desafiado a la humana vinculada de Armando pero dijo que los seres humanos no peleaban entre sí para solucionar su relación. Eso resulto al fin pero fue miserable para todos hasta que el asunto fue resuelto. ¾

Estoy confundida. ¿No está Diana vinculada a Armando? ¾

Sonriendo Mina comenzó a platicarle, contándole a Serena todo sobre Diana y Armando. Funciono y ahora ellos están vinculados. Terminó diciendo. El primer ser humano de Armando ahora vive lejos de aquí porque su guerrero tuvo que apartarla de los otros hombres Zorn. Siento una profunda simpatía por aquel. El seguirá unido a ella a menos que él le permita a ella estar cerca de otros hombres. Si es lo suficientemente estúpida como para volver a ofrecerles su cuerpo otra vez, él podría entregarla al siguiente hombre desprevenido.

Serena estaba sorprendida, estaba ahí sentaba removiendo su comida hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio a Mina. ¿Así que las ayudantes de casa tienen el derecho a impugnar a una vinculada su cargo si primero consiguen el permiso de Darien para hacerlo? ¾

Mina palideció. No puedes considerar hacerlo Serena. Bratha Beryl es una Zorn y es conocida por su crueldad, proviene de una de las razas más fuertes y no es la típica hembra Zorn. Para empezar, por eso ella era considerada perfecta para Hyvin Darien y es por eso que todos sus hijos son tan fuertes. Ella ganaría y no tendría misericordia de perdonarte la vida. Nunca fue intención que pensaras que deberías desafiarla porque sería tu muerte. Mina tomó una respiración profunda. Si tuviera misericordia de ti, como ganadora ella podría enviarte lejos, a cualquier hogar que considerara conveniente. No tendrías nada que decir del asunto y podría mandarte a un lugar muy malo. Nunca se te permitiría de nuevo entrar en la casa de Hyvin Darien o incluso se te prohibiría hablar con él. Estas son las costumbres Zorn en estas cuestiones. Debes comprender que Bratha Beryl es una luchadora nata, que es…¾

Se escucho fuertemente una campana causando que Mina dejara de hablar al instante y se levantara. Ese debe de ser Hyvin Darien para ti. Ella salió de la habitación.

Serena caminó lentamente a la sala de estar con pavor. Probablemente sólo era otro mensajero personal mandando excusas poco convincentes de Hyvin Darien, por qué él la estaba evitando. Cuando se detuvo en el salón, su mirada se encontró con un par de hermosos brillantes ojos azules. Era Hyvin Darien vistiendo su uniforme negro ajustado y sonriendo cuando la vio abriendo sus brazos.

Mi Serena. Ven. ¾

Él la abrazó antes de que ella se diera cuenta que estaba corriendo hacia él y había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante para atraparla. Su fuerte abrazo apretaba su cuerpo, su rostro se hundió contra el cuello de su traje de cuero y su nariz se llenó con la maravillosa fragancia masculina la cual aspiró desesperadamente. Se sobresalto un poco al ver el poco autocontrol que parecía tener, feliz al verlo de nuevo, se obligó a levantar su cabeza.

Darien estaba sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Te extrañé dolorosamente mi Serena. Él comenzó a caminar, su cuerpo fuertemente presionado contra el de ella. Debería de haberte despertado anoche. ¾

Hyvin Darien ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Está hambriento? Mina mantenía su cabeza inclinada mientras hablaba.

Aléjese de las habitaciones de los huéspedes y asegúrense de que nadie nos moleste. Mis guardias están fuera con instrucciones de no permitir a nadie se acerque a la casa.

Mina se aparto de su camino cuando Darien llevaba de regreso a una aturdida Serena al cuarto donde había dormido la noche anterior, él cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe usando su bota, se le escapó un jadeo cuando Darien la arrojó sobre la cama. Se sentó, un poco sorprendida al verlo agacharse y comenzar a quitarse las botas, levanto su rostro, aquellos intensos ojos la devoraban con la mirada mientras le gruñía suavemente.

Desnúdate ahora o te arrancare esas ropas. ¾

Serena respiró profundamente, quitándose su camisa. Algunas de sus preguntas fueron respondidas. Darien se quitó su uniforme en una velocidad récord, casi rompiendo las costuras del uniforme. Parecía un hombre desesperado y necesitado de sexo muy caliente. Serena quería creer que significaba que no pasó la noche en la cama de Beryl. Había venido por ella y dudaba que lo hiciera si estuviera nuevamente con su vinculada. El alivio la inundo mientras se arrancaba la camisa y fue a la cintura de sus pantalones para quitárselos. Darien se inclinó para ayudarla agarrando los pantalones, desgarrándolos a lo largo de las piernas quitándoselos, después solo los lanzo por encima de su hombro, se quedo viendo fijamente a sus muslos.

Ábrete para mí ahora. Le gruño.

No hubo ningún temor mientras Serena extendía sus piernas ampliamente, recostándose sobre su espalda en el suave colchón, mientras Darien agarraba el interior de sus muslos abriéndolos más. La mayoría de las mujeres probablemente estarían aterrorizadas con el tono áspero y rudo de su voz, pero Serena sabía que él no estaba enojado. Gruño una vez más, este cambio hacia un profundo gruñido un segundo antes de que sus pulgares extendieran sus labios vaginales y su boca estuviera sobre su clítoris, chupándolo. Ella cerró los ojos y agarro la primera cosa con la que su mano entro en contacto, una mano se agarro de un lado de la cama, la otra se enredo alrededor del edredón. Un gemido salió de ella.

Oh, mierda Darien. Maldición Ella gimió. De cero a sesenta y siente tan… ¡Oh Dios! ¾

El pulgar de él se introdujo dentro de su coño. Darien estaba chupando, lamiendo y atormentando su sensible brote con sus labios, excitándola sin piedad. Iba a lograr que terminara en tiempo récord si él no iba más despacio, pero ella se retorcía y levantaba sus caderas contra su boca, su pulgar comenzó a moverse dentro de ella deslizándose entrando y saliendo de ella unos cuantos centímetros a la vez que rápidamente acelero el ritmo.

¡Darien! ¾

Ella gritó su nombre cuando se corrió duro, rápido y violentamente. El placer le corrió a través de todo su cuerpo.

Él la soltó mientras Serena jadeaba por aire, su cuerpo se convulsionaba, y en su coño todavía sentía los espasmos que se apoderaron de ella. La cama se movió y luego una enorme mano se envolvió alrededor de uno de sus tobillos, arrastrándola hacia abajo del colchón hasta el borde. El movimiento se detuvo y entonces una enorme mano agarro su cadera, volteándola sobre su estómago. Los ojos de Serena justo se abrieron cuando nuevamente la movía de un tirón alrededor de la cama, sus rodillas estaban al borde del colchón, no cayó hacia el suelo, en lugar de eso un enorme cuerpo masculino la inmovilizó sobre la esquina de la cama, manteniendo sus rodillas separadas unas pulgadas, un grito de sorpresa y éxtasis salió a través de sus labios cuando Darien condujo su polla profundamente en su coño en un rápido movimiento.

¡Oh Dios! ¾

Él era muy grande y la estaba follando fuerte y rápido, la tenía inmovilizada tan fuertemente a la cama que no se podía mover. Darien movió sus manos, sus largos dedos agarraron y se enredaron en sus rizos, para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras su respiración al lado derecho de su cuello y hombro la excitaba. El dolor y el placer se apoderaron de ella mientras Darien la follaba, sus caderas bombeaban contra su culo fuerte y profundamente. Se dio cuenta que el placer se impuso sobre ella mientras gritaba nuevamente, culminando por segunda vez, los músculos dentro de su cuerpo enloquecieron y su coño, apretaba y soltaba su enorme polla que entraba y salía de ella.

Hubo un rasguño de afilados dientes un segundo antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre su hombro en la misma base de su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo lo suficiente como para causar que ondas dolor se dispararan a través de todo su cuerpo. Serena estaba tan sorprendida de que él le hubiera mordido que ni siquiera pudo gritar mientras jadeaba por el dolor antes de que su boca la soltara. ÉL rugió cuando alcanzó el clímax, casi convulsionando con sus caderas contra su culo, su polla increíblemente rígida bombeaba y se sacudía mientras la inundaba con su semen.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración. Serena fue inmovilizada bajo el enorme cuerpo de Darien, sin poder moverse, mientras primero se recuperaba. Suavemente, sus manos soltaron las suyas yendo a uno de sus hombros. Un suave gruñido salió del hombre.

Te mordí. Lo siento tanto, mi Serena. ¾

Su rostro estaba en la cama, su mejilla sobre el edredón, con los ojos cerrados mientras se encogía de hombros. En realidad no me duele. Está bien. ¾

Suavemente gruñendo Darien cuidadosamente se retiró de su cuerpo. Eres humana y todavía estas lastimada por el ataque. Tenía que haber sido delicado contigo. Te pido disculpas. ¾

Esto hizo que abriera los ojos. Serena miró sobre su hombro para ver a Darien mirándolo fijamente frunciendo el ceño. ¿Me oyes quejarme? Antes de que él hablara, ella dijo. Eso sería un no. Admito que la cosa de morder es extraña y espero que no lo hagas a menudo para que no tenga de que preocuparme. ¾

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron bajando por sus brazos a sus caderas. Ella fue levantada y envuelta en la cama, estaba tan relajada, que no le importo que Darien la estuviera moviendo mientras subía a la cama con ella, los dos acostados de medio lado a través de la cama. Darien la acerco un poco más hacia él así que sus miradas se encontraron, mientras el usaba su brazo para apoyar su cabeza .Su intensa mirada fijamente la suya, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en su boca, le indica a ella que él no estaba feliz.

Quería marcarte, dejar algo mío en tu cuerpo, creo. Voy a intentar nunca morderte nuevamente. Yo no desgarro la piel. Su atención se dirigió al área ligeramente palpitante donde con sus dientes la mordió, su ceño se profundizó. Tendrás moretones durante un tiempo. ¾

Dije que está bien. Ella levantó su mano hacia el pecho de Darien y dejo que sus dedos jugaran con el vello de su pecho. , te extrañaba. Ella levanto la vista, mirando su rostro y suspiró. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre tú y Beryl? ¿Va a quedarse? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? ¿Todo se ha terminado entre nosotros? No juegues conmigo, Darien. Sólo se honesto así podré lidiar con esto. ¾

Un aspecto similar al horror desfiguro sus facciones mientras un pequeño gruñido salió de él. Tú eres mía, nunca te dejaré y solo estás aquí para tú protección hasta que ella se haya ido nuevamente. Ayer hable con ella acerca del porque se presento en mi casa, escuchó acerca de su segunda hija y quería conocer a Destiny. ¾

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Serena. ¿Así que ahora vino para hacerla de abuela y regresara de donde vino? ¿Me llevarás contigo a casa? ¾

Intranquila ante su vacilación, ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta antes de que la dijera.

Quiere quedarse hasta que el médico de el alta a Rei y pueda regresar a casa, ha exigido estar en mi casa, lo cual es su derecho como mi vinculada, hasta que haya disfrutado suficiente con la descendencia. ¾

¿Por qué no se queda en la casa de su hijo? ¾

Darien inhalo, mostrando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Nunca se quedaría en la casa de Endymion. Su casa no es lo suficientemente grande para satisfacerla y no tiene el status que requiere, excepto para los huéspedes. Beryl debe ser siempre la líder femenina de cualquier hogar en el que ella este. También no sería bueno para Rei pasar demasiado tiempo con Beryl si se quedaba en su hogar porque a Beryl no le gustan los seres humanos, esta resentida porque ya no es la mujer más importante en la vida de Endymion. ¾

En otras palabras, es de alto mantenimiento y la reina del drama¾.

El levantó sus cejas.

Confía en mí, lo tengo claro. Entonces ¿cuánto tiempo se quedara? ¾

Sus enormes hombros se encogieron. No tengo una respuesta, mi Serena. Vendré a visitarte todos los días. Sus manos bajaron a su cadera. Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo pero tengo invitados en mi casa así que debo ir a menudo. ¾

Esto apesta. ¾

Estoy muy apenado, mi Serena. Darien parecía sincero mientras la veía a los ojos. Estoy seguro de que Beryl no va a quedarse mucho tiempo. Fácilmente se aburre y el estar cerca de mí la pone de muy mal humor. ¾

¿Por qué sencillamente no puedo ir casa contigo? puedo quedarme en tu habitación sin salir para nada si no quieres que me encuentre con ella. Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron estudiando de cerca las facciones buscando algún indicio mientras él estaba acostado. ¿Ella no tiene ninguna razón para ir a tu dormitorio, o sí? ¾

Él negó con la cabeza nuevamente pareciendo totalmente sincero. Nunca ira a mi dormitorio, Serena. Aun si ella cambiara de opinión y me deseara, yo nunca la desearía de nuevo. Tú eres todo lo que quiero. ¾

Entonces permíteme ir a casa contigo y simplemente me quedo en tu habitación. Las ayudantes de la casa pueden llevarme comida y entonces podremos dormir juntos y pasar cada minuto libre que tengas. ¾

Darien dudó. Me siento tentado pero si estas bajo mi techo, estarías a merced de Beryl. Legalmente ella es mi vinculada, la hembra oficial y la principal de mi casa y tú solo eres una ayudante de la casa bajo las reglas de la sociedad Zorn. ¡Ella sería capaz de ordenar que hagas su voluntad! ¾

La comprensión impacto a Serena como si una bombilla de luz se encendiera en su cabeza. Fue por eso que me sacaste rápidamente de ahí, ¿no es cierto? Ella puede darme órdenes, ¿vedad? ¾

Él asintió. Y también puede castigarte, podría ordenarte que hicieras duras tareas o enviarte a hacer las compras sin la protección de los guardias si yo no estuviera allí, poniéndote en grave peligro. No le permitiré que te utilice para lastimarme, y haría eso con mucho placer. ¾

Suspirando, Serena se acurruco fuertemente contra el caliente cuerpo de Darien. Espero que se vaya pronto. Dormí como una mierda la otra noche sin ti.

Sus obscuras cejas se levantaron. ¿Es ese otro dicho de la tierra? Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Creo entender que el significado de eso es que no pudiste dormir bien. ¾

Ella levantó la vista mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo dormiste? Espero que solo. ¾

Mis ayudantes de casa ya no están autorizadas a estar en mi cama. A la única mujer que le permito tocarme o dormir conmigo eres tú. ¾

Solo quería asegurarme. ¾

Él le dio una sutil inclinación de cabeza. Ahora tengo que irme. Regresare esta noche, si no te importa que venga muy tarde. Tengo que ir a una cena con varios de mis invitados en donde planearemos la manera de deshacernos de los hombres salvajes Zorn que han estado atacando a varios distritos. ¾

La tristeza la golpeó. ¿No puedes quedarte más tiempo? ¾

No, ya estoy retrasado en mis planes para reunirme con algunos de los guerreros. Están esperándome, así fue como pude venir a verte. ¾

Está bien. _Al menos vino a verme, _estaba agradecida por eso en lugar de que otro mensajero hubiera venido a la puerta para decirle que Darien no vendría. —Solo regresa esta noche no importa lo tarde que sea. ¾

Tienes mi promesa. ¾

Asintiendo, Serena lo soltó y rodó sobre su espalda para poner unos centímetros entre ellos. Y siempre mantienes tu palabra. ¾

Una sonrisa apareció en sus hermosos rasgos. Siempre mantengo mis promesas, mi Serena. ¾

Lo observo mientras se bajaba de la cama y lentamente se vestía, ella no se molesto en vestirse, no le había mentido sobre que durmió horriblemente cuando Darien no apareció, se paso la noche dando vueltas en la cama preguntándose si él y Beryl estaban juntos, al instante decidió que tomaría una siesta hasta que regresara.

Ya vestido, Darien la vio con sus ojos intensamente azules. Puede que sea muy tarde pero vendré a verte. ¾

Estaré aquí en la cama esperándote. Se humedeció los labios y dejo que sus manos recorrieran sobre sus estomago y pechos, sabiendo que esos sexys ojos estaban observando cada movimiento que hacía. Apresúrate a regresar a mí. ¾

Un suave gruñido salió de Darien antes de se diera la vuelta y se alejara caminando hacia la puerta. Serena detuvo sus manos cuando Darien dejó la habitación cerrando las puertas detrás de él. Ella suspiró ruidosamente soplando el aire con frustración, y luego rodó sobre su estómago. _Tuve que ir y enamorarse de un maldito líder mundial con una agenda apretada. ¿Por qué no me enamore de un extraterrestre desempleado que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para quedarse en la cama conmigo?_

Se quedo dormida durante unas horas y cuando despertó todo estaba oscuro. Se sintió un poco culpable por dejar a Mina haciendo las tareas, tomó una ducha. Después de vestirse con unos pantalones y una camisa, siguió el olor de la comida. Mina estaba en la cocina cuando Serena la encontró.

Hola. ¾

Mina sonrió. A Hyvin Darien le importas mucho como para que se haya tomado un tiempo de su ocupado día para venir a verte. Estabas preocupada y te mataste de hambre sin ninguna razón. ¾

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Lo que sea que estés cocinando huele delicioso. ¾

Ya está listo. Podrías tomar algunos platos del armario y ponlos en la mesa. ¾

Serena y Mina compartieron una agradable cena conversando amablemente. La mujer Zorn era una excelente cocinera y Serena tomo dos cuencos del sabroso guiso de la carne. Cuándo terminaron las dos mujeres entraron en la cocina para lavar los platos. Serena se ofreció a secarlos mientras Mina los lavaba.

Entonces ¿qué hacen ustedes por la noche? ¾

Yo termino con todas mis tareas y si Diana estuviera aquí hablaríamos con Argis Armando y jugaríamos un juego. Diana nos ha enseñado mucho sobre los humanas.

Qué tipo de…¾

El sonido de una campana se escucho, interrumpiendo a Serena. La emoción al instante la golpeó mientras se giraba. Debe de ser Darien de seguro pudo venir más temprano. Empezó a corrió hacia la puerta pero Mina la agarró por el brazo deteniéndola.

Yo abriré la puerta ya que eres humana y no es seguro. Algunos hombres Zorn se excitan demasiado al ver a una mujer humana. Quédate aquí y lo dejare entrar si es el que está a la puerta. Puede que sea Argis Armando y Diana. Cierro la puerta con llave desde que estas aquí. ¾

Rodando sus ojos Serena asintió. Claro. ¾

Ella se paseó por la cocina, la emoción la hacía tener esperanzas de que Darien pudiera quedarse toda la noche con ella, no había bromeando sobre de que durmió mal sin él. Tal vez una parte de ella estaba un poco preocupada por lo que él estaba haciendo mientras estaba lejos de ella. Ahora que estaba segura que él no iba a permitir que Beryl volviera a su vida, sabía que las cosas serían mil veces mejor. Un ruido atrajo su atención hacia la puerta, ella puso una sonrisa en sus labios mientras una enorme figura masculina entraba caminando a través de la puerta.

Usted no es Darien. Serena frunció el ceño ante el uniformado Zorn masculino y preguntó. ¿Dónde está Darien? ¾

El ceño del hombre Zorn se profundizó. Se me ha ordenado que viniera a recogerla y llevarla a la casa de Hyvin Darien.

Aliviada Serena respondió mientras sonreía. ¡Fantástico! ¾

Mina caminaba en la cocina detrás del hombre uniformado dándole a Serena una sonrisa. Fue agradable conocerte y siempre serás bienvenida en la casa de Argis Armando. Diana se entristecerá sabiendo que se perdió la oportunidad de hablar con otra mujer humana. Pero estoy segura de que la visitarás a menudo.

Serena se movió para abrazar a la mujer, mucho más alta y más grande. ¾

Gracias por haberme acogido aquí, has sido grandiosa. Dio un paso atrás sonriendo. Me imagino que esa mujer se aburrió y se fue mucho más rápido de lo que Darien pensaba que lo haría. Ella le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta frente al tipo que Darien había enviado. Vámonos¾

Él asintió con la cabeza. Por aquí humana.

La emoción golpeó a Serena. _Beryl no había estado mucho después de todo, lo que era gran cosa. Quizás el tener a todos esos invitados Zorn en casa de Darien logro que quisiera irse enseguida._ A Serena realmente no le importaba cuál era la razón, iba de regreso a la casa a Darien y eso era todo lo que importaba, había enviado por ella, ordenando que cuatro enormes guardias la recogieron en su coche que ella reconoció cuando uno de ellos le abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara al auto.

El viaje no fue demasiado largo, sol se estaba ocultando cuando llegaron a la entrada y uno de los guardias le permitió bajarse. Le dio una sutil inclinación de cabeza y señalo con su brazo hacia la casa.

Están esperándola adentro humana. ¾

Ella casi lo corrigió diciéndole que podía utilizar su nombre pero lo pensó mejor, ya que no estaba segura de qué costumbres tenían los Zorn. Era un poco irritante que la llamaran humana pero ya la habían llamado con nombres mucho peores en su vida. Caminó hacia la puerta principal y la abrió, al instante su mirada recorrió alrededor de la sala buscando a Darien. No había absolutamente nadie en la sala.

Suspiro, pensando que tal vez no había llegado de su cena, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la obscura casa, esperaría allí por él, en la cama, y encendería el fuego hasta que él llegara, entró en su dormitorio y se dirigió directamente a la chimenea con la tenue luz solar que desaparecía notablemente del dormitorio.

Los negros leños estaban visiblemente en la parrilla a la espera de ser encendidos. Mientras el fuego cobro vida, Serena se dio la vuelta para dar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación preguntándose si volvería a ser igual que ayer cuando fue apresuradamente sacada de su casa. La cama estaba hecha, la ropa que se había quitado ya no estaba, no necesitaba que le dijeran que las ayudantes de casa vinieron a limpiar la habitación. Suspiró y miró la habitación de nuevo, esperando que Darien no llegara demasiado tarde. El pueblo de Zorn realmente necesitaba una televisión.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe detrás de Serena. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios, su estado de ánimo mejoró sabiendo que Darien estaba en casa. Este no era su sexy alienígena quien entraba a la habitación, era una mujer que debía medir unos seis –pies tres, con un negro cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y estaba vestida con ropa de hombre. Serena tuvo una sensación de pesadumbre en cuanto vio el par de ojos obscuros furiosos de Beryl, lo cual decía que después de todo no se había marchado. Tenía una sensación de hundimiento en cuanto miró el par de oscuros ojos furiosos de Beryl, la cual decía que después de todo no se había marchado.

Así que tú eres la humana por la cual Darien está tan encariñado. La mujer casi escupe las palabras. Sus manos fueron a las caderas de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero de hombre, apretándolas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y su boca se endureció en línea sombría. Realmente patético. ¾

Serena miró a la mujer y dijo lo único que vino a la mente. Pensé que te habías ido.

Una fría y cruel sonrisa transformo la boca de la mujer en una severa ¿Irme? Yo fui la que ordenó que te trajeran aquí. Tan pronto como me enteré de que Darien me estaba humillando acostándose con una humana, solo espere la oportunidad adecuada para que nosotras estuviéramos a solas para llegar a conocernos una a la otra. ¾

**Original**

shoulder-length hair and was dressed in men's clothing.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

Serena sabía que estaba en un mundo de mierda. La enorme mujer Zorn parecía perversa, parecía ser del tipo de mujer que "patea traseros y no se molestaba en preguntar nombres". Su corte de cabello era diferente de cualquier otra mujer de Zorn que Serena hubiese visto y vestía ropa masculina, intento no entrar en pánico.

Es un placer conocerte. Serena mintió rápidamente. Tú debes de ser Beryl. He escuchado hablar tanto sobre ti. ¾

Un gruñido salió de la mujer y de manera amenazadora dio un paso hacia adelante. Baja la vista ante mí y llámame Bratha, humana grosera. ¾

_Este bien_, Serena pensó sombríamente mientras bajaba sus ojos, odiando hacerlo, pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, fijando su atención en las botas de la mujer Zorn, dándose cuenta de que se parecían a las que Darién y sus hombres llevaban. _¿Podía ser la mujer más varonil?_ Serena lo dudaba. Aunque, estuvo agradecida cuando la mujer no se acercó más, deteniéndose a esa distancia.

Que es lo que Darien ve en ti es un misterio, continuó la mujer gruñendo mientras hablaba. Los humanos son débiles y patéticos. Son demasiado pequeños e inútiles para tener algún valor en mi planeta. Le dije que debería de enviarlos a todos ustedes fuera de este mundo, lejos de Zorn. Mis hijos han envenenado nuestro gran linaje, con sus debilidades de la Tierra. Todo esto es sobre la raza, sobre sacrificio, de continuar permaneciendo en la cumbre. ¾

Serena entonces la miro, recordando lo que Darien le había dicho. Tú te sacrificaste por el linaje, ¿no es cierto? ¾

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente, pareciendo un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta de Serena. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Darien te contó lo de nuestra unión?

Dijo que tus padres eran de una familia acomodada y que deseaban que tú y Darien combinaran sus linajes. Serena vaciló, no estaba segura de que tan lejos podía llegar sin sacar a la mujer de sus casillas, pero tenía que encontrar algo en común con ella antes de que Beryl estallara en un ataque de ira. Enfurecer a una mujer de aspecto medio malvado era lo último que Serena quería hacer. Parecía ruda y no alguien con quien serena quisiera terminar peleando. Lamento lo que te ha pasado. En la Tierra la mayoría creemos que debe existir amor entre un hombre y una mujer que tienen hijos juntos. Eso debió de haber sido muy duro para ti. ¾

¿La mayoría? ¾

Levantando la vista para verla de nuevo, Serena asintió con la cabeza. Algunos hombres y mujeres están juntos por... poder. Serena no estaba segura si Beryl entendería si ella le dijera que por dinero. A veces es una cuestión cultural, como con lo que te ha pasado a ti dos familias organizan la unión entre sus hijos. ¾

Beryl ladeó la cabeza un poco. Eres un adulto. ¿Estabas vinculada en la tierra antes de que fueras tomada a la fuerza? Soy consciente de cómo has llegado hasta aquí y cómo te adquirió Darien. ¾

Estaba vinculada a un hombre inadecuado quien me golpeaba. Serena trató de hablar con las palabras que Darien había utilizado para que la mujer entendiera. Sabía de Beryl y ella nunca podrían ser amigas, pero tampoco quería que fueran enemigas. La enorme mujer Zorn le sacaba un susto de mierda, al verse tan fuerte como Darien. En la Tierra se te permite terminar la relación e irte por tu camino. No necesitamos la protección de un hombre. ¾

Un resoplido provino de la alta mujer. ¿Son sus hombres tan débiles como sus mujeres? ¾

Ahora miro hacia arriba, sin apartar la mirada, Serena frunció el ceño. No seremos somos tan grandes como la mayoría de tu gente. Soy más pequeña que una mujer promedio y tú serias considerada muy grande en mi planeta, pero no somos una raza guerrera como Darien me explicó. Las mujeres y los hombres son generalmente considerados iguales. ¾

Beryl la miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos. No me tuviste miedo cuando deberías habérmelo tenido. ¾

Encogiéndose de hombros, Serena suspiró. Obviamente tú querías verme y hablar conmigo ya que los hombres de Darien me trajeron aquí. ¾

Quería ver qué era lo que Darien encontraba fascinante. La mujer se movió, caminando lentamente hacia Serena, y entonces dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, dejando sólo unas cuantas pulgadas entre ellas mientras su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. No eres lo que me esperaba. El siempre tiende a sentirse atraído por las mujeres de cabello oscuro, como yo, con cuerpos más grandes. A él le encantan las mujeres musculosas para luchar con ellas, pero te romperá los huesos o te lastimara si él juega contigo. Beryl se detuvo frente a Serena, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. No tomes esto personal ya que tú eres un medio de venganza. Estoy impresionada con tu osadía, así que seré más benévola que mi plan original, humano. Esperó que vivas al final de esto.

Estremeciéndose intensamente, Serena retrocedió, levantando sus brazos en una postura defensiva. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Supongo que Darien no está en casa. ¾

Estás en lo correcto. Darien fue a su cena con algunos de sus invitados para discutir el problema con los salvajes y no estará en casa durante muchas horas, pero a algunos de sus invitados se les pidió que se quedaran para un festín especial. Beryl suspiró. Espero que sobrevivas, pero no estoy segura de que lo harás. Quería ser la encargada de entregar tu cadáver a mi vinculado cuando regresara a casa, pero creo que si aún respiraras sería más efectivo. El sufrirá al saber que sufres puesto que significas algo para él. ¾

Oh, mierda. Serena retrocedió un poco más, tratando mentalmente de prepararse para que la gran mujer la atacara. Su mirada se dirigió sobre la mujer, buscando los puntos débiles. Rodillas, garganta y estómago eran los más obvios, ya que sería muy difícil arañar en la cara a una mujer tan alta, al menos Serena podía patearla con la fuerza suficiente en las entrañas para lograr que se doblara. Por favor, no hagas esto, Bratha. Tú sabes que él realmente se va a enfurecer y yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. ¾

No importa nada. Beryl dejó escapar un extraño silbido y entonces cinco de los hombres de Darien entraron al dormitorio.

El pánico y el terror golpearon Serena intensamente mientras cinco enormes guerreros Zorn entraban en el dormitorio, reconoció a uno de ellos como el hombre que había ido a buscarla a la casa de Armando. Parecía que era él quien guiaba a los otros tipos.

¿De quién recibes ordenes? Serena se le quedo mirándolo fijamente. Darien te va a matar si permites que me lastime. ¿Entiendes eso? El gran hombre frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su atención hacia Beryl, quien no parecía feliz. Con todo respeto, Bratha, por favor no nos ordenes hacer esto. ¾

Ella gruñó. Hyvin no está en casa y vas a hacer lo que te digo y de la manera en que te lo diga estas obligado a hacer esto.

El mostró sus afilados dientes mientras gruñía algo que el traductor no pudo reconocer. Serena se imaginó que era una maldición Zorn. Su atención se centraba en Serena. No te resistas y no te verás severamente lastimada. ¿Entiendes? ¾

Fue una lucha interna no resistirse mientras el enorme hombre se aproximaba a ella para agarrarla. Su mano fue suave mientras la envolvía firmemente alrededor de su brazo. Serena lo miró, temblando un poco, preguntándose a dónde él la llevaría. Su primer pensamiento fue que Beryl y los guerreros iban a golpearla. El parecía contrariado mientras sus miradas se encontraron y entonces le dio un suave tirón.

Ven conmigo, humana. ¾

Darien te va a destrozar si me lastiman. Dijo Serena suavemente. Maldición, sabes muy bien que ellos no se llevan bien y que él es una mayor amenaza para ti de lo que es ella. ¾

No luches y no serás severamente lastimada, repitió en voz baja. No tengo elección, ya que tengo que seguir sus órdenes cuando Hyvin no está en la residencia. Es la ley. ¾

Serena estaría contra seis Zorn incluyendo a Beryl si ella peleaba. Sabiendo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, se dejó conducir hacia afuera de la habitación y bajando hacia el vestíbulo, a través de la casa Darien hacia otro lado de la misma, donde nunca había estado. Pasaron más salas y entonces fue conducida a través de un pasillo hasta dentro de una habitación más grande. Lo que vio la aterrorizo.

Al menos nueve hombres Zorn estaban en la habitación sentados en una gran mesa conversando, todos eran extraños menos uno. El único hombre que reconoció hizo palpitar su corazón mientras el volvía su cabeza para mirarla, y los guardias se aproximaban. Serena miraba fijamente a Nicolás y entonces se obligó a apartar, su mirada de la suya. El enorme tipo peludo aun le sacaba un susto de mierda con su obscura mirada maligna. Serena volvió su cabeza para ver que Beryl los había seguido, tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho con una sonrisa maligna curvando sus labios. El hombre Zorn aun tenia agarrada a Serena se detuvo, estaba parada a unos tres metros dentro de la gran sala.

Beryl caminó hacia delante, deteniéndose a cierta distancia. Es un honor para mí presentar a los invitados de honor de Hyvin a su última ayudante de casa. Ella es un ser humano de la Tierra y es una rareza en Zorn. Sé que muchos de ustedes han visto el video del humano y un Zorn montando a uno. Beryl se rió. Todos ustedes disfruten de ella, ya que es bien sabido que las hembras humanas pueden copular varias veces en un día. Sólo pedimos que no la despedacen. ¾

El horror invadía completamente a Serena mientras sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los nueve hombres en la mesa, ahora sabía lo que Beryl le tenía reservado para ella y el tipo de venganza, que había planeado para cuando Darién volviera a casa. Serena escuchó un gemido y se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de su propia garganta. La silla de Nicolás golpeó el suelo donde esta cayó hacia atrás por la rapidez en la que él se levantaba.

Yo voy primero. Él enorme tipo peludo sonrió, mostrando unos afilados dientes mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

¡NO! Gritó Serena y le clavo las uñas en la mano del hombre que aun la tenía agarrada por el brazo. Darien dijo que nadie puede tocarme más que él.

El tipo peludo no se detuvo o intento detenerse mientras avanzaba. El único indicio de que él había escuchado las palabras de Serena fue que él se volvió a ver a Beryl con una ceja levantada. Beryl rió y agitó la mano hacia Serena, instando al gran mono que siguiera adelante. El guardia que tenía agarrada a Serena gruñó, ella sabía que estaba clavándole las uñas en su piel, pero él no la soltó.

No te resistas, el ahora sangrante guardia le gruño suavemente, y sobrevivirás a ellos. Si peleas accidentalmente podrían matarte mientras te están montando.

_¿Ese era su mejor consejo? ¿Permitir ser violada por nueve hombres? _El terror inundaba a Beryl mientras trataba de alejarse, pero otro de los uniformados guardias de Darien la agarró de sus caderas, con su cuerpo impedía que escapara. En cuestión de segundos Nicolás estaba frente a ella, recorriendo su cuerpo, mirándola de forma lasciva y entonces dos grandes y fornidas manos cubiertas de vellos llegaron hasta ella.

La reacción se hizo cargo. Serena gritó y pateó fuertemente la rodilla del mono peludo y su pie consiguió golpearlo directamente a su rodilla, vio como sus ojos se abrían enormemente un segundo antes de que gritara de dolor, saltando hacia atrás de su camino. Un gruñido salió de su garganta mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para frotar su rodilla lesionada. Él todavía estaba casi desnudo, sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos, con lo que mostraba todo el vello corporal.

¿Quieres jugar? Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron. No pareces lo suficientemente fuerte como para jugar el tipo de juegos que me provocas.

No estoy jugando, forcejeo Serena, tratando de soltarse de los dos hombres que ahora la agarraban. El guardia detrás de ella le agarro la muñeca que tenia libre así que estaba siendo sujetada por ambos brazos con el hombre más grande detrás de ella y otro a su lado. Hyvin Darien te dijo que no soy una sirvienta. Él no sabe nada de esto y realmente se enfadara si me pones un dedo encima. No quiero que me toques. Me niego, ¿Lo entiendes? Por todos los infiernos te estoy diciendo no. Darien te hará pagar, si me haces daño. ¾

Beryl se echó a reír, sus oscuros ojos marrones brillaban con diversión. Tu eres una ayudante y Darien no le puede hacer nada a estos hombres, independientemente de lo que quieras o no. Todos son invitados en su casa y todos ellos tienen el derecho a copularte mientras seas la ayudante de Darien. Lucha si lo deseas, humana, para estos guerreros sólo son los juegos previos para la copula más ruda. Beryl alegremente juntó las manos de la forma en que un niño lo haría emocionado con la Navidad. Si Darien pierde el control y ataca a cualquiera de los Vartas en su casa, rompería las leyes de Zorn, será detenido y castigado para que lo vean todos los Zorn. Ella se echó a reír. Y tendré mi venganza. ¾

Eres una perra malvada, susurró Serena, aun forcejeando contra las manos que agarraban sus brazos. Tal vez que no te preocupes por Darien pero ¿qué hay de tus hijos? ¿Crees que van a escuchar lo que le hiciste a un humano y solo dejarlo pasar? Ellos están casados con humanas te odiaran tanto como Darien lo hará.

Beryl encogió sus anchos hombros, su sonrisa desapareció, mientras algo en sus ojos se endurecía su mirada. Son los hijos de Darien, la sangre de Darien, y todos ellos comparten sus debilidades. ¾

Su mirada recorrió Serena y entonces se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda a todos ellos. Yo no tengo debilidades. Móntenla. Insisto en que todo el mundo disfrute de la ayudante incluyendo a los guardias presentes. Ella salió de la habitación, aun hablando sobre su hombro mientras salía. Como vínculo de Darien sería un insulto para su precioso Hyvin que no siguieran mis órdenes. Disfruten guerreros Zorn, patética humana, dudo mucho que puedas sobrevivir.

Nicolás se movió, abalanzándose ante el horror de Serena y la agarro directamente por las caderas, mientras ambos guardias la soltaban de los brazos. Un grito salió de su garganta cuando era levantada y arrojada sobre un hombro peludo. Su estómago se golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte en el ancho hombro como para sacarle el aire a sus pulmones, luchó para recuperar el aliento, aturdida por la sorpresa del repentino movimiento que la dejo adolorida y mareada.

Despejen la mesa, gruñó Nicolás. Así podremos disfrutar de ella todos juntos.

El sonido de vidrios rotos, penetraron en la aterrorizada mente de Serena, sabía que los hombres habían arrojado sus bebidas y platos de la mesa al suelo como el idiota que la tenía agarrada por el trasero se los había ordenado. Ella jadeo para tomar más aire, gritando de nuevo, mientras su cuerpo era arrojado fuertemente sobre la mesa y el enorme hombre se inclinaba. Serena golpeó la mesa con la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le sacara el aire de nuevo. Se quedó mirando los rostros alrededor de ella, viendo que Nicolás intentaba alcanzar sus piernas, su cuerpo se arrastró hasta el borde mientras él la agarraba por sus tobillos, jalando de ellos así que sus caderas terminaron entre sus separados muslos de ella. Nicolás se inclinó hacia adelante, inmovilizándola abajo, su rostro suspendido sobre el de ella. Mostraba sus afilados dientes mientras le gruñía.

He querido montar un ser humano. ¿Qué prefieres hacia arriba o hacia abajo? ¾

Tomando algunas respiraciones profundas, Serena se quedó mirando aterrorizada al idiota con terror. Abajo, mintió. Retrocede y deja que me dé la vuelta para quitarme los pantalones. ¾

Él retrocedió, moviéndose para dejar que se diera vuelta. Serena ataco, pateando al hijo de perra fuertemente en la entrepierna con todo lo que tenía, mientras se agarraba por el borde de la mesa. Envolvió su mano alrededor de esta y se impulso misma hacia un costado, dándole una patada al otro hombre quien se abalanzó sobre ella. Serena gritó otra vez, pateando al hombre quien casi la agarraba, lo golpeó en el estómago y entonces se cayó de la mesa.

Serena cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente las rodillas, la acción envió una punzada de dolor a ambas piernas, pero lo ignoró, metiéndose debajo de la mesa para desesperadamente arrastrarse lejos de sus dos presuntos violadores. Alguien gruñó, pero no le importaba quién era, sólo quería escapar. Se metió bajo una silla y la empujó con sus manos mientras levantaba la mesa, poniéndose de pie. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento, pero no volteo la cabeza, corrió hacia una de las puertas tan rápido como pudo.

Un rugido se escuchó detrás de ella saliendo de uno de los hombres a sus espaldas, probablemente de Nicolás expresando su rabia, pero el aterrador sonido sólo impulso a Serena para que corriera más rápido, alcanzo la puerta principal por donde había llegado, paso de largo a los cinco uniformados guardias Zorn quienes se sorprendieron pero no hicieron nada por tratar de detenerla. Si, ella no estaba imaginándose cosas ellos dieron un paso atrás para despejar su camino. ¿_Estarán ayudándome a escapar?_ No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello mientras escuchaba una áspera y pesada respiración, un sofocante gruñido le pisaba los talones haciéndole saber que alguien la perseguía.

Ella casi se deslizó hacia la pared cuando tuvo que dar la vuelta en curva del pasillo, su hombro y su cadera chocaron contra la pared, y después se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Vio que este se extendía dentro de una de las salas de estar que había pasado. No tenía idea de hacia dónde correr para salvarse, pero siempre y cuando se alejara de esos hombres no le importaba un bledo donde terminara. Escucho al hombre o los hombres detrás de ella, acercándose mientas la pesada respiración se hacía más fuerte. Volvió la cabeza para mirar, casi grito, cuando se dio cuenta que era Nicolás corriendo tras ella, y que sólo estaba a un pie detrás. Su brazo se estiro para agarrarla.

Serena abrió la boca para gritar, pero en lugar de eso se golpeó duramente contra un enorme, fuerte y solidó cuerpo. Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, levantándola, haciéndola girar en el aire mientras el cuerpo se daba vuelta con ella en sus brazos, el repentino movimiento hizo que se mareara. Cuando se detuvieron levantó la cabeza y se quedó en estado de shock ante el ceño fruncido de Rubeus. El oscuro hombre de piel moca con el resplandeciente cabello rojo parecía tan sorprendido como ella mientras lo veía después de que corrió hacia él.

Él le bajó. Fíjate a dónde vas, el resoplo. Eso me dolió. Puede que seas pequeña, pero me alegra que te vi con la suficiente rapidez para amortiguar tu impacto girándolo suficiente como para simplemente agarrarte. Un golpe directo te habría enviado al suelo o algo peor. ¾

Nicolás gruñó. Serena volvió su cabeza bruscamente para ver con horror al peludo idiota. Él le gruño nuevamente, mostrando los dientes, se veía súper enfadado.

Entrégamela. Huía de mí, gruñó Nicolás. Sus malignos ojos negros veían fijamente a Serena, mostrando su ira. Vas a pagar por haberme engañado y pateado. ¾

Otro gemido escapó de Serena, levanto su vista hacia al enorme hombre Zorn. Por favor ayúdame. No dejes que me toque. Eres amigo de Darien. Beryl me persuadió con engaños trayéndome aquí y entregándome a ellos para que me montaran y tú sabes que Darien no quiere que nadie me toque. ¾

La sorpresa hizo que el hombre de piel oscura palideciera notablemente. Ni siquiera Bratha Beryl podría ser tan cruel. ¾

Ella fue entregada a nosotros, gruñó Nicolás. Entrégamela ahora. Puedes montarla después de que haya terminado con ella. El velludo Zorn avanzo hacia adelante, extendiendo la mano para agarrar Serena, pero antes de su mano pudiera lograr sujetar su brazo, Rubeus se dio la vuelta alejándose, tirando de Serena bruscamente levantándola otra vez y casi estuvo a punto de lanzarla hacia la esquina mientras él la soltaba. Serena cayó de pie sobre el suelo fuertemente, chocando contra la pared, apenas pudo extender su brazo, a tiempo para detenerse antes de golpearse la cabeza con esta. Estaba sorprendida de que el amigo de Darien la había lanzado.

Serena también se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todavía tenía agarradas algunas partes de su camisa, que se había desgarrado cuando él la arrojo lejos de él. Un feroz gruñido se escuchó a sus espaldas. Serena se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a la esquina, para contemplar con horrorizada fascinación lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rubeus estaba de espaldas, sólo a unos cuantos pies frente a ella, atrapándola en la esquina. Enfrentaba a un Nicolás muy furioso, tapándole el camino al idiota hacia Serena, le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que el amigo de Darien la estaba protegiendo. La había arrojado hacia la esquina para ponerla en un lugar seguro. Nicolás estaba furioso mientras le rugía con rabia y trató de moverse alrededor de Rubeus.

¿Quieres hacer esto? Rubeus gruñó las palabras. Voy a pelear por la humana Nicolás. ¾

Fue dada a los invitados de Hyvin para montarla. Nicolás gruñó una vez más, escuchándose similar a un perro a punto de atacar. No tienes derecho a interferir.

El terror golpeó Serena mientras que un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo la hizo volver la cabeza para ver como los otros ocho hombres los siguieron hacia el área de la sala más grande y siguiéndoles los talones los guardias uniformados de Darien. Rubeus era superado en número, había muchos de ellos para pelear y Serena se dio cuenta de que lo matarían si no se movía apartándose del camino para que esos hombres le hicieran daño.

Estremeciéndose intensamente, Serena se acercó y coloco su mano sobre su supuesto nuevo salvador. Por mucho que no deseara enfrentar el destino que Beryl le había preparado, no deseaba que este amigo de Darien muriera. Su voz tembló mientras lo tocaba.

Te van a matar. Gracias por intentarlo, pero esto no los detendrá. ¾

Rubeus ni siquiera volvió su cabeza para mirarla. Cállate y estate quieta, humana. Tengo esto. ¾

Mordiéndose los labios, Serena dejó caer su mano y retrocedió encajonándose hacia la esquina. Su mirada pasó por encima del gran hombre delante de ella. Rubeus era del tamaño de Darien, más grande que los hombres que se enfrentaba, pero era superado en número todavía. No le importaba que tan buen peleador fuera, nadie podía ganar contra las probabilidades. Tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio. Tal vez se podría ganar tiempo y Darien pudiera llegar a casa. ¾

Yo la reclame primero, gruñó Nicolás. Muévete. ¾

Te desafío para montarla primero dijo suavemente Rubeus. Puedo hacer eso, Nicolás. Gruñó profundamente, haciendo un aterrador sonido. Concédeme que la tome primero o pelea conmigo. Estoy de ánimo para una buena pelea. ¾

Serena podía ver el rostro de Nicolás. El hombre parecía furioso, pero también parecía un poco nervioso. Sus negros ojos se entrecerraron, apretó sus velludos puños a sus lados, y entonces gruñó, dando la espalda dio unos pasos unos cuantos metros antes de girar de nuevo para mirar a Rubeus.

La reclamo en segundo lugar. ¾

Serena no sabía si debería sentir alivio o más terror. Pensaba que Rubeus estaba salvándola, pero en lugar de eso ¿estaba dispuesto a pelear solo para poder follarla primero? La sorpresa recorrió atreves de ella, mientras él se daba la vuelta. La mirada atónita de Serena se dirigió hacia arriba para ver fijamente hacia el interior de un par de hermosos ojos azules. Rubeus le guiñó un ojo y después tendió su mano hacia ella.

Ven conmigo, humana. Te montare primero y entonces Nicolás podrá tenerte.

Retrocediendo y agachándose contra la pared, presiono su espalda con fuerza, negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Pensé que eras amigo Darien y él no quiere que nadie me toque. ¾

Los hermosos ojos azules se entrecerraron mientras el hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido. Confía en mí, humana. Toma mi mano y ven conmigo a mi habitación.

Algo en sus ojos lograron traspasar su pánico y ella se acercó a él con una mano temblorosa. Su enorme mano era cálida y suave mientras se apoderaba de la suya, se volvió para mirar a los otros hombres mientras comenzaba a caminar. Las piernas de Serena no querían funcionar correctamente así que la estiraron con fuerza hacia adelante, casi tropezando, medio jalada, medio arrastrada por la gran sala hacia el otro pasillo.

Rubeus abrió una puerta y la arrastró a través de esta y sólo soltó su mano cuando estuvieron en el dormitorio grande. Serena se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el enorme alienígena, mientras que se apartaba de él. Azoto la puerta del dormitorio cerrándola, encerrándolos a ambos dentro de su habitación.

Relájate, humana, Rubeus se inclinó contra la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos azules brillando con diversión. No tengo ninguna intención de montarte. Él dijo las palabras suavemente. Sólo necesitaba alejarte de ellos hasta que podamos pensar en un plan. ¾

Serena dejo de retroceder y sus rodillas se volvieron débiles por el alivio. Gracias. Yo pensé... Ella tragó. Sólo te lo agradezco. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Me puedes sacar de aquí y regresarme a la casa del hijo de Darien? Estaba con Armando, cuando los guardias de Darien llegaron para decirme que Darien me quería en casa, pero fue esa conspiradora perra de Beryl quien los envió. ¾

Él negó con la cabeza. Si son listos del todo, estarán atentos y Nicolás es torcidamente malvado. Él sabe lo cercano que soy con Darien y sabe que no quiere que seas montada por nadie. Él y Beryl provienen del mismo distrito, crecieron juntos durante su infancia así que probablemente es él quien pensó llevar a cabo plan de venganza de Beryl, esta celoso de Darien y siempre lo ha estado. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente sobre ella. Eres muy afortunada de que regresara cuando lo hice. Darien tenía sospechas cuando no todos sus invitados llegaron a la reunión, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaban haciendo, así que me envió en busca de ellos.

El miedo se deslizó en el interior Serena de nuevo. Entonces estoy impresionada de que Nicolás te dejara sacarme de ahí. ¾

Él sabe que tengo el derecho a retarlo para montarte primero y no quiere pelear conmigo. Hemos entrenado juntos y yo siempre gano los retos donde peleamos juntos. Estarán afuera esperando a que termine contigo. Suspiró, empujándose para alejarse de la puerta, y se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales sin cortinas para mirar por ella. Son horas hasta que Darien deberá regresar. ¾

¿Vendrán aquí tras de mí? Serena clavo los ojos en la espalda del hombre, quien se mantuvo así mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana.

Se encogió de hombros. No estoy seguro. Depende de los otros Vartas que Beryl les ha dado permiso para montarte y de que tan impaciente es Nicolás para tenerte en segundo lugar. ¾

Entonces salgamos a toda prisa.

No. Él se volvió lentamente, sus hermosos ojos azules deambularon sobre el cuerpo de Serena de pies a cabeza y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Nos quedaremos aquí. Soy un guerrero Zorn, así que no huyo de una pelea. Si entran en mi habitación voy a pelear y tú debes ir a esconderte en el baño. ¾

Realmente es un plan muy malo ya que te superan en número y no puedes ganar.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Darien y yo somos muy cercanos y él haría lo mismo para proteger a mi mujer. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirar la ventana. Vamos a esperar y ver qué pasa. ¾

Al diablo con eso, murmuró Serena, recorriendo con sus ojos la habitación. Tu espera mientras yo voy a igualar las probabilidades. ¾

Rubeus se volvió, su brillante ceja roja arqueada. ¿Qué planeas hacer? O bien ellos se impacientan, y vienen aquí para tomarte y después se enfrentan a mi ira o no lo harán.¾ No hay nada que lo impida, excepto la esperanza de que pueda detenerlos hasta que mi amigo Darien vuelva. Hasta entonces no tengo ningún plan para salvarte de lo que su vinculada ha hecho. Las leyes son las leyes, incluso para un Hyvin y de lo que yo entendí ella te ofreció para el uso de sus huéspedes. Él tiene que cumplir lo que ella ha hecho.

Serena miró al hombre conmocionada. ¿Qué? ¾

Él asintió con la cabeza. Como su vinculada te ofreció a sus invitados. Él tendrá que cumplir con lo que su vinculada hace, y como eres una ayudante de la casa de Darien no tiene ningún derecho de defenderte de los hombres que ha invitado dentro de su casa como invitados de honor, realmente fue mucho más hábil que él esta vez. ¾

Si eso es cierto y Darien no puede detener a esos hombres de que me lastimen, ¿por qué acabas de salvar mi trasero? ¾

Una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos y Darien apreciará el gesto que hice. Quiero que me envíe una humana si se encuentra una perdida. El no haría menos tratando de salvar a mi mujer. Darien por lo menos estaría aquí para asegurarse de que no te hagan daño, aun si no pueda detenerlos de usar su cuerpo. Me quedaré con él para detenerlo de que no los mate, reteniéndolo si es preciso, mientras ellos te montan, porque será arrestado si mata a un huésped de su casa.

Sus leyes son tan jodidas, Serena se sintió enferma y horrorizada.

El hombre asintió con su gran cabeza. Estoy de acuerdo, pero así es como es. Darien ha cambiado muchos de ellas pero sólo puede ir tan lejos hasta que el descontento de la opinión pública podría poner a su familia en peligro. Él escoge sus batallas con las leyes, pero desafortunadamente la forma en que los sirvientes son tratados, no es algo que se le permitirá cambiar. Nuestras mujeres no pueden soportar a más de un hombre adulto y durante el viaje sería imposible llevar a nuestros sirvientes con nosotros por lo que tener acceso a los sirvientes de la casa de un anfitrión es una necesidad. Así ha sido durante miles de años.

Moviendo la cabeza con repugnancia, Serena se dirigió hacia el armario, lo abrió y tomo la barra de la ropa extendiéndola atreves del área. Rubeus no había colgado su ropa así que esta no se estaba usando. Ella tiró con fuerza de la gruesa madera redondeada, rompiéndola para soltarla, y agarro su nueva arma de cinco pies. No era un bate de béisbol, pero se acercaba lo suficiente. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, en busca de otra arma. Sabía Rubeus se divertía mientras la miraba en silencio, pero no le hizo caso, dirigiéndose después hacia su cuarto de baño.

Su mente estaba trabajando al tiempo que abría los cajones y encontró un cuchillo de aspecto promedio. Serena lo tomo y salió del cuarto de baño. No tenía muchas armas, pero un bate de béisbol y un cuchillo eran mejor que no tener armas. Las cejas de Rubeus se elevaron, su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio el cuchillo en su mano.

¿Me quieres cortar el pelo? ¾

serena le dio un vistazo al pequeño e inservible cuchillo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Te cortas el cabello con esto? ¾

Y me afeito la línea de la mandíbula¾

_Maldición, _estaba impresionada_. ¿Con la tecnología Zorn no tenían máquinas de afeitar eléctricas? Tal vez era una cosa masculina cortarse el cabello con un culo cuchillo de promedio con un borde excepcionalmente filoso para comparar quien tenía las bolas más grandes._

Para mí es un arma y confía en mí, no querrás que te corte el cabello. No podía cortar una línea recta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. ¾

¿Así que quieres golpear a cualquiera que entre con la barra de colgar y afeitarlo con mi Shara? Un tono de diversión adornaba su voz.

No. Quiero que bloquees la puerta con ese gran armario y si logran pasarlo, quiero que les des una paliza, mientras yo los golpeo fuertemente con la barra de colgar y tal vez no apuñalar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para venir tras de mí con su pequeño cuchillo. ¾

Serena. ¾

No importa. Esa es mi gran plan hasta que Darien llegue a casa. Ahora, por favor mueve ese pesado armario delante de la puerta. Le dio su mejor sonrisa. ¿Por favorcito? ¾

El encogió sus enormes hombros. Lo haré, pero esto no detendrá a nadie de que entre. Es por eso que nadie se molesta con tener cerradas las puertas interiores. Cualquier digno guerrero en su edad adulta podría venir y atravesar las paredes si es necesario.

Parpadeando, Serena suspiró. Por lo menos los detendrá un poco y se lastimaran si tienen que romper las paredes. ¾

La destrozaran al atravesarla.

Rodando sus ojos, Serena se dio la vuelta. Grandioso. Por favor, sólo bloquea la puerta. Tengo que pensar. ¾

El sonido extremadamente alto de madera siendo arrastrada mientras Rubeus empujaba el armario a través de la habitación sólo distraída un poco a Serena, realmente necesita pensar en una manera de salir de este lío. Ella se paseaba, a sabiendas de que un par de hermosos ojos azules estaba viéndola, mientras rezaba para que la única persona que llegara a la puerta fuera Darien.

**CONTINURA…**

**N/A: Hola mis niñas como ven la cosa se esta poniendo como dicen algunos "de color de hormiga" hay que pasara con la pobre serena… ¿Dónde esta Darien?... ¿Qué hará la puta de Beryl ¬¬? Eso lo sabremos en los 2 últimos capis que faltan de esta maravillosa historia. Saludos y dejen review porfa. Se les quiere… **

**PD: las invito a leer Rey de Espadas. **

**Protagonistas: Rei Hino y Yoouchiro k./Chad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

¿Así que vives con tus hermanos? Serena estudió al guapo Zorn. ¿Y no hay mujeres allí? Eso debe ser difícil.

Asintiendo, Rubeus se echó a reír. Siempre estamos siendo atacados por salvajes quienes intentan bajar a tierra así que las mujeres no quieren vivir en una zona de guerra, no importa lo bien que podemos defender la isla.

Aunque tú casa parece muy bella.

Pero muy solitaria. Es por eso que estoy esperando que Darien me envié una humana. Él te rescató así que tal vez otras humanas terminan en Zorn sin un hombre para protegerlas.

Sin ánimo de ofender, pero realmente espero que no sea el caso. Fue un infierno ser secuestrada por esos tres imbéciles y yo ni siquiera sabía que existían otras formas de vida en otro planeta hasta que desperté en esa nave en una jaula. Yo…

Un ensordecedor rugido interrumpió a Serena, sorprendiéndola, y casi hizo que deslizara de la cama, sentándose en ella. Su cabeza giró bruscamente dirigiéndose directamente hacia dónde provenía el ruido mientras algo golpeaba fuertemente la puerta. Aterrorizada Serena vio que el armario fue derribado hacia un lado mientras la puerta se venía abajo abriéndose. Cientos de libras de muebles de madera se deslizaron unos metros por encima de las baldosas como si estuvieran hechas de papel maché.

Darien irrumpió entrando a la habitación viéndose enfurecido, otro desgarrador rugido salió de él, haciendo que Serena realmente se cayera del borde de la cama pegándose fuertemente el trasero contra el suelo, desde donde ella lo veía sorprendida. Nunca había visto a nadie tan furioso en su vida. Rubeus por el contrario se reía entre dientes mientras lentamente se ponía de pie desde el otro lado de la cama donde había estado sentado.

Le tomó el tiempo suficiente.

La mirada furiosa de Darien se precipito sobre la cama mirándola fijamente y entonces se posó en Serena. Él gruñó cuando le hablo. ¿Te tocó?

Incapaz de hablar por el nudo en su garganta, Serena negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que si asentía Darien podría despedazar al hombre. Todo el cuerpo de Darien estaba tenso, su dedos clavándose a sus costados, y la dureza con que hablaba parecía como si las palabras fueran arrancadas de su pecho. Dio unos pasos más acercándose a ella, su mirada se desprendió de la suya para mirar a Rubeus.

La estaba protegiendo, Rubeus dijo suavemente. Ahora, cálmate. Yo nunca montaría a tu preciosa humana.

Darien respiraba fuertemente, su enorme pecho jadeaba, era evidente que luchaba por controlar su temperamento. Se acercó a Serena y después se agachó, tendiéndole la mano. Estaba tan aturdida, mientas Serena estaba viendo a Darien completamente descontrolado, puso su mano en la suya, dejándole que tirara de ella del piso. Literalmente la tiró contra su pecho, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella fuertemente, amoldando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Respiro sobre su cabello, frotando su rostro contra la parte superior de su cabeza, otro gruñido salió de él, sólo que ésta era más suave y no aterradora.

Tu vinculada ha sido más hábil que tú mi amigo. Rubeus se quedó atrás, no acercándose demasiado a Serena.

Eso escuche. Darien soltó la mano de Serena para recorrer con su mano su espalda, casi acariciándola. Uno de mis hombres se escabulló, y me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que Beryl había hecho. El cuerpo de Darien se puso rígido, casi se sentía como si se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra.

Serena levantó la vista para ver por qué se puso rígido de esa manera, pero él no se encontró con su mirada curiosa. En lugar de eso estaba viendo hacia a su amigo y parecía extremadamente furioso. Serena se frotó contra su pecho a través de su camisa de cuero, deseando que ella pudiera tocar su piel.

Sólo hay una manera de salvar a mi Serena. Darien parecía abatido, recorrió con su mano su espalda, por encima del hombro, y tomo entre sus grandes y cálidas manos el rostro de Serena.

El sufrimiento era evidente en su rostro y se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras Serena miraba dentro de ellos. Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber cuál era su plan, pero a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que fuera no era nada placentero. Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó. ¿Tendría que dejar que esos hombres la violaran? Ni siquiera quiso pensar en esa horrible posibilidad.

Las leyes Zorn, son claras mi Serena. Si peleo contra esos hombres estaría quebrantando las leyes que he jurado defender. Él tomó una respiración profunda. La única manera de protegerte de la venganza de Beryl es entregarte a Rubeus.

Él tomó un tembloroso suspiro, sacudiéndose mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

Nadie podrá tocarte si te entrego solamente a él, ya no estarás más bajo las reglas de mi vinculada para entregarte a otros hombres para que te monten.

Serena se le quedó viendo horrorizada, ni en un millón de años espero que él le dijera eso. No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Solo diremos que me estás entregando a él pero una vez que ella se haya marchado, él me regresara, ¿verdad? Sus dedos se clavaron en su camisa. ¿Cierto, Darien?

Su mandíbula estaba apretada, mientras apartaba su mirada para ver hacia su amigo por encima de su cabeza. Tú le pertenecerías a él y la única manera de que yo pudiera tenerte de regreso seria si él estuviera dispuesto a devolverte a mi lado una vez que ella se haya ido.

Volviendo la cabeza, Ella se quedó mirando a Rubeus, parecía tan sorprendido como Serena hizo mientras veía a Darien. El atractivo Zorn dio un paso atrás y después se quedó inmóvil, Frunciendo el ceño que estropeaba sus facciones.

Me voy mañana y no puedo postergar mi regreso, Darien. Si tu vinculada se queda más tiempo que el día de hoy, entonces tendría que llevarme a tu humana a Voltros conmigo en la mañana. Tú sabes que yo soy tu amigo, pero no hay manera de que pudiera resistirme a una mujer durante tanto tiempo y ambos lo sabemos. No me pidas esto, amigo mío, porque me temo que nuestra amistad terminaría cuando me deje llevar por la lujuria. Ya fue bastante difícil para mí pasar las últimas horas oliéndola sin tocarla, y si la llevo a mi casa, tendría que ponerla en mi cuarto para mantener alejados a mis hermanos de que fueran tras ella.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Yo no te deseo así que si estás hablando de sexo, piénsalo otra vez Rubeus.

Darien gruñó. Esa es la única opción que se me ocurre para salvar a mi Serena. Tu eres un fuerte guerrero quien está en control de su cuerpo. No quiero que vayas a montar a mi mujer.

No me pidas eso, Darien. Rubeus le gruñó, pareciendo furioso. Es demasiado pedirme que me la lleve a casa conmigo, dormir en el mismo cuarto con ella por días y no tocarla. Soy un guerrero fuerte, pero también soy un hombre con necesidades, es demasiada tentación.

Espera un minuto. Serena levanto de golpe la cabeza para ver a Darien. Tengo una mejor idea.

Aun viéndose furioso, Darien bajó la cabeza para ver a Serena. Tú no conoces las leyes Zorn o lo que está en juego. No puedo protegerte y Beryl finalmente ha encontrado una manera para lograr su venganza, ofreciéndote a mis invitados. Si peleo contra ellos para impedir que te monten después de que ella te ofreció, voy a ser detenido y, probablemente, condenado a muerte. Beryl también podría condenarte a muerte, así que ambos moriríamos. Por mucho que lo odie, yo sé que Rubeus no te lastimaría y te protegería.

Darien estaba temblando de furia, mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Si las montas vamos a luchar hasta la muerte. Enseñando sus dientes, Darien gruñó. Ella es mía.

Rubeus le gruño. Entonces no me pidas esto, mi amigo. Te advierto ahora que me pides lo imposible. Si la mandas a casa conmigo va a ser solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pierda el control.

Ya basta. Serena agarro la camisa de Darien fuertemente, sus dedos se aferraron una vez más, clavándose en el cuero. Dije que tenía otra idea. Aquí abajo, Darien. Mírame, maldita sea.

Darien bajo su mentón, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras suavemente gruñía. No hay otra forma, mi Serena.

Sí, la hay. Serena respiro profundamente. Creo que hay otra forma. Tú no tienes que compartir a tu vinculada con otros hombres ¿no es cierto? ¿Sólo a las ayudantes de la casa?

Darien asintió, sus hermosos ojos parecían furiosos mientras sus miradas se encontraron. Beryl está a salvo de ellos desafortunadamente. Sería adecuado si ella pudiera sufrir el destino que desea que enfrentes.

Asintiendo, Serena miró dentro de sus ojos. Oficialmente te estoy pidiendo permiso para desafiar a Beryl y entonces ser tu vinculada. Si peleo con esa perra y gano entonces estará fuera de nuestras vidas, seré tu vinculada, y esos hombres no me podrán tocar, ¿cierto?

La sorpresa recorrió sobre las facciones de Darien, pero entonces su boca se abrió mientras tomaba aire. En segundos el obtuvo el control de su reacción, profundizo el ceño, y negó con la cabeza. Con toda seguridad ella te mataría. Eres una humana.

¿Es un combate mano a mano o las armas están permitidas?

Darien tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia Serena, negándose a responder a su pregunta.

Mano a mano, dijo suavemente Rubeus. Esta sería en presencia de testigos para demostrar que es justa, después de que uno de los jueces de nuestras leyes apruebe el desafío. Si entonces derrotas a Beryl sería enviada muy lejos si le permitiese vivir y habrás ganado el derecho de ser la vinculada de Hyvin Darien si él te acepta como su vinculada.

No, gruñó Darien. No te permitiré desafiar a Beryl.

Serena empujó con fuerza a Darien, alejándose de él. Él la soltó mientras ella retrocedió, su corazón recibió un fuerte golpe. Parpadeo para contener las lágrimas, dándole la espalda al hombre que amaba, se obligó a mirar a Rubeus mientras caminaba acercándose a él y alejándose de Darien.

Supongo que entonces soy toda tuya, Rubeus. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Darien. Él nunca me regresara contigo así que si él me monta o no, no será más tu problema ya que nunca más voy a regresar. No quiero estar con un hombre quien se preocupa más por otra mujer de lo que lo hace por mí.

La furia era fácil de leer sobre las facciones de Darien. Tú eres todo lo que quiero, Serena. No es por eso que he rechazado tu desafío.

Ella se dio la vuelta por completo enfrentándolo, manteniendo unos buenos ocho pies de distancia entre ellos. Entonces solo piensas que soy demasiada patética y débil como humano para pelear contra esa perra. Simplemente no tienes absolutamente nada de fe en mí, de que pudiera ganar, ¿verdad, Darien? Así que me envías lejos con uno de tus amigos quien admite que me va a follar que dejarme hacer mi propia elección con mi vida. Odio todas las opciones, pero esta es mi opción y elijo pelear sobre ser violada. ¿Entiendes eso? Si no me dejas luchar por mi libertad, ya que eso es obviamente lo que hay que hacer para sacarme de este lío, entonces no quiero vete nunca más. Haré una vida con Rubeus aquí o con alguien más quien pueda tener un poco de confianza en mí.

Darien realmente se veía muy infeliz mientras veía a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella te mataría sin piedad, porque eres más pequeña y débil. Esto no es un insulto a tu orgullo, mi Serena. Es un hecho.

Déjame luchar por mi libertad o ahora da la vuelta y aléjate de mí, Darien. Me iré a casa con Rubeus por la mañana y no quiero volver a verte nunca. Me niego a estar con un hombre que prefiero entregarme a alguien que darme la oportunidad de salvar mi propio trasero. Tus manos están atadas. Entiendo eso, pero las mías no lo están.

Darien gruñía, levanto sus manos para mirarlas y después a ella.

Es un decir, suspiró Serena. Sé que tus manos no están realmente atadas. Esto significa que no tienes opciones, pero yo no. Confía en mí cuando te digo que estoy lo suficientemente furiosa como para pelear contra esa perra, me puso una trampa para que fuera violada por el mono peludo y el grupo de sus otros amigos. Yo sé que piensas que los humanos no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra un Zorn, pero lo estaba haciendo bastante bien con las ayudantes de tu casa hasta que se confabularon de ser seis contra uno. Conozco a Beryl y sé que ella es una dura perra, más fuerte de lo que son las ayudantes de la casa, pero no hagas esto por mí, maldita sea. No dejes que sea violada o entregada a otro hombre quien admite abiertamente que va a intentar follarme sólo porque eres en cerdo machista en algunas cosas.

Su ceño se profundizó. Ella te va a matar.

Por lo menos no seré violada. Prefiero correr el riesgo en una pelea, así tendré una justa oportunidad de defender a mí misma uno a uno. Mirándolo fijamente, Serena respiro profundamente. Esta es tu última oportunidad para retenerme, Darien. Estoy pidiendo tu permiso para desafiar Beryl de la manera como tu jodidas leyes exigen.

Rubeus se acercó a Serena. Se escapó de Nicolás y se mueve rápidamente, Darien. Dale la oportunidad, y si yo fuera una mujer preferiría pelear así.

Darien gruñó, dándole la espalda, la rabia hacia que su cuerpo temblara visiblemente. Él levanto de golpe su cabeza. Acepto. De repente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Serena, la veía fijamente con su furiosa mirada. Será mejor que ganes, mi Serena. Espero que seas tan fuerte como me has dicho que son los humanos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de que se estuviera de acuerdo. Sólo déjame a esa perra.

Las mujeres Zorn pelean sucio, le advirtió Rubeus tranquilamente. Es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas no están permitidas. Esas son las únicas reglas. Ella puede usar sus dientes contra ti así que cuidado con su boca. La mayoría de las mujeres Zorn van sobre los ojos de la otra mujer para cegarlas así pueden matarlas más fácilmente o en el caso de Beryl, el juguete con el que Darien la insulta.

Serena volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia el hermoso hombre de piel oscura. El miedo a la pelea contra Beryl comenzaba albergarse en ella, pero asintió hacia él, haciéndole saber que lo escuchó. Gracias. Vigilare su boca y mi cara.

Darien gruñó. Por favor, reconsidéralo, mi Serena. No quiero enterrarte.

La ira regreso casi al instante, mientras Serena volvía bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección. Tu falta de fe en mí, está comenzando a molestarme. Vamos a echar a andar este espectáculo. ¿Qué sucede después?

Darien parecía enfurecido otra vez mientras se volvía hacia la puerta. Buscamos a Beryl, le diré que he aceptado tu oferta de desafío, y después vamos ante un juez quien tiene que estar de acuerdo con la pelea. Las dos serán llevadas a la arena donde te enfrentaras a ella si el juez lo aprueba.

Darien solo salió furiosamente por la puerta. Serena se quedó sorprendida por un segundo antes de que una enorme mano la tomara del brazo, sorprendiéndola, haciéndola girar la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Rubeus, quien parecía triste.

Él está preocupado por tu vida y muy enojado porque se ha llegado a esto. Yo estaría furioso, si también estuviera en su posición. Somos muy protectores de nuestras mujeres y ahora mismo yo también estaría loco, si tú fueras mía, dándome cuenta de que ibas a tener que pelear para permanecer en mi cama. Esto va en contra de todo lo que somos al permitirles a nuestras mujeres que luchen por nosotros. Tenemos que seguirlo.

Los pies de Serena se movieron mientras el enorme hombre la conducía hacia la puerta, ambos seguían a un Darien quien lentamente se movía hacia el centro de la casa donde iban en busca de Beryl. Darien nunca volvió la cabeza para comprobar si lo seguían o no, su lenguaje corporal claramente indicaba que aún estaba enfurecido. Beryl estaba en la cocina, su fuerte voz le gritaba a una de las pobres ayudantes que preparaba la cena.

No sé dónde te encontraría mi vinculado, Beryl gruñía en voz alta. Pero debería de haberte dejado allí. ¿Tengo que enseñarte cómo preparar una comida correctamente para los guerreros de honor? Vienen desde muy lejos para quedarse en la casa del Hyvin y esperan una calidad en los alimentos que se les sirvan. Eres una…

Beryl, Darien le gruño con dureza. Déjala en paz y mírame.

Serena entro a la cocina a tiempo para ver a Beryl darse la vuelta, parecía furiosa mientas veía fijamente a Darien. Nunca me des órdenes de esa manera cuando estén alrededor las ayudantes, la mujer susurró. Su atención se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al ver a Serena y Rubeus, su ira fue en aumento. A ella se le espera en la habitación donde está alojado Nicolás. Yo misma le informare que puede tenerte ahora. Beryl intento embestirla pasando sobre Darien.

Pero la mano de Darien salió disparada rápidamente, extendiendo su mano agarrando por el brazo a Beryl para detenerla. No lo harás.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de la mujer y sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron de regocijo puro.

No puedes proteger a tu patética humana. Deberías de haberla ocultado mejor cuando llegue. Va a ser un gran placer verte sufrir sabiendo que otros hombres van a montar a tu nuevo juguete. Con un fuerte tirón la mujer trato de soltarse del agarre de Darien pero él se negó a soltar su brazo. La rabia pura cubría sus facciones.

Ayudante, ve ahora a informales a nuestros invitados que la humana está en la cocina esperando a ser montada. ¡Ve ahora!

La ayudante jadeo y después corrió hacia la puerta, aterrorizada porque Beryl le gritaba. La asustada sirvienta casi se estrellaba contra Rubeus quien se encontraba en su camino, apenas lo esquivo, y se escabullo de la habitación. Serena no apartaba la mirada de la pareja que se miraban el uno al otro. Darien respiró profundamente.

_Mi juguete_ ha solicitado un reto y he aceptado. Darien gruño suavemente. Ella desafía tu lugar como vinculada.

Beryl se echó a reír. Tu sentido del humor ha mejorado mucho a lo largo de los años que estado fuera, mi vinculado.

Darién gruñó, soltando apenas su brazo, dio un paso atrás. Desafortunadamente, el desafío es real y me has dejado sin otra opción que aceptarlo, se enfrentara contigo en una pelea a muerte antes que ser montada por otros hombres.

Darién tomo otra respiración profunda. Si la dejas vivir te daré mi voto de hacer cualquier cosa que desees. Apretó los dientes, su voz se escuchaba áspera como la grava, mientras esta iba bajando. Lo haré inclinándome ante ti, delante de mis guerreros y acepto esa vergüenza si no la matas Beryl.

Serena al instante se molestó, aun sabiendo que él lo estaba haciendo para salvar su vida, pero el hecho de que tenía tan poca fe en ella la hizo enojar y le lastimo. No te atrevas, dijo en voz baja. ¿Darien?

El volvió la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos lucían realmente muy tristes mientras sus miradas se encontraron. Ella te va a matar, mi Serena, y no puedo soportar enterrarte. Me inclinare ante ella, haré a un lado mi orgullo para salvarte de la muerte. Tú eres más importante para mí que la vergüenza que podría sentir al mostrar sumisión delante de mi pueblo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se movió directamente hacia él, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, una vez más deseando poder tocar su piel en lugar de la camisa de cuero de su uniforme mientras miraba hacia él.

No quiero que hagas ningún trato con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No soy tan débil como piensas que soy y tengo la rabia de mi parte en esto. ¿No has escuchado alguna vez que los buenos siempre ganan al final?

Darien frunció el ceño, su mano se curvaba alrededor de su cadera, mientras miraba hacia ella. ¿Esta es otra de tus dichos de tu planeta?

Sí. Y esta significa que voy a patear el trasero de esa perra, así de deja de intentar de hacer tratos con el diablo. Eso sería ella, es una mala palabra, significa que ella no es una buena persona y tengo demasiado que ganar si triunfo así que ten un poco de fe en mí.

Unas voces los interrumpieron mientras que Nicolás y alrededor de otros quince alborotados hombres entraron en la cocina. Serena giro la cabeza para ver más hombres Zorn, algunos de ellos Vartas que ella había conocido con Darien, dejándole saber que todos sus invitados habían vuelto a la casa de Darien. Uno de ellos, el más viejo Zorn que jamás había visto, aquel quien había llegado con Rubeus y Nicolás, se apartó del grupo frunciendo el ceño ante Darien mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí en tu casa, Hyvin Darien?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Darien sostuvo la mirada del hombre de más edad. Mi ayudante humana ha solicitado un reto para Bratha Beryl el cual he aceptado para que luche contra mi vinculada. Vamos a ir ante un juez en este momento para obtener el permiso y encontrar testigos para que puedan luchar, Vartas Taiki.

La mirada del anciano rápidamente se dirigió hacia Serena. ¿Comprendes esta ley y las reglas del desafío? Eres de una especie más débil y tendrás momentos muy difíciles sobreviviendo una pelea con una mujer Zorn.

Las entiendo, dijo Serena tranquilamente, mirando de nuevo al viejo.

Vartas Taiki miró fijamente a Serena, estudiándola durante largos momentos antes de que su atención regresara a Darien. Sabes que soy juez en el bosque de Oriente. Doy el permiso para el reto y los testigos están aquí. El viejo señalo con la mano hacia todos los otros hombres Zorn en la cocina. Hay más de diez testigos para dar fe de la imparcialidad del desafío y verificar al ganador para la gente de Zorn. Hizo una pausa. Tienes un bonito jardín en la parte trasera de tu casa con mucha luz así que la pelea será llevada a cabo ahí.

Darien gruñó, pareciendo cualquier cosa menos satisfecho. ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí, en mi casa?

El anciano hizo un brusco gesto, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente a Beryl. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien desafiara a su vinculado para ese honor. Su mirada se dirigió a Serena. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, mujer de la tierra, porque no deseo verte morir hoy.

Beryl gruñó. No es posible que hables en serio, Vartas Taiki. Ella es un humano y yo soy Bratha Beryl, vinculada de Hyvin Darien. No voy a ser insultada de esta manera siendo desafiada.

El anciano gruñó, mostrando sus dientes, mirando fijamente a Beryl. Soy un juez y he hablado. Si deseas renunciar al derecho de tu posición, habla ahora para evitar la pelea contra la mujer de la Tierra y haré el decreto de que ella es ganadora.

Nunca, gritó Beryl, su obscura mirada brillando por la ira se volvió para mirar fijamente hacia Serena. A muerte, humana. Voy a matarte y voy a disfrutar el ver a Darien lamentándose sobre tu destrozado cuerpo.

Serena tragó fuertemente, sabiendo que la mujer realmente la quería muerta. Puedes intentarlo, ella salió.

Beryl resopló mientras se giraba, saliendo bruscamente por la otra puerta a través de la cocina. Estoy hambrienta, casi gruñó las palabras. Hagamos esto ahora así terminaremos rápidamente y podré disfrutar de mi comida mientras observo al gran Hyvin sufrir la pérdida de quien mantiene tan cerca de él.

La mano que agarraba las caderas de Serena se tensó, haciendo que esta volteara a ver hacia los hermosos ojos de Darien. Parecía preocupado, enojado y triste. Serena le dio unas palmaditas sobre su pecho. Vamos a terminar con esto.

Los hombres ya estaban siguiendo a Beryl y algunos de las ayudantes de la casa debieron haber escuchado, porque Serena vio a algunas de ellas corriendo detrás de los hombres desde otras partes de la casa. Darien miró Serena y entonces con su mano libre le tomó el rostro, mirando profundamente dentro de sus ojos mientras casi rozaba nariz con nariz con ella.

No mueras, mi Serena. Pelea fuerte y espera hasta que ella se dirigía a tu cara y tus ojos. Darién hizo una pausa. Será rápida así que tú debes serlo más, ella tiende a golpear con el brazo derecho, moviéndolo repentinamente hacia fuera como si fuera a golpear. Yo le enseñé a pelear cuando estuve vinculado con ella.

Gracias por la advertencia. Aterrorizada, pero sabiendo que no había otra opción, Serena dio un paso atrás, obligando a Darien a soltarla. Vamos.

Darien gruñó y se dio la vuelta alejándose, dándole la espalda cuando él comenzó a caminar, dejando que Serena lo siguiera de cerca. Ella experimentaba un poco de pánico y espanto con cada paso que atravesaban la enorme casa hacia el patio trasero. Iba a luchar contra la enorme y perversa mujer Zorn, quien había ofrecido a Serena a un puñado de hombres, como si fuera una prostituta. Ese pensamiento la enfureció inmediatamente y mientas seguía caminando también tomo la decisión de patear a la perra, quien tanto disfrutaba ante la idea de lastimar a Darien usando a Serena para lograrlo. Darien era el hombre de Serena y la idea de que otra mujer lo lastimara, era como si le arrojaran combustible haciendo que su ira creciera.

El jardín era precioso, con una gran variedad de flores púrpuras y rojas. Había una gran área cubierta de hierba que los testigos rodeaban, dejándole saber a Serena exactamente dónde la pelea se llevaría a cabo. Toda la zona estaba bien iluminada por farolas de gran tamaño en el patio trasero. Estaba lo suficientemente iluminada como para ser casi de día así que no tendría problema para ver a su oponente. Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de prepararse mentalmente como si solo fuera una pelea típica de kickboxing tal como lo había hecho muchas veces en los últimos años, mientras se entrenaba y se mantenía en forma. La mayoría de sus instructores habían sido hombres mucho mayores que ella, deliberadamente entrenaba con los hombres porque eran oponentes más fuertes.

Su atención se centró en Beryl quien estiraba su enorme cuerpo en el pasto, obviamente, preparándose para la pelea, y Serena tragó saliva. No, esa mujer era más grande que los hombres con los que Serena generalmente entrenaba. Esta pelea no era un juego, un ejercicio o una sesión de entrenamiento. Esto iba a ser brutal y la mujer Zorn había declarado que quería matar a Serena. Ella desvió la mirada hacia Darien que estaba de pie apartado de los hombres a unos diez metros de ella. Él le devolvió la mirada y vio sus manos en puños apretados con fuerza a los costados. Una vez parecía más furioso y preocupado. Al igual que ella. Pero no iba a admitirlo. Se forzó a sonreírle.

Esta era una locura, pero ya no estaba más en la Tierra y no sería prostituida por la vinculada de Darien. La única manera de evitar que eso sucediera era patear el trasero de Beryl y ganar el derecho a ser la vinculada de Darien. Mientras lo miraba, dejó que su amor por él inundara sus pensamientos. Era digno de pelear por él para permanecer a su lado así no tendría que ser entregada a Rubeus. Una nueva posibilidad se abrió en su mente. Como vinculada de Darien podía tener hijos. Mordiéndose el labio, dejó que ese concepto la llenara con imágenes mentales. Ella siempre había querido hijos, sabía perfectamente que Darien los quería, al menos un bebé más, y entonces su atención se enfocó en Beryl. _Ahí está la perra que se interpone en el camino de mi felicidad._

Serena tomó aire y lo saco fuera, haciendo un poco de estiramiento con ejercicios de calentamiento, preparándose para la pelea. Miro fijamente a Beryl, la mujer quien deseaba su muerte, quien la había entregado a nueve hombres para que la violaran, catorce si se contaban a los guardias que la perra tenía, había lanzado la invitación por encima del hombro mientras dejaba la habitación. Serena sabía que una cosa era segura.

Perra, vas a caer, ella susurró, con la esperanza de que al decirlo en voz alta ayudara.

Vartas Taiki se movió hacia el centro de la hierba, examinando a cada mujer durante largos segundos, y después juntó sus manos. Como juez no hay reglas, pero las armas no están permitidas. Esto es a muerte a menos que el ganador muestre misericordia. El hombre le dio toda su atención a Serena. Eres de la Tierra así que déjame explicarte algunas cosas que tal vez no sabes. Si el perdedor sobrevive será inmediatamente retirado de la casa Hyvin Darien para siempre, el ganador decidirá hacia dónde será enviado el perdedor, y no habrá discusión sobre a donde tú serás enviada.

Serena capto que él decía, "tú serás", mientras la miraba. El hombre tampoco creía que podía ganar. Esto hizo que se calentara un poco más debajo de la garganta. Estos tipos Zorn realmente pensaban que los humanos eran patéticos.

Si llegaras a ganar, entonces iras inmediatamente después de la pelea delante de Hyvin para pedir su permiso para vincularte a él. En ese momento él puede aceptarte o negarse. Si el declina tu solicitud, entonces seguirás siendo su ayudante. ¿Las reglas son lo suficientemente claras para que puedas comprenderlas?

Serena asintió. Entiendo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Darien para ver que estaba mirándola, aun parecía enojado y preocupado, desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia al anciano Zorn. Gracias.

Vartas Taiki asintió con la cabeza. Comencemos. La lucha continuara hasta que una de ustedes no se levante o tome su último aliento. Entonces se dio la vuelta, dejando caer las manos a sus costados mientras se alejaba de la zona del césped al lado de esta con los otros espectadores.

_Que empiece el juego_, Serena pensó, camino hacia el centro de la hierba mientras una Beryl de aspecto furioso se mostraba desde el otro lado. Serena se obligó a mantener la calma, sabiendo que si entraba en pánico no podría pensar o reaccionar con rapidez. Necesitaba poner toda su atención en la mujer que avanzaba. Puso sus brazos en alto para poder bloquear su cara más rápidamente, Serena mantuvo su atención fija al menor movimiento de Beryl.

De repente la mujer se abalanzó, lanzándose directamente hacia Serena, una mezcla entre un gruñido y un grito salió de su garganta. Serena reaccionó al instante, agachándose, debajo de uno de los brazos que apenas esquivo su cabeza, levanto su rodilla con fuerza mientras sujetaba el costado de Beryl, agarrándose de su camisa para inmovilizar a su objetivo. El dolor se disparó en la pierna y la rodilla de Serena mientras hacía contacto brutal con la cintura de la mujer.

Beryl gruñó, doblándose, y Serena no dudó en soltarla con un brazo, levantándolo, y estrellando fuertemente el codo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la otra mujer. Se giró entonces, soltando completamente a Beryl, y se puso detrás de ella. No pensó, simplemente dejo que su entrenamiento se hiciera cargo, sólo que sin las reglas del buen espíritu deportivo en esta ocasión, y pateo a la perra en el trasero fuertemente, mientras aun ella se encontraba doblada. Beryl estrello su cara por primera vez en la hierba. Serena se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la derribada mujer Zorn, esperaba que Beryl no se levantara.

Acábala, gruñó Darien. No dejes que se recupere.

El dudar resultó ser un error, mientras Beryl gruñía, empujó su cuerpo levantándose de la tierra moviendo la cabeza en la dirección de Serena. Su brillante mirada llena de odio lo decía todo. Serena sabía que debería de haber seguido el consejo de Darien mientras que la enorme mujer se ponía de pie, escupiendo el pasto mientras se daba la vuelta, y se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre Serena.

Agachándose rápidamente evito la mayor parte del golpe mientras la mujer lanzaba un puñetazo, pero una parte de sus nudillos alcanzo el hombro de Serena, mandándola hacia atrás tambaleándose. Serena se recuperó lo suficiente para agarrar a la enorme mujer por la camiseta, mientras Beryl le echó los brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo de oso. Mientras Beryl sacudía con fuerza a Serena tratando de tirarla a sus pies para probablemente aplastarla con ese abrazo que era todo menos un abrazo cariñoso, Serena consiguió levantar su rodilla, golpeando con fuerza en la V de pantalones de cuero de la mujer.

Un grito ahogado salió de la enorme mujer un segundo antes de que ella soltara a Serena, tropezando hacia atrás para caer en su trasero. Sus dos manos se fueron hacia su lesionado sexo, agarrándoselo, y Serena se sobresaltó. Eso dolía demasiado, lo sabía, porque a ella le habían dado un rodillazo una vez. Serena se tocó su palpitante hombro, sintiendo algo húmedo en la curva de este, y trató de no hacer una mueca ante el dolor que iba de un sordo latido a un dolor ardiente. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Beryl no solo le había dado un puñetazo, si no que le había desgarrado la piel con las uñas. La sangre corría por su brazo y en la parte posterior de su hombro. No podría decir que tan malo era, pero su camisa estaba rota y había demasiada sangre.

Acaba con ella, rugió Darien.

Serena soltó su hombro lesionado, haciéndolo girar para asegurarse de que aún se movía, y se sintió agradecida de que a pesar de que dolía, todavía tenía total movimiento en ese brazo. Su atención se dirigió hacia la mujer sentada sobre la hierba todavía ahuecando su entrepierna y decidió ella no quería que la golpearan de nuevo. Si la mujer solamente la hubiera golpeado en lugar de sujetarla, Serena se imaginaba que estaría fuera de combate. Beryl la golpeó de la manera en que un boxeador de primera clase lo hacía, sin los guantes protectores. Tomando una respiración profunda, se dio cuenta de lo que necesitaba hacer. El viejo Zorn le había dicho que la pelea terminaba una vez que la persona fuera acabada o permaneciera abajo. Serena rodeo a Beryl, quien aún estaba en su propio nebuloso mundo de dolor, y se colocó detrás de ella.

Serena asesto un golpe rápido, imaginando que la mujer podría recuperarse en menos de un minuto. Serena saltó sobre la espalda de Beryl, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la garganta de la mujer, su otro brazo fue alrededor de sus pechos. Serena envolvió sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, montada en su espalda. Respiró profundamente, mientras Beryl se tensó, entonces apretó su brazo para cortar el suministro de aire de la otra mujer. El brazo de Beryl se levantó y Serena fue capaz de tirarla boca abajo contra el hombro de la enorme mujer, justo a tiempo para evitar el frenético golpe que iba en su dirección. La enorme mujer entró en pánico en segundos, Serena podía sentirlo por la manera en que la mujer empezó a enloquecer, su cuerpo se sacudía.

No voy a matarte así que deja de pelear, Serena le dijo al oído a la mujer. Este es un agarre durmiente que solo te pondrá fuera de combate.

Beryl no escuchaba. La mujer clavo sus uñas en el brazo de Serena, haciendo que se estremeciera mientras se enterraban en la piel de su antebrazo. Cuando Serena no la soltó, Beryl movía con fuerza su enorme cuerpo hacia los lados, tirando hacia abajo a Serena con ella. El dolor recorrió en la pierna de Serena que terminó bajo la cadera de Beryl, pero no la soltó. Mantuvo el férreo agarre en la garganta de la mujer aun cuando Beryl rodó sobre su espalda, casi aplastando a Serena bajo ella. No podía respirar, pero Beryl tampoco podía. Serena se aferró hasta que la enorme mujer Zorn dejó de luchar y su cuerpo se fue relajando completamente.

Serena espero unos segundos más, sus pulmones ardían por falta de aire, hasta que se dio cuenta que la Zorn no estaba fingiendo. Serena soltó la garganta de la otra mujer y desenvolvió sus piernas del cuerpo de la mujer, usando sus piernas contra el suelo para empujar el peso muerto de la mujer inconsciente. Tan pronto como rodó el pesado cuerpo de su pecho Serena aspiro profundamente el aire necesario y se desenredo por completo levantándose. Se inclinó, mirando el pecho de la mujer de cerca para asegurarse de que aún respiraba, lo cual hacía, antes de enderezarse para mirar hacia Vartas Taiki.

Ella está abajo y no se mueve. He ganado, ¿cierto?

El anciano parecía sorprendido. Sin embargo asintió con la cabeza. Ganaste, pero nunca había visto una pelea como esta donde una mujer estrangula a otra.

Es un movimiento de lucha libre y es efectivo.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia Serena, pero Vartas Taiki levantó su mano, deteniendo a Darien con el movimiento sin tener que retirar su atención de Serena. Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba de nuevo al anciano Zorn.

Has ganado el reto de una manera extraña, pero no utilizaste armas y Beryl permanece abajo. Ahora puedes acercarte a Hyvin Darien e inclinarte ante él para preguntarle si él se vincula a ti.

¿Inclinarme? Serena frunció el ceño.

Es una costumbre Zorn que una mujer vaya en sus manos y rodillas ante un hombre.

Reprimiendo una mala palabra, Serena asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia a Darien. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente mientras sus miradas se encontraron. Su atención se dirigió brevemente a su lesionado hombro y el brazo donde Beryl la había arañado. Serena comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él y se resistió a mirar sus lesiones por sí misma para ver si estaba sangrando mucho.

Las manos de Darien estaban en puño a sus costados cuando se detuvo unos metros delante de él, levantando la vista para ver que aun sus facciones mostraban su enojo. El nerviosismo el golpeo fuertemente _¿Qué pasaría si se niega a vincularse conmigo? Lo mataría sin duda alguna_, pensó mientras lentamente bajaba para colocarse en sus manos y rodillas, nunca apartando su vista de él.

Darien no se movió en absoluto, excepto su pecho que subía y bajaba. Serena quería dar un resoplido ante la ironía de este momento. Nunca pensó que se inclinaría ante un hombre, le había dicho a Darien que nunca lo haría, pero aquí estaba haciendo exactamente eso. _Si yo no lo amara tanto no habría manera que hiciera esto,_ pensó, _pero lo amo_. Sus ojos se encontraron con su hermosa mirada mientras él también la veía.

Estoy solicitando ser tu vinculada, dijo Serena suavemente. No conozco las palabras oficiales, pero…

Te acepto como mí vinculada, gruñó Darien, repentinamente moviéndose mientras se inclinaba para agarrarla por los brazos muy suavemente ayudándola a ponerse de pie y entonces la abrazo contra su pecho, levantándola por completo hacia sus brazos. Que alguien traiga a un sanador ahora.

Solo esta inconsciente, murmuró Serena dentro de su pecho. No la maté. Ella es la madre de tus hijos por amor de Dios. Yo no podría…

Darien gruñó. Quiero que el sanador te vea a ti.

Serena se relajó en sus brazos, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Una profunda risa masculina se escuchó detrás de Darien. Rubeus dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo. Me alegro de que ella ganara, mi amigo. Recuerda que la protegí hasta que llegaste a casa.

Darien volvió la cabeza, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Mi promesa es para ti, la primera humana que encuentre perdida es tuya.

Yo quiero una como ella.

Darien volvió la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Serena. No hay nadie tan maravilloso como mi Serena pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo enviándote una por lo menos que sea digna de ti, mi amigo.

El corazón de Serena se derritió de nuevo. _Maldita sea, me encanta mi sexy alienígena._

Darien, una mujer gruñó las palabras. Ordena que me liberen para que pueda matarla.

Serena se tensó, volviendo la cabeza. Beryl estaba despierta y en manos de dos de los guardias de Darien. La mujer parecía furiosa mientras su oscura mirada resplandecía por la ira mirando hacia la de Darien, ignorando totalmente a Serena y las otras personas que los rodeaban.

Serás enviada a Arlion, Darien la fulminó con la mirada. Es mucho más de lo que te mereces, pero eres la madre de mis hijos. Ellos te trataran bien ahí. Desvió la mirada hacia Serena. Es a donde las mujeres inestables son enviadas, estará muy lejos de nosotros y permanecerá allí durante el resto de su vida.

No hagas esto, Darien, gruñó Beryl. Si eliges a una humana por encima de mí ten la certeza que te haré sufrir mucho. Tus hijos pagarán un alto precio si tú haces esto.

Ellos comprenderán lo que he hecho y si desean verte, podrán hacerlo. Darien se dio la vuelta, llevando a Serena por la casa. Llévense a Beryl ahora.

¡Darien!, Bramó la mujer. ¡Te haré sufrir por esto!

El siguió caminando. Ya lo hiciste al lastimar a mi Serena. Nunca más te volveré a ver, Beryl. No podrás lastimar a nadie más hacia dónde vas.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: siiiiiiii por fin se fuee esa PERRAAAA DE BERYL… QUIEN ME APOYA viva por Serena, se merece un aplauso peleo muy bien.. jejejej y Darién diciéndole "acábala" jajajaj mas lindo… espero 1 rerw por cada uno de estos capis jajajajaj…. Saludos mis niñas ;) **


	12. Chapter 12 final

**El Voto de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Berrr´s vow de la serie Guerreros Zorn (Zorn Warriors) y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

Serena le sonreía a Darien. Te dije que estoy bien. ¾

La sanadora Zorn, Amy, asintió a Darien. Ella le había vendado el hombro y los rasguños del brazo, le dio algo para el dolor a Serena y acomodo de nuevo la camisa por su brazo. Los cortes por las uñas de Beryl sangraron mucho, pero tu humana no necesita cirugía y la hinchazón a consecuencia de los golpes no es mucha. Los moretones son escandalosos, pero nada está roto. La mujer puso sus cosas dentro de su maletín. Ahora los dejo. Ella inclino la cabeza y se apartó de la cama de Darien saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Mirando a Darien, Serena se incorporó lentamente, dando vuelta en la cama para hacerle frente a él con las piernas cruzadas. Deja de fruncir el ceño de una vez y de estar molestó. Gané, Beryl ya no podrá hacernos daño y estamos vinculados. Ella le sonrió. ¿Así que tendremos una ceremonia o qué? no tengo que hacer algo realmente raro, ¿verdad? ¾

Podrías haber muerto. Beryl te subestimo y no te ataco con tanta fuerza por lo que pudiste conseguir dar algunos golpes buenos para vencerla, estaba jugando contigo. ¿Sabes lo afortunada que fuiste? Te dije que acabaras con ella cuando la derribaste la primera vez pero ignoraste mi pedido y le permitiste que consiguiera lastimarte en tu hombro y brazo. Habría tomado ventaja, si te hubiera golpeado más fuerte, estaría enterrándote. ¾

Él todavía estaba muy molesto y Serena sabía que fue afortunada. No necesitaba que le señalara lo obvio, pero obviamente Darién no iba a dejarlo pasar con facilidad. Ella se movió en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas. Miraba fijamente a Darien mientras lentamente se quitaba su camisa por la cabeza, la lanzo hacia el suelo y alcanzo la cintura de sus pantalones. La mirada Darien descendió a sus pechos desnudos.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¾

Distrayéndote. Ella se movió sobre la cama, para bajarse los pantalones en el proceso, dando patadas para quitárselos. De pie completamente desnuda a pocos metros de Darien, se giró, presionando su espalda con la de él, y caminaron a la cama. Ella puso las manos sobre la cama, se inclino, y extendió sus pies un buen pie de distancia. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. ¿Está funcionando?

Un suave gruñido salió de Darien, toda su atención estaba puesta en el culo levantado y su expuesto coño. Él se movió, agarrándose su camisa, lo observo mientras tiraba de la camisa quitándosela con sus brazos para exponer la musculatura del pecho y brazos, su mirada apreciativa tomo cada centímetro de lo que él revelaba. El tipo era simplemente hermoso y perfecto.

Casi desgarró el frente de sus pantalones, liberando su pene que ya estaba muy duro y erecto. Él no se molestó en quitarse las botas o quitarse el pantalón en el camino. Avanzo los pocos centímetros que los separaban, alcanzando con sus manos sus caderas, pero se detuvo a centímetros de tocarla, suspendidas sus manos, mientras que sus miradas se sostenían.

Estás herida. ¾

No es gran cosa. Estoy más adolorida por ti. ¾

Métete en la cama, boca arriba ahora y separa las piernas. ¾

Serena rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar boca arriba, tratando de moverse más hacia el centro del colchón, pero las enormes y cálidas manos de Darien repentinamente la agarraron por las caderas, arrastrando su trasero hasta el borde de la cama. Lo miró, sorprendida, esperaba que se uniera a ella en la cama en vez de tirar de su cuerpo más cerca de donde estaba de pie. Se movió de repente, cayendo de rodillas mientras sus manos liberaban sus caderas para agarrar los muslos, abriéndolos, exponiendo su coño para él.

No hay ceremonia para la vinculación. Darien se inclinó hacia adelante, girando la cabeza para besar la cara interna del muslo. Darien abrió la boca, dejando que su lengua trazara la piel hacia arriba, avanza poco a poco a su coño. Sólo una mujer vinculada puede tomar la semilla de su guerrero en su cuerpo. Has sido la mía desde la primera vez que te monte, mi Serena. Ahora sólo es oficial. ¾

Darien movió las piernas de Serena, colocándolas sobre sus hombros para que apoyaran en su espalda cuando se acercó más a ella, su boca tan cerca de su clítoris que podía sentir su cálido aliento. El corazón de Serena empezó a palpitar fuertemente sabiendo lo que iba a hacer con ella y su cuerpo respondiendo con toda su fuerza.

No más peleas para mi mujer, dijo Darien suavemente, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Prométeme ahora que nunca tendré que preocuparme de que intenten matarte de nuevo. ¾

Oye, nada de esto fue mi culpa. Yo no pedí ser atacada por las ayudantes de tu casa y no pedí que Beryl tratara de usarme para vengarse de ti, y que no me dejara otra opción que luchar contra ella. ¾

Quiero tu promesa de que no peleara más. ¾

No puedo prometer eso. ¿Qué pasa si…? ¾

Darien bajó su rostro, sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus muslos en el interior, manteniendo las piernas de par en par, con los pulgares extendió sus labios vaginales. Su boca bajo, abriendo, y luego él empezó a lamer su clítoris. El placer la golpeó de inmediato en una maravillosa sensación por la lengua espesa, húmeda lamiendo su sensible protuberancia.

Los dedos de Serena agarraron las sabanas en un puño. Eso se siente tan bien. Si crees que me puedes seducir para que te prometa…¾

Un gemido salió de ella, cortando sus palabras, cuando Darien empujó el dedo dentro de su coño, los labios cerrados sobre su clítoris, chupándolo, mientras que su fuerte lengua se deslizaba entrando y saliendo a través de la piel sensible atrapada en su boca.

Oh, Dios mío. ¾

Darien gruñó, la vibración de su boca contra su clítoris. Serena se tensó, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo más fuerte. Sus dedos se clavaron en las sabanas, agarrándolas, soltándolas, y después clavándolos de nuevo. El hombre era increíble, con esa boca y su dedo pulgar estaba dentro de ella directo rozando el punto G. El placer la invadió, por lo que fue casi imposible pensar. Empujó sus caderas, moliéndose en sintonía con el movimiento del pulgar, gimiendo más fuerte.

Yo no voy a durar, ella jadeó. Eres tan jodidamente bueno en esto.

Él gruñó más fuerte, vibrando más fuerte, y su lengua se desliza arriba y abajo en el punto mágico en su clítoris hinchado, el éxtasis la inundaba hasta que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. ¾ El placer se volvió casi dolor, las sensaciones eran intensas y fuertes, pero Darien la sostenía en su lugar con sus fuertes manos, haciendo caso omiso de la presión del lado de la cabeza mientras Serena trataba de cerrar sus muslos para hacer que la soltara.

Darien, no puedo soportarlo. Ella gimió, retorciéndose contra el edredón, ni siquiera tuvo cuidado de su hombro lesionado, se frotaba sobre la cama. Oh, mierda.

El clímax fue brutal en intensidad cuando se precipitó dentro de ella. Sus músculos vaginales internos comenzaron a tener espasmos en torno al movimiento del pulgar, su liberación inundo su coño con la humedad caliente, un desgarrador grito salió de sus labios. Darien soltó su clítoris de la boca, levantando la cabeza.

Serena se obligo a abrir los ojos después de unos segundos más tarde, cuando se recuperó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que Darien seguía agarrándola, con su dedo pulgar todavía dentro de ella, estaba totalmente quieto. Ella lo miro a los ojos, fijamente mientras él le sostenía la mirada.

Dame tu promesa, mi Serena. Si no lo haces voy a seguir haciendo esto hasta que ruegues para que me detenga. Te atare a mi cama si es necesario, con las piernas abiertas, de manera que no podrás detenerme hasta que me jures lo que quiero.

Arqueando una ceja, Serena no pudo contener la risa. ¿Se supone que es una amenaza? Cariño, yo no soy Zorn. Me encanta tener múltiples orgasmos. Si quieres hacerme correr media docena de veces eso es algo que me gustaría provocarte para hacer. Ella le sonrió. Átame y lámeme hasta muerte. Adelante. ¾

Los hermosos ojos de Darien se entrecerraron, evidentemente no le pareció divertido su atrevimiento. Lo dices por ahora, pero imagina lo sensible que estarías.

Imagino lo fuerte que vendría y con qué frecuencia. Ella le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo que estaba retándolo, pero maldita sea él la excitaba. No le importaría que Darien le lamiera lentamente toda su vida. Succionándome, literalmente, amenazas, pero de la mejor manera.

La diversión suavizó sus ojos y sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba. Estoy hablando en serio, mi Serena. ¾

Yo también. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Una risa se le escapó a Darien mientras se levantaba lentamente, su prominente polla gruesa, claramente excitada sobresalía. La mirada de Serena descendió para ver a esa parte de su anatomía, se lamió los labios, se sentó, y Serena puso sus manos sobre la parte inferior del estómago de Darien, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás. Darien dio un paso atrás, casi tropezando con los pantalones en los tobillos, donde las botas lo sostenían.

Serena acaricio la piel, disfrutando de la sensación de la carne suave con los músculos tensos. Una de sus manos descendió para acariciar sus pesadas bolas. Le encantaba su textura satinada y el peso de ellas. Su otra mano acaricio la parte inferior de su polla, rozando la unión de la suave piel sobre un apretado, estirado e increíblemente rígido Darien. Al igual que el hombre mismo en su personalidad, su sexo atrajo su plena atención y admiración por la forma suave y sin embargo, lo duro que podía ser, al mismo tiempo.

Un suave rugido salió de Darien. Tus manos se sienten tan bien y me encanta cuando me tocas. ¾

Lamiéndose los labios, Serena los humedeció y entonces bajó la cabeza, ajustando en él su mano para quedar a nivel con su boca. Su lengua se encontró con ese punto duro maravillosamente único Zorn en la corona de su polla, su lengua se lanzo a lamerlo. El líquido pre seminal sabía cómo un jarabe dulce, muy dulce. Le encantaba el sabor de él. Su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la punta gruesa unas cuantas veces antes de tomarlo todo en la boca.

Él ronroneaba por ella, los dedos de Darién acariciaron el cuello de Serena, para sostenerla muy suavemente mientras ella lo tragaba profundo en su boca. Una de las manos de Darien bajo por la garganta de Serena hasta la curva de su otro hombro y luego se adentró más bajo hacia su pecho, tomando un montículo en la palma de su mano caliente. Las texturas ásperas en la piel de Darien frotaba el pezón, endureciéndose al instante. Serena gimió mientras lo tragaba.

Mi Serena, gruñó Darien.

Ella entendió su tono y la forma en que pronunció su nombre, sabiendo que estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo con él mientras chupaba y lo lamía, retirándose hasta que casi salió de su boca y luego movió la cabeza, chupándolo más profundo en cada movimiento. Inclinó la cabeza, girando la boca en él, y luego se enderezó cuando empezó un ritmo lento de follarlo con su boca.

La respiración de Darien se incrementó por la velocidad de cada golpe, hasta que lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, trabajando con ella pero cuidando de no presionar demasiado profundamente en el interior. No había manera de que tomara toda la polla de Darien en su boca. La ahogaría por su generoso tamaño.

Serena, gruñó. Detente o liberare mi semilla en tu boca.

Serena gimió, su mano dejo sus bolas para envolverse alrededor de la cadera, la mano que estaba en su culo lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras él se movía más rápido, el dulce sabor de él cada vez más fuerte a medida que más liquido pre seminal comenzaba a liberarse desde la punta de la polla en su lengua, un signo seguro de que él estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

La mano de Darien en su pecho la apretaba y su cuerpo se puso rígido, los músculos de su culo se contrajeron antes de que Darien empezara a liberar su semilla. Rugió fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras que Serena se tragó su liberación. El sabor era de un jarabe azucarado para algo mejor, más un sabor de maple, un poco más rico, un poco menos dulce pero delicioso de todos modos. Ella le ordeño con la boca, tomando hasta la última gota, hasta que Darien la obligó a dejarlo ir apartándola.

Lamiéndose los labios, Serena levantó la vista para verlo a la cara. La cabeza de Darien estaba echada hacia atrás, respiraba con dificultad con su boca ligeramente abierta lo suficiente como para mostrar sus blancos dientes afilados. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy para ella, su propio guerrero Zorn con su gran cuerpo, musculoso y acalorado por lo que acababa de hacer con él. El gusto de él le fascinaba.

Voy a encontrar la manera de hacer panqueques aquí y traerlos a la cama todas las mañanas, dijo Serena suavemente. Tú eres mi mejor desayuno. ¾

Darien bajó la cabeza, abriendo sus ojos hermosos, y lo que vio en ellos la aturdió. Ningún hombre jamás la había mirado con amor y con una emoción que no podía darle nombre. Era tan intensa haciéndola sentir como si fuera todo para él, _¿Tal vez era ternura? Tal vez incluso adoración._ Esas dos palabras se relacionaban con su mirada atónita.

Darien movió sus piernas, quitándose las botas y arrojando los pantalones, sin apartar la vista de ella. Tú eres mí vinculada, mi Serena. Mi vida es tu vida, tu vida es mi vida, y nunca renunciare a ti, no en esta vida y ni siquiera en la muerte.

¿Son esas palabras habituales para los vinculados? ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? ¾

Él negó con la cabeza, sus manos se extendieron hacia ella mientras la atraía enderezándola y sacándola de la cama para que estuviera frente a él. Se miraron el uno al otro. No. No hay nada entre nosotros que sea normal. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo y ni siquiera la muerte nos separara. Hizo una pausa. Aun así no voy a dejarte ir. Si mueres antes que yo te seguiré a la tierra de las Lunas y si muero antes que tú, voy a estar esperando en el cruce de la tierra de las Lunas para abrazarte otra vez en mis brazos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos aunque ella trató de contenerlas cuando parpadeo. Es tan hermoso lo que acabas de decir. También te amo, Darien. Te amo tanto. ¾

Él la alcanzo, envolviendo sus sólidos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y la levanto hasta que ambos estuvieron al mismo nivel del rostro. Serena lo rodeó con sus brazos y las piernas, mirándolo a los ojos y amando la sensación, de su fuerza y su piel caliente presionando firmemente contra la suya. Su enorme y fuerte cuerpo la sostenía con facilidad, haciendo que se sintiera segura y sexy. Su hermosa mirada se suavizó aún más, mostrándole a ella directamente el interior de su alma viendo claramente que sus palabras realmente significaban mucho para él.

Mañana temprano te llevare a los servicios médicos y le pediremos a Amy que retire el dispositivo de la Tierra que te impide que mi semilla eche raíz. Quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos, mi Serena. Quiero ver cómo nos reflejamos en los hijos e hijas que podemos tener si somos bendecidos. ¾

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de alivio y alegría. Una parte de ella había tenido miedo de que Darien no quisiera tener hijos con ella ya que sabía que él estaba preocupado por qué tan fuertes serian sus nietos por la mezcla de las razas entre Zorn y humana. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él quería más hijos después de verlo con su nieta, pero hasta que no lo dijo, ni siquiera había tenido alguna esperanza de que sus futuros hijos potenciales fueran suyos.

Me encantaría tener a tus hijos. ¾

Él sonrió ampliamente, su expresión se ilumino. Yo nunca pensé en la verdadera felicidad, pero eso es lo que me das. Tienes mi palabra de amor y mi promesa que tu felicidad siempre será mi prioridad. ¾

Sus brazos lo apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello, acercando su boca a la suya. ¿Quieres saber lo que me haría ciertamente súper feliz ahora mismo? ¾

Haré lo que sea, te daré todo lo que quieras para hacerte feliz. Ese es mi promesa.

Sonriendo, serena inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su mejilla rozara con la de él mientras movía los labios hacia la oreja, tomándose algunos segundos en abrir su boca y delinear la curva del lóbulo de su oreja con la punta de la lengua antes de que ella le susurrara.

Absolutamente me niego a prometerte no participar en más peleas. De hecho, creo que podría empezar a buscar pelea con alguna mujer Zorn si me haces jurar lo contrario.

El cuerpo que la abrazaba se tensó poniéndose rígido, el hombre pareció que se convirtió en acero durante unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo se relajó. Un suave rugido salió de su garganta, su pecho vibro contra el de ella mientras movía la cabeza, soltando su oído de su boca para que él pudiera mirarla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

¿Es así, mi Serena? Su voz era áspera, casi el tono de un gruñido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Así es como es. ¾

Sus hermosos ojos brillaron por la diversión, aun cuando su boca hizo una mueca. Entonces voy a tener que atarte a la cama y obligarte a hacer esa promesa.

Ella tuvo que luchar para contener de nuevo la risa. Estaba jugando con ella y le encantó que él tuviera un gran sentido del humor. O podrías dejarme que te ate a la cama y te haría cambiar de opinión. Podría convencerte de dejarme ser una luchadora humana en Zorn. Me podrías poner en una jaula con otra mujer, promocionarlo como un gran evento para que los hombres vengan de todas partes del planeta para ver a una mujer humana y una Zorn combatir, bromeó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más cuando hizo que retrocediera un paso y luego otro, deteniéndose cuando los muslos tocó el borde de la cama. Vas a estar demasiado ocupada, mi Serena. ¾

¿En serio? Tienes seis empleadas domésticos que limpian la casa y hacen la comida. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cuidar de ti. ¾

Él asintió con la cabeza. Como ya he dicho, estarás demasiado ocupada y demasiado agotada como para querer pelear con otras mujeres. Suavemente le gruñó. Yo podría mantenerte atada a la cama y demasiado cansada para considerar siquiera salir de mi casa. ¾

No podía aguantar más, se río a carcajadas. ¿Se supone que es una amenaza? Una vez más, no es una buena idea porque si me mantienes en tu cama para mí se escucha como una recompensa. ¾

Él se rió entre dientes. No es una amenaza, mi Serena. Es una promesa. ¾

Darien se inclinó, bajando a Serena acostándola en la cama lentamente, su gran cuerpo la cubría donde ella descansaba. Con el movimiento de las caderas de Darien, su rígida polla se apretaba contra su coño mojado y con un sólo empujón comenzó a estirarla mientras presionaba, entrando poco a poco.

Un gemido salió de Serena, sus uñas se enterraron dentro de la piel de sus anchos hombros. Se miraron fijamente, el pelo largo de Darien los cubría a ambos como una cortina lo haría, y lo que hizo el momento fuera más intenso, más íntimo, mientras que poco a poco introducía su gruesa polla dentro de su coño. Su cuerpo se abrió para tomarlo, el placer surgió abrasador hasta estuvo completamente enterrado dentro de ella que fue enterrado en ella por completo, su cuerpo se detuvo ahí, congelado dentro de ella, sus miradas seguían unidas como sus cuerpos.

¿Mi Serena? ¾

El tono sexy y ronco de su voz más le excitaba. ¿Sí, mi Darien? ¾

Prométeme que no vas a pelear o no voy a tenerte en mi cama. ¾

Ella se echó a reír. ¿Estás amenazando con negarte a tener sexo conmigo? Esa sí que es una amenaza poderosa y efectiva. ¾

Lentamente se retiró de su cuerpo, casi en su totalidad. En respuesta Serena le clavo las uñas en su piel, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura, tratando de detenerlo. Él se rió entre dientes y luego entro a ella, un gemido procedente de ambos ante la maravillosa sensación de la polla deslizándose profundamente otra vez hasta que se quedó inmóvil.

Ganaste. Maldición, Darien. Follame, Darien. Muévete. Se siente tan bien. Te doy mi palabra, no peleare más, a menos que sea sólo contigo. ¾

Él se rió entre dientes, empezando a moverse en Serena en poderosas embestidas en cada movimiento de sus caderas, su cuerpo la clavaba en la cama, así que lo único que Serena podía hacer era sentir. Aferrándose a sus hombros, Serena gimió su nombre, su cuerpo experimentaba la felicidad total con la suya.

Estaba a punto de correrse cuando Darien se detuvo. Se lleno de frustración mientras veía que tenía una mirada divertida. No te detengas. ¾

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Darien. ¿Así que estás de acuerdo en ir al médico mañana, para retirar el dispositivo? ¾

Sí, he dicho eso, ahora muévete.

Él se rió entre dientes. ¿Prometes quedarte conmigo para siempre? ¾

Sí. Por favor, ¿Darien? Ella movió las caderas, suavemente gimiendo, su cuerpo adolorido para la liberación.

Dime que me amas de nuevo. Quiero que me lo digas. ¾

Serena soltó los hombros de Darien para sostener su rostro. Su boca se elevó a la suya, sus labios se rozaron. Darien gruñía suavemente, profundizando el beso. Serena le dio toda su pasión y frustración en ese beso hasta que ella apartó la boca mientras él comenzaba a moverse de nuevo profundamente, conduciendo sus empujes, alcanzando el lugar correcto de su punto G, enviándola al puro éxtasis a través de ella.

¡Darien! Gritó su nombre mientras se corría, sus dedos se deslizaba en su pelo, sujetando la parte de atrás de su cabeza para apoyarse en algo.

Darien casi se envistió violentamente sobre ella, su polla parecía hincharse haciéndose más grande dentro de ella cuando Darien empezó a correrse, inundándola profundamente con su caliente liberación. Él gruñó su nombre en su cuello donde hundió su rostro. Dejo de moverse, disfrutando la sensación, durante largos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se relajó sobre ella.

Darien la agarro, levantándola un poco, y se arrojó sobre la cama sobre su espalda, sus cuerpos aún unidos así que Serena terminó encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su mejilla en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Te amo, Darien. Ella sonreía. Y hay mucho de ti para amar. ¾

Riendo, Darien recorrió con sus manos su espalda hasta su culo. Yo también te amo, mi Serena, y prometo que será para siempre.

Levantando la cabeza, Serena miró a los hermosos ojos azules, había pensado que haber sido secuestrada de la Tierra era el final de su vida, pero era sólo el comienzo de una nueva vida, una mejor, y no la cambiaría por nada. Había encontrado el amor de su vida en un planeta rojo. Sonriendo, ella se echó a reír.

Y sé que el gran Hyvin Darien siempre mantiene su promesa. ¾

**Fin**

**N/A: hola mis niñas pues fue un buen final T-T me alegro mucho que les halla gustado nuestras adaptaciones, y bueno este es el ultimo libro hasta ahora cuando salga el 5 lo adapto, pero por los momentos a esperar.. voy a seguir ahora con la serie Wonderlan Rey De Diamantes :) que espero que les guste tambien. Y espero sus review si. Saludos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS :**

**A todas(os) ustedes por seguirnos siempre.**

*** SEREDAR**

***yesqui2000**

***ISana55**

***christydechiba**

***ZaDaBiA**

***ukkas**

***mayilu**

**Hasta la próxima y mil gracias :)**


End file.
